


Cardinal Rule

by Serenity_Usagi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Tarsus IV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Usagi/pseuds/Serenity_Usagi
Summary: El Enterprise está en una misión, que es sorprendentemente similar a Tarsus IV. Atrapado en un planeta en guerra, Kirk deberá luchar a través de sus demonios para mantener a Spock y su equipo de aterrizaje a salvo.Mientras tanto, Spock ha descubierto recientemente que tiene sentimientos por su capitán y está decidido a mantenerse alejado. ¿Podrá hacerlo cuando vea a Jim caer en los recuerdos de su horrible pasado?





	1. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cardinal Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495981) by [SakuraMinamino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMinamino/pseuds/SakuraMinamino). 



> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Gene Roddenbery y esta maravillosa historia pertenecen SakuraMinamino quien me permitió traducir su historia al español.
> 
> Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hecho y por eso lo primero que quiero es agradecer por permitirme traducir esta historia. Thank you very much to SakuraMinamino.  
> si desean leer la historia en el idioma original la encontraran en https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495981

CAPITULO 1: La calma antes de la tormenta

El almirante Komach tomó otra copa de whisky, saboreando la quemadura del líquido ámbar al bajar, un suspiro cansado escapó del hombre de mediana edad cuando su mano temblorosa alcanzó la botella de cristal para servirse otro trago, con el vaso recién rellenado, se recostó en su silla de escritorio excesivamente lujosa y miró el PADD que estaba a unos centímetros de él en su escritorio, sólo viendo una parte de este hizo una mueca que cruzó sus rasgos. Sin embargo, tenía que responder el mensaje

"Luces al 30 por ciento." La luz llenaba la habitación antes oscura para que pudiera leer sin tensar los ojos. Pasando la mano por el cabello encanecido, recogió el PADD rápidamente leyendo la invitación. Otra ceremonia de elogio estaba siendo planeada para ese punk que todos seguían llamando "el Chico de Oro de la Flota Estelar".

Él no podía por nada en su vida entender por qué todo el mundo estaba tan cautivado con ese chico, fue un terror en la academia, claro que sus exámenes fueron los primeros de la clase, incluso compitiendo con los mejores resultados de las pruebas de la academia que fueron establecidos por su actual Oficial Vulcano hace algunos años, pero él causó estragos en el campus para los maestros y otros estudiantes por igual. Sin embargo, cuando engañó al Kobayashi Maru y fue capturado, recibió el elogio por el pensamiento creativo.

Ese era su problema, el capitán Kirk siempre hacía lo que quería y se lo recompensaban, Él había salvado al planeta de ser aspirado en un agujero negro, pero ¿qué hay de cómo llegó allí? Se opuso a los reglamentos para abordar un buque de la Federación, organizó un motín contra el capitán interino, comprometió emocionalmente a dicho capitán, y desobedeció una orden directa de un capitán y luchó contra Nero de frente, poniendo a la tripulación en peligro innecesariamente. Ni siquiera podía soportar las cosas que sucedieron con Khan. Expulsó a un corrupto almirante, pero no antes de casi causar una guerra con los klingons. Entonces tuvo la audacia de engañar literalmente a la muerte, por supuesto él también consiguió elogios para esas acciones igualmente.

Durante su corta capitanía Kirk continuamente se oponía a las regulaciones, omitió cosas de sus informes violando ocasionalmente la directiva principal, y todo lo que obtenía era ser alentado por los otros almirantes. Era testarudo, temerario, obstinado, y confiaba en su suerte para salvarlo, el chico no sabía cómo perder, nadie lo castigaba por sus acciones. Y un día, iba a aterrizar en una tormenta de mierda, y cuando llegara ese día, Kirk no estaría a la altura de qué hacer y sería incapaz de hacer lo que un verdadero capitán necesitaba hacer. Su fachada se desmoronaría, dejando a su primer oficial mucho más capaz para recoger las piezas de su incompetencia.

Poniendo su vaso abajo, cogió su PADD, se desplazó a través del archivo de Kirk, sabía exactamente cómo mostrar al almirantazgo que Kirk no estaba listo para asumir esa responsabilidad, que necesitaba pasar por todos los rangos como cualquier otro cadete. Hacía un año y medio que había sido su promoción y el inicio de la misión de cinco años estaba en marcha. Sacando otro archivo, escudriñó la nueva misión que acababa de aparecer en su bandeja de entrada. Mientras leía, su ceño fruncido lentamente se convertía en una sonrisa. Sabía exactamente a qué misión iba a enviar a la Enterprise.

***********************************

"¡Maldita sea Jim! ¿Cómo diablos te las arreglas para enojar a todas las especies indígenas primitivas que conocemos?!" El doctor McCoy jadeó, sosteniendo su bolso de cuero contra su cuerpo Mientras él y sus dos compañeros corrían por el terreno irregular, seco y desértico, junto a él. La atmósfera altamente oxigenada combinada con su respiración pesada los hacía aturdir, y los dos soles que brillaban sobre ellos no les ayudaban a sentirse mejor. El hombre desaliñado echó una ojeada detrás de él y con seguridad una multitud de alienígenas de piel amarilla y enojada los perseguía con sus lanzas en la mano.

"Hey, no es mi culpa esta vez!" El capitán James T. Kirk le dio a su amigo una sonrisa cansada mientras movía al inconsciente miembro de seguridad en su espalda. Es este maldito polen.

-Soy demasiado viejo para correr por mi maldita vida, juro por Dios que, si superamos esto, voy a repensar mi amistad contigo".

Jim soltó un pequeño resoplido. "Siempre dices eso ..."

\- ¡Lo digo en serio esta vez!

\- ¿No has terminado con ese maldito artefacto todavía, Spock? ", Replicó McCoy, tropezando ligeramente mientras la suave tierra cedía debajo de él.

Spock estaba corriendo sin esfuerzo, aparentemente sin ser afectado por las condiciones planetarias. En una mano sostenía una pequeña caja de metal gris con un surtido de coloridos cables que salían de la parte superior y en su otra mano tenía un soldador hecho a mano. "Yo estimo que estará terminado en 30,26 segundos Doctor."

Jim giró la cabeza para mirar a Spock, deseando que se diera prisa. Era difícil correr sin respirar profundamente, y el alférez en su espalda era más pesado de lo que parecía, y ya habían estado corriendo por 5 minutos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría correr, tuvo que resistirse a respirar profundamente, Sólo 30 segundos más. "No te precipites Spock, si lo haces mal, podría matarlos".

-"Soy muy consciente de eso capitán, ya he hecho los cálculos 15 veces". Los ojos chocolate oscuro se encontraron con el azul cielo de los ojos de Jim antes de mirar de nuevo el dispositivo.

Jim se centró en sus pasos, cada uno era más difícil cada vez. La tierra estaba seca y deteriorada bajo sus pasos. Con el peso añadido del hombre a su espalda, se hundía en la tierra más que Spock o Bones, lo que le hacía dos veces más difícil el correr. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres implementar este plan capitán? Yo estimo que el porcentaje de tu supervivencia podría ser…"

\- “No quiero saberlo Spock”, Jim se arriesgó a mirar detrás de él para ver a uno de ellos sosteniendo un phaser, - “La Flota Estelar me va a matar.”

-Estamos acercándonos al puesto de control, capitán, y la interferencia de comunicación en el subsuelo se está aclarando.

-Bones, coge al alférez Jenkins, Spock será el primero en asegurarse que está despejado.

El buen doctor gruñó entre dientes, llevándose al hombre a la espalda. En el momento en que llegaron al cráter, Jim empujó a Bones y al alférez hacia abajo cuando un disparo de phaser falló a los dos por unos segundos. Jim siguió corriendo, estaban tras él, - “ve con Bones, Spock.”

-"Capitán, no puedo dejarte solo en el planeta con las formas de vida indígenas, ya que yo estoy más aclimatado a un ambiente desértico, debo insistir en que sea yo quien …"

"Olvídalo, Spock, no te voy a poner en peligro, ve con McCoy, no te quiero cerca en caso de que esto salga mal". Hubo una vacilación por parte de Spock y un destello de incertidumbre en sus ojos. –“No me hagas hacerlo una orden señor Spock.” Jim no esperó a que Spock cumpliera su petición. Agarró la caja de la mano de Spock, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente la palma de la mano del vulcano, un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante

Sin el peso del alférez en su espalda, encontró un segundo aire más fácilmente, retomando el ritmo de sus pasos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pulsar el botón del dispositivo y arrojarlo a la turba detrás de él, cualquier distancia extra que pudiera obtener entre él y los nativos enojados sería beneficioso y disminuiría cualquier posible daño hacía él.

Justo cuando alcanzó cien pasos, Jim sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro, instintivamente se mordió el labio tragando el dolor no había duda que era una herida de phaser. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de analizar el daño, Obligó a sus piernas a seguir adelante, sólo otros 50 pasos y los otros estarían libres de la zona de detonación. Si el grupo de desembarco fuera transportado al entrar contacto, entonces no habría ningún problema, pero no había ninguna garantía de que los otros fueron transportados inmediatamente.

Faltaban veinte pasos y Jim puso en marcha el aparato. La caja en su mano gimió, las luces parpadearon erráticamente mientras se cargaba, Mentalmente, el capitán comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Faltaban siete pasos antes de lanzar el aparato cuando una lanza rozó su costado desequilibrándolo, el terreno inestable era implacable y cediendo bajo sus pasos vacilantes Jim cayó hacia adelante con sus brazos extendidos tratando de sostenerse, la mayor parte de su peso cayó sobre su brazo herido, su visión se ensombreció por el dolor, pero evitó caer completamente, todavía tenía que estar en pie, no podía darse el lujo de caer. El dispositivo tenía que ser lanzado en cinco segundos, poniéndose sobre sus pies de nuevo siguió hacia adelante, girando sólo lo suficiente para medir lo fuerte que tenía que lanzarlo.

La tierra tembló, uno de los muchos y frecuentes terremotos de este planeta, justo en el momento en que estaba mal parado lanzando la caja. Se sintió caer; Sin embargo, Jim sabía que no sería capaz de recuperarse así lo intentara, todo estaba demasiado iluminado por la atmósfera y sus heridas. El mundo empezaba a girar a su alrededor.

La oscura arena amarilla se precipitaba hacia él y el capitán sólo podía esperar el impacto con la tierra, en vez de eso sintió que unas frías manos familiares que le rodeaban, estabilizándolo, ayudándolo a seguir avanzando.

Después de un par de pasos inseguros el dispositivo detonó, un ruido de tono alto emanó de la caja, era una frecuencia que no podía ser oída por los oídos humanos, pero el dolor que estaba causando al resonar en las formas de vida cercanas era muy real. Los nativos vociferaban chillidos y gemidos, todos ellos agarraban sus cabezas cayendo de rodillas.

-"Spock a Enterprise, dos para subir." La voz de Spock llegó a través de los sonidos a los oídos de Kirk. El dispositivo estaba trabajando en él, incluso si no podía oírlo, su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, sólo podía imaginar cómo lo soportaba Spock.

Dio la bienvenida a la sensación familiar del transportador tirando de sus moléculas, era relajante, Jim cerró los ojos.

Spock sintió que su capitán se desvaneció hasta perder la conciencia antes de que la imagen de la superficie del planeta desapareciera de su visión, por lo que estaba preparado para soportar el peso de Jim cuando ambos se remateralizaron en la plataforma del transportador de la Enterprise.

McCoy ya los esperaba con su equipo médico a su lado. Sólo la visión de ellos lo hizo ir con una serie de maldiciones y coloquialismos humanos ilógicos.

-"Juro que ese chico va a ser mi muerte, me voy dos minutos y mira lo que sucede", murmuró el doctor, agitando su tricorder médico sobre la forma de Jim cuando fue cargado en una camilla. "Incluso la suerte del diablo tiene que acabarse en algún momento. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer entonces?"

\- “¿Estará bien, doctor?” Spock observó al hombre mayor frunciendo el ceño.

\- “Sí, va a estar en marcha y corriendo por la nave en un día o más o menos, sin embargo, podría presionar un hypo para mantenerlo en cama”, y un destello travieso atravesó los ojos de McCoy ante la idea.

\- “¿Puedo recordarle doctor McCoy que el uso de hypos para mantener intencionalmente a un paciente bajo control cuando no hay un propósito médico es mal visto incluso en la sociedad humana?”

El ceño del médico sólo se profundizó más. "Entonces tal vez debería mantenerlo atado a la biobed. Usted sabe que Jim no se queda quieto en el momento en que se despierta, el idiota se pasearía con sangrado interno hasta que se desmayara si pudiera salirse con la suya, y usted y yo sabemos que lo ha intentado.”

Spock consideró la declaración con un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento, respondió. "Concedo su argumento y le doy la razón, doctor."

\- “Maldita sea, lo aceptas, mejor ahora te veo en la enfermería cuando termine con Jim.”

-"No necesito atención médica, doctor, soy bastante funcional".

Así que el buen doctor decidió desvirtuarlo con sus propias observaciones, “Tú estás sangrando por los oídos, te estás balanceando en tus pies, y no te olvides, yo estaba en ese planeta desamparado de dios contigo cuando te ataron al poste de madera en medio del pueblo y te golpearon por parecerte a uno de sus malos espíritus hasta que Jim logró convencerlos de lo contrario. Usted puede ser "funcional", pero usted no está operando a la capacidad óptima, así que no me haga convertirlo en una orden comandante.” McCoy dejó la habitación del transportador, frunciendo el ceño a Spock una última vez antes de que la puerta automática se cerrara detrás de él.

******************************************

"Estoy bien, Bones, saca esa cosa de mi cara ya". Jim se había despertado cuando Bones se acercó a mirar el tratamiento de su capitán, así que como de costumbre, el rubio capitán había intentado escapar de la enfermería en el momento en que había recuperado la conciencia, así que tomó una hypo agitándola en su rostro y varias amenazas de inyectarle enfermedades embarazosas para que se quedara.

"No me hagas esto Jim, tuve que remendarte de nuevo, no sé cómo Spock soporta sus travesuras infantiles todo el tiempo".

Jim hizo una mueca. "No soy tan malo."

“¿En serio?, entonces porque el agujero en tu hombro dice lo contrario ... Y ni siquiera empieces” -le interrumpió el doctor al abrir la boca para protestar-. "¿Cuántas veces has terminado en la bahía medica por misiones supuestamente pacíficas? Tengo todo el personal en alerta en el momento en que dices que vas a transportarte abajo ¿Tienes deseos de morir? ¿Quieres que muera de estrés? "

\- “¿Qué esperabas que hiciera Bones? ... ¡Que los nativos se destruyan bajo la influencia de esas esporas! ... Acaban de entrar en la Edad de Hierro, comenzando su civilización, tenía que arreglarlo.”

El doctor sólo suspiró, "te conozco Jim, hiciste lo correcto, pero a veces pienso que saltas de cabeza al peligro sin pensar primero."

"Y es por eso que estás aquí, Dr. McCoy, para arreglarme, para poder salvar el mundo".

McCoy le dirigió su infame ceño fruncido justo cuando Spock entraba en la bahía médica. "Tú eres un duende de sangre verde. Vete a sentarte en una cama, y te revisaré cuando acabe con este bebé".

"Doctor, refiriéndose al capitán como un niño, no importa cuán apropiado pueda ser aplicado el término a su comportamiento a menudo errático es inadecuado cuando se dirige a un oficial superior", la respuesta a la declaración de Spock fue rodar sus ojos de una forma exagerada.

"Sólo siéntese Spock."

El Vulcano miró a Jim por un momento antes de responder. –“Doctor como le dije antes, estoy perfectamente bien, lo único que necesito es meditación ... Ahora, si me disculpan, doctor, capitán, tengo deberes que debo de atender.” Spock se volvió y se fue antes de que el médico pudiera decir algo.

"Maldito duende y su vudú de mente vulcana, ¿por qué molestarse en venir a la enfermería si él va a negarse y a marcharse? Voy a tener que amenazarlo con sacar el código médico otra vez". Murmuró entre dientes mientras comprobaba el trabajo del regenerador dérmico. Tendrás una opción, píldoras o hypo para el dolor.

"Píldoras", fue su respuesta inmediata, no necesitaba que le doliera el cuello gracias a McCoy apuñalándolo de nuevo. "Hey, ¿crees que Spock está actuando un poco raro?"

Levantando una ceja, el médico alzó la vista después de poner en el brazo del capitán un cabestrillo. -Nada fuera de lo común para ese ordenador ambulante.

"Bones," advirtió Jim.

\- “Sí, sí, lo siento, no, no he visto nada inusual, ¿por qué?”

Jim se movió en la cama, con cuidado de no agitar su hombro. "Es sólo que ... Spock parece estar más retraído últimamente, sus emociones parecen estar más cerca de la superficie de lo que normalmente se sentiría cómodo, y no ha aceptado una invitación a jugar ajedrez en semanas".

El médico se levantó y cruzó la habitación para sacar de su escondite una reserva de cerveza andoriana. Cogió dos vasos con la mano libre, y se sirvió un vaso y el otro se lo entregó a su comandante, "La verdad es que una de las enfermeras también está preocupada, Spock le dijo que sus meditaciones no han estado funcionando como debería ser debido a la destrucción de Vulcano, su gente ha tenido problemas similares durante el año pasado y Spock ha estado aguantando mejor que sus contrapartes vulcanianas probablemente por su sangre humana, pero sin meditación para estabilizar su gigantesco cerebro, eventualmente será alcanzado."

\- “¿Y no podrías haberme dicho esto antes?” La mirada que Jim le enviaba no perturbaba en nada al hombre mayor.

\- “No hagas esto, Jim, es confidencialidad doctor – paciente, y no voy a estar contándole a todo el mundo sobre sus asuntos.”

\- “No todo el mundo, sólo Spock.”

\- “Porque eres un maldito niño y no puedo cuidarte de 24/7 y Spock está dispuesto a hacerlo sin quejas.”

El capitán agitó el brazo diciéndole que se detuviera allí mismo. –“Lo entendí, gracias por decírmelo, ¿está bien si me voy?”

-Podría intentar que te quedaras, pero eso sólo nos haría miserables ... Sal de mi enfermería ... Si vuelves aquí antes de tu próximo examen físico, me aseguraré de que te sientes durante toda la conferencia telefónica con los almirantes sin tener ayuda para salir antes.

"Gracias Bones!" terminando el contenido de su vaso, dio una palmada rápida en la espalda de su amigo, y salió de la habitación antes de que McCoy pudiera cambiar de opinión.

El Enterprise estaba tan animado como de costumbre, ocasionalmente, recibía un saludo de un tripulante o una sonrisa amistosa, que él respondía con una sonrisa de regreso ya que era incapaz de devolver los saludos debido al cabestrillo. McCoy le había dicho que debía usarlo por un día o dos para mantener la tensión en su hombro, pero lo más probable es que se lo quitara antes, el no poder mover su brazo lo hacía sentirse demasiado vulnerable, aun así, fue agradable ver las caras felices de su tripulación, su familia.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y luego miró a la puerta que estaba junto a la suya. ¿Cómo estaría Spock? No lo había visto fuera del servicio durante tres semanas y, para ser sincero, se había perdido el seco sentido de humor de su amigo, los juegos de ajedrez y las pequeñas muestras de emoción que se deslizaban en sus ojos humanos. Había querido llegar él durante semanas, pero el papeleo parecía nunca terminar, y ahí estaba hacía unos días se había enterado que el almirantazgo le estaba poniendo hacer el doble de papeleo en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo ocupado, desechó el exceso de trabajo inmediatamente, no podía esperar a tener esa conversación cuando sutilmente les dijera que se daba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Dando unos pasos por el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de Spock y llamó, Él esperó, cuando la voz profunda y familiar no respondió, volvió a intentarlo, todavía no había respuesta, estaba a un paso de usar su código de anulación cuando la puerta se abrió y un Spock sorprendido se detuvo en la puerta. –“¿Capitán ?, ¿puedo preguntar qué lo trae aquí?”  
\- “¿Qué? ¿No va a invitar a su comandante, señor Spock?” -bromeó, manteniendo una mirada juguetona en sus ojos.

-Perdóneme, capitán, por favor, entre. Se apartó para dejar pasar a su comandante.

Jim no perdió tiempo en aceptar la invitación, deteniéndose por un momento para darse cuenta que la alfombra roja de meditación estaba dispuesta en el suelo y las velas encendidas alrededor de ella. –“Lo siento, no sabía que meditabas, te habría dejado solo si lo hubiera sabido.”

-Creo que dije que meditaría cuando estaba siendo examinado por el buen doctor, así que no tenía sentido esperar a hacerlo.

Jim se estremeció ligeramente. "Sí, tu dijiste que lo harías, ¿cómo están tus oídos por cierto?"

-Mis oídos son aptos capitán.

"Es Jim, Spock, estamos fuera de servicio, ¿cuántas veces debo recordarte que me llames Jim?", Respondió exasperado.

-Al parecer treinta y seis veces, Ca ... Jim.

Jim frunció el ceño, Spock había adquirido el hábito de llamarlo Jim fuera de servicio, pero recientemente había vuelto de nuevo a los tonos formales al igual que en las conversaciones como si estuviera distanciándose de su amistad y fueron estas cosas las que causaron que el capitán se preocupara por el súbito cambio de comportamiento de su primer oficial.

Sin embargo, se sentía escéptico acerca de la salud de su primer oficial. Se volvió y observó la habitación de Vulcano. "Bueno Spock, la fiesta de Navidad se acerca, y voy a necesitar que tomes el rol de elfo este año, vas a tener que sonreír y bailar para la tripulación también".

Cuando Spock no dijo nada acerca de cómo toda la situación era ilógica y lejos de ser parte sus deberes, se volvió señalándolo con un dedo acusador. –“Lo sabía, usted ha estado leyendo los labios, ¿no?, sus oídos están dañados.”

Spock se quedó en silencio, levantando una ceja sin admitir nada.

\- “Bien, bien, lo entiendo, no irás con Bones, y meditarás o alguna cosa que ayude en el proceso de recuperación, ¿cómo van tus meditaciones, de todos modos?”

La postura de Spock se hizo más rígida a la pregunta y como Jim esperaba había llevado al vulcano a un terreno incómodo, y si Spock quería podía ser la persona más obstinada que Jim conociera y mantendría sus pensamientos y opiniones cerca de él, donde nadie podría llegar, así que Jim no esperaba que respondiera; Sin embargo, Spock lo sorprendió, apenas visible alrededor de las esquinas de sus ojos, el cansancio se deslizó sobre su cara estoica. "La meditación ha estado revelándose... difícil últimamente."

\- “Pero, necesitas eso para mantener tu mente ordenada, ¿cierto?”

-No dejaré que esto afecte mi trabajo si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Jim.

"No estoy diciendo que tú lo vayas hacer Spock, estoy preocupado por ti como amigo". Jim sonrió suavemente.

Spock miró sus ojos por un momento antes de apartar la mirada. –“Por supuesto, Jim.”

Spock permaneció inmóvil mientras el capitán se movía por la habitación. "tu centras tu mente por lo general antes de tratar de meditar ¿cierto? ¿Qué haces cuando tienes problemas para lograr eso?"

"Tengo varios métodos, sin embargo, actualmente esas opciones han demostrado ser ineficientes".

"Ya veo" llevando sus manos cuidadosamente, Jim recogió el tablero de ajedrez 3D. "¿Has intentado jugar al ajedrez para centrar tu mente?"  
"No he considero como el propósito de esta actividad puede estimular la mente mediante el pensamiento y la creación de estrategias para maniobrar a un oponente en contraste con centrarme dentro de mí mismo.”

Jim sonrió. "Pero eso te relaja, ¿no? tal vez eso es todo lo que necesita, vale la pena intentarlo."

Spock consideró la propuesta, Jim podía verlo en sus ojos, después de un momento, Spock asintió. "La idea me parece agradable."

"Estupendo." Jim colocó el tablero y Spock se sentó frente a él tomando el lado negro como era su preferencia habitual, fue increíble lo fácil que ambos cayeron en el ritmo del juego, con cada turno Spock se relajaba un poco más bajando la guardia y Jim observó la transformación en silencio, de vez en cuando, el vulcano miraba a Jim, y sus emociones brillaban en sus ojos, aunque había algunas que no podía nombrar.

Mientras el silencio se establecía a su alrededor, Spock continuó robando miradas a Jim entre movimientos, sin embargo, el humano mantuvo los ojos en el tablero, considerando su siguiente movimiento, sonriendo, movió a su reina al nivel 3 de la reina. –“Dime en qué piensa Spock.”

Spock respondió al movimiento de Jim moviendo a su reina al nivel uno del rey. –“¿Tienes deseos de morir, Jim?”

Sus cejas se juntaron ante la confusión, todavía centrándose en el tablero, pero sin verlo. –“¿Has estado hablando con Bones de nuevo?”

"Yo era la elección más lógica para activar el generador de sonidos en Rana II, debería haber asumido el papel que tu tomaste."

Jim levantó la vista, con las comisuras de los ojos tensos. "Spock, no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora mismo, vamos a terminar el juego, de acuerdo."

Spock se negó a dejar de hablar, presionando el tema, aunque sabía que debía haberse detenido. "¿No le importa su vida, capitán? He descubierto que, si hay una emergencia, hay un 89,726 por ciento de probabilidad que asuma un papel peligroso o se arriesgue innecesariamente en lugar de algún otro miembro de la tripulación."

Sentado en su silla más recto que de costumbre, Jim se encontró con la mirada del vulcano. "No, no es que no valore mi vida, la valoro más de lo que cualquier persona de este barco se imagina, pero no puedo pedirle a otros que pongan su vida en peligro cuando ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo mismo, por mí, sus vidas valen más que la mía, claro, soy el capitán, se supone que debo quedarme a salvo en el puente y que todo el mundo se arriesgue, pero me convertí en capitán para poder proteger, si eso significa que me golpee con más frecuencia que otros capitanes, que así sea, si eso significa que tenga una mayor probabilidad de morir, esta bien, pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo."

El silencio llenó la habitación una vez más, el peso de las palabras de Jim hacían la atmosfera más pesada, Spock se tomó su tiempo para hacer su siguiente movimiento. –“Si no hubiera estado allí, Jim, habrías muerto.”

Una risita escapó del ser humano mientras estudiaba el tablero. –“Es cierto y te agradezco por haberme salvado una vez más señor Spock.”

"Tus gracias son ilógicas, yo estaba simplemente desempeñando mis deberes como tu Primer Oficial asegurando tu bienestar, Jim."

Una sonrisa salió de los labios del capitán, alcanzando el tablero, Jim derribó a su rey blanco, admitiendo la derrota, Spock alzó una ceja, la única señal de que el Vulcano había sido tomado por sorpresa ante la súbita demostración de rendición. "Mientras un jugador promedio se rendiría debido a las condiciones actuales del tablero, esta es la primera vez que te has rendido en medio de un juego".

"¿Y?"

"Tú, y lo cito, ¿No crees en escenarios sin ganar?" Spock le citó la misma frase que le había dicho al confrontar al vulcano sobre el Kobayashi Maru.

Jim simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. "Estoy cansado Spock, ha sido un día largo, me han disparado, mis oídos siguen sonando y la medicación que Bones me dio me está haciendo dormir."

"En ese caso, consideraré este juego como un punto muerto ya que ninguno de nosotros está operando a una capacidad aceptable en este momento".

"Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con esos términos, voy a caer en la cama, asegúrate de ir a ver a Bones si sigues sin escuchar y sufriendo en la mañana, te veré por la mañana". Jim se había dado la vuelta para abandonar los aposentos de Spock cuando su comunicador chirrió. Un suave gemido escapó del cansado humano y el aparato envió un resplandor.

"El trabajo nunca termina ¿verdad?" Jim le había hecho una pregunta retórica, y estaba seguro que Spock sabía que la respuesta sería igual.

Sin embargo, decidió responder. "Como capitán del buque insignia número uno de la Flota Estelar, usted debe estar disponible en todo momento."

\- “Sí, sí, lo sé Spock, no debías decir nada.” Él abrió su comunicador, mirando divertido a su amigo. –“Kirk, ¿qué necesita, teniente?”

-El comando de la Flota Estelar está transmitiendo un mensaje para usted, señor, está marcado como urgente, ¿lo envió a la sala, señor?

\- “Eso sería un genial teniente, estaré allí en un momento, Kirk fuera.” Cerró el aparato y dio una sonrisa culpable a Spock. "Parece que todavía tengo deberes antes de caer en la cama. ¿Trata de hacer un poco de meditación, de acuerdo?"

\- “Me esforzaré por hacerlo, capitán.” Su oficial al mando rodó los ojos ante el título formal de nuevo, pero no se molestó en corregirlo esta vez.

Jim salió de los aposentos de Vulcano, perdiendo por completo la sutil mirada de anhelo dirigida a su espalda.


	2. Los problemas  con Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les recuerdo que esta historia es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

CAPITULO 2 Los problemas relacionados con Spock

  
"Te estoy diciendo Spock, el almirantazgo está tratando de enojarme. ¿Te das cuenta de la poca información que tienden a darnos sobre estas misiones? Quiero decir que nos dicen que vayamos a ver una colonia minera y nos enteramos de que hay un antiguo silicio inestable que básicamente emana acido ¿Sabes cuántas camisas tengo que reemplazar cada mes porque nunca sabemos con qué estamos tratando? " Kirk apuñaló su puré de patatas con su tenedor, apenas mirando a Spock o a McCoy. Había estado despierto toda la noche hablando a su manera de no violar directamente la directiva principal, y al final de la llamada, recibió detalles vagos de su próxima misión. Básicamente, había algo mal con un planeta, tenían que ir a descubrir lo que era y tratar de arreglarlo.

\- “Capitán, estoy seguro que, si la Flota Estelar tuviera más información, nos lo haría saber, porque no hacerlo es improductivo, esencialmente peligroso e ilógico.”

\- “Ignóralo, Spock, esta de mal humor por no dormir.” McCoy envió a Jim una sonrisa. –“Dime Jim, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?”  
El capitán murmuró, vertiendo ahora su agresión en su pollo. -"3 horas antes de bajar al planeta."

Bones sonrió burlón antes de convertirlo rápidamente en un ceño fruncido. –“Jesús Jim, eso fue hace más de 50 horas.”

"52.37 horas para ser exactos."

Bones lanzó una mirada a Spock. –“Jim, tienes que dormir un poco.”

\- “Lo haré después de mi turno, Bones, solo son 4 horas más.”

Bones levantó una ceja escéptico. –“Al menos come el almuerzo, te has perdido el desayuno de nuevo.”

-"Si mamá." Jim rodó los ojos y finalmente tomó el primer bocado de su comida.

Spock se levantó de su asiento, después de haber terminado su ensalada y sopa plomeek. –“Si me disculpan capitán, doctor, tengo unos cuantos experimentos para supervisar antes que deba volver al puente.”

Kirk observó la espalda de su amigo desde la mesa inconscientemente apuñalando su comida otra vez.

\- “Jim, esas patatas ya están trituradas y no te han hecho daño.”

-"Lo siento." Obligándose a soltar el tenedor. -"Pero ves a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? Él dijo "unos cuantos" no un número específico."

\- “Sí, estoy empezando a darme cuenta.” Bones se acercó, robando una zanahoria del plato de Jim, no es que el capitán se molestara cuando sus verduras desaparecían. –“A mi parecer él está usando una excusa humana vieja y pasada de moda.”

Un suspiro silencioso le escapó. -"Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo."

"No dejes que te afecte, Jim."

Miró a su amigo, con una sonrisa cansada saliendo de sus labios. –“No lo haré.”

Jim comenzó a concentrarse en su comida, forzándola a pesar que no tenía hambre. Satisfecho de que su amigo finalmente estaba comiendo, Bones se fue también, volviendo a su enfermería.

El capitán permaneció, observando el ambiente animado creado por su tripulación: la risa, la charla y el drama ocasional, desde que se había convertido en el capitán de la Enterprise, siempre habían sido él, Bones y Spock. Bones siempre le regañaba y le llamaba loco por una u otra razón, pero Jim se había acostumbrado a ello desde que se habían conocido en la academia, tener a Bones como su CMO era como tener un poco de casa con él. Por el otro lado con Spock al principio no fue tan fácil el llevarse bien y fue difícil estar cerca de él frecuentemente mientras se ajustaba a sus nuevos roles como capitán y primer oficial. Spock lo interrogaba, sobre todo, ya que él era un apasionado de las regulaciones y muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con él por una u otra razón, pero siempre había algún tipo de entendimiento entre ellos después de la Narada. No importaba lo mal que fueran sus peleas, no importaba lo que pudieran haberse dicho en el momento, simplemente ellos lo dejaban pasar después de tranquilizarse sin la necesidad de disculparse, y rápidamente estaban de nuevo disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante las comidas y jugando al ajedrez tres veces a la semana.

Ambos hombres terminaron teniendo papeles importantes en su vida como capitán. Bones era la voz de la pasión, la que siempre quería hacer lo correcto, salvar tantas vidas como fuera posible, no lastimar a nadie, y decirle cada vez que tenía metida su cabeza hasta el culo. Spock era la voz de la razón, el que citaba las regulaciones y le decía las consecuencias de sus acciones y lo mantenía actuando como un capitán adecuado. Los dos lo equilibraban, permitiéndole que sus decisiones estuvieran en un punto medio.

Mientras que McCoy era un gran amigo y el mejor compañero de tragos, Spock era diferente, Jim no podría decirle a nadie porqué, pero era verdad. Era un amigo, uno bueno. Era ingenioso y sarcástico, inteligente y… amable, muy amable, era una lástima que nadie pareciera tratar de ver más allá del exterior del vulcano.

Ahora que Spock se estaba distanciando, parecía que algo faltaba, Spock era el único contra el que podía enfrentarse, tanto en el ajedrez como en la conversación, la única persona con la podía hablar sobre todos los aspectos del trabajo y, recientemente, Spock le había estado enseñando vulcano. Estar con Spock era relajante pero estimulante, excitante pero pacífico. Tal vez McCoy debería preocuparse por su título de mejor amigo robado, Jim se rió entre dientes, No importaba mucho si Spock seguía manteniéndose alejado y reservado, él tendría que cambiar eso.

Decidiendo qué hacer, Jim se levantó y depositó su bandeja, tendría que arrinconar a Spock, y sabía cómo hacerlo.

  
****************************************************************

 

En el momento en que el relevo de Spock llegó al puente, el capitán se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el turbolift antes de que Spock pudiera escapar de él, alcanzando atravesar las puertas a medida que estas se cerraban, Spock se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

\- “¿Pensaste que podrías escaparte de mi señor Spock?” Él sonrió, orgulloso de haber logrado atrapar al Vulcano antes de que pudiera esconderse en uno de los laboratorios durante el resto de la noche.

\- “No, en absoluto, capitán, ya que no estaba tratando de escapar de usted.” El tono tranquilo de su voz fue suficiente para irritar a Kirk. Extendiendo sus brazos más allá de su primer oficial, presionó la parada de emergencia, usando su pulgar y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Spock. "¿Capitán?"

\- “¿Por qué me evitas Spock? La intensidad de sus ojos azules desafiaba a Spock a contradecirlo.

\- “Capitán, debo cuestionar su lógica, este es el único turbolift del puente, y estoy seguro de que los otros miembros de la tripulación querrán utilizarlo muy pronto.” Spock se inclinó hacia adelante para liberar la parada de emergencia, pero Jim se movió hacía un lado haciéndolo inaccesible al Vulcano y trajo como resultado que Jim invadiera el espacio personal de su amigo, la exasperación revoloteó a través de los ojos castaños de Spock y de su cuerpo muy rígido. "Capitán."

-"Es Jim, Spock, el deber terminó hace cinco minutos, y tú lo sabes ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo? Nos habíamos estado llevando bien durante varios meses y ahora, sólo peleamos por el reglamento cada dos días en lugar de cada minuto, y si alguien me lo preguntara, diría que era uno de mis mejores amigos.” La dureza de su mirada se suavizó. -"Entonces, ¿por qué parece que apenas puedes permanecer en la misma habitación que yo en estos días?"

Spock dio un paso atrás, consiguiendo tanta distancia entre su capitán y él como el limitado especio en el turbolift lo permitía. Su rostro no traicionaba ninguna emoción, excepto el hecho de que él miraba hacia adelante y no dejaba de mirar a Jim. –“No puedo decir que corresponda al sentimiento capitán.”

Frunciendo el ceño tiró de la comisura de sus labios. -"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

-"Hasta que sea capaz de meditar y controlar mejor mis escudos, no puedo permitirme interactuar contigo como lo he hecho en el pasado". Si hubiera sido alguien más, Jim no habría notado la vacilación en sus palabras, pero aún le dolía escucharlas en voz alta.

-"¿Por qué no?"

Los ojos de Spock lo miraron por una fracción de segundo y por un momento pareció que él empezaría a moverse nerviosamente hasta que sus controles de vulcano reprimieron el impulso. -"Mis meditaciones han sido inadecuadas en el último tiempo como usted sabe, lo mejor es evitar situaciones que tensionen mis controles y provoquen respuestas emocionales de mí parte".

-"Me estás evitando ... porque provoco respuestas emocionales en ti".

Spock le dio un breve gesto de asentimiento, sin añadir nada más.

La incredulidad fue la primera cosa que Kirk sintió correr a través de él, luego la ira, el puño cerrado a su costado temblaba, cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro antes de volver su mirada hacia el vulcano. -"Eso no es necesariamente algo malo Spock. Sé que los vulcanos tratan de restringir sus emociones, pero también tienes una parte humana. Tal vez si dejas pasar un poco de esa emoción cuando estas con un amigo, es todo lo que necesitas para ayudar a centrar tu mente.”

-"Eso será imposible Jim, porque no pienso en ti como un amigo."

Jim sólo podía mirar fijamente, las emociones estaban corriendo a través de su cara en un instante; herido era la más obvia. Cuando abrió la boca, el turbolift se sacudió a la vida, comenzando a descender, un ingeniero debía de haber anulado la parada de emergencia. Jim se alejó del panel de control y tomó su lugar al lado de Spock, manteniendo sus ojos al frente. En un tono cuidadosamente controlado que haría un a vulcano orgulloso, Jim habló. –“Muy bien, señor Spock, si eso es lo que quiere, voy a mantener las cosas estrictamente profesionales entre nosotros, no quiero molestar a mi primer oficial.”

\- “Jim ... Yo ...” Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Jim salió de forma rápida y ansiosa, "Comandante".

Jim marchó directamente a la enfermería, dirigiéndose hacia el gabinete escondido de licores que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de McCoy, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo. Debía de estar cabreado porque todo el mundo se apresuró a salir de su camino, y la bahía medica fue despejada en el momento en que entró a excepción de un ingeniero que McCoy estaba revisando. A juzgar por las miradas nerviosas que el alférez le estaba dando, estaba listo para abandonar el lugar también.

Con un ligero ceño fruncido, que cubría la preocupación de Bones, le dio una palmada en el dorso al joven alférez, permitiéndole salir. -Jim, ¿quieres decirme por qué estás asustando a todos mis pacientes? Jim había tomado la silla de escritorio, así que McCoy tomó otra, sentándose enfrente de él. Su pregunta no fue respondida, sin embargo, hizo que el ceño fruncido desapareciera y este fuera reemplazado por una mayor preocupación.

Jim siguió sentado con los labios apretados, sirviéndose un vaso grande de la muy ilegal cerveza romulana. Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a hablar, el médico se ocupó de limpiar su escritorio, organizando los PADD, hypos y muestras que llenaban la superficie. Sabía que cuando Jim estaba así, no tenía sentido intentar hacerlo hablar, lo haría cuando estuviera listo. Lo había descubierto de la manera más difícil en el pasado y planeaba nunca repetir ese error.  
Kirk lo vio moverse mientras bebía su cerveza, sin murmurar una palabra, y Bones lo dejó. Una vez que terminó de ordenar, se puso a trabajar en sus informes. Bones había olvidado que Jim seguía en la habitación cuando finalmente habló, completamente absorto en sus informes. -"Me enfrenté a él en el turbolift, me dijo que me estaba evitando porque causo en él una respuesta emocional y que no piensa en mí como un amigo".

\- “Jim es Vulcano, se supone que debe decir esas cosas.”

-"Tú no estabas ahí, Bones, trató de mantener el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros, apenas me miró a los ojos durante todo ese tiempo. Era como pensara que si me tocaba todo se desintegraría", respondió airadamente, mirando fijamente el líquido azul, sus nudillos estaban blancos al agarrar el vaso con tanta fuerza que McCoy podía oír la deformación del cristal contra la presión.

Diligentemente, McCoy se esforzó por alejar el vaso de su apretado agarre antes de que este pudiera romperse. –“Entonces, ¿qué pasa si no es tu amigo Jim? No te importó cuando entraste en el Enterprise.”

El título de psicología se estaba haciendo presente, Jim podía estar casi seguro de eso incluso en su estado de embriaguez. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Bones, mientras Jim podía esquivar cualquier pregunta que un psicólogo le lanzara, no podía evitar confiar en Bones como amigo, y confiaba en que el médico lo mantendría entre ellos sin que él fuera a decirle a la Flota Estelar sobre cada pequeño problema. No podía decir eso acerca del psicólogo del barco. –“No lo sé, es sólo eso ...” -hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que realmente quería decir-. "¿Es tan malo tener emociones?" Tú y yo sabemos que Spock las tiene incluso si las suprime. No las vemos a menudo, pero sabemos que están ahí, pero él insiste en que no las tiene, que no se supone que las tenga, pero la fría lógica tampoco es el camino a seguir. ¿Creen que las emociones pueden causar salvajismo? ¿Qué pasa con la lógica fría e implacable? ¡Puede ser aún peor!" Su voz fue aumentando gradualmente hasta que estuvo de pie, tratando de transmitir su punto casi desesperado para hacerlo.  
Bones se sentó tranquilamente, mirando fijamente a Jim con ojos comprensivos. -"Ya no hablas de Spock, ¿verdad?"

La culpa de ser atrapado cruzó sus rasgos. Lentamente, se sentó, asintiendo sombríamente. "No, no lo hago."

"Jim," McCoy se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la botella de licor cuando Jim la seguía mirando. - “Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.”

-"Lo sé, lo sé." Jim se pasó los dedos por su cabello, todavía mirando la botella confiscada. -"Estoy cansado, algo de sueño y estaré como nuevo". Se levantó del escritorio, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- “Jim, ¿no has estado tenido esas pesadillas recientemente, ¿verdad? Porque si lo has hecho…”

"Estoy bien, Bones, de verdad, no he tenido esos sueños desde esa clase, estoy bien." Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír. Creo que me iré a la cama ahora, estaremos en nuestro destino en un par de días y tengo que dormir para ponernos al día.

\- “Está bien, Jim, si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí, ahora duerme, órdenes del médico” dijo McCoy con su pesado acento sureño, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Jim se movió alrededor del escritorio, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero en la puerta hizo una pausa y dijo: - “Gracias Bones.”

\- “No hay problema, Jim.”

Kirk estaba frente al centro de reuniones en el salón A, Sus ojos echaron un vistazo a cada oficial superior en la sala. Estaban a solamente 2 horas del planeta, y era momento de decidir cómo iban a manejar la situación en Brekka V. Sin embargo, la reunión no podía comenzar hasta que Spock llegara. Era inusual para él no estar 10 minutos antes de reuniones como estas, pero ser él el último en llegar era francamente inaudito.

-"Me disculpo por llegar tarde, capitán." Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Spock mientras entraba.

-En absoluto, Comandante, tiene un minuto de sobra. El capitán no se encontró con los ojos de su primer oficial, manteniendo la mirada al frente. Spock tomó su lugar junto a Kirk aunque con un poco más de espacio entre ellos que de costumbre.

La tripulación había notado el inmenso cambio en su relación. En lugar de ir al comedor con Spock, Jim tomaba sus comidas en su habitación o en la oficina del doctor McCoy, la conversación entre los dos se mantuvo completamente relacionada con los deberes, y toda la interacción entre los dos oficiales fuera del puente se detuvo por completo. Incluso sus discusiones normales en el puente se habían detenido, como si no se molestaran en reconocer la existencia del otro.

Leonard McCoy lo sabía mejor que nadie, él había sido el primero en admitir que no le agradaba Spock en cuanto lo vió. Su constante discusión de la lógica y los ocasionales desprecios contra los humanos lo irritaban hasta el extremo. Sin embargo, las constantes misiones de vida o muerte con el vulcano habían cambiado lentamente su visión. Los apodos con que insultaba a Spock se terminaron convirtieron en bromas amistosas. Claro, a menudo estaba irritado con el duende. A menudo estaba irritado con mucha gente, pero ahora también era mejor al leer lo que Spock trataba de no mostrar, así que por eso fue el único que notó que a Spock no le gustaba la situación actual.

Durante los últimos dos días, McCoy había observado a los dos idiotas. Mientras Jim estaba evitando a Spock como si fuera una plaga, se perdía los momentos en que Spock trataba de alcanzarlo, cuatro veces, Spock intentó llamar la atención de su capitán. Cada vez, Jim estaba ya fuera del puente antes que tuviera la oportunidad de continuar y con las miradas adicionales en la dirección de Jim, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la distancia le estaba molestando.

Normalmente, él se quedaría fuera de sus discusiones, pero ésta estaba siendo la peor de sus disputas habituales, por eso había enfrentado a Spock justo antes de esa reunión.

_\- “Estoy aquí como usted lo pidió Doctor. Dijo que esto era urgente.” Spock entró en la habitación de McCoy, su aspecto tan inmaculado como siempre, y su expresión cuidadosamente escondida detrás de su máscara._

_\- “Siéntese, Spock.” El mayor hizo un gesto hacia un asiento cerca de su escritorio._

_Los ojos oscuros miraron brevemente la silla. –“El informe de la misión comenzará en 30 minutos, no tengo tiempo para ...”_

_\- “Cállate tu estúpido duende y siéntate.”_

_Spock alzó una ceja, pero sin embargo cumplió con la solicitud._

_-"Ahora escúchame bien, yo normalmente no voy y me involucro en las discusiones de ustedes dos, pero cuando empieza a afectar la moral de la tripulación y afecta el trabajo en equipo de la unidad de mando, tengo que interferir"._

_-"Nuestro trabajo en equipo no se ha visto afectado, y no creo que su intervención sea ..."_

_"No me vengas con eso, computador de sangre verde, no importaba el problema, ustedes dos nunca habían actuado así." Spock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero McCoy le dirigió una mirada asesina, desafiándole a interrumpirlo. –“¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, al decirle a Jim que no pensabas en él como amigo? Seguramente sabes lo mucho que tu amistad significa para Jim.”_

_\- “Estoy diciendo la verdad, no veo al capitán como amigo.”_

_-"Entonces, ¿cómo lo ves? Los dos han sido inseparables desde el incidente de la Narada, así que tienes que sentir algo por él"._

_Spock se tornó antinatural incluso para un vulcano y sus ojos se dirigían justo hacía la derecha evitando la mirada del médico. –“No creo que sea algo que le concierna doctor McCoy.” Su voz era fría, era la manera de Spock de decirle que abandonara el tema._

_Entonces se le ocurrió, los ojos del doctor se abrieron y su boca bajó ligeramente. La sobreprotección que Spock tendía a exhibir hacia Jim, los resquicios de emoción que mostraba hacia él, la interrupción conveniente que Spock siempre hacía cuando Jim estaba con una mujer en una misión. No, Spock no había mentido, realmente no veía a Jim como amigo. -"Tú…"_

_\- “Si es aceptable para usted, doctor, encontraría más amigable si usted guarda su nuevo descubierto para usted, no deseo que él lo sepa, y tampoco planeo actuar sobre ello.” Las palabras parecían eludir a McCoy incluso cuando Spock se había levantado. “-Si me disculpa, quiero meditar antes de la reunión.” Spock salió antes de que McCoy pudiera decir algo._

La revelación de los verdaderos sentimientos de Spock lo habían sorprendido tanto, que le tomó unos buenos cinco minutos para asimilar la información. Ahora, sentado en la mesa de conferencias y viendo la tensa interacción entre sus oficiales al mando, se preguntó si debería decirle a Jim la verdad, por lo que sabía, Jim no estaba interesado en los hombres, pero la verdad ayudaría a Jim a entender por qué Spock realmente lo estaba evitando. Si alguien hace un año le hubiera dicho que llegaría un momento en su vida en el que acabaría tratando de ayudar a un Vulcano con problemas de amor, habría hecho que esa persona fuera admitida en una sala de psiquiatría.

-"Está bien, escuchen." Jim puso sus manos sobre la mesa. –“El señor Spock les informará sobre la situación del planeta antes que perdiéramos el contacto, señor Spock.

Spock dio un paso adelante, proyectando el informe en la pantalla. -"Antes de que se perdiera el contacto, el planeta estaba viviendo relaciones diplomáticas entre los colonizadores y los nativos, de los informes se conoce que los nativos vivían en paz y vivían de la tierra, y se estaban haciendo negociaciones diplomáticas formales para que los habitantes fueran miembros de la Federación. De todos los informes que se han recibido, no se han registrado desacuerdos ni hubo confrontaciones entre los dos grupos desde la creación de la colonia ".

Jim asintió con la cabeza. -"Debido a la relativa paz entre los colonos y los nativos, no estamos seguros de qué esperar en el planeta, nuestra misión actual es evaluar la situación y resolverla si podemos en Brekka V. La única información que tenemos de la situación actual es que no hay canales de comunicación abiertos en el planeta, que el campo defensivo del planeta aún está activo y que nadie ha entrado ni ha salido de ese planeta en dos meses. Nuestra única opción es enviar un grupo de desembarco al planeta a través de un transbordador para desactivar el campo que está impidiendo la capacidad de transportarse y tratar de obtener la copia de seguridad de las comunicaciones, dependiendo de la situación nosotros tendremos que proveer los recursos que sean necesarios o evacuar a los colonos.”

\- “Tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, el grupo de desembarco estará encabezado por mí y me acompañarán el doctor McCoy, la teniente Uhura y tres agentes de seguridad.” Jim volvió los ojos hacia Giotto. "Dejaré la asignación de los oficiales a usted, confiaré en su buen juicio sobre quiénes serán los más adecuados para esta misión.”

Spock se adelantó. –“Capitán, si puedo intervenir, preferiría estar en el grupo de desembarco.”

\- “Eso no será necesario, señor Spock, como lo afirma frecuentemente, el que estemos ambos en el grupo de desembarco no sólo es ilógico, sino que va en contra de las regulaciones.” No podía ver a Spock mientras hablaba, al hacerlo, vio la sorpresa en los rostros de la tripulación ante su comentario. Nadie antes le había citado el reglamento a Spock porque nadie se lo sabía mejor que él.

-"Capitán, insisto en ser parte del grupo de desembarco, tener un oficial científico adicional en el grupo de desembarco ha demostrado ser muy beneficioso en el pasado y nos ha sacado de muchas situaciones imposibles. Mantenerme en el puente reducirá nuestras posibilidades de éxito en un treinta y nueve por ciento ".

Todos miraban al capitán Kirk, esperando su decisión. Sabía que no podía ganar, todas las situaciones imposibles que Jim había enfrentado en el pasado y había ganado eran porque Spock había estado allí. Tan enojado como estaba, él no podía darse la posibilidad de fracasar sólo porque había decidido dejarlo atrás. –“Está bien, señor Spock, usted ha ganado este punto: se unirá al grupo de desembarco, Scotty, te dejó a cargo de mi barco, no le hagas ningún rasguño.”

\- “Sí, señor, puede contar conmigo para mantenerla ronroneando como un gatito.” Scott sonrió como un loco y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Muy bien, tienen sus tareas, el grupo de desembarco, quiero que esté listo para partir en exactamente 2 horas a partir de ahora." Giotto, envíame tus opciones a mi PADD, para que pueda aprobarlas, todo el mundo puede retirarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capitulo


	3. Jim y el grupo de desembarco no se mezclan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de este capitulo y recuerden es una traducción

**Capítulo 3: Jim y el grupo de desembarco no se mezclan**

 

La bahía de transbordadores estaba saturada con los ingenieros, revisando todo para asegurar un vuelo seguro para sus oficiales al mando. Scotty estaba supervisando todo el proceso, ladrando órdenes logrando que parte de su frustración se plasmara en su rostro. –“¿Qué estás haciendo muchacho? Si trabajas más despacio, para cuando termines me habrá crecido el cabello gris, tenemos un horario que cumplir.”

 

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír a Scott mientras se acercaba al Galileo. No confiaba en nadie más para cuidar de su barco y de todos sus componentes, y si algo se las arreglaba para salir mal, podía confiar en que Scotty lo arreglaría. -"Respira, Scotty, estoy seguro de que todo funciona perfectamente."

 

-"No tengo ninguna duda de que está en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, capitán, añadiendo algunas mejoras para dar cuenta de todo lo que siempre parece ir mal", dijo Scotty con su acento escocés, mirando a Jim mientras hablaba como si el joven capitán buscara los problemas intencionalmente. -"El recorrido va a ser poco fuerte, y volví a cablear los circuitos para enviar un poco más de energía a los escudos para compensar el hecho de que el Sr. Spock no me permitiera instalar un cañón de fotones en miniatura para defenderse si es necesario".

 

\- “Señor Scott, necesita que le recuerde que añadir armamento a los transbordadores debe de ser consultado primero con el cuartel general, a menos que las circunstancias extremas lo requieran.” Spock apareció detrás de ellos, sin apartar si siquiera la vista del PADD en sus manos.

-"Con ustedes dos siempre esto se convierte en una terrible circunstancia si no les importa que diga. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar siempre lo digo".

 

Los ojos de chocolate miraron al ingeniero, las esquinas de su boca se arquearon hacia arriba ligeramente en silencio.

 

Jim los dejó en su debate continuo sobre el tema. Tenía una extraña sospecha de que Spock realmente disfrutaba discutiendo con la gente, no es como si el vulcano lo admitiera. Después de todo, Spock irritaba intencionalmente a Bones de vez en cuando.

 

No, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en Spock, pero incluso pensando en eso, no podía evitar mirar a su primer oficial. Su rostro era tan estoico como siempre, pero la diversión estaba tan presente en sus ojos cuando él calmadamente discutía con su ingeniero jefe.

 

Obligándose a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a mano, repasó las provisiones una vez más. Debían de tener todo: raciones de emergencia, suministros médicos, ropa extra, phasers, replicadores y otros equipos de emergencia.

 

Estaba tan distraído por sus intentos de no pensar en Spock y concentrándose en la tarea que tenía a mano que no vio a McCoy aproximándose hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro lo que le generó un tirón. Kirk hizo una mueca de dolor ese era su hombro adolorido, Pero el médico no tenía simpatía por él. -"tranquilo, tranquilo. Aún me duele un poco, ya sabes.”

 

\- “Jim, tengo que hablarte acerca de Spock.”

 

Inmediatamente los amistosos ojos azules del capitán se oscurecieron. Giró la cabeza y apartó su hombro del agarre de McCoy. - “No hay nada que hablar Bones, no me quiere alrededor de él fuera del trabajo.”

Un gruñido escapó del médico. -"No seas idiota, sabes que a veces Spock es malo con las palabras".

 

Jim levantó la vista de su PADD, su expresión era dura. –“Oh, en serio ¿entonces qué es lo que él quiso decir, ya que estás tan convencido de que mi primer oficial no se expresó correctamente?

 

La boca del hombre se abrió para decir algo, pero vaciló, sus ojos parpadeaban hacia algún lugar detrás de Jim. Su ceño se profundizó cuando sus ojos volvieron a su oficial superior. –“Si dejaras de perder el tiempo por un segundo, verías que en realidad ...”

 

\- “Capitán, estamos listos para partir.” Spock había hablado desde atrás de Jim, pero tenía los ojos clavados en McCoy. - “¿interrumpo?”  para Jim no pasó desapercibida la maldición que soltó su amigo en un suspiro sobre la obstinación del vulcano antes de empujarlos a ambos y saltar hacía el transbordador.

 

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrón por un momento, antes de que Jim apartara su mirada primero. -"Gracias Sr. Spock. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para detener lo que está pasando allá abajo." Mientras entregaba el dispositivo a Spock, sus dedos accidentalmente se rozaron, la larga y esbelta mano se retiró tan rápidamente que Jim no prestó atención al pequeño y agradable hormigueo que lo atravesó durante el contacto, sólo notó cómo el vulcano estaba casi desesperado por escapar, caminando rápidamente hacia el transbordador, siguiendo a McCoy.

 

La acción había dolido más de lo que debería, era consciente de eso, pero no le importaba si su primer oficial le gustaba o no, mientras siguiera las órdenes y fuera leal a él y a la tripulación, no debería importar y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Los dos días que había pasado evitándolo habían sido duros. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a mantener esto profesional cuando deberían permanecer juntos por quién sabía cuánto tiempo en esta misión. Él quería acercarse de nuevo, tal vez Bones tenía razón y Spock solo decía esas cosas porque era lo que se esperaba de él. El pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza.

 

\- “Capitán, estamos esperándolo,” -dijo el alférez Pennington, justo en el exterior del transbordador, con su uniforme rojo, mirando a su capitán expectante. El hombre era joven, no tenía más de veinte años con el pelo rojo brillante y ojos verdes, sus pecas le hacían parecer aún más joven. Aunque el alférez era joven, tenía muchas habilidades útiles, incluyendo conocimientos de ingeniería y un excelente récord de combate mano a mano, razón por la cual Kirk lo había aprobado para la delicada misión a pesar de su corta edad. Con una rápida mirada alrededor, confirmó que los otros ya estaban dentro, siendo él el último en subir.

 

Empujar lejos sus problemas no era fácil, pero él lo manejó, esbozando una gran sonrisa. –“Gracias, alférez, terminemos con este show.” Jim entró primero con el Alférez de cerca.

 

Todo el mundo ya estaba sentado y abrochado. El grupo de seguridad había tomado los asientos más cercanos a la puerta cerca de la parte trasera del transbordador, Bones estaba sentado junto a Uhura justo detrás del asiento del piloto, y Spock, Jim tuvo que respirar hondo, aunque sabía que iba a suceder, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Con sólo una ligera pausa, se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

 

\- “Verificó los sistemas, señor Spock.” Pregunto Kirk, sentándose y poniendo en marcha los motores.

 

-"Todos los sistemas están en línea y las lecturas son óptimas, capitán." Spock respondió rápidamente.

 

\- “Muy bien, señor Spock, salgamos de aquí, ¿están listos para lanzamiento, señor Scott?”

 

-"Las puertas de la bahía de transbordadores estarán abriéndose, capitán para partir en 10 segundos." La cuenta regresiva comenzó tanto Spock como Kirk se centraron en los procedimientos de salida.

 

Cuando Jim puso sus manos en el control de la consola, Spock le dio una pequeña mirada de sorpresa. -"Capitán, el piloto automático es mucho más preciso."

 

-"No importa lo que alguien diga Spock, un piloto real siempre será mejor que una computadora en cualquier momento". Ante la mirada escéptica, Jim sonrió. -"Solo planeo sacarla de la bahía de transbordadores y posiblemente aterrizar, prometo que el piloto automático se ocupará el resto del tiempo si lo hace sentir mejor, sólo no me culpe si mis habilidades de pilotaje se han oxidado".

 

Spock levantó una ceja con escepticismo, pero no añadió otra palabra. Por un momento, las cosas parecían normales entre ellos, y Jim aceptó un poco de esa comodidad, aunque sólo un poco ya que la atmósfera opresiva volvió poco después. Estaban a una hora del planeta, ya que no podían arriesgarse a que la Enterprise fuera detectada si había una presencia hostil en algún lugar cercano. El transbordador era lo suficientemente pequeño si eso era posible para ir sin ser detectados, y si los escáneres no eran revisados cuidadosamente.

 

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la atmósfera se hacía más pesada cuando nadie hablaba. Normalmente, Jim no tenía dificultad en iniciar una conversación con su grupo de desembarco; Sin embargo, incluso él no estaba de humor para hablar mucho, así que el silencio prevaleció los primeros treinta minutos del viaje además de la tos ocasional o los cambios en la ropa.

 

Tomando la situación en sus propias manos, McCoy sonrió antes de decir, -"¿Quién quiere apostar 100 créditos que Jim perderá su camisa luchando contra un alien aleatorio mientras estamos allí?" El efecto deseado fue instantáneo. Jim se ahogó ante el comentario al azar mientras los miembros de la tripulación sonreían.”

 

-"En realidad Doctor McCoy, 200 créditos sobre si o no el comunicador del capitán no funcionará correctamente, lo perderá, lo tomarán, y/o aguantará la interferencia de la comunicación subespacial es una mejor apuesta." Una risa ahogada escapó de la tripulación esta vez. Incluso los labios de Spock se curvaron en las esquinas ligeramente.

 

\- “Alférez, apostar si el capitán sufrirá alguna clase de adversidad mientras que está en la misión es ilógico, después de todo, la probabilidad de que ocurran tales acontecimientos no haría la apuesta desafiante ya que es más probable que ocurra ".

 

Jim miró a Spock con la boca abierta mientras el resto de la tripulación se reía a su costa. -"¡No soy tan malo!"

 

-"Por el contrario capitán, parece ser un patrón distintivo cuando se trata de nuestras misiones en tierra, usted mismo mencionó la cantidad de camisas que debe de reemplazar hace sólo 2.38 días".

 

-"Spock tiene un punto," Uhura sonrió, una chispa traviesa apareció en sus oscuros ojos. -"Las misiones de rutina tienden a ser más agitadas cada vez que vas a un planeta." Hubo murmullos de acuerdo, y el capitán decidió no discutirlo. El ambiente era más ligero, y él prefería sonrisas en las caras de su tripulación.

 

-"Entonces es bueno que tenga el mejor equipo para respaldarme." Él les dirigió una sonrisa.

 

-"No te va a hacer mucho bien cuando tienes una reacción alérgica a una de los hypos de McCoy". Y así, más bromas a expensas de Jim continuaron. Parecía que acababan de comenzar cuando Spock anunció que iban a entrar en la atmósfera en 1 minuto.

 

\- “¿Qué muestran los escáneres señor Spock?”

 

Con el ceño fruncido la comisura de su boca también se tensó. –“Nada capitán.”

 

\- “No me malinterprete, señor Spock, pero normalmente eso debería ser algo bueno.” La sonrisa de Jim se desvaneció cuando la expresión de vulcano no cambió.

 

\- “Quiero decir que no hay absolutamente nada en los escáneres, no hay aeronaves, no hay lecturas de vida nativa y sólo una cuarta parte de los colonos está apareciendo.”

 

\- “¿Hay barcos en las cercanías del planeta?”

 

\- “Negativo, capitán.” Spock se recostó en su asiento. "Estamos entrando a la atmósfera en 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1", el transbordador se estremeció cuando llegaron a la atmósfera. A pesar que los amortiguadores se ocuparon de lo peor de la sacudida, algunas vibraciones todavía se podían sentir.

 

Mientras avanzaban, Jim no pudo evitar mirar en shock al suelo debajo de ellos. Había visto fotos de este planeta cuando recibió la misión, había sido hermoso con hermosos ríos limpios, hierba verde azulada, que iba tan lejos como se pudiera abarcar con la mirada, con altas montañas rojas con picos nevados en el fondo, y ocasionalmente un árbol alto con las hojas violetas más fascinantes que proyectaban sombras para proteger a los seres vivos de la luz del sol. No vio nada de esa belleza. En su lugar vio tierra quemada, restos quemados todavía brillando con brasas que se alzaban hacia el cielo de la tarde por lo menos 5 kilómetros.

\- “Que demo...” -Jim nunca terminó cuando la lanzadera se sacudió violentamente. "Sr. Spock, ¿qué está pasando?"

 

-"Parece que hay phasers antiaéreos dirigidos a nosotros, capitán, y nuestros escudos están por debajo del 45 por ciento".

 

Las maldiciones dejaron los labios del capitán, tomando el control del transbordador manualmente. -"Apuesto a que quisiera haber dejado que Scotty instalara esos cañones ahora, ¿no?"

 

-"No creo que sea el momento adecuado para discutir esto". El transbordador fue golpeado de nuevo, enviando la cabeza de Jim violentamente hacia adelante. "Escudos al 7 por ciento capitán, no podremos sobrevivir a otro impacto".

 

\- ¡No, mierda Spock!” Jim inició acciones evasivas, enviando el transbordador a pique, su mente trabajando en exceso. -"¿Alguna posibilidad de que encuentre un punto ciego Spock o posiblemente un rango?"

 

-"Capitán negativo, no aparecen en los sensores".

 

\- “Por supuesto que no lo hacen.” Murmuró, virando bruscamente a la izquierda para evitar otro disparo. Todo lo que realmente podía esperar era salir del alcance.”

 

Debido a la limitada detección, Jim tuvo que confiar en su vista para evitar el arsenal de disparos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Así que cuando él viró de forma brusca a la izquierda, no había notado que el phaser apuntaba directamente a ellos. Trató de elevarse rápidamente, pero no sirvió. El disparo golpeó el fondo del transbordador, los escudos fallaron y las consecuencias fueron inmediatas. Los disparos del phaser cortaron a través de la parte inferior del casco, rasgando el transbordador en la mitad. Jim maldijo, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su personal de seguridad cuando cayeron con la parte trasera de la nave. Unos segundos más tarde, estalló en llamas debido al fallido reactor que se encontraba en esa parte del transbordador. No se podía hacer mucho por tener el control mientras los motores se habían apagado, pero él había hecho lo que podía.

 

La parte delantera del barco se estrelló contra el lago, derrapando por la superficie unos pocos metros antes de aterrizar completamente y comenzar a hundirse. Spock fue el primero en salir de su asiento cuando el agua empezó a precipitarse, ayudando a Uhura y McCoy a salir de sus asientos, desorientados desde el aterrizaje. Jim estaba agradecido por eso. A pesar de los latigazos que estaba teniendo por el dolor en su cuello, era capaz de concentrarse en intentar salvar todo el equipo que pudiera, pero se hundían rápidamente, el compartimiento ya estaba lleno de agua y sólo pudo agarrar dos mochilas antes de que Spock lo apartara, quitándole las mochilas.

 

Jim quería protestar, pero él prefería ahorrar su aire, ya que una pelea con Spock sólo haría que lo desperdiciara. Jim miró una vez más el transbordador que se iba hundiendo cada vez más en la oscuridad del lago. Dejando escapar un suspiro, nadó hacia la superficie, Spock siguiéndolo de cerca.

 

Rompiendo la superficie del agua, el capitán deseó no haberlo hecho. La mitad otra mitad del transbordador se encontraba a menos de 3 metros de distancia desde el borde del agua, era sólo un montón de escombros ardiendo. Si hubieran aguantado unos minutos más, podrían haber vivido. –“Capitán, deberíamos dirigirnos a la orilla antes de que alguien encuentre nuestras posiciones.” Mirando un momento más, se alejó.

 

\- “¿Dónde están Bones y Uhura?

 

-"Ya se fueron a tierra, volví a bajar para asegurarme de que aún estaba consciente." Spock le informó. –“¿Está lesionado capitán?”

 

-"No es una amenaza para la vida, voy a sobrevivir." Diciendo eso, tuvo que ocultar la mueca de dolor mientras volvía la cabeza, nadando hacia la orilla. Uhura se metió en el agua para ayudarlo, lo cual Jim aceptó con gratitud. -"Necesitamos movernos, no sabemos si alguien hostil vendrá al sitio del accidente, y tenemos que reagruparnos".

 

-"Capitán, el equipo de seguridad ..." Uhura miró los restos. Había una esperanza escondida bajo la tristeza de que los oficiales pudieran estar vivos en algún lugar en los escombros ardientes.

 

El dolor le arrastró el corazón, pero él sabía las posibilidades de que sobrevivieran a la explosión y a un choque de esa magnitud, y no podía permitirse hacer el camino a través del lago para buscar sin saber si los hostiles los perseguían. –“Se han ido, teniente, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos.” Una mano reconfortante fue colocada en su menudo hombro. –“Tenemos que seguir avanzando.”

 

Sus ojos se desgarraron, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la colina, McCoy lo miró antes de seguirla. Jim estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Spock le llamó. -"Capitán." Cuando Jim se volvió, Spock ya estaba corriendo hacia el agua. Confundidos, miraron hacia las oscuras aguas, apenas podía verlo, había un pequeño destello de rojo opuesto a su sitio de choque.

 

Jim siguió el ejemplo, arrojando las mochilas a Bones, corriendo tras Spock. Nadar estaba siendo difícil, y Spock llegó primero al miembro de la tripulación; Jim estaba sosteniendo al alférez de sus talones. Su cabeza estaba sangrando y parecía estar inconsciente, pero el alférez Pennington estaba vivo. Combinando sus esfuerzos, ellos fueron capaces de llevar al joven a tierra.

 

Bones estaba en él en un momento, evaluándolo por lesiones por una vez sin tricorder. ¿Sabían los doctores cómo evaluar a la gente sin esas pequeñas piezas de equipo? El capitán nunca había visto a McCoy sin esa pieza específica de equipo en sus manos. La preocupación era innecesaria cuando el médico evaluó al hombre rápidamente, comprobando la herida, luego el pulso y luego los ojos. Nunca antes su fe en su CMO había sido tan fuerte como cuando Jim lo vio trabajar.

 

-"Bueno, Jim, parece que tiene una herida en la cabeza, además de algunos golpes, moretones y cortes, parece que no hay nada roto, pero hasta que reciba un tricorder para trabajar no puedo evaluar ningún daño interno, pero por lo que puedo ver, lo único por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es por su cabeza y posiblemente por un poco de agua en sus pulmones por los sonidos de su respiración ".

 

\- “¿Se puede mover?” Jim miró a Spock que miraba alrededor de los restos. El cuerpo alto y esbelto estaba agachado y tieso, buscando posibles enemigos.

 

\- “Sí, pero necesitará un lugar para descansar, fácilmente podría entrar en coma tal y como está ahora.”

 

\- “Capitán, deberíamos encontrar refugio lo antes posible.” Spock interrumpió manteniendo su mirada fija en un punto sobre la colina.

 

Jim siguió su línea de visión, sin ver nada todavía. - “Sigamos el plan.”

 

-"Pero capitán," Uhura se paró delante de su capitán, decidida. “Los otros dos podrían estar vivos, tenemos que buscarlos, nosotros casi dejamos al alférez Pennington.”

 

Jim consideró la petición de Uhura, Bones lo miró expectante, obviamente esperando que él siguiera la idea de Uhura, y Spock seguía mirando al horizonte. Si volvían a buscarlos, no podrían escapar si fueran atacados, no tenían armas, no tenían medios para defenderse, y con un hombre lesionado, su ritmo ya iba a ser reducido a la mitad. ¿Y si seguían vivos? él era su capitán, esperaban que viniera por ellos, no podía dejarlos atrás. Pennington había sobrevivido, si Spock no lo hubiera visto, el hombre se habría ahogado, el riesgo estaba, era ir a buscar a sus hombres que ya podrían estar muertos, o garantizar la seguridad de los que seguían vivos.

 

No era una elección, tenía que ir a buscar ...

 

\- “La orden inicial del capitán es correcta.” Spock tomó su lugar justo detrás del hombro derecho de Jim. -"No podemos perder el tiempo buscándolos. Yo estoy 87.3096 por ciento seguro que las armas antiaéreas que dispararon contra nosotros a la entrada estaban siendo controladas manualmente. Si este es el caso, van a estar buscándonos, y no estamos preparados de ninguna manera para cualquier confrontación, el mejor curso de acción es encontrar refugio y reagruparse. "

 

Cada fibra de su ser quería discutir con Spock. Primero había estado equivocado, uno del equipo de seguridad había sobrevivido, si había alguna posibilidad de que los demás también lo hicieran, quería buscarlos, una mirada rápida a su alrededor, aplastó la rebelión. Spock tenía razón, tenían que seguir adelante y rezar para que si su equipo de seguridad estuviera vivo pudieran aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegara por ellos o rastrearan al resto del grupo de desembarco, él no podría arriesgar las vidas de los demás. Si fuera sólo su vida lo que estaba poniendo en riesgo, sería otra historia para ir a buscarlos, por así decirlo, si se fuera a buscarlos por sí mismo, sería irresponsable. –“Has oído al comandante, vamos rápido, Spock, ¿cree que puede llevar al alférez Pennington?”

 

Spock ya se había movido para hacerlo antes de que terminara su frase. Una mirada a la cara de su CMO le dijo que el hombre no estaba de acuerdo, pero sorprendentemente por una vez, mantuvo la boca cerrada y siguió a Uhura por la colina.

 

Spock miró a Jim expectante, esperando a que continuara adelante para poder seguirlo. Jim dejó escapar una mirada más atrás de ellos antes de dar la vuelta y seguir a su oficial de comunicaciones y a su CMO. Spock estaba un paso detrás de él, notando que se dirigían hacia la derecha del naufragio cuando salió de su vista.

 

******************************************************

 

Jim condujo a su pequeño grupo de desembarco, buscando lugares donde pudieran refugiarse. Con el tricorder de Spock inoperable desde su inmersión en el lago, estaban atrapados usando sus ojos para mapear el paisaje. Dos horas, caminaron con su ropa mojada, la brisa fresca haciendo el viaje muy incómodo. Con tierra plana, sólo unas pocas colinas y árboles muy pequeños, no había lugar para permanecer fuera de la vista durante mucho tiempo. Sólo empeoró cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, la temperatura bajaba rápidamente, si las condiciones continuaban, se verían obligados a acampar al aire libre, fue casi un milagro cuando algunas formaciones de roca entraron en su visión. Las rocas eran grandes por lo menos de unos 4 metros de altura y de color rojo. El cúmulo de rocas estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ocultarlas a la vista, pero con suficiente espacio para maniobrar fácilmente entre ellas. Algunas de las rocas que estaban inclinadas una hacia la otra proporcionaban refugio además de bloquear el viento.

 

Uhura y Bones recolectaron hierbas secas y madera mientras hacían el último tramo, de modo que empezarían una fogata en el momento en que llegaran a su destino. Por eso, Jim estaba agradecido, Le dio un momento para hacer un inventario de lo que había salvado del Galileo. La mochila había sido pesada, y fue un alivio ponerla. Por el momento, esperaba que salvara al menos algunos de los suministros médicos. De las dos mochilas, había dos mantas térmicas, dos phaser, algunas raciones, seis botellas de agua, un kit médico de emergencia y, finalmente, un dispositivo de comunicación subespacial roto. No era mucho y para cinco personas, no sería suficiente.

 

Entregó a McCoy el kit médico de emergencia y la manta térmica en el intento de mantener el alférez cálido. A juzgar por las expresiones en la cara de Bones, el kit era apenas adecuado. Sin embargo, el regenerador dérmico fue utilizado para arreglar las heridas menores junto con una hypo para el dolor.

 

Sintió cuando Spock se acercaba incluso antes de oírlo, así que no se dio la vuelta cuando el vulcano estuvo detrás de él. –“¿Qué cree Spock, cree que puede arreglarlo?” Él levantó el dispositivo roto.

 

Spock lo tomó con cuidado de sus manos, inspeccionándolo con ojo crítico. -"No estoy seguro Capitán, tendría que desmontar el dispositivo para inspeccionar qué componentes son inoperantes y cuáles pueden ser reparados Herramientas diseñadas para trabajos delicados también serían beneficiosas".

 

-"No sé qué decirle Spock, no estamos exactamente en posición de pedir ese tipo de herramientas, tendrá que conformarse con lo que tenemos". Kirk le lanzó su famosa sonrisa, recogiendo una roca alargada con un punto agudo. –“Ahí lo tiene la herramienta más fina que la naturaleza puede ofrecer.”

 

Spock levantó una ceja y, sorprendentemente, tomó la roca. –“Supongo que se convertiría en un cuchillo de piedra adecuado con una preparación adicional.”

 

Jim no pudo evitar reír. -"Me alegro de poder ayudar."

 

-"Jim", su primer oficial se agachó a su lado, manteniendo unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos para asegurarse que no se tocaban. –“Quería disculparme, no quería ofenderte antes.”

 

\- “Pensé que no creías en disculpas.” y dijo algo sobre ellos siendo ilógicos, si Spock no lo conociera mejor, parecía que un peso había sido levantado de los hombros del capitán de la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa creció.

 

-"Sólo quería aclarar que, aunque es cierto que no te veo como un amigo, tú eres ..."

 

Ante la vacilación, Jim levantó la mano para detenerlo allí mismo. -"Lo entiendo, soy como un hermano para ti, ¿verdad? Y admitirlo en voz alta que sientes que algo así hacia mí sería anti vulcano."

 

Spock frunció el ceño mientras consideraba cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, ese rostro era generalmente reservado para McCoy o para sí mismo cuando trataba de descifrar una referencia humana ilógica que uno de ellos había utilizado o al reconsiderar su estrategia para hacerles ver algo a su manera cuando el razonamiento lógico no funcionaba. -"Admito que estoy un poco confundido, si entendiste lo que quería decir, ¿por qué estabas enojado?"

 

\- “No lo hice, hasta que Bones lo mencionó de todos modos.” Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la fatiga apareció en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Sí, estaba enojado, aunque una parte de mí sabía que probablemente no quisiste decirlo de la manera que lo hiciste. Yo soy humano, algunas veces mis emociones influyen en mis acciones. Pero esto," él agitó su mano para indicar la totalidad de la situación en la que se encontraban. -"Esto me hizo recordar que es insignificante, somos un buen equipo Spock, tú me conviertes en un buen capitán, aunque no tome todas tus sugerencias".

 

-"Hermano es esencialmente correcto, ya que es una traducción de la palabra vulcana", dijo Spock finalmente después de algún tiempo. –“Y no te hago un buen capitán, Jim, has demostrado muchas veces que eres un gran capitán solamente con tus talentos y méritos.

 

\- “¿Por qué Spock, creo que es la cosa más dulce que alguien me ha dicho?” Jim se echó a reír, perdiéndose el color verde claro de las mejillas de su compañero ante sus palabras.

 

-"En serio, intentaré no comprometerte emocionalmente, sé que me meto bajo tu piel a veces, pero eres mi amigo, si tienes dificultades, te ayudaré, aunque eso signifique callarme por un momento o darte algo de tiempo para ti mismo, para que puedas volver a estar bajo control, dímelo, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Bones es genial y todo, pero sólo puedo tomar algo antes de que él ya este caminando por las paredes.”

 

-"Yo también encuentro que no soy adverso a tu compañía, Jim."

 

-"Ahora que ya está todo arreglado," sonrió Jim, golpeando el hombro de Spock. -"Volvamos al trabajo, empezando por cómo debemos dividir las raciones".

 

La discusión fue bastante rápida, decidiendo que era mejor guardar las raciones para mañana y comer medio paquete. Cada ración contenía 4.000 calorías. La mitad de un paquete no les daría la sensación de llenura, pero proporcionaría la energía necesaria para pasar el día.

 

Ambos coincidieron en que él y Spock se dirigirían al siguiente asentamiento por la mañana y examinarían la situación para ver si las condiciones eran similares a las que habían observado al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta. Dejarían un phaser para que Bones y Uhura lo usasen para defenderse, ya que el viaje al asentamiento les tomaría algunas horas y así ellos tomarían el otro.

 

Spock se ofreció a vigilar toda la noche. Cuando Jim protestó, sólo recibió el argumento acerca de que vulcanos requería una cantidad significativamente menor de descanso que los humanos. Era un viejo argumento entre ellos, uno que Jim nunca podía ganar. No obstante, él peleó hasta que los acontecimientos del día lo alcanzaron. Le dolía el cuello, le palpitaba la espalda, y su cuerpo en general estaba adolorido y pidiendo por dormir.

 

Encontrando un pedazo de tierra que no tenía demasiadas piedras en el camino, se acostó, mirando el cielo nocturno por encima de ellos. En algún lugar allá arriba, la Enterprise estaba esperando su regreso, e iba a asegurarse de que él y su grupo de desembarco llegarían sanos y salvos.

 

******************************************************

 

Spock y Jim se fueron al amanecer. Habían despertado a McCoy para que pudiera empezar a vigilar el campamento antes de que ellos se fueran, cada uno consumió su parte de las raciones antes de irse. Spock tomó el phaser, y Jim llenó una botella de agua y unos pocos hypos.

 

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio; Demasiado ocupados recorriendo el área alrededor de ellos buscando posibles amenazas o colonos perdidos que pudieran arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación. Pero no se encontraron con ninguno de los dos.

 

A medida que caminaban, el terreno plano y abierto se volvía más exuberante, los árboles aparecieron más a menudo y más grandes en tamaño, la hierba alta y sana, pero no había vida animal. Los únicos sonidos eran las hojas y las ramas que se balanceaban en el viento y el crujido suave de la vida vegetal debajo de sus botas.

 

El silencio estaba matando a Jim, era demasiado antinatural. La necesidad de hablar con Spock y llenar el silencio era difícil de mantener bajo control. Parecía extrañamente familiar, la situación de caminar en un bosque sin vida, sin movimiento, a su alrededor.

 

Estaba a punto de ceder a su deseo de romper la calma extraña cuando lo vio. A unos cien metros de él, la hermosa coloración del bosque, con todas sus tonalidades de azul, verde y violeta, rápidamente se convertía en una cáscara gris, luciendo casi petrificado, cáscaras de sí mismas, marchitas y desmoronándose. Una sustancia blanca borrosa, una textura bastante similar al musgo, sacudía el exterior de esas cáscaras.

 

Jim se detuvo en seco al verlo delante de él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el miedo y la incredulidad, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Su corazón estaba acelerado y sus palmas sudaban. Había tenido razón, todo le era familiar. Había visto todo esto antes, y la duda se deslizó en su mente junto con el miedo. Dudaba que él pudiera ser capaz de mantener a su grupo de desembarco con vida después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que se ha generado una pequeña confusion entre Jim y Spock :)
> 
> espero les haya gustado el capitulo, los siguientes capitulos tendrán una temática un poco más fuerte.
> 
> gracias por leer.


	4. ¿Por qué Jim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo esta historia es una traducción de Cardinal Rule By SakuraMinamino
> 
> disfruten del capitulo

**Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué Jim?**

 

_\- “Tía Joanna, ¿puedes salir un momento?”_

_Una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años que había nació en una pequeña granja en una de las colonias estándar. Tenía hermosos cabellos largos y castaños, piel bronceada y vivos ojos verdes, Jim siempre amaría los ojos de su tía. La forma en que lo miraban, tenían maldad, así como una inteligencia tranquila y, sobre todo, amor. Aunque su madre lo amaba, siempre estaba fuera del planeta, tenía suerte si estaba en casa unas pocas semanas al año, y cuando estaba en casa, él estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela, con sus amigos, o simplemente se mantenía alejado de la casa para evitar a su tío. Pero ella tenía una mirada cálida cuando lo miraba a él que lo llenaba de orgullo y una alegría de la que nunca supo que era capaz, pero definitivamente lo mejor de su tía era su personalidad. Era tan radiante como ella._

_Cuando la conoció por primera vez, Jim se le ocurrió una idea brillante. En este momento de su vida, Sam se había ido y Jim había reaccionado actuando mal. Las calificaciones que alguna vez habían estado en el primer lugar se desplomaron, dejó de ser cortés, y esencialmente dejó de ser el niño de oro como Sam alguna vez lo había llamado. Al principio pensó que así traería a Sam de vuelta a casa, que eso le demostraría a Sam que todavía necesitaba a su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, empeoró a medida que pasaba el tiempo: peleas todos los días, saltarse la escuela, y finalmente robar._

_Tenía doce años, estaba descubriendo a las chicas, y las hormonas entraban en juego e influían en sus acciones. Sus amigos eran de poca monta y no llegaron con los mejores los planes, era consciente de eso incluso a su edad, incluso sabía que pasar el rato con ellos sólo lo obstaculizaría más tarde en la vida. Después de todo, era inteligente, un genio incluso, pero no podía preocuparse, no de las personas que hería o incluso sí se hería a sí mismo. ¿A quién le importaría si fumaba, o si hacía que otro niño terminara en el hospital, o si se toqueteaba con alguna chica? Sus amigos pensaban que él era genial, e hizo que la gente dejara de decir que era la viva imagen de su padre, odiaba oír eso, la gente lo comparaba con alguien que nunca había conocido. También le dio la oportunidad de liberar toda la ira y el odio acumulados en su interior viviendo en la casa de Frank, y eso le dio una excusa para los moretones que siempre tuvo. Así que cuando vio a una hermosa mujer caminando por la acera en medio de la noche en Riverside, fue la oportunidad perfecta para obtener un poco más risas._

_Caminó con su chaqueta de cuero marrón demasiado grande, desgastada, actuando con calma, sus amigos observaban desde cierta distancia. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, su mano se dirigiría hacía su falda y la levantaría. Sería una broma inofensiva. La mujer gritaría y trataría de darle una bofetada o saldría llorando o lo que fuera. En el peor de los casos, llamaría a los policías, pero él ya estaría lejos de ahí._

_Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la tela de la minifalda de la mujer cuando se encontró mirando el cielo nocturno una fracción de segundo después. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le habían tirado de espaldas hasta que se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa juguetona. -"Mi, mi, pero no eres mi pequeño sobrino James Tiberius Kirk."_

_Al oír la risa de sus amigos, Jim se levantó y se puso de pie. –“¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? El demando. Tenía el pecho hinchado y la barbilla elevada, mirando a esa mujer que tenía el descaro de hacerlo parecer un tonto._

_Su respuesta fue una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo hacía a menudo, pronto lo descubrió. Cada vez que era irrespetuoso o hacía algo estúpido, le golpeaba la nuca. Lo suficientemente duro para picar un poco, pero nunca lo suficientemente duro para hacer ningún daño. Era más que nada molesto._

 

_Nunca averiguó por qué estaba en Riverside aquella noche, ni se preocupó lo suficiente por esforzarse en averiguarlo, pero ella sí lo visitó a menudo. Él no le dio ni la hora. Era la hermana de su padre, no quería tener nada que ver con su padre. No hasta que Frank lo expulsó de la casa una noche._

_Eso no era nada nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser expulsado de la casa. Frank lo tendría encerrado por unos días si estaba realmente enojado. Normalmente, él solo encontraría algún lugar donde dormir temporalmente. El sótano de la escuela o, si hacía calor, un lugar junto al lago debajo del gran roble del parque, eran sus habituales moradas. Nunca confiaba en sus amigos para un lugar donde dormir. Él nunca quiso que descubrieran su vida fuera de la escuela y sus salidas. No confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Esta noche en particular, sin embargo, él estaba teniendo una fiebre alta._

_Él vagó un poco, tratando de concentrarse en encontrar un lugar para quedarse. Su fiebre le hacía pensar de forma aletargada y seguía perdiendo las ideas en su pensamiento. Se derrumbó en el parque, vagamente preguntándose si iba a morir allí, pensando que era apropiado morir solo mientras pasaba la mayor parte de su vida así._

_De alguna manera, ella nunca contestó cómo, no importa cuántas veces él le preguntara, lo encontró. Ella lo recogió y se preocupó por él hasta que se recuperó incluso haciendo excusas a Frank en donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. A pesar de lo grosero que él había sido con ella en el pasado, ella no tenía rabia, ni molestia hacia él. Ella lo trató como si fuera suyo, sin despreciarle, y sin embargo aguantó sus ataques de ira y sus palabras hirientes, dejándolo pasar como si le hubiera hablado del tiempo. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo amable y paciente que era en realidad. Sabía que él necesitaba sacárselo del pecho y se sentó y escuchó, y cuando se había cansado, sintiéndose como una mierda y lleno de odio y soledad, le prestó un hombro y le dio palabras de aliento._

_No mucho después del incidente, recibió una invitación para acompañarla a la colonia en la que vivía. Frank estaba ansioso por deshacerse de él, y él estaba ansioso por escapar, así que aceptó. Así fue como fue a vivir con ella._

 

_El primer año de su estancia en Tarsus, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la mierda que tuvo en Riverside no alcanzaría aquí. Las acciones tuvieron consecuencias. Si fallaba en una prueba, estaría sentado en clases de recuperación, si cogía un cigarrillo, se veía obligado a hacer de conserje en la escuela, era consecuencias a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes y a los puños. Fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que lo que realmente le partía el corazón era la mirada de dolor que siempre estaba presente en la cara de su tía cuando se equivocaba. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de decepción, pero viendo a su tía disculparse con los demás y ser criticada por sus errores y se le decía que estaba fallando como tutora, eso fue lo peor. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía bajo su cuidado, más quería que estuviera orgullosa de él._

_Seis meses después de su primera mudanza, ella logró sacar ese genio escondido en él. Ella lo engañó para que tomará el examen de aptitud, de vez en cuando le hizo preguntas fingiendo que estaba relacionado con el trabajo. Tardó varios meses en superar las preguntas, pero logró hacer lo que nadie más había hecho. En retrospectiva, debió de haberlo visto venir, pero estaba contento de haberlo logrado. Ella lo puso en clases más avanzadas, le dio proyectos de ingeniería, y lo hizo ir a su trabajo en el laboratorio de la colonia. Era una bióloga famosa y muy respetada. Mantuvo constantemente su mente alejada de estar ociosa._

_No sólo le enseñó ciencia sino también carácter. Ella le enseñó cómo tratar a una mujer, cómo controlar su ira, y cómo elegir mejor sus peleas. Sí, estaba lejos de ser perfecto incluso después de dos años en Tarsus IV. Todavía se metía en peleas y tenía problemas para controlar su ira, pero ya no volteaba las faldas, fumaba, robaba, o su absoluta falta de respeto por la autoridad. Sospechaba que cuando llegara a ser adulto, sería un ser humano decente._

_Jim no le sonrió. No esta vez. Sus cejas se dibujaron juntas en preocupación mientras le mostraba los pájaros muertos que cubrían el suelo de las cosechas. Ella estaba junto a él, contemplando la vista, fresca y tranquila como siempre. -"¿Qué tipo de aves son estas Jim?"_

_La irritación cruzó la cara del adolescente, normalmente no le importaban sus pequeños cuestionarios, pero no estaba de humor en ese momento. -"Ravenburrow es como han sido llamados. Nativos del planeta, son carroñeros comen tanto las plantas y los restos de animales muertos. Tienen sistemas inmunológicos únicos que los hacen muy resistentes a las enfermedades. Los estudios sobre su sistema inmunológico se están llevando a cabo con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de mejorar a los humanoides."_

_-"Muy bien, aunque hubiera preferido el nombre científico para una respuesta en su lugar." Jim puso los ojos en blanco, él respondió que si no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando sintió el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que hizo que sus ojos rodaran. -"¿Qué puedes concluir de lo que ves?"_

_Jim dudó, pero no porque no lo supiera, era la respuesta a la que le tenía miedo. -"A juzgar por el hecho de que están por los campos y son a menudo molestas plagas para los agricultores, yo diría que estaban devorando los cultivos antes de morir, ya que rara vez mueren por enfermedad ..." Jim se quedó mirando los cultivos prematuros. Se acercó, deteniéndose justo al borde del campo. Pequeñas partículas difusas blancas apenas visibles en las hojas. "Yo diría que el grano es altamente tóxico para los seres humanos si el Ravenburrow murió tan rápidamente."_

_Joanna asintió con la cabeza, sus rasgos se oscurecieron. –“Sí, son exactamente mis pensamientos.”_

_******************************************************_

No, no, no, no, no, NO. Era imposible que apareciera aquí. Estaban varios sistemas solares lejos de Tarsus IV. No había manera de que apareciera en este planeta.

 

La vista del bosque petrificado congeló al joven capitán en sus pasos, con los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad y sus palmas sudaban mientras sus manos temblaban. Podía sentir los cabellos de su nuca erizarse y su corazón acelerándose. Necesitaba respirar, pero no podía forzar el aire a sus pulmones. ¿Mierda estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico?

 

-"¿Capitán?" La palabra fue pronunciada suavemente, apenas por encima de un susurro incluso, pero Jim tenía la cabeza al lado para mirar a su primer oficial, tomando el leve pliegue en la frente del vulcano y la preocupación escondida en sus ojos.

 

El miedo que rápidamente se había apoderado del capitán empezó lentamente a relajarse, lo suficiente para que él respondiera con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -"Estoy bien Spock, solo me tomó por sorpresa." Era sorprendente lo calmado y tranquilo que sonaba considerando las emociones que lo recorrían en su interior. Si no lo hubiera sabido mejor, podría habérselo creído.

 

Spock no parecía tan convencido, sin embargo, Jim debería haber esperado eso, Spock siempre parecía ver a través de él, pero no presionó mucho para alivio de Jim. En su lugar, estudió la vida vegetal ante él con un interés distante.

 

\- “Spock, deberíamos ir por ahí.” No pudo detener el ligero vacilar en su voz causado por sus nervios cuando el comandante dio un paso más cerca.

 

-"En un momento, capitán, me gustaría tomar una muestra en caso de que tengamos la oportunidad de analizar el espécimen en el futuro". Spock había llegado hasta raspar una pequeña muestra del musgo blanco en un pequeño tubo de ensayo que era muy probable que él lo hubiera recuperado de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba con él, al igual que en sus misiones científicas cuando el llevaba su tricorder y otros equipos científicos.

 

\- “¡No!” La mano de Jim se lanzó para dar un puñetazo a la mano de vulcano, con la voz llena de pánico.

 

Spock apartó su mano, pero sus cejas habían desaparecido bajo su flequillo, sorprendido por el estallido. –“¿Capitán, algo te preocupa?”

 

-"Necesitamos encontrar un río para lavar nuestra ropa", Jim trató de ocultar el pánico. Su fachada estaba fracasando, y no había manera de que Spock se hubiera perdido la desesperación que había en su voz esta vez, pero la seguridad era lo primero. Spock no podía saber que le pasaría si estaba cerca de esa planta, él no podría haberlo sabido. Tarsus IV era clasificado, sólo los almirantes y funcionarios específicos del gobierno podían leer sobre el desastre. La única cosa que se le informó al público fue de la masacre que había sucedió. Los detalles, lo esencial estaban envuelto bajo capas y esos detalles eran los que realmente importaban.

 

\- “Capitán, si has llegado a la conclusión de que iba a entrar directamente en contacto con la sustancia, no era mi intención.”

 

"Sólo ... confía en mí, no lo toques y no te acerques".

 

Spock abrió la boca como si quisiera discutir el asunto. Algo en la cara de Jim debió haberle hecho reconsiderarlo. El vulcano asintió, respondiendo: - “Como quieras, capitán. Si mis datos son correctos, debe haber un arroyo lejos de la zona contaminada a 400 metros al Este.”

 

La única respuesta que recibió Spock fue un breve gesto de asentimiento. Jim giró su pie hacia el Este, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso de dónde daba el paso y qué tan lejos estaba la contaminación de su posición. Spock le observó con un ojo crítico, su capitán normalmente impetuoso había hecho una rápida transformación ante sus ojos de hecho, era tan rápido que parecía que los dos lados de su capitán estaban luchando por el control. En el exterior, Jim estaba tratando de ser normal, pero su capitán estaba fallando, había notado el miedo en sus ojos, oído el temblor en su voz y su pulso acelerado, y la rigidez de sus movimientos si tuviera que hacer una hipótesis, diría que, durante 14,89 segundos, Jim había mostrado los primeros síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad cuando habían tenido el primer contacto con el bosque enfermo, Jim pareció salir de él cuando Spock lo llamó sin embargo, por lo que el vulcano estaba a punto de resumir el extraño comportamiento bajo la compleja conducta humana que no comprendía bien. Fue entonces cuando Jim empezó a mostrar inconsistencias.

 

Spock sabía muy bien que Jim sabía con que se habían tropezado, la reacción inicial fue suficiente para apoyar esa teoría, así fue como Spock sabía que era muy probable que fuera la gran variable a la situación actual que provocaba tal reacción en Jim. Fue más que sorpresa, fue miedo. Cuando el temor inicial se desvaneció detrás de la bravuconería de Jim y una sonrisa reconfortante, Spock fue curioso, pero también percibió que el capitán no estaba preparado para hablar de ello, la silenciosa suplica en sus ojos aplacó su curiosidad y sus preguntas. Jim trataba de actuar normal, pero el vulcano había visto la forma en que los ojos de Jim se oscurecieron antes de que su fachada estuviera en su lugar. Con qué emoción, no podía decirlo, pero no era una emoción que su amigo hubiera mostrado antes.

 

Lo que realmente llamó la atención de vulcano fue lo que hizo Jim después de que estaban en su camino. el arrebato del hombre había aclarado cualquier duda de que estaba escondiendo algo, pero el vulcano no iba a cuestionarlo. Los seres humanos parecían aficionados a sus secretos algunos guardaban más que otros, y el capitán parecía tener bastantes de ellos, pero no iba a indagar en esos secretos hasta que su capitán hubiese recuperado la calma, así que siguió silenciosamente a Jim mientras el humano encabezaba el camino.

 

Los pasos de Jim eran silenciosos incluso para sus sensibles oídos, y tampoco fue un esfuerzo consciente. Su atención estaba demasiado enfocada en su entorno, manteniendo una distancia específica de la parte desmoronada del bosque, nunca deambularon a menos de 6 metros, para su capitán impetuoso y a menudo imprudente, era una actitud fuera de su carácter.

 

Mientras seguían adelante, Spock también notó la creciente tensión en los anchos hombros del humano y las silenciosas murmuraciones para sí mismo. No podía distinguir lo que el capitán estaba diciendo, pero no era para menos Jim tendía a guardar sus pensamientos para sí mismo a menos que se quejara de los almirantes.

 

Jim vio al arroyo primero, apurando el paso, pero todavía tan silencioso como lo había estado antes, despojándose de su ropa. Spock miró más de lo que necesitaba antes de copiar silenciosamente a su capitán, imitando la manera en que lavaba la ropa. La camisa fue sostenida cuidadosamente desde adentro sin tocar el exterior y lavándola al ser frotada sobre las rocas mientras el agua fluía sobre esta. La facilidad con que su capitán completó la tarea de nuevo le insinuó que él había entrado en contacto con lo que fuera que ellos se habían encontrado.

 

Spock estaba calculando tranquilamente cómo abordar el tema cuando Jim fue el primero en hablar. -"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas para mí." La voz de Jim era tranquila e indiferente, comparable a cuando Jim hablaba con alguien acerca de su muerte en el núcleo warp.

 

El desagradable recuerdo hizo salir esas emociones enterradas y se vio obligado a concentrarse en su tarea y mantener los ojos apartados del hombre que tenía delante. –“Sólo dos preguntas específicas, capitán. Una de ellas es cómo lograr que funcione apropiadamente un dispositivo de comunicación subespacial usando sólo cuchillos de piedra y pieles de oso."

 

Jim se rió por el intento de Spock de hacer una broma, Debía de verse como una mierda si Spock estaba haciendo chistes. -"Sabes, tengo la más extraña sensación de déjà vu que dijiste algo así antes." Spock alzó una ceja claramente indicando que era altamente improbable.

 

La diversión de Jim se calmó y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos, todavía agarrando su camisa bajo el agua fría. El agua era de un hermoso cristalino verde, comparable a las aguas cristalinas de la Tierra en el Caribe, le recordó lo hermoso que era este planeta antes de que la tierra fuera quemada y la flora estuviera moribunda. -"Sé que necesito decirte lo que sé, pero no estoy listo, todavía intento lograr que mi cabeza asimile la situación y extraer los detalles importantes.” Jim miró a los ojos de su primer oficial con una sonrisa forzada que hizo a Jim parecer más pálido que él, Sus ojos estaba suplicando. –“sólo dame unas horas, entonces te lo diré, sólo . . . No hagas preguntas hasta entonces, y confía en mí cuando te digo que es mejor que hagas algo.”

 

\- “Jim.” Hizo una pausa para tomar la reacción del capitán a su nombre. Spock había dicho su nombre suavemente y calmado, pero Jim se preparó, su pecho se hincho ligeramente en rebelión, esperando a que Spock intentara cambiarle de opinión. -"Eres mi capitán y mi amigo, voy a esperar hasta cuando te sientas más cómodo con el tema, no voy a preguntar, pero si siento que la tripulación está en riesgo o la información se vuelve demasiado pertinente para nuestra supervivencia "

 

\- “No vacilaré en decírtelo.” La tensión se desvaneció de los hombros del humano. -"¿Deberíamos esperar a que nuestra ropa se seque o continuamos?"

 

-"Como los demás estarán esperando nuestro regreso al anochecer, debemos continuar si queremos cumplir con el horario".

 

Había una pequeña voz dentro de la cabeza de Jim que le susurraba cosas, cosas que había intentado olvidar por mucho tiempo, pero Jim las empujaba de nuevo. Esto no era Tarsus, las cosas eran diferentes aquí los viejos hábitos podían no tener que aplicarse aquí. Jim se puso los pantalones, pero mantuvo la camisa sin ponérsela para que pudiera secarse mientras caminaban. Spock hizo lo mismo, aunque mantuvo su camiseta negra también.

 

Las reglas que Jim le dio eran simples, no preguntar, mantenerse al menos a 6 metros de todo lo que pareciera infectado con el musgo blanco, y si aparecen síntomas de la enfermedad, decirle inmediatamente. Sólo esa poca cantidad de información le dio a Spock algunas hipótesis de con que estaban tratando.

 

La desconfianza que había rodeado a Jim era significativamente menor que antes, aunque no se había disipado por completo. Jim no pudo evitar sonreírle mentalmente, la fácil aceptación de Spock sobre su secreto era una bendición. Le dio el tiempo para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y decidir exactamente lo que le iba a decir sobre su pasado. Era cierto que confiaba en su tripulación, pero no podía confiar en que lo miraran igual si supieran quién era en realidad, en el fondo.

 

Sintiendo los intensos ojos castaños de su primer oficial en la espalda, se obligó a mantener la calma. De todos, no podía dejar que Spock supiera su secreto, instintivamente cerró los puños, Spock nunca debía saberlo.

 

A medida que se acercaban al asentamiento, el olor a cadáveres podridos golpeaba sus narices. Jim usó su camisa para cubrirse la nariz, pero Spock no hizo tal cosa. ¿Podrían los vulcanos desactivar su sentido del olfato? Jim decidió que sí porque el olor era suficiente para darle náuseas, pero Spock no parecía afectado. Sin embargo, el capitán tenía que mantener los nervios al ver el pueblo. Los cadáveres corrían por la calle, parcialmente comidos o deteriorados. El asentamiento en sí, casas de una sola planta que eran los modelos estándar utilizados en la mayoría de las colonias terraneas, y algunos edificios de dos niveles reservados para la investigación científica, ambos estaban desiertos.

 

\- “¿Qué crees Spock? ¿Escuchas a alguien cerca?” Jim mantuvo la voz baja y sorprendentemente estable, considerando la escena que tenía delante.

 

\- “No oigo a nadie, no creo que encontremos algún colono que nos ayude a aclarar la situación ".

 

El humano asintió con la cabeza. -"Pero necesitamos suministros, podemos recoger algo mientras estamos aquí.”

 

"¿Robaremos capitán?" Una risa se escapó antes de que Jim pudiera hablar. Spock había parecido tan ofendido por el pensamiento.

 

-"Prefiero pensar en ello como una salvación, además tengo la sensación de que no habrá mucho cuando lleguemos allá." Mientras que la primera mitad de la declaración fue alegre con un leve brillo en los ojos de Jim, la segunda mitad la dijo con la voz entrecortada, no quería que nadie más lo oyera. "Nos mantendremos con mucho cuidado y que no nos vean por si acaso."

 

Spock se mantuvo detrás de Kirk, siguiéndolo a lo largo en las afueras de la colonia. Kirk confiaba en que su primer oficial se mantendría atento a cualquiera que pudiera estar cerca, así que se quedó en las sombras de los edificios y mantuvo su enfoque en tratar de mantener su creciente malestar bajo control. Toda la escena era como si alguien presionara repetidamente en sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos, forzándose a respirar. Spock estaba justo detrás de él; Tenían que mantenerse unidos. -"Spo…" su voz se quebró, obligándolo a aclararse tan silenciosamente como pudo. -"Spock, empezaremos con la instalación médica primero, luego revisaremos las casas una por una, dirigiéndonos hacia el exterior en el linde", mantuvo su voz baja y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las orejas del vulcano las recogieran. Sintió la silenciosa confirmación de su primer oficial. No se movió de inmediato, y sabía que la vacilación despertaría el interés de Spock. Tenía que moverse, forzó sus pasos hacia adelante, empujando todas sus emociones y pensamientos a lo profundo de su cabeza.

 

Jim pasó por encima de un cuerpo, oculto parcialmente por una hoverbike volcada. Sintió que la bilis se elevaba en la parte posterior de su garganta, había visto el cuerpo y lo había lamentado instantáneamente. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que el rostro del hombre estuviera oculto por la moto. Podría probar o refutar lo que estaba tratando de no admitirse a sí mismo.

 

Sin embargo, Spock se detuvo para echar un buen vistazo al cuerpo. Miró fijamente la espalda de Jim. Cuando el humano no hizo ningún intento de detenerse, Spock lo siguió, evitando otra mirada al cadáver. Prometió no preguntar, pero cada vez era más difícil a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

 

Entraron a la clínica por la puerta trasera. Pensaron que tendrían que abrir la puerta, usando el phaser para derretir la cerradura, pero resultó que era innecesario, la puerta era incapaz de cerrarse debido a un solo bolígrafo, atascado en la bisagra, manteniendo la puerta abierta lo suficiente para que no se bloqueara. Sin embargo, desde lejos, la puerta parecía cerrada. Era una entrada y salida rápida, silenciosa si todo el mundo suponía que estaba cerrada.

 

Jim se detuvo, su cuerpo entero estaba en alerta. Echó una ojeada a Spock, pero el vulcano no insinuó que algo estuviera mal. Sin embargo, sólo no estaba decidido a confiar plenamente en los sentidos superiores de Spock. Siempre habían maneras de moverse si alguien sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Jim era una de esas personas y probablemente habrían otros.

 

Jim abrió la puerta, de modo que se produjo una pequeña abertura, afortunadamente, la bisagra no chirriaba. Escuchó atentamente, asegurándose de que no había nadie esperándolos cerca. Su mano con el phaser fue lo primero en entrar, luego el resto de su cuerpo. No había luz lo que hacía difícil ver por la falta de ventanas en esta parte del edificio. Entraron, deslizándose a lo largo de la pared para encontrar su camino, progresando lentamente.

 

De la escasa luz natural que entraba por las pocas ventanas y una gran variedad de grietas en la pared, Jim dedujo que estaban en un pasillo que conducía al centro de atención de emergencias. Las paredes estaban intactas, aunque poco se podía decir sobre el resto de la instalación, todo estaba destrozado, los papeles estaban esparcidos por los pasillos, algunas manchas de sangre, las quemaduras de phaser eran visibles en el suelo y las paredes, los muebles estaban volcados y los escritorios, archivadores y bolsas habían sido saqueados.

 

\- “¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar la farmacia?” -preguntó Jim a Spock. Cogió cuidadosamente una gran bolsa robusta de uno de los cadáveres, quitándola con cuidado del agarre mortal que la mujer tenía sobre este. - "Rigor mortis. Murió recientemente.”

 

-"A juzgar por la progresión del rigor mortis, yo estimaría que su muerte fue aproximadamente 12 horas atrás", Spock se arrodilló junto a la mujer, levantando la cabeza para acceder al daño. -"La causa de la muerte es un trauma severo en la parte posterior de la cabeza".

 

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que darnos prisa para conseguir lo que necesitamos y salir del asentamiento.” Jim echó un rápido vistazo a la fea bolsa de color marrón, y observó con alivio que habían suministros. Por desgracia, no parecía que hubiera llegado a la farmacia. - “Vamos démonos prisa.”

 

Jim lo movió hacía su hombro adolorido, pero Spock se lo quitó primero. -"Nuestro destino debe estar más adelante a la derecha. Aconsejo precaución. el asesino puede estar cerca.” Desde que Spock no hizo ningún comentario sobre la toma de la bolsa, Jim decidió dejarlo en paz. Su hombro y cuello estaban muy sensibles por el accidente de ayer, y el viaje al asentamiento había hecho sentirse tanto entumecido como incómodo.

 

Spock tomó la delantera en ese momento. Jim mantuvo la mirada fija tratando de no mirar nada más, estaba volviendo a sentir náuseas, necesitaba salir de este asentamiento, pero de nuevo tuvo que esperar. Desde luego ellos habían encontrado una bolsa llena de provisiones, pero la medicina podría resultar muy valiosa en el peor de los casos. Si pudieran encontrar un tricorder para Bones, podrían realmente tratar a alférez Pennington y cualquier problema futuro que pudieran encontrarse hasta que el Enterprise los recogiera. Ya habían perdido el registro de entrada. Si se perdían uno más, se suponía que el Enterprise debía investigar. Con los escudos defensivos aún activos, más transbordadores se verán obligados a aterrizar. ¿Serían atacado esos transbordadores también?

 

\- “Jim, hemos llegado.”

 

El anuncio recuperó la atención de Jim. Irrumpir en una habitación era algo muy sencillo, tenía mucha práctica en entrar y salir de los lugares desde que se había unido a la Flota Estelar. Huh, no esperaba ser tan irónico.

 

Jim logró anular la cerradura, pero Spock necesitó usar su fuerza para abrir la puerta automática. Era una señal prometedora de que la farmacia no habría sido saqueada como el resto del lugar. El corazón de Jim se hundió al ver la habitación destrozada, la probabilidad de que hubiera suministros médicos que pudieran ser útiles para ellos era escasa.

 

Ambos hombres se separaron para buscar a través de los hipos y paquetes restantes que quedaban. Jim estaba en la última fila de estantes cuando encontró varias botellas de analgésicos y penicilina escondidas entre el último estante y el suelo. -"Spock, encontré algo ..." Un dolor agudo le atravesó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cayó hacia adelante, agarrándose de los estantes de acero. Su visión se oscureció sólo un segundo, pero logró moverse instintivamente para evitar otro golpe en su cabeza. En cambio, el arma entró en contacto con su hombro mal herido. Jim cayó en ese momento, gruñendo de dolor. Mientras su agresor se acercaba de nuevo, no pudo evitar preocuparse ¿dónde estaba Spock? ¿Fue tomado por sorpresa también?

 

La persona envuelta en un manto de color verde oscuro, levantó un tubo por encima de su cabeza a punto de golpearlo. Estaba desorientado y tenía problemas para ponerse de pie.

 

Justo cuando Jim pensó que iba a ser derribado para siempre, una mano pálida envolvió la muñeca del atacante y graciosamente volcó a la persona sobre su espalda. Un gruñido sorprendentemente femenino escapó de la persona desconocida, el tubo cayó al suelo con un ruido fuerte, y Spock se paró sobre ella con la misma expresión neutra, aunque sus ojos parecían enojados. -"Le sugiero que se quede dónde está si no desea sufrir más daño físico, cualquier intento de fuga sólo será inútil a partir de este momento.” La voz de Spock estaba completamente desprovista de emoción. Cada vez que Spock cerraba sus emociones detrás de una pared, representando un verdadero aspecto vulcano, Kirk sabía que estaba cabreado.

 

-"Spock, ¿estás bien?" Jim logró sentarse, agarrando el lado de su cabeza, sintiendo una humedad pegajosa entre los dedos, pero no parecía que hubiera sufrido daños mayores, además de un poco de sensibilidad en la piel rasgada y un gran bulto que se estaba formando allí. tuvo suerte, parecía que estaba más cerca de la inconsciencia que de la muerte.

 

-"Estoy muy bien Capitán, llamó mi atención un prometedor hallazgo, entonces fui atacado por mi propio agresor.” Spock miró a su derecha, donde un niño descansaba en una posición sentada inconsciente.

 

\- “¿Qué le has hecho bastardo?” gritó la figura encubierta, sacando un cuchillo de la manga, la capucha cayó cuando la humana se escabulló sobre sus pies, sólo para que Spock la agarrara del brazo y lo girara detrás de ella de forma incómoda, amenazando con romperse si se movía, así que la mujer se encontró con su rostro boca abajo en el suelo al tiempo que Spock la desarmaba.

 

\- “Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso.” murmuró Kirk, poniéndose de pie, lo hacía parecer tan fácil y sin esfuerzo.

 

\- “Podría intentar enseñarte capitán, pero el Va´sumi fue diseñado para la velocidad y la fuerza de los vulcanos.” Respondió Spock. El duro aspecto se alejó del rostro del vulcano, sin embargo, toda su atención estaba todavía en su prisionera.

 

\- “¿Por qué siento que es otro desdeño en contra de los humanos Spock?”  Kirk bromeó, finalmente recuperando su sentido del equilibrio y tomando cautamente el cuchillo que la mujer había dejado caer.

 

-"Si usted desea aprender, podría intentar enseñarle; Sin embargo, creo que será más prudente cuidar la situación actual en primer lugar ".

 

Kirk asintió con la cabeza. Hizo una mueca ante la apariencia de la mujer, no porque estuviera desfigurada o fuera aterradora de alguna manera, no, ella era muy hermosa. Fueron los fantasmas de su pasado los que se aferraron a la mujer y al niño, los ojos duros y fríos de la mujer, la expresión madura pero embrujada del niño, sus formas desnutridas, las cicatrices y las heridas que llevaban, todo le era familiar también. Y cuando lo miraron, se sintió como una presa fácil con cien ojos furiosos y acusadores que lo miraban fijamente.

 

Jim le dio la espalda violentamente. –“exploremos este lugar de una forma más clara y entonces hablaremos.”

 

Dejaron que la mujer se acercara al muchacho. Parecía tener alrededor de 10 años, la mujer lo sostuvo en sus brazos protectoramente e irradiando odio hacia ellos.

_¿Por qué observaste? ¿Por qué la dejaste morir?_

 

Jim sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer en aquel entonces, se recordó. Incluso mientras Spock los ponía de pie y les apuntaba con el phaser, Jim podía todavía sentir su mirada intensa como si ella viera directamente a través de él, como si ella lo supiera.

 

-"Capitán, ¿estás listo?"

 

Jim murmuró un sí, siguiendo a Spock mientras él sacaba a sus atacantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos, los hits y los comentarios es bueno saber que les ha gustado la historia.
> 
> Gracias a Nekochi++Sakuma y a Lidi25 por sus comentarios.


	5. En el inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de este capitulo recuerden esta es solo una traducción.

**Capítulo 5: En el inicio**

 

_Jim miró la bolsa marrón con las raciones, su estómago gruñía con sólo verlas. Había pasado casi un mes desde su pequeño descubrimiento en los campos, casi tres semanas desde que descubrieron que casi todos los cultivos estaban infectados, dieciocho días desde que las raciones fueran entregadas a la población y la colonia fuera puesta en estado de emergencia y cuatro días desde que Jim le había pedido a su tía que le ayudara a buscar una forma de contrarrestar el hongo y tratar de salvar cualquier cultivo que no estuviera ya convertido en una cáscara. Su tía se había negado y le había animado a que en cambio ayudara a buscar comida en el bosque con los otros niños y ancianos._

_El estómago de Jim sonó de nuevo. A pesar de que las raciones proveían todos los nutrientes y calorías que necesitaba, todavía le dejaban sentir hambre. Las raciones en sí sabían como pan seco y rancio dejando una sensación de anhelo de comida incluso de replicador. No se atrevía a quejarse, no como los niños más pequeños. Los adultos mantenían la situación casi en secreto para los niños y Jim casi deseaba ignorar la situación también. Sabía que la comida se estaba agotando más rápido de lo previsto, no estaba seguro de cuán rápido los suministros podrían acabarse, pero podía ver la preocupación en los rostros de los adultos._

_Oyó cuando la puerta delantera se abrió automáticamente, señalando el regreso de su tía. La bella mujer a la que había llegado a conocer y amar como una madre parecía desgastada y cansada. Había perdido mucho peso durante el mes algo que le preocupaba, y parecía tener ojeras permanentes bajo sus ojos._

_\- “Tu ración está en la mesa.” murmuró Jim, comiendo el pan sin levadura que era el principal sustento, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer ni una miga._

_-"No te preocupes por mí, Jim. Recibí mi ración diaria en el laboratorio." Joanna sonrió débilmente, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina._

_Jim la miró intensamente, pero su suave sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Con una breve mirada de anhelo dirigida a su comida, partió la ración en dos, entregándole la pieza más grande._

_-"Jim, está bien, deberías comértelo.” -insistió ella, pero sus ojos verdes la traicionaron cuando echaron un vistazo a la comida, haciendo que su estómago gruñera, ruborizándose por la vergüenza. -"De verdad, estoy bien."_

_\- “Tengo dolor de estómago.” murmuró Jim, colocando la comida en el empaque y empujándola hacia ella. -"No podemos desperdiciar la comida, así que deberías tomarla"._

_Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego miró la pequeña porción que tenía frente a ella con sus ojos aguados. -"Gracias." Ella comió la pieza rápidamente, sin mirar a su sobrino durante ese tiempo, la abatía la culpa y la vergüenza por ceder._

_-"Entonces, ¿dónde está Robert? No he visto al idiota por un tiempo.” Jim quiso alegrarla. Robert había sido el novio de su tía durante el último año. En general, era un hombre decente, trabajaba en seguridad. Jim siempre bromeaba diciendo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Joanna. Ella era un genio (era algo que corría en sus genes) y esencialmente él era sólo músculo, pero era muy dulce y la hacía feliz, así que Jim lo aceptó con la condición de que se le permitiera torturar al hombre a su manera. A Jim nunca le gustaron las figuras paternas, después de todo, su padre biológico había muerto cuando nació y su tío, el único otro modelo masculino en su vida fue un bastardo abusivo, pero Robert nunca trató de pretender ser su padre ni trató de controlarlo sólo porque él estaba saliendo con su tía. A cambio, Jim mantuvo sus travesuras y malos comportamientos al mínimo, y el hombre le había enseñado algunos movimientos de lucha, demasiados como para que su tía lo desaprobara._

_Al mencionar el nombre de Robert, Joanna parecía afligirse. Habiendo terminado su escasa comida, sólo pudo doblar las manos y mantener su mirada en el salero de la mesa. –“El gobernador lo llamó a él y a los otros guardias ayer. Cerca de la mitad de los colonos, incluidos nosotros, hemos sido llamados al centro de recreación hoy."_

_Un mal presentimiento retorció el estómago de Jim, pero él solo sonrió. -"Supongo que están repartiendo la segunda ronda de raciones, malditos ya era hora.”_

_Había preocupación en su expresión cuando lo miró. Sus cálidos ojos se nublaron con algo que Jim no podía adivinar. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que estaba mal, se puso de pie. -"Es casi la hora. Vámonos."_

_Jim asintió con la cabeza, limpiando el envoltorio y las migas, desechándolas rápidamente. Ella lo observó, pero Jim se mantuvo sentado hasta el último minuto._

_Juntos salieron de la casa, no fue un viaje lejano su casa estaba cerca del centro de la colonia donde se encontraban los laboratorios y el centro recreativo. El centro recreativo a veces servía de refugio de emergencia y como ayuntamiento si la situación lo exigía, también fue el lugar donde habían recibido sus raciones después de que se emitiera el estado de emergencia._

_Jim miró a su alrededor, notando una expresión de alivio en la cara de los adultos. No podría culparlos si todo resultaba en que estaban recibiendo más raciones o incluso una buena noticia, tal vez la Flota Estelar había recibido su llamada de socorro y venían en su ayuda. El pensamiento incluso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro a pesar de su actitud generalmente pesimista._

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando entró en el gimnasio del centro recreativo, el gimnasio era más grande que un gimnasio de tamaño medio en la tierra. Era lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a 500 personas con un poco de espacio entre codo y codo si las gradas eran empujadas hacia la pared. Y si el segundo piso que daba a la cancha de baloncesto se utilizaba también, el número fácilmente podría doblarse. Era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse. El centro estaba equipado con equipo médico y catres almacenadas en el sótano, el edificio en sí era robusto y construido para soportar cualquier arremetida._

_Hasta el momento en que Jim entró en la habitación, siempre había encontrado el centro recreativo un lugar seguro. Se habían refugiado aquí una vez durante una tormenta de nieve particularmente mala, después que se quedaron sin luz en la casa de su tía y la ventana se rompió por la tormenta de granizo, tanto él como Joanna habían pasado una semana acurrucados en este mismo gimnasio, pero ahora algo estaba haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Se dio cuenta de que los guardias estaban de pie en el segundo nivel, armados y mirando por encima de la barandilla ante los colonos que se presentaban. Otros guardias bloqueaban las salidas en la planta baja. Nadie alrededor de él parecía notarlo, excepto por Joanna que lo acercó más. Jim resistió el impulso de empujarla lejos y esperó silenciosamente para que la reunión comenzara._

_La sala se quedó en silencio mientras la pantalla bajaba. Fue entonces cuando Jim lo notó, cuando trató de moverse para ver mejor la pantalla, que había mucha gente en la habitación. Tenía que haber por lo menos 600. Y el que hubiera mucha gente apiñada nunca era algo bueno. Instintivamente, Jim se movió delante de Joanna para mantener los empujones a un mínimo ya que estaban empujando hacia atrás, ahora ellos estaban a sólo unos metros del guardia que bloqueaba esa entrada._

_\- “Gracias a todos por haber respondido a esta citación.” La voz baja y áspera llamó la atención de Jim hacía la pantalla. Un hombre de mediana edad con calvicie y una anticuada barba de chivo los saludó con una expresión severa, Jim nunca lo había visto antes, pero la voz era muy familiar. -"Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos por saber la razón por la que han sido llamados aquí. En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes por su tiempo y dedicación a nuestra causa, los innumerables sacrificios que cada uno de ustedes ha tenido que hacer para volver realidad nuestro sueño. Durante los últimos seis años, ustedes se han alejado, han compartido alegría, dolor, fracaso y éxito y se han apoyado mutuamente para lograr nuestro objetivo en común."_

_Las cejas de Jim estaban fruncidas por la confusión. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando este tipo? No tuvo tiempo para preguntar, Joanna agarró su brazo fuertemente, tirando de él hacia la puerta. Su cara era de puro pánico, eso fue suficiente para que Jim mantuviera sus preguntas para más tarde y sólo la siguiera. Empujaron a algunas personas que estaban cerca de la puerta para terminar siendo detenidos por el guardia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los guardias parecían más amenazantes ese día. En lugar de tener un Phaser normal tipo 2, todos llevaban rifles de carga pesada. Él vaciló cuando el guardia los señaló y les dijo que retrocedieran._

_-"La revolución es exitosa, pero la supervivencia depende de medidas drásticas.” La atención de Jim se dividió entre el discurso y el arma apuntándole. Sintió una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago. Esto no podía ir hacía donde pensaba que iba. –“Su continua existencia representa una amenaza para el bienestar de la sociedad.” Joanna no vaciló. Mientras el arma apuntaba a su sobrino, acortó la distancia entre ella y el guardia de metros a centímetros. El hombre se volvió para apuntarle con el arma, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca, utilizando su mano izquierda, empujó el arma lejos de ella, mientras que al mismo tiempo entraba en el espacio personal del hombre con su pie derecho y con el pie izquierdo, lo subió sólo para golpear con su talón sobre la rodilla derecha del hombre con toda su fuerza mientras su mano derecha golpeaba su tráquea con una exactitud mortal._

_Jim observó aturdido en silencio como su tía eliminaba al fornido hombre en sólo dos segundos. -"Sus vidas significan una muerte lenta para los miembros más valorados de la colonia." Ninguno de los otros colonos había prestado atención al ataque rápido, todos tenían su atención en la pantalla, pero a medida que se empezaron a dar cuenta el pánico empezó a llenar la habitación._

_Joanna se adelantó para agarrar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero el hombre no la tenía. Él la agarró del brazo y apuntó el rifle a su cabeza. El sonido del phaser se perdió._

_Jim observó con horror cómo el guardia cayó y su tía se paró sobre él con la tarjeta y la pistola phaser que había recuperado del cinturón del hombre. Estaba demasiado atónito para moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos. Esto no estaba sucediendo. –“Por lo tanto, no tengo otra alternativa que condenarlos a muerte.” Lo agarró de la mano y lo empujó hacia adelante-. –“Su ejecución ha sido ordenada.” Jim oyó levemente a los guardias levantar sus armas. -"Firmado por Kodos, Gobernador de Tarsus IV." Jim acababa de pasar por la puerta abierta cuando oyó los primeros disparos._

_******************************************************************_

Jim se sentó en un árbol caído, suspirando. Sus dos cautivos estaban sentados en el suelo del bosque frente a él, la mujer sostenía al joven en sus brazos. Spock estaba junto a Jim, todavía apuntando el phaser hacia ellos. Habían decidido llevar esta discusión a las afueras del asentamiento.

 

\- “Andrea.” susurró el niño sin saber que tanto Spock como Jim podían oírle. -"Estoy asustado."

 

La mujer no le respondió, pero sus delgados brazos rodearon su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, ofreciéndole un silencioso consuelo.

 

Jim los miró por un momento. -"Spock," dijo en voz baja, colocando su mano brevemente en el codo de su primer oficial. “Baja el phaser, ya no son una amenaza tal y como están ahora."

 

Spock vaciló. Jim podía ver prácticamente los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando sobre si debía discutir el asunto con él o no. Lentamente, el vulcano bajó el arma, pero sus ojos seguían concentrados en la mujer. - “¿Cómo está tu cabeza, capitán?”

 

\- “Tengo un gran dolor de cabeza y estoy un poco mareado, pero viviré.” Jim no se atrevió a decir más, no mencionó que su visión se desdibujaba cuando se movía demasiado rápido o que le resultaba difícil caminar en línea recta. sabía muy bien que tenía una conmoción cerebral. Aun así, él se encargaría de dirigir la caminata de regreso al campamento. Había aprendido a una temprana edad cómo presionarse e ignorar el dolor, la experiencia lo había mantenido vivo hasta ahora. Esto no significaba que Spock necesitaba saberlo, él necesitaba que el vulcano estuviera concentrado en lugar de estar preocupándose por él. No es que Spock admitiera que estaba preocupado ya que eso sería admitir que tenía emociones humanas.

 

Un breve recuerdo de Spock sobre sus rodillas con su mano presionada contra el cristal y una lágrima rodando por su cara cruzó sus pensamientos. No, no preocuparía a Spock por algo tan trivial. No había nada que pudieran hacer acerca de su condición actual, así que no tenía sentido plantearlo.

 

Kirk cerró los ojos mientras el sol salía de detrás de las nubes, convirtiendo su dolor de cabeza en una migraña. Sólo podía morderse los dientes y resistir el impulso de usar uno de los hipos que habían encontrado. -"Muy bien", comenzó con una voz suave para no asustar a los supervivientes, pero todavía lo suficientemente firme como para hacerles saber que no era un incauto. –“Soy el capitán Kirk, y este es mi primer oficial, el comandante Spock. Voy a fingir que no intentaron matarnos, ni asaltar a dos oficiales de la Flota Estelar y comenzaremos desde cero." Él les dio una sonrisa tranquila. -"¿Cuáles son tus nombres?"

 

La mujer lo miró con desconfianza, el chico, por otra parte, salió de su regazo para mirar a Jim con los ojos muy abiertos. -"¿De verdad eres de la Flota Estelar? ¿Viniste a salvarnos?” Al asentir con la cabeza Jim, una gran sonrisa cruzó la cara del chico. -"¿Viste eso? ¡Te dije que vendrían!", Le dijo a la mujer que sólo cerró los ojos brevemente y asintió en respuesta.

 

\- “Me llamo Lucius, pero me gusta más que me llamen Luca, ella es Andrea.”

 

-"Luca, hablas demasiado." La mujer habló por primera vez desde el encuentro en la farmacia con voz severa.

 

A las palabras de la mujer, la personalidad repentinamente alegre de Luca se desvaneció, reprimiendo sus emociones.

 

-"Miren, ustedes pueden decir que están con la Flota Estelar y todo lo que quieran, pero no es más que mierda. Así que se los diré, nunca los había visto en la colonia antes, pero estaban buscando como nosotros, eso significa que ustedes no están con la Flota Estelar o que algo les sucedió por lo que necesita más suministros. De cualquier manera, no pueden ayudarnos.” La voz de Andrea era fría y sus ojos penetrantes y despiadados. Tendrían que tener cuidado alrededor de ella. Jim reconocía esa mirada demasiado bien.

 

Jim resolvió mirar a Spock que aún no había pronunciado una palabra. – “¿Qué crees Spock?”

 

\- “Le recomiendo que los escoltemos de regreso a nuestro campamento, capitán. Si los liberamos, existe una alta posibilidad de que ataquen y roben a otros.”

 

Kirk asintió distraídamente, lamentándose al instante cuando su cabeza comenzó a golpear. –“Estoy de acuerdo.” Escupió las palabras manteniendo los dientes apretados, la acción atrajo la atención de Spock por un momento, pero su atención volvió al dúo. -"Antes que hagamos esto, ¿les importaría decirnos qué pasó en este planeta?"

 

Spock y Jim esperaron pacientemente mientras Andrea lo pensaba. -"Si compartes algo de tu comida, te diré lo que pueda."

 

-"Hecho", ni siquiera dudó en estar de acuerdo. –“Pero todavía nos gustaría que nos acompañasen a nuestro campamento, tienes nuestra palabra de que estarán a sal…"

 

-"Tu palabra no significa nada." Ella escupió. -"Aquí no, pero iré contigo por la comida."

 

Kirk suspiró, frotándose las sienes distraídamente para tratar de aliviar su migraña. -"Comienza tu historia desde donde quieras."

 

La mujer estuvo callada durante algún tiempo, y Jim no pudo decir que no estaba agradecido por el momento de silencio. Ahora, si pudiera de alguna manera apagar el sol, la luz lo estaba matando.

 

-"Comenzó hace dos meses. La nave de carga había traído suministros y un centenar de colonos más a la colonia." La mujer suspiró, pasando los dedos por su cabello enmarañado hasta que sus dedos quedaron atrapados. Ella hizo una mueca, quitando la mano y colocándola en su pierna. -"Algo no estaba bien, nadie llegaba para preguntar cómo iban los experimentos o cómo estaba la colonia en sí, no me pareció extraño en ese momento. Tuve algunos experimentos en algunas etapas muy cruciales, pero una semana después encontramos la mitad de los cultivos infectados con una cepa de hongo que nunca habíamos visto antes. Poco después, descubrimos que cualquier ración expuesta al aire por una cantidad de tiempo determinada se infectaría también. Hemos perdido mucha comida por eso.”

 

El niño se acurrucó durante el relato, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. La mujer le frotó la espalda. - “los colonos se volvieron primero hacia los nativos, el miedo es una emoción divertida, puede causar paranoia si se sale de control." Ella rio sin humor. -"Ellos tuvieron la idea más loca culparon a los nativos de esto." Su risa se convirtió en una sonrisa amarga. - “yo fui uno de ellos, me sorprendería si alguno de los nativos aún está vivo.”

 

-"Por supuesto, como se advirtió después, ellos estaban peor que nosotros. No hay comida. De hecho, sólo empeoró nuestra situación, es posible que los nativos no estuvieran tan avanzados tecnológicamente como nosotros, pero lograron destruir cualquier alimento y recurso que tenían antes que nosotros los matáramos.”

 

-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué los replicadores no eran una opción para adquirir más comida?" Preguntó Spock. Echando un vistazo a Jim quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

 

-"¿No crees que podríamos haber hecho eso si pudiéramos haberlo hecho?" respondió de forma burlona. -"Una tormenta de iones pasó por el planeta dos semanas antes de que llegara la nave de carga. Mientras sólo interfirió con algunos equipos, actuó como un pulso electromagnético en dispositivos electrónicos simples. concretamente, comunicadores y replicadores básicos, y sin piezas para reemplazarlos los que se frieron eran inútiles."

 

-"Después de atacar a los nativos, los colonos se volvieron unos contra otros, después de eso, bueno, mira a tu alrededor, no queda mucho.”

 

Jim se quedó callado. Cuando Spock lo miró de nuevo, parecía que se había cerrado completamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba y encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. –“Capitán, deberíamos movernos si queremos llegar antes del atardecer y antes de que el doctor McCoy envíe a la teniente o venga el mismo a buscarnos.”

 

El rubio no mostró señales de haberlo oírlo. Después de un momento, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que habían llegado, Spock instó a los sobrevivientes a ir hacia adelante, esperando a que siguieran a Jim, dejándolo dirigir y Spock situándose al final. No lo mostró por supuesto, pero el vulcano estaba bastante preocupado por la súbita y tranquila conducta de su capitán. No estaba ilusionado con el hecho que Jim probablemente sufriera una migraña por el camino, Jim se frotaba ocasionalmente las sienes y el dolor era visible por la comisura de los ojos. Spock sólo podía formular hipótesis sobre lo que Jim no había querido decir sobre la magnitud del daño real que él había tenido antes que hubiera contenido a la mujer. Por eso Spock dividió su atención tanto en Jim como en la mujer mientras regresaban al campamento.

 

La temperatura bajaba rápidamente a medida que pasaba el día y la noche estaba cada vez más cerca. Jim le dio su camisa de mando amarilla al chico en el momento en que el joven comenzó a temblar y las puntas de sus pequeñas y redondas orejas se tornaron rojas del frío. El niño sonrió tímidamente cuando él tomó la camisa y Jim sonrió de nuevo revolviendo los rizos marrones del niño, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, todavía estaba emocionalmente cerrado al mundo. Cuando sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia Spock, frunció el ceño. Spock se había puesto la camisa azul, aunque todavía estaba húmeda, y mientras no temblaba, sus mejillas y orejas estaban teñidas de verde y su cuerpo estaba más rígido de lo normal.

 

Jim se quitó la camisa negra, exponiendo su piel al viento fresco. Incluso con la luz del sol, Spock podía ver la oscura decoloración de la piel donde había sido golpeado por el tubo de metal más temprano ese día y las cicatrices débiles que la lanza y el phaser habían dejado sólo cuatro días antes. Sin dudarlo, aunque la piel de gallina ya comenzaba a aparecer en sus brazos, Jim extendió la camisa térmica a Spock. -"Tómala."

 

-"Estoy bien, Jim," dijo en voz baja. Miró a Andrea y a Luca. –“Tienes que mantenerte caliente también.”

 

-"Spock," dijo Jim suavemente, y por un momento, sonó pequeño e inseguro. Cuando habló de nuevo, la vulnerabilidad se había ido, pero también parecía haberse cerrado de nuevo. Tomó la mano de Spock e ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo que le pasó por entre los dedos mientras lo hacía, le puso la camisa en la mano. –“Coge la camisa, mantente caliente.”

 

Las finas puntas de los dedos se curvaron alrededor de la tela, absorbiendo el calor que aún permanecía. -"Gracias, Jim." Spock entregó el phaser a Jim, así él podía ponerse la camisa adicional. Jim tomó la delantera una vez más después de que Spock se hubo acomodado de nuevo y le devolvió el phaser.

 

No se sorprendieron al ver a McCoy caminando de un lado a otro afuera de las formaciones de piedra, murmurando para sí hasta que vio que se acercaban. Ninguno de los altos oficiales tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca para avisarle antes de que sus oídos fueran asaltados con un fuerte acento sureño. -"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASÓ A TU HOMBO!? ¡ACABE DE ARREGLARLO ANTES DE DEJAR LA MALDITA NAVE!” Jim se estremeció ante el volumen de la voz. Al parecer, su migraña había decidido no abandonarlo durante su viaje de tres horas y media de regreso. –“¿Y qué diablos le pasó a tu camisa esta vez?”

 

\- “Tal vez esta conversación puede esperar hasta que los supervivientes se hayan calentado alrededor del fuego y reciban alimento, doctor.”

 

McCoy miró a Spock antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en los dos recién llegados. –“Bueno, no te quedes ahí, duende irritante, ponlos alrededor del fuego y dales raciones.” McCoy miró fijamente a Jim. –“Toma una de las mantas de repuesto y caliéntate antes que te de hipotermia, veré qué puedo hacer con ese maldito hombro.”

 

-"Asiste a los supervivientes primero. Spock te hablará del viaje mientras estás haciendo eso.” Jim se apoyó en una de las grandes rocas rojas. Extrañamente, las rocas se sentían calientes contra la piel de su espalda, y no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara.

 

\- “Cuando terminé con ellos, estaré de vuelta para arreglarte.” McCoy había perdido la ira en su voz viendo la angustia de Jim. -"Asegúrate de comer algo antes, ¿está bien Jimbo?"

 

Un gemido se le escapó. –“Por favor, no me llames así, te hace sonar como de 50.”

 

\- “Puedo llamarte como quiera, soy el que te mantiene vivo.” El hombre mayor sonrió, antes de regresar al centro de la formación rocosa.

 

Jim esperó afuera, mirando al cielo oscuro. Incluso con las constelaciones desconocidas, se sentía a gusto, la sensación era similar como cuando era un niño y se escapaba para ir al techo del granero y mirar a las estrellas. No importaban los problemas, simplemente se desvanecían cuando las miraba. Incluso vivir su vida entre ellas en el Enterprise no había hecho nada para que perdieran su atractivo para él. De hecho, estaba seguro de que se habían vuelto más misteriosas, más mágicas de lo que eran entonces. Se dejó caer al suelo.

 

Debía de haber estado ido, porque fue recibido por el rostro preocupado de McCoy y una linterna brillando en sus ojos. –“Mierda.” -murmuró Jim, agitando los brazos perezosamente, tratando de apartar la mano de McCoy.

 

\- “Maldita sea, Jim, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una herida en la cabeza?”

 

Jim simplemente farfulló algo en respuesta.

 

-"Tienes una conmoción cerebral, Jim. oye, mírame, chico.” McCoy inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. –“¿Has estado sintiendo náuseas? ¿vómito? ¿Mareo?"

 

\- “Náuseas, migraña, sólo necesito descansar.” Arrastraba un poco las palabras, pero esta vez sus ojos se centraron en su amigo. -"Esta no es la primera vez que he tenido una conmoción Bones, sobreviviré."

 

-"Estoy más que enterado de eso." Jim podía vagamente sentir las manos de McCoy palpando el golpe en su cabeza. -"Spock me dijo lo que esa mujer Andrea te dijo. Ahora, voy a preguntarte cómo te sientes, y vas a contestar honestamente, y no me vengas con un comentario irónico, o cualquier otro comportamiento que me haga arrepentir de preguntar.”

 

Jim se encogió de hombros.

 

\- “Jim.” dijo el médico con su pesada voz del sur.

 

-"Honestamente estoy tratando de no pensar en esto." Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. -"La verdad es que dejé de pensar en ello cuando Andrea empezó a hablar de ello. Si lo hice…” escasamente abrió los ojos. "No puedo perderlo, Bones, casi tuve un puto ataque de pánico en el momento en que vi… eso. No puedo permitirme ser débil. Soy el capitán, tengo que ser fuerte por los demás.”

 

-"Bueno, eso podría ser muy bueno para una solución a corto plazo, pero no cambiará la situación en la que nos encontramos, conociendo nuestra suerte, y si esto es lo que piensas que es, vas a tener que decirles lo que sabes.” Los ojos de McCoy se suavizaron. "Por lo menos, díselo a Sp ..."

 

\- “No.” interrumpió Jim.

 

\- “Por el amor de Dios, Jim, él necesita saberlo. No puedo estar allí todo el tiempo, y Spock necesita saber de este peligro para que pueda asegurarse de mantenerte lo suficientemente cuerdo como para que puedas sacarnos de este lío.”

 

\- “No.” Repitió el capitán más obstinadamente, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

 

\- “No, no te atrevas a quedarte dormido aquí para evitar la conversación.” Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la respiración de Jim se había estabilizado, su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacía el costado. -"Hijo de puta. ¿Piensa que soy un vulcano o algo así? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que mueva tu obstinado culo?"

 

\- “¿Quizá podría ser de ayuda doctor McCoy?” El doctor saltó, girando la cabeza para ver a Spock saliendo de las rocas. Tenía la camisa térmica de Jim en la mano.

 

-"Jesús Spock." Los labios de McCoy se fruncieron mientras su mano descansaba sobre su pecho, casi me provocas un ataque cardiaco.

 

-"Acabo de llegar para informarles que el alférez Pennington ha recuperado la conciencia. Pensé que debía informarles.” Incluso fuera de la nave, el vulcano mantenía la postura perfecta con las manos colocadas a la espalda. –“Si me permite preguntar, ¿cómo está el capitán?” Spock mantenía su rostro perfectamente en blanco. Más en blanco que de costumbre, que sólo daba cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Spock. Cuanto más estoico era el rostro, más preocupado estaba. No parecía que el vulcano hubiera entendido lo que decía, sin embargo, Jim le había hablado de esto al buen doctor en el pasado. Incluso sabiendo que, todavía era difícil para él y sólo se veía lo superficial, porque simplemente no era natural mantener las emociones encerradas.

 

\- “El idiota está sufriendo una conmoción cerebral, todo lo que puedo hacer es darle algunos analgésicos y mantener un ojo en él mientras descansa. Pero por supuesto él tenía que quedarse dormido aquí, en lugar de estar junto al fuego calentándose, porque ya que esta aquí ¿por qué no intentar conseguir una hipotermia?" La irritación era bastante obvia en la voz de McCoy, pero se acentuaba por la preocupación sobre si Jim había caído dormido o había caído inconsciente.

 

\- “No se preocupe, doctor, llevaré a Jim junto al fuego para que se caliente mientras usted procede a revisar al alférez.” Spock lo había dicho casualmente, pero McCoy no se dejaba engañar en absoluto.

 

La ceja del doctor se elevó en diversión. -"Claro que me iré de regreso." Se levantó, estirándose un poco. Cuando pasó junto a Spock, colocó una mano en el hombro del hombre más alto.

 

"No hagas nada que Jim haría." Antes de que Spock pudiera preguntarle al médico para que le aclarara, McCoy ya había regresado al refugio.

 

Spock se volvió hacia el humano que dormía, observándolo unos segundos, lentamente, se dirigió hacia él, arrodillándose una vez que llegó a su lado, fortificó sus escudos mentales para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuidadosamente, el vulcano se deslizó una de sus manos detrás de la espalda desnuda de Jim, inclinándolo hacia adelante para que pudiera vestirlo. Incluso después de estar expuesto al viento, la piel de este aún estaba caliente al tacto.

 

Sería más fácil centrarse si la piel no estuviera expuesta para distraerlo, y Spock tomó ese breve segundo para analizarlo. Durante todo el día, Jim había estado al límite, aislándose dentro de sí mismo, y manteniendo sus secretos cerca de su corazón, había tenido el rostro surcado por el dolor y protegiendo su cuerpo. Ahora dormido, Jim finalmente parecía que estaba descansando. Aunque aún había signos persistentes de dolor, su rostro estaba relajado y parecía que emitía un pequeño resplandor de la luz de la luna, haciendo que su cabello rubio fuera más brillante como si fuera un halo.

 

Quizás debido a su poca meditación o tal vez porque descubrió que realmente no le importaba en ese momento, cedió a sus impulsos. En el fondo de su mente, sabía lo indecoroso que era hacerlo, que su abuela y su padre lo mirarían con desaprobación si lo descubrieran alguna vez, pero el pensamiento no lo detuvo como lo había hecho en el pasado. Spock levantó dos dedos, su dedo índice y su dedo medio de su mano derecha, y los llevó hasta la sien de Jim y los dejó deslizarse hasta la mandíbula de este.

 

Incluso habiendo reforzado sus escudos, podía sentir la mente de Jim, su alma, reaccionando bajo las yemas de sus dedos, llamándolo. Y él podía sentir su katra suspirando agradablemente en respuesta. _–“Ashayam.”_ Susurró. _\- “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”_ Los dedos permanecieron en su mandíbula antes de moverlos para acariciar el dorso de la cálida mano bronceada. _–“Ki’ri don nash-veh, hi sanu kaltor nash-veh k’tu kup-hafau.”_

 

Spock permitió que el contacto permaneciera un rato más hasta que levantó a Jim en sus brazos y regresó al campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ashayam: no creo que necesiten su significado :)
> 
> -Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: Se puede considerar una declaración de amor como "yo te amo."
> 
> -Ki'ri don nash-veh, hi sanu kaltor nash-veh k'tu kup-hafau: podría considerarse como "permiteme permanecer a tu lado aunque no valga la pena."
> 
> estas frases fueron hechas por la autora SakuraMinamino, las palabras fueron tomadas del diccionario 
> 
> quiero agradecer por los comentarios, kudos que dejan.
> 
> a Lidi25 por seguir la historia
> 
> a HeartBreakerGirl por tu comentario y por seguir la historia.
> 
> y Lcjeans gracias por tu comentario me ha ayudado para darme cuenta de los errores cometidos.


	6. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza con este nuevo capitulo.
> 
> Antes que lo lean quiero advertir que este será un capitulo un poco fuerte ya que contiene violencia, violación y muerte, así que ya estan advertidos sobre el contenido.
> 
> por último recuerden que esta es la traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 6: Déjà Vu**

 

\- “Teniente Comandante Scott, tenemos el informe de daños.” Scotty asintió distraídamente, agarrando el PADD con los dientes mientras trataba de arreglar una fuga del refrigerante que estaba cerca del núcleo warp. Durante las últimas 24 horas, todo el departamento de ingeniería había estado, y todavía estaba, trabajando sin parar tratando de reparar el barco. Scott colocó sus herramientas en la bandeja junto a él y tomó el PADD mirando lo que había sido arreglado, lo que necesitaba su atención, y lo que sería imposible de arreglar sin ir a una base estelar.

 

Maldijo entre dientes. Si bien hubo algunas bajas, no había sido tan malo como parecía, pero el daño había sido extenso en el casco exterior.

 

Casi gruñó cuando su comunicador chirrió. Frotando sus ojos de forma cansada, contestó. -"Aquí Scott."

 

\- “Oye, Scotty, es Sulu, la sede de la Flota Estelar finalmente nos respondió, te están esperando en la sala de conferencias ¿Quieres que te acompañe?” Sulu sonó cansado, incluso Scotty y él estaba trabajando a la mitad de su capacidad en este punto. No era una sorpresa. Casi nadie en la nave había dormido durante las últimas 24 horas, y sólo hasta ahora la gente estaba recibiendo pausas para siestas cortas y comida.

 

\- “No, está bien chico, sigue vigilando el puente y mantenme informado.”

 

\- “Lo haré señor, Sulu fuera.”

 

Scotty cerró su comunicador y miró a través del contenido de su PADD de nuevo, tratando de planear cómo iba a describir lo que había sucedido 10 horas después de que el transbordador del capitán había aterrizado. No estaba tan seguro de lo que había pasado. Había sido tan rápido.

 

Entró en la sala de conferencias; El almirante ya estaba en la pantalla. –“Almirante Barnett, es bueno tener noticias suyas, señor.”

 

\- “Teniente Comandante Scott, he leído su informe y considero que el contenido es muy desalentador. ¿Le importa decir lo que pasó con sus propias palabras?”

 

\- “Sí señor, doce horas después de que el capitán y el Comandante Spock partieron hacia el planeta, una nave no identificada salió de warp a unos dos kilómetros del planeta, y poseía un armamento avanzado que bloqueaba eficazmente nuestras comunicaciones. Trabajo que tengo que decir Almirante ... Si pudiera poner las manos sobre ella.” Scotty se rió. –“bueno, eso sería una noche para recordar.”

 

\- “Sí, señor Scott, soy muy consciente de sus amores con la ingeniería, pero por favor, permanezca en el tema ...  los dos comandantes y el jefe médico está actualmente en un planeta hostil.” El almirante se frotó las sienes, claramente ya agotado de esta discusión.

 

-"Sí, mi disculpa almirante. Tratamos de establecer contacto, pero no respondieron, entonces hubo un disparo, uno sólo y los escudos quedaron completamente inhabilitados, irrumpieron a través del casco de las cubiertas de cinco a nueve. Tomé la decisión en ese momento de retirarnos. Le di el puente a Sulu y me dirigí a ingeniería para ayudar a reparar los daños.”

 

\- “¿Y el informe de daños?”

 

\- “No es uno bueno almirante, somos una presa fácil y necesitamos partes, puedo volver a la base espacial más cercana, pero no estamos en condiciones de luchar y mucho menos de defendernos.

 

\- “Entendido, teniente comandante Scott, continúe con las reparaciones, la base estelar más cercana disponible está a una semana de distancia a su velocidad más rápida, ya están en camino, aguanten hasta que llegue la asistencia.”

 

\- “Definitivamente lo haremos lo mejor que podamos señor, ahora, si me disculpa, almirante, tengo que volver a la ingeniería antes de que uno de los muchachos de abajo, accidentalmente haga una grieta en cámara de materia / antimateria y…" Scotty fue interrumpido por un barco que temblaba, sacudiéndolo a la derecha, casi cayendo. –“Lo siento almirante, parece que me necesitan en ingeniería.”

 

Barnett asintió con la cabeza despidiéndolo, y la línea fue desconectada. Ahora tenía que encontrar al idiota que estaba tratando de volar a su preciosa dama.

 

***********************************************************************

_¿Cómo esta él doctor? La voz lo sacó de la oscuridad. Fuera de las pesadillas._

_Debería de despertar pronto. Ten paciencia, Spock. Acaba de sufrir una grave lesión en la cabeza._

_Le recuerdo que dijo que estaría "bien"._

_Y lo estará, pero déjalo descansar mientras pueda. Ya es bastante malo que no puedo darle nada para el dolor de cabeza y con el que se va a despertar. Jim podía sentir el dolor de cabeza de que estaban hablando. Su cabeza parecía que iba a abrirse, pero no tenía la energía para hablar o despertarse completamente para hacer algo al respecto. Estaba atrapado entre el despertar y el sufrimiento a pesar de sus pesadillas. No estaba seguro de lo que era peor, las pesadillas o la realidad._

_Spock! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? La voz susurró bruscamente._

Una mano fría se apretó contra su piel caliente _. Él está sufriendo una migraña, así como pesadillas, respondió la voz._

El dolor en su cabeza y los ecos de las pesadillas se desvanecieron en los huecos de su mente. Algo cálido tomó su lugar. Era reconfortante y familiar y se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo. _Duerme Jim_. La voz sonó como un susurro suave dentro de su cabeza. Lo tranquilizó, llevándolo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

 

***************************************************************

 

Jim se despertó sobresaltado, sudando y jadeando. No se despertó de una pesadilla, sino del repentino movimiento cerca. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había sido Spock moviéndose junto al fuego, alimentándolo para evitar que se extinguiera.

 

\- “Disculpame, Jim, no quería despertarte.” dijo Spock suavemente, manteniendo la voz baja. Todavía estaba oscuro y parecía que todo el mundo estaba dormido.

 

Vagamente consciente de que todavía estaba jadeando y mirando a su alrededor, Jim respiró hondo, limpiándose la cara cansadamente con la mano. –“Está bien Spock. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?”

 

\- “26.48 horas, capitán.”

 

Así que había dormido un día entero. Eso no era muy alentador para su moral. Observando las sombras de las llamas bailar en las paredes de roca, su dolor de cabeza regresó. Jim cerró los ojos, en un inútil intento de poner el dolor a raya. –“Necesitamos movernos tan pronto como salga el sol, no es seguro aquí.”

 

\- “Capitán ... Jim, te sugiero que esperes un día más antes de reubicarnos... El alférez y tú mismo están aún lejos de tener una salud óptima ... Un esfuerzo más prolongado en este momento puede empeorar tus condi…”

 

\- “¡No lo entiendes!” siseó Jim. Esto hizo que Spock levantara ambas cejas ligeramente sorprendidas ante el estallido. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los demás estaban durmiendo, volvió a mirar a Spock. –“No podemos quedarnos aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si alguien nos vio al caer, nos buscarán y ya sabemos que son hostiles, tenemos que reagruparnos con el Enterprise.”

 

\- “No hemos sido capaces de eliminar la interferencia o regresar al transbordador y regresar al Enterprise para informar de nuestro progreso. Como han pasado más de 72 horas, un grupo de búsqueda tomará un transbordador para buscar al grupo de desembarco o el Enterprise se reagrupará con el Comando de la Flota Estelar. El continuar alejándonos de la zona de choque disminuirá las posibilidades de que el grupo de búsqueda encuentre nuestra ubicación actual en una cantidad significativa.”

 

\- “¿Sin porcentajes Spock?”

 

\- “¿Tomarías el porcentaje en cuenta al reconsiderar tu decisión?”

 

Jim sonrió. –“Probablemente no.”

 

\- “Entonces no veo el propósito de declarar hechos que descaradamente ignorarás.” dijo Spock con facilidad, manteniendo su concentración en poner la madera en el fuego.

 

\- “Estoy hablando en serio Spock, tenemos que seguir avanzando, quedarnos aquí es demasiado arriesgado.”

 

Spock levantó la vista del fuego, las sombras de las llamas hicieron que las facciones de Spock fueran más nítidas cuando su oscura mirada se volvió hacia Jim. –“¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme Jim?”

 

Kirk decidió que el fuego era mucho más fácil de ver. –“Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato, te lo diré cuando esté listo.” Resultó más severo de lo que había querido al hablar, pero no dijo más para cubrir el error. Miró a Spock sólo para ver un breve resplandor de emoción en sus ojos que no captó antes de que Spock volviera su atención al fuego.

 

\- “Tendrás que descansar mientras puedas, Capitán, te despertaré antes del amanecer, para que podamos discutir más sobre nuestra próxima acción.”

 

Los ojos del humano ya estaban tratando de derrumbarse cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente. –“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste Spock?”

 

\- “He tenido una cantidad adecuada de descanso para seguir vigilando.”

 

El agotamiento hizo que Jim se recostara en su cama improvisada, con los ojos finalmente entreabiertos. –“Mentiroso”, murmuró, volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia.

 

**********************************************************+

 

_Maldición ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? Jim se estremeció, tirando de su chaqueta alrededor de él y apretándola más. Era primavera todavía, había un frente frío que entraba, bajando la temperatura a casi helada por la noche. Aunque no era raro durante este tiempo ocasionalmente tener el clima helado por la noche, siempre había habido calefacción en la casa. Ahora, ni siquiera tenían ese lujo. Dos semanas corriendo: nunca teniendo una noche de descanso completa, nunca permaneciendo más de un día._

_La peor parte era que no podían encender un fuego o encender el calentador o bien ellos serían encontrados. Todo lo que Joanna y él podían hacer era acurrucarse juntos por la noche bajo una espesa manta, rezando para que nadie los encontrara mientras dormían._

_\- “Aquí Jim, come algo.” Joanna colocó una pequeña manzana en su mano, recuperada de un árbol no contaminado por el que habían pasado ese mismo día._

_Las manos de Jim estaban entumecidas de frío y su estómago se retorcía desagradablemente al ver la comida hasta el punto de sentir náuseas. –“No tengo hambre.” murmuró, tratando de devolvérsela._

_\- “Trata de comer algo Jim, cualquier cosa, lo necesitarás para mantener tus fuerzas.”_

_Jim simplemente sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos._

_La mujer lo miró con preocupación, tomando sus manos y haciendo lo mejor que pudo para calentarlo. –“Sé que es difícil.” Susurró. –“pero tienes que comer, tienes hambre ahora mismo, solo que no lo sientes más, es todo.” Intentó darle una sonrisa. –“Te enfermarás si no intentas comer algo, si te enfermas, ¿cómo se supone que me protejas?”_

_Obtuvo su atención al menos, abriendo los ojos para mirar a la mujer ante él. Eso estaba bien. Había prometido protegerla no importaba lo que hubiera sido hace un año. Él era el hombre de la familia. Era su trabajo._

_Tomó la manzana, comiéndola tan lentamente como pudo para al menos engañar a su cuerpo para que se sintiera lleno. La dulce carne de la manzana era abrumadora para sus papilas gustativas, casi haciéndolo vomitar. Teóricamente, sabía que no era la manzana demasiado dulce, sino que no había comido nada con gusto en más de un mes y medio, y eso era   suficiente para hacerle devolver la manzana sin terminarla._

_Le tomó diez minutos terminar su pequeña comida. Su tía seguía observándolo con preocupación en los ojos. Debía estar enfermo, probablemente por eso se sentía tan lento y débil._

_No sabía cuándo se quedó dormido, sólo que fue sacudido para que despertara un momento más tarde después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado. –“¿Huh, qué…?”_

_\- “Ve debajo de las tablas del suelo.” siseó Joanna, ya levantando el compartimiento secreto con el que habían tropezado en su búsqueda por la casa._

_En el pequeño escondite sólo podía entrar uno, y ella empujó a Jim en él antes de que pudiera protestar o sugerir correr. Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera. No había mucha luz, pero Jim podía ver a través de las falsas tablas del suelo. Parecía de alguna manera ser una ventana, disfrazada de piso en un lado, pero capaz de ver._

_Su tía ya había cogido el phaser, esperando a que los intrusos llegaran por la esquina. Ella no pudo ver al guardia que venía detrás de ella, y tampoco pudo hacerlo Jim hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La golpearon fuertemente por detrás. El ataque la aturdió, provocando que ella dejara caer el phaser y cayera al suelo inmóvil._

_-"Miren lo que he encontrado chicos. ¿No esta buena?" El guardia que había derrotado a Joanna era un musculoso, alto con suficiente músculo para ser considerado un fisicoculturista. Su cabeza afeitada le hacía parecer calvo, y su sonrisa era asquerosa combinada con la forma en que miraba a la mujer inconsciente._

_\- “¿De veras lo vas a hacer aquí?” Otro guardia, que no podía ver, habló._

_\- “Eres más que bienvenido de unirte a mí.” -dijo el fornido con diversión. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer, levantando su barbilla para poder ver su cara._

_\- “Tal vez más tarde.” dijo el otro guardia, Jim miró con horror mientras el guardia empezaba a desnudarla._

_Estuvo a punto de llamar la atención cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron, mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que estaba observando, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Ella negó con la cabeza apenas, lo suficiente como para que Jim supiera que le estaba diciendo que se quedara en silencio, luego gesticuló diciéndole que cerrara los ojos._

_El guardia notó el movimiento también, y trató de defenderse mientras agarraba el phaser que había caído, pero el guardia que Jim no podía ver, se acercó a la mano con sus pesadas botas de combate, aplastando sus dedos. Ella amortiguó su grito de dolor mordiéndose el labio, pero sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas._

_\- “Esta todavía da pelea.” el guardia musculoso se echó a reír. –“Me gusta eso.”_

_\- “Lo harás” murmuró el otro._

_-"Bájate de mí bastardo.” Aun con dolor, su voz salió fuerte ocultando cualquier miedo o pánico que podría haber sentido, negándoles la satisfacción._

_\- “Será mejor que veas cómo me estás hablando, quizás no sea tan amable contigo si me molestas.” El guardia todavía estaba encima de ella, sujetándola con su peso corporal. Sus manos serpentearon por su espalda, tirando del broche de su sujetador._

_Joanna miró al escondite de Jim, advirtiéndole que no saliera sin importaba si antes ella había luchado. En el momento en que cambió su peso corporal para deshacerse de sus pantalones, ella golpeó su estómago con su codo, lo que le permitió retroceder lo suficiente como para golpear su tráquea._

_Podía haberse escapado si hubiera sido un sólo guardia, pero había otro, y tenía un phaser. Jim no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba aturdida y cayó al suelo. El fornido guardia se había recuperado de su ataque y sus ojos estaban oscuros de ira. Él golpeó su rostro con fuerza, y la cólera burbujeó en el pecho de Jim y luego horror mientras el hombre empezaba a estrangularla._

_\- “Te comportarás perra.” gruñó él. “Te voy a joder tanto que no podrás moverte, y te haré mendigar y sollozar para que yo tome tu maldito coño una y otra vez para el momento en que yo haya terminado.” Aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que ella respirara por un momento, luego la apretó otra vez._

_Cuando tuvo suficiente de eso, la volcó, arrancando su ropa en el proceso mientras ella temblaba y tosía, jadeando por el aire. La golpeó de nuevo sin motivo. Su piel ya estaba lastimada por los golpes anteriores._

_Después de eso, Jim no pudo mirar más. En el momento en que observó al guardia bajar sus propios pantalones, fue demasiado. Si seguía observando, no podría detenerse y saldría para intentar detenerlo. No había nada que el pudiera hacer. Ellos solo lo matarían si lo hacía. Lo sabía, tampoco podía detener la bilis que se forzaba por subir a su garganta. No podía ahogar el sonido de la piel golpeando la piel, incluso cuando se tapaba las orejas, y no podía detener su corazón al romperse cuando la oyó gritar de dolor y sollozar algún tiempo después. Sabía que ella se quedó tan callada como pudo por su bien, pero finalmente se estaba desgastando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese pequeño escondite cuanto había pasado. Probablemente unas pocas horas, dado que el sol entraba en la habitación en ese momento._

_Sus brazos y piernas estaban acalambradas de permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a tratar de estirarse. Sus gritos lo hacían tensarse, así como su llanto de dolor cuando la golpearon, y no miró hacia arriba en todo ese tiempo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo ante su debilidad. No podía hacer una maldita cosa para ayudarla. La culpa envolvió a todo su ser, ahogándolo, sofocándolo, arraigándose profundamente dentro de él. Peor aún, ella no rogó una vez ni suplicó que se detuvieran. Incluso con la dignidad despojada de ella, se aferró a su orgullo._

_\- “Oye, ¿ya terminaste?” Jim no había oído entrar a nadie más, pero había reconocido esa voz a quien pertenecía._

_\- “Casi, Robert, una última cosa que hacer.” Jim levantó la vista por primera vez desde que todo empezó; Deseando ver si era realmente el Robert de Joanna que él había oído. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Dios, él deseó no haberlo hecho._

_Su cara magullada y cortada le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, rojos de llorar, doloridos y vacíos. Como si sintiera que la miraba, ella le dirigió una sonrisa suave, sus ojos calentándose ligeramente. –“Te amo.” susurró ella. Entonces todo desapareció. Un phaser se disparó, atravesando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, abriéndose paso hasta el frente._

_Jim tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Dejó de respirar. Sólo podía mirar el agujero perfecto entre sus ojos. No había sangre o materia cerebral, sólo el agujero ya que la herida había sido cauterizada por el calor del disparo del phaser. Podía ver literalmente al otro lado. Su cabeza cayó contra el piso, llenando la mirada de Jim con su rostro inexpresivo._

_Jim estaba jadeando ahora y no pudo detener la bilis que se precipitó. Lo atrapó en su camisa, de modo que el sonido de la salpicadura no alertó a los demás de su presencia y luchó contra la tos instintiva para después ser recompensado con otra oleada de náuseas y vómito._

_\- “Todo hecho.” el guardia dijo con indiferencia. Jim apenas oyó que el hombre subía la cremallera de sus pantalones y tuvo que luchar contra otra oleada de náuseas. Esta vez tuvo éxito._

_\- “Eres un aguafiestas Robert, ni siquiera tuve mi segundo turno con ella.” dijo el otro guardia que Jim aún no había visto._

_Hubo un momento de silencio, luego un suspiro cansado. "Ese era mi novia, idiota.”_

_\- “Oops.” dijo el fornido guardia, sin sonar disculpándose en absoluto. Hubo más silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. –“No me mires así, si la hubieras querido, le hubieras pedido a Kodos que la borrara de la lista de ejecución.”_

_\- “Lo intenté.” dijo la voz de tenor de Robert. –“Vamos a salir de aquí, tenemos órdenes.”_

_Jim escuchó sus pesadas pisadas dirigirse hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrió con un ruido y luego se cerró detrás de ellos. Pasaron una o dos horas antes de que intentara moverse. Apenas había espacio suficiente para agacharse, y mucho menos para ponerse de pie, pero necesitaba el apalancamiento para empujar a Joanna fuera de la ventanilla. El aire en la pequeña zona se había convertido rápidamente en algo picante por la acidez de su vomito. Era difícil respirar, pero apenas lo notaba en su mente acostumbrada al olor mientras esperaba._

_Le tomó alrededor de un minuto de golpes repetidos con su hombro contra la escotilla para conseguir que ella rodara. Salió y miró al cuerpo desnudo de Joanna. Un torrente de emociones pasó a través de él y fue abrumador. Sus piernas cedieron debajo de él, con la espalda golpeando la pared, deslizándose hacia el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. La única persona que lo había amado realmente había desaparecido._

_Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, lloró. Lloró por su debilidad, su cobardía, su ira y sentimientos de traición. Lloró hasta que no quedó más que una vacía concha sin emociones. Se sentó en el suelo frío, mirando fijamente el cuerpo. Ya no sentía frío._

_Cuando el sol se puso alto en el cielo, se movió para obtener el phaser que su tía había estado usando hasta que el guardia lo había derribado debajo de una mesa y lo había olvidado. Lo guardó en el cinturón como si siempre hubiera estado allí. La cena parcialmente comida había sido tirada al suelo y pisoteada y estaba cubierta de tierra. Él la miró fijamente. Se arrodilló junto a esta, la recogió del suelo, llevándola a su boca rápidamente y devorándola. Vagamente recordaba que debía de haberle parecido horrible y debería haber estado disgustado, pero no le importaba registrar lo que ponía en la boca. Necesitaba comida para mantener sus fuerzas. No podía darse el lujo de no tener energía. Cualquier enfermedad que estuviera apareciendo antes tendría que ser rechazada, ignorada hasta que saliera de este agujero infernal. Miró el cadáver. Joanna se dio por vencida para que él pudiera vivir. No echaría eso por la borda._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente, se movió en piloto automático. Pasando por los movimientos de empaquetar lo que los guardias habían dejado, limpiando su presencia, pero dejando la de ella. No habría entierro. Su cuerpo se quedaría donde el hongo se podría arraigar. Él no podía perder el tiempo, ni dejarles saber que él había estado en el área incluso si era una tumba sin marcar._

_Se quitó la camisa y se puso la que le habían quitado a su tía, hasta que pudiera lavar la suya. Estaba un poco apretada, y las mangas le llegaban a casi 5 centímetros por encima de sus muñecas, pero era mejor que nada._

_Salió de la casa y se fue con su mochila y algunas cosas de su tía. La comida extra había sido tomada, pero el agua y algunos suministros médicos todavía estaban allí. No era una sorpresa, ya que el equipo de seguridad bajo Kodos tenía acceso a la clínica y otros suministros directamente._

_Dejando el asentamiento todo era bastante fácil. La mayoría de los guardias se habían marchado, dejando sólo unos cuantos detrás. Cubrió sus huellas, y se deslizó en los bosques oscuros navegando a través de ellos. Mientras hacía todo esto, no pensaba en nada, no sentí nada. Su cuerpo se movía como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas. Un tipo diferente de frío se había apoderado de él._

_Cuando cayó el sol, se movió en lugar de acampar. Debería haberse detenido. El refugio era importante, pero por suerte fue una noche cálida. El viento frío sólo causó molestias menores, así que siguió caminando. La luna se elevó en el cielo, iluminando su camino a través del bosque._

_Ido como estaba, Jim no oyó los gritos de un niño ni las maldiciones de un hombre hasta que había doblado en la esquina del cobertizo de una granja en el borde del siguiente asentamiento. O tal vez había sido llevado en esa dirección porque los había oído. De cualquier manera, tomó la forma en que el hombre tenía los brazos del niño tan fuerte que parecía que los huesos del pequeño se romperían bajo la presión. El niño gritó cuando el guardia intentó quitarle la camisa. Si te quedas quieto, te daré algo de comer._

_Jim observó sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro cuando el chico dejó de luchar. Sus pálidos ojos marrones lo divisaron. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas, y suplicaba silenciosamente._

_Fue innecesario. Jim ya sabía lo que iba a hacer en el momento en que reconoció la voz del hombre como el guardia que no había podido ver la noche anterior. Él era bajo, calvo y panzón. No importaba como ese hombre luciera. Jim salió detrás del árbol, levantó el phaser y le disparó al hombre en la espalda._

_Sólo le tomó un tiro el poder derribarlo, pero Jim disparó una y otra vez. Con cada disparo daba un paso más, mirándolo con indiferencia. El hombre estaba muerto. Lo había hecho después del primer disparo, pero él seguía disparando, llenando el cuerpo con agujeros hasta que estuvo a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia._

_El niño, que había quedado en libertad después del primer disparo, miró hacia su rostro frío e insensible desde el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de miedo. Cuando Jim volvió la mirada, el pequeño se alejó apartando los ojos para mirar a cualquier cosa menos al muerto y al adolescente que lo había matado a sangre fría._

_Jim no se molestó en preguntar por qué el niño estaba aquí solo, si había alguien más cerca, o si sus padres seguían vivos. Ya conocía las respuestas. Era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle. En lugar de eso, dijo, - “puedes venir conmigo si quieres o puedes ir a donde sea, realmente no me importa.” Su tono era plano y despreocupado, y le importaba una mierda. Jim ya se estaba volviendo hacia los acantilados donde sabía que había cuevas escondidas detrás de las rocas donde él podría refugiarse. Sería más seguro allí._

_Tentativamente, oyó pequeños pasos siguiéndolo. Eran ruidosos, dejaban un rastro, y eran fáciles de rastrear por casi cualquier persona. Eso no ayudaba. –“Niño, si vas a seguirme, vas a tener que aprender a caminar sin llamar la atención.” Joanna le había enseñado la misma lección el día que habían corrido. Todavía tenía que pensarlo a veces, pero ahora era casi una segunda naturaleza para él. Ahora iba a enseñárselo a otra persona._

_\- “Mi nombre no es un niño.” murmuró el chico con un acento irlandés, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba sus pies. –“Es Kevin, Kevin Riley.”_

 

_******************************************************************_

 

_Jim. Jim!_ Kirk se sobresaltó al despertarse, los recuerdos todavía nadando alrededor de su cabeza, llevándole más tiempo poder concentrarse en lo que tenía a primera vista que era ser recibido con un phaser que le apuntaba.

 

\- “Mierda.” murmuró. Una mano lo agarró de su bíceps y lo tiró a sus pies.

 

El hombre que sostenía el phaser tenía cabello castaño largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, y una tez bronceada. Su olor corporal era fuerte sólo dominado por el olor de los trapos que usaba como ropa. Jim echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para evaluar la situación antes de verse obligado a arrodillarse junto a Spock, con el phaser en su cabeza.

 

Había otros dos hombres. Uno que tenía un phaser en Uhura y el alférez Pennington que tenía una semejanza al captor de Jim excepto en que sus rasgos eran más jóvenes, y otro que tenía un phaser en Spock y Bones y un cuchillo en su cadera.

 

\- “Esto es lo que va a suceder.” el hombre que agarró a Jim y quien debía de ser el líder, dijo, mirando a todos en el campamento. No levantó la voz. Estaba bastante tranquilo y frío. Ésos eran los peores tipos en la experiencia de Jim. –“Nos vamos a llevar toda su comida y provisiones y nos van a dejar, no hablarán y no se moverán, si lo hacen los dejaremos en paz.” Sus oscuros ojos miraron a Uhura. –“En su mayoría.”

 

Jim conocía la rutina. Él podía decir cuando alguien estaba fanfarroneando o hablaba en serio. Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que el hombre iba en serio y debían mantener la boca cerrada. Sus hijos habrían sabido seguir su ejemplo, habrían visto las señales por sí mismos. Pero en ese momento olvidó que no era el Gran Hermano Jim y que ahora era el Capitán James T. Kirk. Se olvidó que su tripulación no tenía idea de que las reglas normales no se aplicaban aquí en este planeta, en esta situación. Aunque podía confiar en Spock para darse cuenta de que el ser humano era mortalmente serio, no podía confiar en que Bones no se quejara haciendo un comentario inteligente, o que su oficial de comunicaciones tratara de negociar. Se olvidó que había un joven oficial ingenuo que todavía no había aprendido que la gente ya no veía la razón cuando se encontraba en una situación desesperada en la que creía que no tenía esperanza de salir.

 

\- “Somos oficiales del USS Enterprise, estamos aquí para ayudarlos.” ofreció Pennington. Su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto. Estaba ansioso por complacer a su capitán y tomar el control de la situación. Si tuviera más experiencia, lo habría sabido mejor.

 

El hombre detrás de él no perdió tiempo para abrirle la garganta con un cuchillo que sacó de la manga de su camisa. Uhura ahogó un jadeo al ver la sangre, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para contenerlo. McCoy parecía verde al ver cómo el alférez caía y se ahogaba en sus últimos momentos. Kirk estaba seguro de que McCoy estaba reuniendo cada fuerza para no ir al lado del joven o maldecir a su asesino. Incluso Spock se había quedado rígido ante la falta de vacilación por parte de su captor.

 

\- “No hablar, no moverse.” repitió el líder, completamente indiferente.

 

La voz se ahogó por el torrente de sangre que latía en los oídos de Jim. No podía apartarse del joven. Ya había dejado de moverse; Su cara se había puesto pálida y sus ojos estaban apagados. Una vez más había sido demasiado débil para salvar a alguien.

 

Los ojos de Jim pasaban de la mujer al niño que habían traído al campamento. Estaban de pie detrás del líder. Así que habían sido traicionados. Esos dos los habían traído aquí.

 

Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Sabía que era mejor hacerlo. Todavía lo sabía. . . Mierda.

 

\- “Danny, todo se ha reunido.” susurró Andrea entregándole la bolsa al líder conocido como Danny. El hombre cogió la bolsa y la apoyó.

 

\- “Danny, ¿Qué hay de la mujer?” preguntó el hermano menor.

 

_No. No._ Jim palideció.

 

\- “Sólo se rápido, tenemos que volver al campamento antes de que amanezca.”

 

Uhura miró con pánico hacía su capitán. No podría pelear, no con un cuchillo y un phaser dirigido a ella. ¿Qué iba hacer ella?

 

Jim estaba congelado. Esto no podría estar sucediendo. No otra vez.

 

Uhura maldijo a su atacante en Klingon, habiendo decidido pelear, pero sus movimientos se limitaron con un cuchillo presionado contra su garganta. Obviamente, al hombre no le gustaba que su presa se defendiera. Spock le estaba mirando, preguntando en silencio qué debían hacer.

 

Maldición ¿Que podía hacer? Oyó el tejido de su uniforme rasgarse. Maldición, Maldición, Maldición ¿Por qué era un inútil? ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente inútil?

 

_No eres inútil, Jim. Limpia tu mente y piensa._ Aquella pequeña voz le llamó a través de su neblina de pánico.

 

Eso estaba bien. Ahora era capitán. No ese niño asustado de hace más de una década. Había recibido entrenamiento, estaba sano y tenía la fuerza que le faltaba en aquel entonces. Iba a proteger a su tripulación, sin importar que.

 

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, mirando el silencioso pánico de Uhura mientras trataba de ignorar al hombre agarrando sus pechos con brusquedad, su boca dejando besos en su cuello. Ella estaba tranquila y todavía pensando claramente. Bueno. Lo necesitaría. Miró a Spock, haciéndole seguir su ejemplo. Uhura sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para contrarrestar. Podía hacer eso por ella. Spock levantó una ceja, que expresando que lo entendía.

 

Kirk no perdió más tiempo. Se volvió, agarrando el cuchillo de la cintura del hombre detrás de él, mientras Spock se apresuraba con el líder Danny. Ambos se volvieron para disparar a Spock. Jim apuñaló al hombre más cercano a él, justo detrás de la rodilla, haciéndole gritar y llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres.

 

Danny fue lento en su reacción, la pesada mochila ralentizaba sus movimientos lo suficiente como para girar a Spock, luego a Jim, y de nuevo a Spock. Spock cerró la distancia, desarmando a su oponente con rapidez y gracia, cogiendo el phaser y volviéndose para aturdir a Danny antes de que este diera vuelta.

 

Mientras tanto, Jim tomó el cuchillo de la rodilla del hombre, agarró el brazo con el phaser, lo tiró hacia adelante y luego le cortó el cuello con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca.

 

La conmoción llamó la atención del atacante de Uhura. fue suficiente para ella envolviera sus dedos firmemente alrededor del cuchillo y patear la entrepierna del hombre duro, dejándolo sin aliento. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlos rodar, torciéndole el brazo, liberando el cuchillo y girando sobre él, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su cintura con una mirada de odio.

 

Danny seguía tranquilo, aunque uno de sus hombres estaba muerto. Él miró más de cerca a Jim, y por primera vez desde esto había empezado sus ojos mostraron interés en algo. –“Usted es uno de nosotros.” dijo con cierta diversión en su voz.

 

\- “No soy nada como tú.” gruñó Jim.

 

\- “Pero tú, ¿cuántas personas has matado y cuántas has visto morir?”

 

Kirk no respondió, pero todo su cuerpo carecía de sentimiento o calidez.

 

\- “Eres como yo, harías cualquier cosa por tu familia.”

 

Queriendo llevarse el punto, el hombre que Uhura había sometido sacó su phaser. Uhura lo vio moverse y lo esquivó. Le rozó el hombro y la obligó a alejarse de él para evitar otro disparo. Se puso sobre sus rodillas, pero el phaser ya estaba señalándola. Jim ni siquiera vaciló. Se volvió y disparó al hombre.

 

Uhura se movió antes de que el cuerpo pudiera caer encima de ella, pero era obvio que estaba sacudida por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Jim observó con una calma extraña.

 

Los ojos de Danny se endurecieron al ver el cuerpo de su hermano. –“Ni siquiera sentías nada cuando lo mataste, mataste a Nathan sin sentir una maldita cosa, eres como yo.”

 

\- “El capitán no tiene cualidades similares a las suyas de ninguna manera ... El capitán sólo mata como último recurso.” comentó Spock.

 

Eso hizo que el hombre se riera sin humor. –“Tú eres el capitán tuviste mucho tiempo para cambiar el phaser a aturdir desde el momento en que lo conseguiste ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué utilizó el ajuste de matar en lugar de aturdir?”

 

Todo el campamento quedó en silencio.

 

Fue el turno de Jim de estrechar los ojos y acercarse al hombre llamado Danny. –“Como no podemos tenerte siguiéndonos.” él levantó el phaser a la cabeza de Danny.

 

\- “Capitán, la mano de Spock le agarró la muñeca. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que Spock le pedía silenciosamente que hiciera, pero Spock no lo entendió. No podía. Había diferentes reglas aquí. No estaban las regulaciones espaciales o leyes federales que pudieran ser confirmadas y aplicadas. Esta era por la supervivencia. –“Lo siento señor Spock, pero si lo dejo ir, él volverá con más hombres y tomará represalias.”

 

\- “Jim.” dijo en voz baja. Eso fue muy bajo de Spock recurrir a hacer una petición personal usando su nombre en lugar de referirse a su rango, pensó Jim. –“Si haces esto, estarás siguiendo sus reglas, estás por encima de estas acciones, eres superior a esto.”

 

Hubo un soplo de silencio, luego el sonido del phaser seguido por el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo.

 

Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Era consciente de eso, pero a Jim no le importaba. Su atención fue para Andrea y Luka. –“Deja todo lo que tienes y sal de aquí, si te atrapo atacando a mi gente o intentando una represalia de nuevo, no vacilaré en matarte.”

 

La mujer parecía enferma. Dejó caer la segunda mochila junto con la bolsa pequeña que había traído con ella tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible. Cuando agarró la mano de Luca, Jim disparó al aire, sorprendiéndola. –“Luca se queda.” Luego agregó como una reflexión posterior: - “No le haré ningún daño.” La segunda mitad de su declaración fue más suave que cualquier otra cosa que había dicho desde el despertar.

 

Miró a Luca, arrodillada, le susurró algo al oído. El niño asintió con la cabeza a lo que le dijo, le dio un rápido abrazo, y ella se fue.

 

Luca cruzó el campamento y miró a Jim expectante. Jim había visto esa mirada antes. En los niños tan insensibilizados a la situación que la muerte no les molestaba. Como casi todos los niños que habían sido tocados, igual que Kevin quien casi lo había vivido. Este niño estaba acostumbrado a ser pasado de un adulto a otro, ya no tenía miedo de él, Demasiado cansado y hambriento para importarle el pasado y poder encontrar comida. Andrea era probablemente el único adulto que se preocupaba por él. La idea que el chico creyera que Jim le haría algo era asqueroso. Él había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarlo de sufrir el mismo destino que algunos de sus hijos en Tarsus. Pero Luca seguía vivo. Eso era lo que importaba.

 

\- “Nadie volverá a tocarte.” murmuró Jim, solo lo suficientemente alto como para que Luca y posiblemente Spock oyera.

 

Luca pareció comprender lo que quería decir y sus hombros cayeron de alivio. No lo miró con odio, ni miedo.

 

Lo mismo no podía decirse de todos los demás. Mientras se daba la vuelta, Spock lo miraba con una expresión ilegible, McCoy estaba mirando los cadáveres como si debatiera si iba a vomitar o no, y Uhura no lo miraba.

 

\- “¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Jim?" McCoy habló, después de haber sido el primero en recuperarse del asombro. –“¿Tenías que matarlos? ¿No podías por lo menos dejar a uno de ellos vivo para que pudiéramos obtener algunas respuestas o algo así?”

 

No tenía tiempo para la charla nerviosa de McCoy. Sólo había una persona con la que quería hablar.

 

Uhura no lo miró cuando se acercó a ella. Ella sostuvo su uniforme rasgado alrededor con sus manos, mirando fijamente el suelo. –“¿Estás bien?”

 

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza. –“Sólo ... necesito un momento ... Estaré bien, capitán.” Se retorció bajo la mirada de su superior.

 

Jim se quitó la camisa. Sólo quería entregársela, pero ella se estremeció cuando él extendió la mano.

 

\- “Lo si-siento.” tartamudeó.

 

Jim solo hizo una pausa por un momento, luego, aparentemente, sin aturdirse por sus acciones, apartó la camisa a varios centímetros de distancia de ella. –“mantente caliente, teniente.” susurró en voz baja.

 

Se alejó para dejar que se recobrara, una vez más fue asaltado por el discurso de Bones. No tenía tiempo para esto. –“Bones eres el médico, haz tu trabajo y trata a la teniente.”

 

\- “Maldita sea, Jim, estoy tratando de hablar contigo, tienes que calmarte, Spock parece que forma parte de un maldito club de júbilo con tanta emoción que estás expresando.

 

\- “¿Es usted mi segundo al mando, doctor McCoy?” Jim lo miró fijamente.

 

Leonard vaciló. –“No.”

 

\- “¿Vas a ofrecer algún consejo táctico para sacarnos de aquí vivos?”

 

\- “No, pero maldita sea Jim, necesitas ...”

 

\- “Entonces le sugiero doctor que haga su trabajo y mantenga la boca cerrada.”

 

McCoy se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir. Jim estaba bien con eso. Dejó la formación rocosa, planeando vigilar hasta que estuvieran listos para marcharse. No le importaba que hubiera desestabilizado a su tripulación, no le importaba que pudieran temerle. Estaba bien con eso. Iba a proteger a su tripulación. Él prefería que ellos le temieran y lo odiaran estando con vida a que lo respetaran estando muertos, porque de aquí en adelante, él no iba a perder a otro tripulante en este planeta. Se aseguraría de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradezco los comentario y los kudos.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por seguir la historia lamento si este es un capitulo tan angustiante y creo que este es un capitulo más largo que el anterior.


	7. McCoy un ancla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo un poco corto
> 
> no olviden esta es una traducion de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 7: McCoy un ancla**

 

Spock se acercó a Uhura en el momento en que McCoy había terminado de evaluarla. Ella sufría de algunos moretones, pero en general ella estaba bien físicamente. El doctor McCoy no había podido convencerla de que hablara, y no lo había intentado demasiado, tratando con sus propios problemas, así como con los de los demás. Ella se sentó alrededor del fuego, la manta térmica alrededor de ella para estabilizar sus nervios. El alférez ya no lo iba a necesitar.

 

\- “¿Estás bien, Nyota?” preguntó Spock suavemente, acomodándose en un lugar a su lado. Era obvio que no lo estaba, pero los humanos siempre parecían preferir hacer preguntas obvias en situaciones como éstas.

 

Permaneció en silencio durante algún tiempo, sin hacer nada más que enterrar la cara entre sus brazos. Luego levantó la vista y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. -"Es mi culpa que el capitán fuera empujado hasta esto.”

 

\- “Nyota, no has hecho nada…”

 

\- “Pero lo hice Spock, yo dudé. La academia enseña cómo disparar un phaser y cómo defenderse, pero eso es diferente a cortar la garganta de alguien. Quiero decir…” Ella miró al alférez ya muerto, y algo en ella se cerró. –“Disparar un phaser es mucho más limpio e impersonal en comparación con…eso” señaló al alférez. - “Podía sentirlo, y cuando llegó a él, cuando se movió por el phaser, simplemente no pude dar ese último paso. No podía matarlo así. No soy un soldado antes de la III Guerra Mundial. Soy un oficial de la Flota Estelar. Puedo protegerme, pero no puedo matar a alguien así. Me uní a la Flota Estelar para explorar y proteger, no esto.”

 

\- “Así que el Capitán tomó la decisión por mí y lo mató para protegerme.”

 

Spock decidió permanecer en silencio. Nyota no necesitaba saber si él creía que Jim lo habría matado de todas formas, incluso si el phaser no hubiera sido alcanzado, y el conocimiento de eso le inquietaba. Nunca había visto al capitán tan frío, ni siquiera al dar la orden de destruir a la Narada.

 

\- “¿Has hablado con él?” preguntó.

 

\- “Noté que Jim quería estar solo.”

 

\- “No significa que debas hacerlo.” Ella se desenredó un poco de la bola en que se había convertido, sus hombros finalmente relajándose. –“Hicimos un acuerdo. Que sólo te permitiría romper conmigo si le decías a Jim cómo te sentías. Evitarlo cuando puedes no es exactamente cómo vas confesárselo a alguien. Había pensado que le habías dicho antes de que nos fuéramos con toda la torpeza entre ustedes, pero escuchando tu conversación con McCoy, supongo que no.”

 

\- “Según lo entiendo, se considera descortés escudriñar conforme las costumbres humanas.”

 

Ella resopló. –“Como si hubiera otro lugar donde ir o que hacer mientras estamos atrapados aquí. Pero tienes que decírselo.”

 

\- “No tiene sentido revelar mi…Cariño por él cuando este no es correspondido.”

 

\- “No lo sabes.” dijo ella suavemente.

 

Los labios de Spock se adelgazaron. Ya era bastante malo que el médico lo interrogara. No deseaba que Nyota agregara más a la situación; Sin embargo, su curiosidad parecía sacarla de la concha que había construido a su alrededor desde el ataque y le resultaba difícil negarle el consuelo que parecía ofrecerle. –“El capitán no está interesado en los hombres. Todas sus conquistas anteriores siempre han sido femeninas.”

 

\- “Quizá tú seas el primero.” dijo ella. Es él tu t´hy´la, ¿verdad? ¿Y nadie más lo será?”

 

\- “Nadie más lo será.” repitió, tan calladamente que se preguntó si incluso había hablado, aunque supiera que sí lo hizo. –“Él lo es.”

 

\- “Entonces déjame darte una pista como humana. Jim tuvo suficiente tiempo para calmarse. En este momento, necesita a alguien, y lo más probable es que aleje a todos, pero a ti, como siempre…”

 

\- “Nyota.” susurró –“Por favor, no lo hagas.”

 

\- “Ve con él, Spock. Créeme. Soy una experta en comunicaciones.”

 

Cerrando los ojos, finalmente cedió. –“De hecho lo eres.”

 

********************************************************************

 

Jim no se había movido de su sitio contra la roca, mirando fijamente a la distancia con el phaser agarrado firmemente en su mano. Parecía cansado y desgastado, las esquinas de sus ojos estaban arrugadas de dolor, y la ansiedad irradiaba de él.

 

Spock se sentó a su lado, vagamente sorprendido de que su capitán no se hubiera sobresaltado ni movido ante su presencia tan inquieto como él había estado. Podía sentirlo. Jim estaba listo para romperse con la presión adecuada. No era ni el capitán Kirk ni el hombre que había derribado a sus atacantes una hora antes. Este Kirk parecía perdido, en conflicto y asustado, sólo sosteniendo por poco.

 

Se sentaron en completo silencio con sólo los sonidos del viento entre ellos.

 

Mientras el vulcano estaba sentado, preguntándose qué debía decir, Kirk habló primero. –“¿Cómo está Uhura?”

 

\- “Inestable, pero se recuperará con el tiempo.”

 

\- “Eso está bien.” el humano vaciló. Después de algún tiempo dijo, - “No puedo decirte lo que quieres saber.” Como si fuera posible se encerró aún más en sí mismo alejando a Spock.

 

\- “Había dicho que no preguntaría a menos que fuera crucial para nuestra supervivencia, y lo es.”

 

Jim sacudió la cabeza. –“No puedo decírtelo. Sólo no puedo.”

 

\- “Jim, no diré que me debes una explicación, pero incluso puedo decir que tu mente está en caos sin tocarte. Si hay alguien con quien hablas más que yo…” Spock no pudo decir más.

 

La risa fue un poco inesperada. Estaba sin humor y vacía. –“¿Con quién hablaría? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?”

 

\- “Nadie te teme, Jim. Por lo menos, confía en que no te temo. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar.”

 

\- “¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!” Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar, haciendo gestos con las manos. Estaba empezando a romperse. –“Si te digo, entonces nunca más me verás igual. ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo hará!”

 

\- “Jim, no importa lo que pasó en tu pasado; No cambiará mi opinión sobre ti.”

 

Kirk rio de nuevo, esta vez fue casi histérico. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando él paró su paseo, y volvió sus fríos ojos azules a Spock, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –“¿Estás seguro de eso?”

 

Spock no dudó. –“Afirmativo.”

 

Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon. –“Soy un asesino Spock.”

 

\- “Lo que ha pasado esta noche no significa…”

 

\- “La primera vez que mate fue cuando tenía catorce años. Le disparé por la espalda, y seguí disparando aun cuando había caído hasta que no pudieron reconocerlo.”

 

Jim esperó que Spock dijera algo. El vulcano parecía tener problemas para entender lo que le decía. No era una sorpresa. No sólo su estancia en Tarsus no estaba en su expediente, si él era un asesino como él lo había dicho, no había manera de que él pudiera unirse a la Flota Estelar mucho menos ser capitán.

 

\- “Creo que debes haber tenido una razón para hacerlo, Jim.” dijo Spock al cabo de un rato.

 

\- “¿Realmente piensas eso, huh? ¿Incluso después que un mes más tarde me metí en la tienda de un hombre y lo estrangulé con un alambre? ¿O unos días después de eso cuando seduje a un hombre para poder empalarlo con una lanza que hice con mis propias manos?” La voz de Jim era casi un gruñido. –“¿Puedes seguir respetándome ahora, Spock?”

 

El Vulcano entrecerró los ojos. –“Si realmente has hecho estas cosas, entonces creo que hay una razón.”

 

\- “Mi razón.” ladró Jim, - “Es que tenían lo que yo quería, y por eso los maté para tomarlo.”

 

_No confiar, mantente lejos, si mueren, no dolerá tanto, Protégete a ti mismo, protégelos,_ \- “haz lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.” Esa es la regla fundamental (Cardinal Rule) aquí afuera Spock.”

 

\- “Jim, debes calmarte. No creo que tomes una vida descuidadamente, y creo que tiene algo que ver con el hongo que descubrimos hace 1,83 días.”

 

Jim agarró en un puño la camisa de Spock, tirando de él hacia adelante. –“Entonces eres un idiota. No sabes nada sobre mí. Sobre todo, lo que realmente hecho.”

 

\- “Entonces dime.” -replicó Spock. Sus ojos se suavizaron. –“Estoy aquí para ti, Jim.”

 

_Demasiado asustado. No me mirará igual si lo supiera. Estoy roto._

 

El capitán vaciló. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Spock la verdad? Confiaba en Spock y había llegado a confiar en él y en su amistad. Nunca quiso dejar que Spock viera este lado de él. Nunca quiso que Spock perdiera el respeto que sentía por su capitán. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. ¿Cómo no iba a decirle si quería mantener vivo al vulcano?

 

\- “Jim…dime.” Spock susurró, poniendo sus manos cautelosamente en sus hombros vestidos de amarillo.

 

\- “Yo…Yo…” Su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo que los síntomas de un ataque de pánico estaban iniciando, y no podía detenerlo. No había elección. La supervivencia era primero. Tenía que hablarle de Tarsus, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. _Dilo. ¡Vamos, dilo!_

 

\- “Estuve en Tarsus IV.” La cabeza de Jim se movió tan rápidamente que hubo un crack audible el cual no le importó, ya que su atención estaba completamente en McCoy.

 

Spock sintió que una mezcla de emociones que salían de Jim: ira, miedo y alivio. Al igual que un peso había sido levantado de su hombro y la ansiedad se redujo a niveles más tolerables. Era como si la pelea hubiera sido drenada de él. –“Bones.” dijo Jim, cansadamente.

 

\- “Durante la masacre, el chico estuvo allí.”  McCoy continuó, con una expresión sombría.

 

Jim finalmente soltó la camisa de Spock, mirando al suelo y evitando el contacto visual con alguien.

 

\- “Tarsus IV… ¿No fue esa la colonia que sufrió una hambruna hace aproximadamente 13,58 años?”

 

\- “Sí, pero hay mucho en el informe que no se contó al público. ¿No es así, Jim?”

 

Jim asintió con la cabeza, hundiéndose en el suelo, cayendo de nuevo en el estado emocionalmente cerrado en el que Spock lo había encontrado.

 

McCoy lo miró con preocupación, pero no se acercó. No en esa forma, Kirk todavía agarraba el phaser en sus manos como si fuera su única línea de vida. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que Kirk no se volvería contra él en ese estado. No era Spock quien podía acercarse a Jim en silencio y Jim sabría que estaba allí. Si se acercaba, asustaba a su amigo y eso era lo último que su capitán necesitaba.

 

\- “Capitán, ¿podría describir los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la colonia conocida como Tarsus IV?” Spock preguntó en voz baja.

 

McCoy había escuchado fragmentos de Jim. Él nunca entró en detalles sobre los acontecimientos, aunque gracias a su clase de ética en la academia, vio algunas fotos después de las consecuencias. Ni siquiera esa cantidad de información podría haberlo preparado para toda la historia. Jim les contó la masacre, el discurso de Kodos, y cómo había escapado. Les contó de su vida buscando comida todos los días mientras se escondía de los guardias con su tía, lo mal que eran las condiciones de vida, cómo mucha gente murió por inhalar demasiadas esporas del hongo.

 

Cuando Jim habló de los acontecimientos, se separó de sí mismo, hablando de forma monótona como si no fuera nada más que un extraño. Probablemente era la única manera en que podía llegar a contar la historia, pero las oscilaciones del estoicismo y la rabia eran absolutamente preocupantes.

 

\- “¿Y tu tía?”

 

McCoy echó una mirada a Spock por hacer esa pregunta cuando era evidente que había muerto en el planeta, especialmente cuando su capitán se llevó las piernas al pecho.

 

\- “Fue violada y asesinada delante de mí por dos guardias mientras me escondía.” susurró. –“Si no hubiera estado con ella, habría sobrevivido. Joanna seguiría viva.”

 

Culpa de superviviente, pensó McCoy. Casi se estremeció ante la revelación de lo que le sucedió a su tía. Jim nunca había mencionado su nombre ni cómo había muerto antes, sólo que estaba con él en el planeta.

 

De repente, la reacción de Jim en la academia tuvo sentido.

 

_\- “Así que ella es.” el joven se paró detrás del joven médico con el holo de una linda niña de tres años de pelo rubio brillante y ojos verdes sosteniendo una imagen mal dibujada que consistía principalmente en garabatos coloridos. –“La mirada Bones. ella se parece a ti. Tiene el ceño fruncido y todo.”_

 

_\- “Ja Ja muy divertido, mocoso. Estaba de mal humor cuando tomé el holo. Joanna fue regañada por su madre. Un chico la empujó en el patio de recreo.”_

_Jim se tensó y sus ojos se habían endurecido por un momento. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tensa. –“Espero que él haya recibido su merecido.”_

 

Leonard no había compartido habitación con Jim mucho tiempo, sólo había pasado un mes desde que se conocieran en el transbordador, pero se habían convertido en amigos rápidamente, a pesar de que no sabían mucho acerca de la vida personal del otro antes de la academia. Esta era la primera vez que había visto una mirada tan oscura en la cara de su amigo. No era ingenuo. Él sabía que algo se había apagado después de una semana de convivir con él. Jim siempre tenía comida con él fácilmente disponible, incluyendo raciones de comida escondida en varios lugares, la gente rara vez tenía la capacidad de escabullirse de él, y era muy consciente de lo que le rodeaba de una manera espantosa, y no creía en la derrota. ¿Eran grandes rasgos para un oficial, un soldado, pero no era por eso que estaban en la academia? ¿Para aprender a ser uno?

 

_\- “¿No te dije que ella fue la que terminó regañada? Ella lo mordió y pateó al pequeño punk. Envió al niño llorando de regreso a su mamá.” McCoy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa presumida escapara. –“Esa es mi chica.”_

_Jim se relajó y devolvió una sonrisa tentativa, casi triste. –“Sí, Joanna es un buen nombre. Crecerá grande y fuerte.”_

Fueron otros dos semestres antes de que tomaran la clase de ética donde McCoy obtuvo la historia. Aunque tenía algunas suposiciones acerca de los rasgos y comportamientos extraños de su compañero de cuarto, él no cuestionó ni se preocupó por investigarlo. Jim parecía bien ajustado y feliz. Si el joven no quería compartir, entonces no iba a forzarlo.

 

Cuando el profesor de ética se dirigió con una diapositiva de las granjas destruidas en Tarsus antes de mencionar lo que implicaría el seminario del día, el médico no lo pensó dos veces sobre la rígida postura de Jim al principio; Que no se relajó después de unos minutos y en su lugar progresivamente empeoró. Había muy pocas diapositivas, y el debate de ética era sobre todo si Kodos habría tomado la decisión correcta si la ayuda no había llegado a tiempo, pero durante veinte minutos, él estuvo preocupado.

 

En defensa de Jim, había logrado sentarse durante la primera media hora antes de estar de pie, temblando y murmurando para sí mismo. Casi había tropezado en su prisa por salir del aula. El profesor lo llamó, diciéndole que reprobaría si no asistía al seminario, pero no lo escuchó. Era sutil, pero McCoy vio los síntomas. Se levantó para seguirlo.

 

Jim debió haber entrado en una carrera a muerte en el momento en que golpeó la puerta ya estaba fuera del alcance cuando McCoy dejó el aula. Actuando con una suposición, había decidido revisar el cuarto de baño más cercano. Jim estaba en el suelo en medio de un grave ataque de pánico. Todo su cuerpo había estado temblando, su piel pegajosa, sus manos agarraban su pecho, y él estaba hiperventilando.

 

Sin vacilar, Leonard cerró la puerta con llave y se maldijo por no tener su botiquín con él. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarlo y esperar a que él se enfrentara al ataque. Se arrodilló junto a Jim, tomando su mano para ofrecer al joven un ancla a la realidad. –“Respira, chico. Respira profundamente. Está bien. Buen trabajo. Respira.”

 

Jim tomó unos cuantos respiros y sacudió la cabeza. –“Ella se equivocó. Ella está equivocada.” él se ahogaba, todavía tratando de luchar contra el pánico. –“Dios, está equivocada. Ella no sabe nada.”

 

\- “¿Ella se equivocó, Jim?” preguntó McCoy en una voz tranquila que usaba con sus pacientes, que no lo molestara a él o a Jim.

 

\- “Fue puro pánico. Los guardias se volvieron contra nosotros. La gente se volvió una contra la otra.” Jim cerró los ojos como si tratara de bloquear los recuerdos.

 

Los ojos de McCoy se abrieron de par en par a lo que Jim estaba diciendo. –“Dios mío, tú estabas allí.”

 

Jim se balanceó durante varios minutos. Cuando el ataque de pánico comenzó a desgastarse, Jim asintió con la cabeza a la declaración del médico. Parecía cansado y todavía al borde, pero añadió con una pequeña voz, - “Esa chica, la de la última diapositiva, murió dos días antes de que llegara la ayuda. Sé que no podía hacer nada, pero la forma en que el profesor hablaba de ella. Como si nada le hubiera sucedido, además de morirse de hambre. Esa hambruna era lo que a la gente más le preocupaba, pero después de la masacre nadie tuvo que preocuparse por ser asesinado, no podía soportarlo.”

 

Jim tardó otros quince minutos en retirarse del piso y actuar como si nada _hubiera pasado_. Jim no fue a la clase de ética el resto de la semana y después de alguna interferencia de Pike, no afectó su grado, aunque el profesor de ética lo miró con piedad desde entonces.

 

La única pista que el acontecimiento había sucedido eran las pesadillas que Jim sufrió posteriormente. Después de un mal momento que dejó a Jim bañado en sudor y con temblores, McCoy anunció que a Joanna se le había permitido quedarse con él durante el fin de semana. Con el anuncio, el joven sonrió de verdad, por primera vez en dos semanas. Aunque Kirk nunca la había conocido, era extrañamente protector sobre ella.

 

Al final del fin de semana, Joanna se había atrevido a llamar al joven cadete, tío Jim, que dejó a dicho cadete radiante y las pesadillas disminuyeron, convirtiéndose en una cosa del pasado. Era como si Joanna le hubiera dado un cierre. McCoy no podía preguntar. Sólo consiguió un poco más de información después de eso, por lo general cuando Jim estaba tan borracho que no podía mantenerse. Al oír la historia en detalle, se sorprendió de que Jim sólo tuviera pesadillas ocasionales y ese ataque de pánico. Bueno, por todas las cuentas era increíble que no hubiera terminado como un psicópata, muerto o peor. El hecho que se mantuviera cuerdo durante todo este tiempo en este agujero infernal era otra historia.  Y de repente, se hizo muy difícil culpar a Jim por matar a los dos hombres y robar a Luca. Todavía estaba mal, pero ya no era blanco y negro, especialmente por Jim. No cuando estaba actuando sobre instintos que lo habían mantenido vivo antes.

 

Spock permaneció tan impasible como siempre. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza vulcana, McCoy se preguntaba? Siempre era difícil leerlo cuando se trataba de Jim. Los ojos oscuros lo miraron y luego de nuevo a Jim. Él entendiendo, se levantó y se fue.

 

Si Jim se dio cuenta de la partida de su amigo o no estaba en debate, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido en el momento en que dejó de hablar. Pero los dejó a él y a Spock solos otra vez.

 

\- “¿Ahora lo entiendes? Soy igual que ellos.” susurró Jim. –“No sentí nada cuando los maté.”

 

Spock no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir que pudiera asegurar a Jim. Tomó la mano de Jim en la de él. Todo lo que podía hacer era sostener su mano, sabiendo que Jim probablemente no entendía el significado de tal acción.

 

Jim miró la mano pálida que sostenía la suya, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se echó hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el gesto muy humano.

 

\- “No podemos quedarnos aquí, Spock. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir del planeta o derribar los escudos alrededor del planeta.”

 

\- “Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Algún plan de cuándo, Capitán?” Con el uso del título formal de Jim, Spock retiró su mano. El humano ya se había perdido el calor.

 

\- “Lo mejor es viajar en la noche, pero no podemos esperar otras trece horas. En el momento en que haya luz, seguiremos avanzando.”

 

\- “Entendido. Voy a transmitir tu orden a los demás. Spock se levantó, tirando de su camisa mientras lo hacía.”

 

Spock se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de la voz de Jim. –“Y Spock…Gracias.”

 

Spock se giró lo suficiente para mirar al humano, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –“Las gracias no son necesarias, Jim.”

 

Jim pasó otras dos horas fuera de su refugio antes de unirse al resto de ellos. Uhura estaba dormida, pero sus mejores amigos todavía estaban despiertos. McCoy lo observaba con ojo crítico, muy probablemente tratando de ver si estaba bien. Spock mantuvo su enfoque en el dispositivo de comunicación, tratando de ver lo que podría funcionar y lo que se necesita para que funcionará.

 

Realmente amaba a su tripulación; Aun así, no podía mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos.

 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, esperó otra hora para la salida el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo gracias por los comentarios y kudos, espero sigan dejandolos :)
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma: lo intente pero creo que pude cumplir un nuevo capitulo, este es una transición para lo que sigue.
> 
> Lidi25: gracias por el comentario si el capitulo anterior era un poco fuerte este digamos es más tranquilo


	8. Los niños guiaran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo esta es simplemente una traduccion de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino
> 
> espero disfruten de este capitulo

**Capítulo 8: Los niños guiarán**

 

El amanecer finalmente llegó. Sin embargo, nadie dormía excepto Luca, que sabía que tenía que dormir cuando podía, y Uhura, que se había despertado constantemente de malos sueños. Todos se movían silenciosamente por el campamento, empacando lo poco que tenían. Spock logró condensar las cuatro mochilas a dos y llevaba la más pesada de las dos mientras Jim cargaba con la otra. Estarían en camino dentro de media hora.

 

Antes de marcharse, Kirk le dio a todos una lista de reglas que debían seguir:

 

  1. Mantenerse siempre a una distancia mínima de 6 metros de cualquier área que pareciera estar infectada.



 

  1. Si llegara a ocurrir que usted resulta estar más cerca de eso, encuentre un lugar donde lavar su ropa lo más rápido posible.



 

  1. Manténgase a contra viento del hongo si es posible.



 

  1. No coma nada que no esté en un recipiente sellado a menos que sea un último recurso.



 

  1. Cualquier cosa previamente sellada debe ser consumido dentro de 48 horas.



 

  1. Lo más importante, siempre estar con al menos otra persona.



 

 

Uhura estaba un poco confundida acerca de lo que estaba pasando, habiéndose perdido la discusión de la noche anterior. Afortunadamente, ella aceptó los términos y McCoy también. Jim estaba un poco preocupado de que Bones no peleara, pero como decían a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente.

 

Nadie comentó que los cuerpos habían desaparecido al amanecer. En algún momento de la noche, cuando todos habían intentado, no con éxito, dormir un poco, Spock había salido y los había enterrado.

 

Kirk había protestado en silencio fuera de la estructura de roca. Los cuerpos debían haber sido quemados. Cualquier espora que pudieran haber inhalado o adherido a su ropa habría sido quemada con los cuerpos y el humo sería enmascarado por el cielo nocturno y la luz oscurecida por las rocas.

Spock simplemente había dicho que, con un entierro, los cuerpos podrían ser recuperados, identificados y devueltos a sus seres queridos después de la descontaminación. El humano se detuvo después de eso, pero su ansiedad se mostró después.

 

Había algo que no estaba diciendo, eso era obvio. Spock no le presionó para obtener más respuestas. Si era perjudicial para su supervivencia, el capitán no se habría rendido, por lo que Spock enterró los cuerpos mientras Kirk vigilaba el campamento.

 

Kirk se dio cuenta que mientras nadie estaba particularmente bien descansado, especialmente después de la noche anterior, no había visto a Spock descansar desde que abandonaron el barco. Él no trajo ese hecho. Todo lo que Spock diría es que los vulcanos podían funcionar casi dos semanas sin dormir. Kirk no dudaba de eso, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sólo era cierto si por lo menos meditaba en ocasiones para lograrlo. Ya que Spock había sido incapaz de meditar con éxito antes de salir a este desastre de misión, lo más probable era que no lo hubiera hecho aquí.

 

Tuvo que forzar el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Spock seguía funcionando por ahora y el cambio de ubicación tenía prioridad. El viaje de varios días tendría un costo sobre ellos por la falta de suficiente comida y agua fresca. Tendrían que guardar sus phasers, para que pudieran iniciar fogatas o encontrar un método alternativo. Nada se podía consumir, agua o comida, sin ser esterilizado. Debían ahorrar sus phasers y ser usados como último recurso sino se disminuiría drásticamente su defensa. Los phasers sacados de los bandidos eran extremadamente bajos, ya que les estaba dando sólo unos cuantos disparos demás.

 

Jim mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba esto. Había estado en peores situaciones en Tarsus, pero no tenía que preocuparse de seguir el protocolo, y no quería que los demás vieran lo que él había tenido que hacer en Tarsus, cuán bajo había caído. Si lo peor llegaba, lo haría, pero eso no era necesario ahora.

 

Sintió el cepillar de tela contra su mano. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Luca a su lado, con los ojos abiertos, pero todavía pegándose muy cerca de él. Luca se había despertado una vez durante la noche y buscó a Jim. Sin una palabra de ninguno de los dos, Luca durmió junto a Jim durante su guardia. Spock levantó una ceja cuando volvió y tuvo esa vista antes de tomar su lugar junto al fuego.

 

En algún momento de su viaje por la mañana, Jim alzó a Luca. El niño envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jim y usó su hombro como una almohada, quedándose dormido. McCoy trató de protestar que Jim se lo tomara con calma y como de costumbre, Jim lo ignoró. Su cabeza todavía seguía golpeando, pero era más manejable que antes. Como no había entrado en coma cuando había caído inconsciente, estaría bien. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

 

Tomaron dos pausas de media hora para el momento del mediodía. El sol brillaba y ya estaba agotando al doctor y Jim un poco. Jim estaba pensando en tomar otro descanso cuando vio las tierras de cultivo por delante.

 

En una inspección más cercana, era sólo una gran granja con otros diez edificios alrededor. Jim estaba apostando que cinco de las casas eran casas para los granjeros, una era una oficina o un laboratorio, y las otras eran algún tipo de almacén y cobertizos para equipos. Era un buen lugar para buscar los suministros, aunque lo más probable era que cualquier cosa útil hubiera desaparecido hace tiempo. Los campos parecían haber sido cosechados rápidamente o allanados. De cualquier manera, era un desastre. No debería haber nadie en las inmediaciones, ya que era probablemente el primer lugar que tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, sería una buena práctica para los demás.

 

Había bajado a Luca hacía una media hora. Cuando lo miró, vio la misma mirada calculadora atravesar esos ojos marrones. Así que pensaban lo mismo.

 

\- “¿Has hecho esto antes?” le preguntó al chico.

 

Luca asintió con la cabeza. –“Así es como nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?”

 

Jim asintió y le entregó uno de los phasers que tenía más poder a él, ignorando la mirada interrogante de todos. Luca apenas miró el objeto antes de resoplar. Con manos experimentadas, le quitó el seguro y la puso en modo matar. –“No soy un niño.” él amonestó, haciendo a Kirk sonreír un poco.

 

\- “Lo sé. Sólo me aseguraba.” se inclinó hacia adelante, extendiendo la mano para volver a poner el ajuste en aturdir. –“Pero no lo hagas a menos que tengas que hacerlo.”

 

Jim odiaba decirle eso al niño. Absolutamente lo odiaba. Sintió que las emociones contradictorias rugían dentro de él, luchando entre sí. Apretó los puños mientras su rostro mantenía la misma mirada suave. –“Los buenos oficiales de la Flota sólo matan como último recurso.”

 

Sintió la mirada de Spock en su espalda.

 

De repente, McCoy lo tiró hacia un lado, haciendo que el capitán tropezara un poco. –“¿Qué pasa Bones?” Su voz ya sonaba irritada.

 

\- “¿Estás dándole un phaser a un niño? ¿En serio, Jim? Esto no es propio de ti.” Los ojos del doctor eran suaves y llenos de preocupación. Mientras Jim podía entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo.

 

\- “Créeme Bones, ya no es un niño.” Quitó la mano envuelta alrededor de su codo. - “Además de mí, Luca ha vivido más de lo que la mayoría viviría en muchos años. Tiene conocimientos de la tierra, algo de experiencia en combate e instintos de supervivencia. Llegado el momento, no dudará en matar a alguien si su supervivencia es amenazada. Es por eso que va a liderarlos a ti y a Uhura en la búsqueda de suministros en las casas del medio, mientras que Spock y yo buscamos en las exteriores.

 

\- “Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir, Jim. El niño está traumatizado. Estás poniendo demasiada responsabilidad en él. Si pones demasiada presión sobre él, se romperá.”

 

Jim rió con humor. Bones tenía un grado en psicología. En circunstancias normales, si estuvieran fuera de este agujero infernal, probablemente tendría razón. Tendría razón si Luca sobreviviera a esto, pero hasta entonces, estaba completamente fuera.

 

\- “Él no se romperá, Bones. Él se está aferrando en nada más que en las puntas de los dedos, en eso tienes razón, pero si se fuera a romper, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, y no habría sobrevivido hasta ahora.”

 

\- “Eso no lo sabes, Jim. No sabes lo que le va a llevar al límite.”

 

Jim miró a Luca. –“No se romperá, él tiene la misma mirada que yo en aquel entonces.” Se volvió hacia su amigo. –“Detenerlo de hacer cualquier cosa lo hará peor. No hay nada más aterrador que ver tu mundo desmoronarse a tu alrededor mientras tú te sientas sin hacer nada. Mientras él esté haciendo algo que él piense que es importante, seguirá esperando. Créeme.”

 

No esperó una respuesta. Sabía que Luca era una buena opción para dirigir al otro grupo. Lo había observado mientras caminaban. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. –“Muy bien, nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una hora. Si algo sucede, haga lo que pueda para llamar la atención del otro grupo. No me importa qué…Y traten de mantenerse vivos. Miró a Luca. –“Cuida al doctor y a la teniente por mí. Son niños.”

 

Uhura lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el doctor gruñía, pero Luca sonrió, recibiendo su pequeño mensaje. –“Lo haré, señor.”

 

Jim devolvió la sonrisa. Luca realmente era un buen chico. Un día sería un buen oficial. Algo así como. Kevin.

 

Observó cómo Luca los conducía, notando sus tranquilas pisadas y pareciendo incómodo ante sus dos cargas. El niño sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero había una posibilidad de que abandonara a McCoy y Uhura si llegaba un momento en no podía mantener la supervivencia o si su propia vida se veía amenazada. Tendría que enseñarles cómo caminar correctamente una vez que regresaran.

 

\- “Vamos, Spock.” murmuró, dirigiéndose a la casa más cercana.

 

Jim entró con cuidado, buscando en la entrada posibles trampas. Spock siguió su ejemplo, observando la forma de Jim y sus acciones, tomando nota. Jim estaba contento de que Spock ya estuviera recogiendo y empleando sus hábitos. Mientras caminaban por la casa, los pasos del vulcano se hicieron cada vez más suaves y buscando con la misma precaución.

 

El capitán no se sorprendió de que casi todo lo que pudiera ser usado había sido tomado. Cualquier comida, mantas extra y ropa la habían tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo la ligera capa de polvo lo dejaba en claro, pero Spock fue capaz de encontrar algunas herramientas y piezas de repuesto. Las herramientas estaban lejos de ser ideales: dobladas, oxidadas, y en su mayoría inútiles. Sin embargo, era mejor que lo que tenían anteriormente, así que lleno con cuidado en una bolsa con repuestos.

 

Jim buscaba cuidadosamente en el suelo cualquier compartimiento oculto cuando Spock le preguntó: - “Jim…sobre Luca.”

 

\- “¿Tú también vas a cuestionar mi decisión?” comentó el humano, sin interrumpir su cuidadoso examen.

\- “Negativo. También creo que Luca es el mejor candidato para dirigir, ya que está más familiarizado con la situación.”

 

\- “¿Entonces qué?” preguntó Jim, poniendo una tabla de piso levantada de la misma manera en que la encontró.

 

\- “Quiero saber por qué insinúas que no eres un buen oficial de la Flota. Estoy teniendo dificultad para entender por qué te referirías a ti mismo como incompetente o moralmente incorrecto cuando no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro.”

 

Jim se quedó acuclillado, mirando fijamente el piso que acababa de reemplazar. –“No soy una buena persona, Spock. Ya hemos discutido esto.” dijo en voz baja.

 

\- “Entiendo lo que has pasado, Jim, pero…”

 

\- “Realmente no lo haces, Spock. Te di un bosquejo no los detalles.” Jim empujó un destornillador oxidado en la bolsa con más fuerza de lo necesario.

 

\- “Soy consciente, pero las decisiones que tomaste entonces, fueron decisiones hechas por un adolescente, no podías…”

 

\- “Spock, ¡sólo para!” Susurró Jim con dureza. –“No quiero hablar de ello, ahora mismo, tenemos que darnos prisa y terminar de buscar.”

 

Spock quería presionar el asunto. Jim podía ver la forma en que sus labios se adelgazaban y sus cejas se juntaron en su frente. Al final, él sólo respondió: - “Sí, capitán.”

 

El resto de la búsqueda la pasaron en silencio.

 

La hora vino y se fue, y Jim y Spock se encontraban con los demás con poca dificultad. McCoy parecía agotado cuando él y su grupo regresaron. El chico también parecía irritado. Si Jim tenía que adivinar, los dos se habían metido en una discusión, y por alguna razón, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír un poco. –“Te ves un poco enojado, Bones.”

 

\- “Nunca pensé que encontraría a nadie más loco que tú.” gruñó, negándose a mirar al niño.

 

Luca sólo puso los ojos en blanco. –“Intentó ver si la ducha seguía funcionando. Yo sólo estaba diciéndole que, si iba a haber una trampa, sería en la ducha.”

 

El capitán asintió con la cabeza. La gente fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no encender las luces, pero se descuidaron cuando se trataba de tener la oportunidad de tomar una ducha caliente. Fue una tentación a la que muchos no pudieron resistirse después de estar cubiertos de suciedad durante semanas. –“¿Encontraron algo?”

 

-Sólo unas pocas cosas misceláneas. Un par de piezas de repuesto y mantas con agujeros.” el doctor gruñó, mostrando a su amigo la bolsa. –“Aunque no hay comida.”

 

\- “No pensé que hubiera.” respondió honestamente. –“Spock y yo encontramos algunas herramientas. Espero que podamos conseguir algo para que el equipo funcione.”

 

\- “Capitán, si nos vamos ahora, hay una mayor probabilidad de llegar a nuestro destino antes de que anochezca.” Spock tomó la bolsa extra de McCoy, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

 

\- “¿Estás seguro de que ese lugar es seguro?” Preguntó Uhura.

 

\- “Sí.” dijo Jim, volviéndose hacia el miembro más pequeño de su grupo. –“¿Quieres otro viaje?”

 

Luca arrugó la nariz, resoplando. –“No soy un niño. Puedo caminar como todos los demás.”

 

Jim trató de no sonreír como Luca ya había olvidado aquella mañana. –“Claro, Luca. ¿Quieres llevar el agua?”

 

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, y él asintió con entusiasmo y tomó las cantimploras.

 

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Luca estaba asentado, continuaron su camino.

 

***********************************************************

 

_\- “¿Jim? ¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?”_

_Jim miró a Kevin desde su bolsa, dándole una amplia sonrisa de confianza. –“Estaremos bien. Tú mantendrás el fuerte, ¿verdad?”_

_Kevin asintió, cambiando de un pie al otro. –“Lo sé, pero ... estás llevando a Rochelle…”_

_Jim se detuvo, tragando con fuerza. –“Rochelle tiene que venir. Ella es la única que conoce las disposiciones del campamento. Esta es la primera vez que hago esto.”_

_\- “Pero Rochelle no ha sido la misma desde…”_

_\- “Lo sé.” dijo Jim en voz baja. –“Espero que esto ayude.” Usando su tono más brillante, él dijo, - “Además, Jabari estará conmigo. Estaremos bien. Comeremos como reyes en unos días.”_

_Kevin no parecía convencido. El niño miró el suelo. –“Por favor, ten cuidado.”_

_\- “No te preocupes, lo haré. Rochelle estará bien. Los otros también lo estarán.”_

_\- “Pero ella es mayor.”_

_Jim se estremeció interiormente. –“Ella estará bien. Yo estaré bien.” Él cerró su bolsa, y dedicó su atención completa a Kevin, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del niño. –“Kevin, estoy confiando en que mantendrás a todos juntos mientras estoy fuera. Cuida a los pequeños. Y cuéntales la historia del coche de mi padre para ir a la cama. A ellos les gusta eso.”_

_Los ojos de Kevin se aguaron, pero parecía decidido a no llorar. –“De acuerdo, Jim.”_

_\- “¡Hermano mayor Jim! ¡Gran Hermano Jim!” Una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años corrió hacia ellos. Ella levantó una muñeca deshilachada. La muñeca se estaba cayendo a pedazos en las costuras, cubierta de barro, y había perdido un ojo morado y la mitad de su pelo. –“Llévate a Jamie contigo.”_

_Los ojos de Jim se suavizaron. –“No puedo llevarla, Maggie.”_

_\- “Tienes que tomarla, porque no puedo ir contigo.” La niña con sus mechones marrones enmarañados y sus manos cubiertas de suciedad, empujó la muñeca en sus manos._

_\- “Maggie…” La niña entró en un ataque de tos, y las manos de Jim se apretaron alrededor de la muñeca. –“Me la llevo. Ve a tumbarte. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.” Miró al joven. –“¿Kevin?”_

_\- “Vamos Mags, Jim dijo que podríamos tener las bayas que encontró. Podemos comerlas antes de acostarnos.” Kevin tomó su pequeña mano y la arrastró. Ella no protestó demasiado, ya se balanceaba sobre sus pies, pero ella seguía mirándolo mientras desaparecían dentro de las cuevas._

_Jim miró la muñeca y cuidadosamente la colocó en su mochila. La llevaría, sólo por esta vez._

_*************************************************************************_

_\- “De acuerdo, Jim. ¿Recuerdas cuál es el diseño?” Jabari era uno de los chicos mayores. Era un año mayor que Jim, pero era uno de los más leales de todos los adolescentes que Jim había recogido. Era de piel oscura y tenía una cicatriz que iba desde ojo hasta el mentón que le daba un aire intimidante, pero era muy amable cuando no estaba cazando a la escoria de soldados._

_\- “Sí, lo recuerdo. Deja de cargarme. Estoy listo para esto.” Reajustó su bolsa._

_Ellos cayeron en silencio. Jabari nunca hablaba mucho. Era del tipo alto y silencioso que volvía locas a las chicas. Jim nunca le habló antes de todo el incidente, y estaba vacilante en dejar que un adolescente entrara en su pequeño grupo cuando lo encontraron por primera vez. Jim se negó la primera vez que lo encontraron. Él tenía tres niños pequeños con él en el momento en que Jabari le preguntó. Kirk declinó y el muchacho no dijo más, aceptando la elección de Jim sin hostilidad._

_Él solo era lo suficientemente mayor para asumir las responsabilidades más duras pero el cuidado de un niño de dos años y un bebé era un trabajo de tiempo completo._ _No podía irse por largos períodos de tiempo. Buscó a Jabari, le dio condiciones injustas, y el adolescente las aceptó con gusto. No discutió ni se quejó. Cuando Jim empezó a aceptar a los adolescentes, fue un recurso invaluable. A decir verdad, pensó que los adolescentes eran más difíciles de manejar. No les gustaba escuchar, y todos pensaban que debían estar a cargo. Jabari los puso bajo control con unas pocas palabras. Jim nunca entendió por qué apoyaba las reglas y el liderazgo de Jim, pero era invaluable._

_\- “Ten cuidado.”  Jabari se deslizó por la colina y desapareció en la maleza._

_Jim, por otra parte, fue alrededor del campamento de los guardias. Su corazón latía en su pecho. Mantuvo el paso mientras se dirigía hacia el centro del campamento. Era un grupo de exploradores, buscando rezagados. Un grupo de diez. Aunque eran pocos, seguían armados._

_Jim se metió en la tienda más grande del grupo. El hombre estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña, comiendo algún tipo de carne, dejando caer los huesos en el plato que todavía tenían carne. La ira se apoderó de él atravesando su pecho ante la vista. Tanta comida desperdiciada en un segundo, y ese hombre ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre como para dejar de comer las partes que no le gustaban. Jim apretó el cable alrededor de su mano._

_Se escondió detrás del hombre, con la mirada vacía mientras preparaba el alambre. Su mente se sacudió cuando él envolvió el alambre alrededor del cuello del hombre y tiró. El hombre dejó caer el plato, agarrándose la garganta, y luego se estiró para tratar de apuñalar los ojos de Jim con los dedos. Jim mantuvo la cabeza baja y mantuvo los ojos fuera de su alcance a pesar de que su cabello estaba siendo tirado._

_Jim siguió aguantando hasta que el hombre se desmayó y lo sostuvo más tiempo. Se aseguró de que estuviera muerto antes de atreverse a dejarlo ir. Colocó al hombre en la cama para obtener más tiempo en caso de que alguien viniera a revisar al funcionario de mayor rango, luego repasó las cosas del hombre. Sus ojos se iluminaron con los hipos que encontró y comida. ¡Esto sólo podría durar una semana si se racionaba!_

_Encontró una enorme bolsa para llenar todo y se dirigió a la siguiente tienda. El siguiente estaba durmiendo. Incapaz de estrangularlo, sacó un cuchillo y le cortó la garganta. Miró la sangre fascinado. Nunca había matado a alguien así antes. Un phaser y un alambre, pero… la sangre se sentía húmeda y caliente en sus manos. Era fascinante. Él miró fijamente mientras empapaba las sábanas, y el color se escurrió de su cara. Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue la explosión al otro lado del campamento. El ruido lo asustó, y casi dio un salto en el aire. Maldiciéndose por perder el foco, recorrió todo rápidamente, agarrando todo lo que era fácilmente accesible y salió de allí._

_Oyó gritar y maldecir y, cuando salió por la espalda, vio el fuego arder. Todos los guardias se precipitaban hacia allá, permitiéndole escapar rápidamente. Se preguntó qué había salido mal. Jabari había establecido las distracciones por si tenían que salir a toda prisa._

_Jim corrió por el bosque hasta el punto de encuentro. No era tanta comida como esperaban, pero consiguió lo que quería. ¡Los hypos! ¡Finalmente tenían hypos! No llegó a mirar hacia atrás, pero eso estaba bien. Todo estaba bien._

_Su punto de encuentro era a una hora de distancia. Jim corrió los primeros quince minutos. Aunque podía correr todo el tiempo, no quería desperdiciar energía. Últimamente había estado cansándose fácilmente, pero con este botín, podían comer bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_Él sonrió cuando vio que Jabari lo esperaba. –“Me alegra ver que lo hiciste.”_

_Jabari fruncía el ceño, lo cual no era algo bueno. Muy pocas cosas le hacían fruncir el ceño. –“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Jim, dejando caer su sonrisa. –“Y date prisa. En el momento en que Rochelle llegue, nos vamos de aquí.”_

_Jabari sacudió la cabeza. - “Rochelle no vendrá.”_

_Jim se puso rígido. –“¿Qué pasó?”_

_\- “Ella distrajo a los guardias como estaba planeado, pero… con su cuerpo.”_

_Jim cerró los ojos. –“Ella se rompió.”_

_\- “Sí.” dijo él en voz baja. –“Ella se lo cargó ... y luego a ella misma.”_

_\- “Maldita sea.” susurró. –“Pensé que estaba mejorando. Pensé que hacer esto con nosotros la distraería.”_

_\- “Jim…”_

_-“Vamos a salir de aquí.” Cortó al hombre que era su mano derecha. Él estaba cansado. Ya se había ido dos días. Dos días más, y volvería a estar con sus hijos._

_*********************************************************************_

_Jabari no dijo otra palabra durante todo el camino de vuelta por lo que Jim estaba agradecido. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en volver lo antes posible. Nada más parecía importar mientras empujaba su cuerpo para ir más allá de sus límites. Ni siquiera tocó la comida hasta que la cueva no estuvo a la vista._

_\- “¡Estoy de vuelta!” Anunció Jim, ya repartiendo comida. –“Alguien enfermo, venga en fila. Tengo hypos.”_

_Él no sonrió como usualmente lo hacía cuando entregaba la comida, pero nadie comentó sobre ello. Nadie mencionó la desaparición de Rochelle tampoco. Fue una de las primeras cosas que todos habían aprendido._

_\- “Oigan, alguien puede traer a Maggie. Tengo una hypo para ella.” sacó la muñeca que él había mantenido._

_Kevin tragó saliva. –“Maggie falleció esta mañana. Ella y el bebé.”_

_El rostro de Jim se oscureció mientras empujaba la leche de nuevo a la bolsa._

_\- “Lo siento Jim. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Le di la comida buena…más de lo que debería haber hecho, pero empezó a sufrir espasmos y no pude controlarla, y luego dejó de respirar. No sabía qué hacer.”_

_\- “Kevin.” dijo Jim en voz baja, pero no lo miró –“Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No es tu culpa.” Jim puso un plato en sus manos. –“Come.”_

_El chico le lanzó miradas preocupadas, pero Jim le hizo un gesto con la mano. Todos comieron acurrucados alrededor del fuego. Jim no tenía hambre. Salió a vigilar. ¿Cómo podían las estrellas seguir iguales cuando todo debajo de ellas se había ido al infierno?_

_Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y un plato era empujado su lado el cual él trató de ignorar. –“Tienes que comer.” dijo Jabari, su voz baja tuvo un efecto calmante en sus nervios._

_\- “No tengo hambre.” Miró la muñeca en sus manos. El nombre de Maggie todavía estaba escrito en el vestido deshilachado con letra infantil._

_\- “Jim. Que no fue tu culpa.”_

_\- “Lo fue, retrasé nuestro viaje tres días. Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo habríamos hecho a tiempo.”_

_\- “Jim. Estaba en las últimas etapas de lo que tenía. No había ninguna garantía de que el medicamento funcionara, y tuviste que retrasarlo debido a la tormenta.”_

_No le hacía sentirse mejor. Maggie era la brillante, la que estaba ansiosa por ayudar, que había empezado a romper los muros de Jim. Ella era su punto débil. Y él le había fallado._

_\- “Rochelle tampoco fue tu culpa.”_

_Jim se burló. –“Déjalo.”_

_\- “Rochelle no fue la primera. Los niños que fueron utilizados por los guardias como ella han sido, son más resistentes. Se recuperaron más rápido y se han ajustado más rápido. No están completamente bien, pero van. Los adolescentes en la misma situación no son tan afortunados. Greg y Laurel no pudieron manejar la mierda que les pasó. Para ellos, la muerte era más fácil que vivir.”_

_\- “Genial, así que soy inútil. Un maldito de mierda.”_

_\- “Jim, eres lo mejor que les pasó a estos niños. Eres un líder natural.” Jabari desenvolvió la carne en su plato._

_\- “Una mierda. ¡Mira lo que he hecho!”_

_\- “Sí, mira lo que has hecho.” su voz mantuvo su tono suave incluso. –“Tu mantienes a todos los niños juntos, recogiste los que han sido utilizados para el sexo o aquellos cuyos padres han muerto o fueron abandonados. Tú los organizaste, los mantiene alimentados, y les ofrece protección. Sin ti, todos ellos estarían muertos o todavía estarían siendo pasados de soldado a soldado en ese desagradable anillo de violadores.”_

_Una risa burbujeó antes de que pudiera detenerla. –“Sabes, deberías ser el líder, tienes más nivel que yo.”_

_El muchacho meneó la cabeza. –“Los niños te adoran, y los refugias cuando puedes. Te ensucias las manos para que ellos no tengan que hacerlo. Lo saben, y lo aprecian. Es por eso que siempre tratan de ayudar en vez de lloriquear y quejarse. Te miran a ti.”_

_\- “Sabes, es una vergüenza. Si las circunstancias fuera diferentes y hubiera más chicas de nuestra edad. Habrías tenido suerte.”_

_\- “No, no lo habría hecho.”_

_Jim rio, esta vez de verdad. –“Vamos. Las chicas se lanzaban hacia ti incluso conmigo. Con esa nueva cicatriz, cuando volviéramos a casa, las tendrían que estar quitándolas de encima de ti con un palo.”_

_Jabari sonrió, algo que era poco y raro. –“Eso nunca sucedería para mí.”_

_\- “¿Por qué no?” preguntó Jim con curiosidad. No podía pensar en ninguna razón por la que Jabari no pudiera conseguir a la chica de sus sueños._

_\- “Porque soy gay.” dijo con suavidad._

_Jim miró hacia atrás mientras hacía clic. –“Oh…Ooooooh.”_

_Jabari se echó a reír. –“No te preocupes por eso.” Volvió a colocar el plato en el regazo de Jim. –“Come.”_

_Jim suspiró, sabiendo que Jabari no se iría hasta que comiera. –“Muy bien, voy a comer.” Él recogió la carne. Simplemente, miró hacia arriba, cuando vio la sangre en la manga de Jabari. –“Deberías tomar un antibiótico.”_

_\- “Es un pequeño corte. Deja que los niños lo tengan. La medicina ya es escasa de por sí.”._

_No podía discutir con eso. –“Si se infecta, toma algo.”_

_\- “Por supuesto, Jim.” Jim volvió a su plato. Inesperadamente, Jabari se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Levantó la mirada mientras el adolescente retrocedía. –“Buenas noches, Jim.”_

_Jabari regresó al campamento, dejando a Jim solo. Permaneció afuera durante otra hora. Después de haberse calmado un poco, volvió a prepararse para la cama. Al subir a la cama, oyó el suave gemido de uno de los niños. Ser un adulto nunca terminaba._

_***********************************************************************_

 

\- “Jim, deberías dormir.” dijo Spock junto al fuego.

 

Jim resopló, estirándose en el suelo. –“Toma tu propio consejo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? Exactamente.”

 

\- “Jim, los vulcanos somos capaces de estar…”

 

\- “Sin dormir durante 2 semanas bajo condiciones estresantes.” terminó Jim, sonriendo maliciosamente al levantar la ceja. –“Vamos, Spock. Ni siquiera estás meditando. Puedo manejar el cambio de esta noche.”

 

\- “Necesitas descansar.” Spock se levantó, caminando hacia su lado.

 

\- “No puedo dormir.” Jim se sentó. McCoy, Luca y Uhura estaban todos en un sueño inquieto, pero al menos estaban durmiendo. –“No podré, no por un tiempo.”

 

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Se estiró y se tensó hasta que Spock habló. –“¿Estás mejor, Jim?”

 

Era difícil no lanzar un comentario sarcástico y amargo al Vulcano. En cambio, inhaló lentamente y no respondió.

 

Spock volvió a callarse y el aire de inquietud se apoderó de él.

 

Un suave gemido vino de Luca, seguido por un gemido. El joven se acurrucó sobre su costado, gimoteando mientras temblaba.

 

Jim estaba a su lado en un segundo, acomodándose junto al niño en la cama de hojas y mantas, tomando al niño en sus brazos y frotándole la espalda con facilidad practicada. –“Shh.”

 

Los gemidos de Luca se apagaron ante el ocasional suspiro, y rodeó con el brazo al capitán mientras se acomodaba en un sueño más profundo.

\- “No esperaba que sobresalieras en el cuidado de jóvenes.” comentó Spock, observando cómo las características endurecidas de su capitán se suavizaban al mirar a Luca.

 

\- “Cuando estuve en Tarsus.” se aclaró la garganta al quebrársele la voz. –“Cuando estaba en Tarsus, me ocupé de un grupo de niños. Tenían muchas pesadillas.”

 

Podía ver a Spock girando la imagen en su cabeza analizándola. Para qué, Kirk no tenía ni idea. –“He observado que estás más relajado cuando Luca está presente.”

 

\- “Celoso Spock.” bromeó, rozando el cabello del niño. Con una expresión más seria, se relajó contra la pared de la cueva. –“Tienes razón. Luca me recuerda a mis hijos. Si no fuera por ellos, no creo que me hubiera molestado en seguir.” Sus ojos se cerraron. Las memorias bailaban sobre sus párpados. “La mayoría de ellos murieron. Ni siquiera puedo recordar ninguna de sus caras, pero mantuve contacto con uno. Algunos son sólo personas sin rostro que atormentan mis pesadillas.” No podía recordar la dulce sonrisa de Maggie, la expresión severa de Jabari o la hermosa mirada de Rochelle. Finalmente, perdió el contacto con el niño al que había rescatado, y los que murieron se desvanecieron de su memoria. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera?

 

\- “¿Y quién te sostuvo durante tus pesadillas?”

 

La sonrisa de Jim le dijo todo a Spock. No se le permitió esa comodidad en Tarsus o cuando salió de allá. En Tarsus tenía gente dependiendo de él, en casa, Frank no estaba y su madre se había ido la mayor parte de su vida y no sabía nada de él. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no era la misma persona que se había marchado con su tía Joanna. Nadie podía entenderlo a menos que hubieran vivido ese infierno como lo había hecho él.

 

\- “No importa.” dijo Jim, poniendo a Luca en su cama. Esperó para asegurarse de que estaba bien que se fuera antes de alejarse. –“Las pesadillas son sólo sueños. Yo puedo manejar eso.”

 

Los ojos de Jim se pusieron pesados mientras miraba a Luca. Tal vez la caminata había tomado más de él, entonces de que se diera cuenta.

 

Spock esperó a que Jim estuviera dormido antes de poner sus dedos en los puntos psi de Jim. –“Entonces déjame mantener tus pesadillas a raya.” susurró, armonizando la mente hiperactiva de Jim con paz y sueños de volver al _Enterprise_ con su primer oficial a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como siempre les agradezco los comentarios y kudos
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma: gracias por tus comentarios para cada capitulo


	9. Guerra interna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo pero antes un pequeño recordatorio esta es solo una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 9: Guerra interna**

\- “Tienes que dejar de hacer esa mierda de vudú mental sin su permiso.”

 

Spock se detuvo ante la súbita voz en la oscuridad. Lentamente, retiró la mano, apoyándola a su lado. Miró a McCoy y luego se levantó casualmente y regresó a su lugar donde antes había estado tratando de meditar, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo.

 

\- “Si tienes algo que decir duende, entonces dilo.” McCoy se volvió en su cama improvisada, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, mirando a Spock expectante. Tenía su ceño habitual, pero el sueño lo había ablandado. Cuando Spock no dijo nada, pensó en dejarlo. Era tarde y el viaje del día anterior le había hecho doler por todas partes sin mencionar la fatiga profunda en los huesos, pero sabía que, si no lo sacaba del vulcano ahora, nunca iba a decir nada. –“Bueno, no tengo toda la noche.”

 

Spock mantuvo su mirada fija en una roca frente a él. No parecía que fuera a moverse cuando Uhura habló desde su pequeña cama, - “Está bien, Spock, estamos aquí para ayudar.”

 

Spock miró a su ex novia. Ella se había sentado y lo miraba con una paciencia que no había demostrado hasta ese punto durante su cortejo. En todo caso, la mirada amable lo hizo apartar la vista de ella mientras respondía: - “No sé cómo ayudarlo.” Esas sencillas palabras incluso habían hecho que McCoy dejara caer su ceño.

 

\- “También estoy preocupado por él.” admitió el doctor con voz baja, casi inaudible. Volvió su atención a Jim, que aún dormía tranquilamente. Si no fuera por la fusión mental, el capitán probablemente habría despertado por el sonido de sus voces ya. Jim claramente tenía el sueño ligero, como si el no despertar al menor sonido le fuera a costaría la vida. En retrospectiva, era fácil entender el por qué.

 

\- “Le sugiero, doctor, que descanse mientras está permitido, es muy probable que las actividades de mañana sean tan intensas físicamente como hoy.”

 

El ceño fruncido de McCoy regresó, y él gruñó en voz baja algo sobre vulcanos mandones que Spock ignoró cortésmente, preparándose para la meditación. Spock cerró los ojos, tratando de romper la primera capa de meditación cuando una suave y delgada mano tocó su hombro.

 

Él sintió alivio con el pequeño gesto, uno que ella no hacía a menudo por respeto a su herencia vulcana. Pero en este caso, no había palabras que pudieran tranquilizarlo adecuadamente.

 

Uhura se sentó a su lado mientras meditaba, quedándose dormida contra él en algún momento de la noche. Spock no se dio cuenta cuando fue que finalmente cayó en un sueño ligero, pensando en Jim.

******************************************************

 

El capitán se despertó con la luz del sol que fluía a través de la entrada de la cueva. Sus ojos se abrieron, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios hasta que comenzó a recordar dónde estaba. La sonrisa cayó. Era peculiar. Estaba casi seguro que había sufrido algún tipo de pesadilla. Era por eso que nunca estaba deseoso de dormir, a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía agotado por el viaje. Él también se había fortalecido mentalmente, planeando ignorar el dolor y el miedo que tenía hasta que pudiera lidiar con ello en un momento más conveniente.

 

En cambio, soñó con su barco, sus travesuras en la Tierra y las licencias en tierra, y por un momento había olvidado el peligro que le esperaba al despertar, de la gente de la que era responsable. Eso era peligroso. No podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo.

 

Con cuidado, se desenredó de Luca, que todavía estaba profundamente dormido y agarrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jim quitó las manos con habilidad, sin despertarlo, y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.

 

Este conjunto de cuevas estaba situado en la parte inferior de un lecho de río seco que ahora formaba un cañón. El sistema de la cueva era profundo, complejo y corría a través de las mesetas por varios kilómetros. La razón por la que Jim pensó en traer a todos aquí y sabía que sería relativamente seguro era porque los nativos solían vivir en estas cuevas. A pesar de la ruptura de la colonia, los colonizadores todavía sentían culpa por lo ocurrido. Tal vez no conscientemente, pero no modificarían su camino para ver los cadáveres que se habían podrido en el sol para recordarles eso.

 

Spock y Jim se habían adelantado el día anterior para explorar la zona. Como Jim había sospechado, nada había sido tocado desde la masacre. Al llegar al punto, sacaron los cuerpos de la cueva que ahora habitaban y despejaron el camino antes de que sus compañeros se unieran a ellos. A pesar de la silenciosa protesta de Spock, no enterraron los cuerpos. Dos horas antes de que su pequeño grupo volviera a unirse, quemaron la mitad de los cuerpos, usando los acantilados para ocultar la mayor parte del humo.

 

La otra mitad, la extendieron por el perímetro. Los cadáveres estaban medio podridos; Algunos incluso tenían animales pequeños que vivían entre las costillas. Era un peligro para la salud no enterrarlos o quemarlos, pero el recordatorio era necesario debían estar ahí para protegerlos de los intrusos. Fueron colocados lo suficientemente lejos para no llenar el aire de su morada con el olor putrefacto de la muerte, aunque este permaneció durante toda la noche.

 

McCoy mencionó el olor persistente, preguntando qué había muerto con su habitual voz áspera. Cuando Jim no respondió con un comentario sarcástico y vio los restos de la civilización que solían vivir allí, el médico sumó dos más dos. No volvió a hacer otra observación sobre el olor de nuevo.

 

Se habían trasladado a una unidad habitacional, equipada con un agujero en el techo rocoso para ventilar el humo, una puerta de tela, pieles de animales que cubrían el suelo y algunas pinturas rupestres dibujadas en la pared. Los nativos habían vivido una vida sencilla, similar a la de los nativos americanos en la Tierra, a pesar de que tenían su propio idioma escrito, su gobierno, e incluso habían averiguado sobre los viajes espaciales. Ellos estaban bien informados sobre el universo, sobre otras especies exóticas, pero habían decidido vivir de la tierra y permanecer en el planeta.

 

Los nativos habían sido una raza amable y estuvieron más que dispuestos a compartir lo que tenían con los colonos. Jim no pudo evitar el macabro pensamiento de que apostaba a que los lugareños lamentaban esa decisión ahora. Si es que pudieran hacerlo.

 

Jim pasó por la puerta de tela, tomando la luz de la madrugada. Afortunadamente, estaban a favor del viento, así que no había nada más que dulce, puro y fresco aire. Hacía un poco de frío, pero los rayos del sol calentaban rápidamente las rocas. Jim dejó caer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se estiró, dejando que su camisa se alzara. Por ahora, disfrutaría de este segundo. Sólo este segundo, y entonces volvería a la realidad.

 

\- “Creo que has dormido bien, capitán.”

 

La sonrisa de Jim se hizo más amplia con la voz baja y suave detrás de él. –“El mejor sueño que he conseguido desde que aterrizamos aquí, si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a suceder, habría dormido antes de irnos.” Se volvió hacia Spock.

 

Una mirada extraña estaba en los ojos de Spock, una que él no reconoció y su sonrisa cayó y se convirtió en preocupación. –“¿Estás bien?”

 

\- “Soy adecuado, Jim,” su voz sonó más profunda. –“Me complace que hayas dormido sin molestias.”

 

Se echó a reír, apartando la mirada y volviendo a la vista hacia la panorámica. –“Me alegro de que parezcas que pudiste dormir algo. Estaba preocupado de que te desmayes.”

 

Spock levantó una ceja, haciendo que Jim se riera, aunque no lo mirara directamente. –“En serio, me alegro, estaba preocupado.” Él rió de nuevo. –“Aunque no estoy tan preocupado como McCoy, creo que me cubrió con una manta anoche, actuando como una mamá gallina, ¿cierto?”

 

Otra extraña mirada cruzó la cara de Spock. –“¿Qué?”

 

\- “Nada, Jim, sólo estoy contemplando nuestras opciones.”

 

\- “Claro ... por supuesto.” Jim bajó los ojos a sus pies. –“¿Y qué se te ocurrió?”

 

\- “Tenemos dos opciones, Capitán, podemos intentar quedarnos en este lugar, permitiendo que un equipo de rescate tenga menos dificultades para recuperarnos, si ellos establecen una misión de rescate, o podemos continuar viajando. Yo no tengo experiencia en esta situación, por lo que no puedo ofrecer ningún consejo válido en este momento.”

 

El capitán inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. Permanecer aquí les daba un refugio, un punto de encuentro en caso que fueran separados en algún momento, y lo más importante, la estabilidad. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo se quedarán, más huellas dejarían, mostrando que había gente que se dirigía en esa dirección a menudo de regreso al barranco, cada vez que salieran a buscar suministros, y no había garantía de que la culpa mantuviera a los pocos supervivientes lejos por mucho más tiempo. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas como mínimo. Cuanto más severas fueran las circunstancias, no habría culpa. Sólo supervivencia. Pero los continuos viajes podrían desgastarlos. A la larga, podría salvarlos. Era más difícil de ser rastreado, y ayudaba para saber lo que estaba allí y si había un lugar mejor para establecer el campamento por un tiempo. Aunque este lugar era agradable, demasiada gente sabía sobre este.

 

\- “Nos quedaremos aquí por unos días, ya veremos la situación luego.” Dijo finalmente, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido irritado mientras exhalaba. –“Necesitamos buscar comida, Luca y yo haremos eso una vez que llegue la noche, hasta entonces, supongo que podemos buscar y ver lo que está disponible.”

 

\- “Sí, capitán.”

 

\- “Genial.” contestó de manera vacilante. –“Voy a obtener algo para el desayuno.”

 

Spock observó al ser humano volver al refugio. Tal vez no debería haber llamado la atención del hombre. Cuando Spock había seguido a Jim fuera, había querido averiguar por su salud. Así que lo llamó. Ese tren de pensamiento se fue como lo hizo cualquier otro pensamiento cuando se dio la vuelta. El cabello del hombre brillaba prácticamente bajo la luz del amanecer, sus ojos azules habían sido nublados, claros y brillantes, y por un momento, todo lo que el vulcano pudo hacer fue apreciar lo estéticamente agradable que era.

 

Cuando la sonrisa de Jim se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, salió de su trance. Ver a Jim casi de vuelta a la normalidad había borrado la mayor parte de la culpa que sentía por entrometerse en sus pensamientos para influir en sus sueños. Spock encontró que en los últimos días había estado extrañando y anhelando la risa de Jim y su personalidad tranquila.

 

Aquello no duró, con la vaga respuesta que Spock había dado, insinuó el problema en cuestión, y Jim cayó de nuevo en su caparazón, fuera del alcance de Spock. Jim se había cerrado de nuevo al mundo, la preocupación había vuelto a sus rasgos mientras pensaba en su siguiente paso.

 

Lógicamente, Spock sabía que el tema no podía evitarse. Jim tenía el deber de preocuparse y hacerse cargo de la situación. Junto con el hecho de que Jim tenía la mayor experiencia sobre su situación actual, era lógico dejar que Jim tomara la iniciativa durante toda la misión. Y, sin embargo, quería ahorrarle a Jim el dolor de revivir su peor pesadilla de nuevo.

 

El aroma de la muerte seguía en el aire. Spock podía olerlo, y su telepatía recogía los fantasmas que se mantenían. El odio, el dolor, el miedo de tanto de colonos como de nativos que murieron en la tierra en la que ahora se refugiaban. Ser un telepata fuerte era difícil a veces, y el miasma de la desgracia que había caído sobre la tierra había sido difícil de ignorar. Sólo podía estar agradecido que su telepatía sólo fuera por contacto y nada más. No estaba seguro si sería capaz de mantener sus principios vulcanianos si no fuera así.

 

Tranquilamente, se metió de nuevo en el refugio. Jim ya estaba buscando en las bolsas, decidiendo cómo racionar la comida, y lo que debía ser comido inmediatamente. No miró hacia la entrada, aunque sabía que el vulcano había vuelto a entrar.

 

McCoy también se había despertado, frotándose los ojos con una mano mientras bostezaba, mirando a su alrededor borrosamente. Uhura también estaba despierta, sentada junto a Luca y hablando entre ellos en silencio. Además de Jim, Luca sólo se sentía medio cómodo con Uhura. Teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Jim antes, Spock tenía una idea de por qué el niño preferiría la compañía de Uhura a la del médico y la suya. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué alguien le haría daño a un niño, incluso con las condiciones actuales.

 

\- “¡Oye, Jim!” Luca se acercó al capitán. –“¿Vas a salir hoy?”

 

Jim alzó la vista, su mirada preocupada se alivió ante la vista del niño. –“Sí.” dijo suavemente. –“Sólo un poco de reconocimiento.”

 

\- “Yo conozco la zona cerca, mis padres solían venir a hablar con los tipos que solían vivir aquí ...”, las palabras del niño vacilaron, y sus ojos brillaron en el recuerdo de sus padres.

 

\- “¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?” preguntó Jim, como si no lo hubiera notado. Spock observó a Luca dar una sonrisa tímida a Jim y luego sentarse junto al hombre. Jim levantó al niño, colocándolo en su regazo. –“Bien, ¿sabes cómo hacer un nudo de marinero?” Al sacudir la cabeza Luca, Jim comenzó a mostrarle diferentes tipos de nudos, usando un trozo de cuerda que había encontrado tendido alrededor.

 

Spock se sentó a un lado observándolos. Jim estaba tan a gusto con Luca. No era ruidoso y arrogante como generalmente le gustaba actuar. Con Luca, estaba más reservado, tranquilo y paciente. Del mismo modo que Jim actuaba durante sus partidas de ajedrez después de una misión particularmente difícil. Del mismo modo que Jim había actuado durante su último juego de ajedrez.

 

\- “Si sigues actuando así, alguien podría confundirlo con celos.” dijo McCoy, sentándose junto a Spock. Con el silencio de Spock, McCoy rió en voz baja, ganando la atención de vulcano. El médico de mediana edad parecía cansado, a pesar de dormir la mayor parte de la noche. Ya se estaban formando bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, y su acostumbrada actitud ruda estaba desapareciendo. –“Aun así, nunca pensé que vería al niño, actuaría como un papá.”

 

\- “La presencia de Luca es afortunada, Jim ha sido más agradable en un 26.85 por ciento desde que él se unió a nuestro grupo.”

 

\- “Pero no es en ti en quien confía, así que estás celoso.”

 

Los labios de Spock se adelgazaron.

 

\- “No me vengas con eso, duende irritante, admite que estás celoso porque Jim no se ha apoyado únicamente en ti estos últimos días.”

 

\- “Es ilógico ser envidioso de un niño pequeño que ha sufrido desgracia y busca consuelo en el único ser que puede relacionarse con su experiencia.” Spock habló en voz baja, viendo como Luca le mostraba a Jim su nudo.

 

\- “Bueno, las emociones no son lógicas, y no lo negaste.”

 

Spock levantó una ceja.

 

\- “Él está en lo cierto, sabes.” Uhura habló en voz baja, sentada a la izquierda de Spock. Kirk siempre ha estado a tu lado desde Nero, y sólo tomó un mes de nuestra misión antes de que los dos se unieran a la cadera.

 

\- “Jim y yo nunca hemos sido fusionados juntos.” Spock habló con total naturalidad.

 

McCoy sólo puso los ojos en blanco. –“No puedo nunca decir si eres serio o no. Se podría pensar con una madre humana, usted habría oído hablar de las metáforas.”

 

\- “Mi madre raramente usaba tales exageraciones o comparaciones que le gustan tanto al doctor... Era una mujer sensata.” Spock respondió con rigidez.

 

Uhura suspiró. Sólo a Jim se le permitía hablar con Spock sobre su madre. Era irónico ya que Jim era el único que usaba su nombre para insultar a Spock, pero al igual que todo lo demás, lograba obligar a Spock a hablar de ella de alguna manera. La razón por la que ella lo sabía era porque unos días antes de su separación, había oído el final de la conversación de sus dos oficiales al mando.

 

Habían estado en una sala de recreo vacía, tazas de té entre ellos con su juego de ajedrez olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. En el momento de su entrada, había visto a Jim inclinarse hacia delante, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Spock. Tranquilamente le dijo, - “Ella habría estado orgullosa, Spock.”

 

No tenía que preguntar quién era. La pura vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Spock fue más que suficiente para aclararlo. Spock tampoco se apartó del tacto humano. En su lugar, él respondió con una voz igualmente tranquila: - “Ya lo sé.”

 

Uhura supo en ese momento, que no sería capaz de ganar contra el capitán cuando se trataba del afecto de Spock. Spock nunca mostró vulnerabilidad a nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Nunca le hablaría de la destrucción de Vulcano, de la muerte de su madre. Aunque Spock no era consciente de ello, pudo ver por el modo en que Spock miró a Jim un momento después que el vulcano estaba enamorado. Por supuesto, Spock pasó los próximos días evitando a Jim como la peste, pero pronto, fueron una vez más la sombra del otro.

 

Fue inevitable cuando Spock había ido a romper las cosas poco después. Le dolía, por supuesto, y todavía tenía sentimientos por el hombre sentado a su lado, pero parte de estar enamorado era querer que esa persona fuera feliz. Ella lo había dejado ir.

 

Sin embargo, era divertido ver a un vulcano, específicamente Spock, luchar con su vida amorosa. Nunca estuvo nervioso o inseguro mientras salió con ella, pero con Jim era el equivalente vulcano de un idiota enamorado. Era increíble que Kirk estuviera tan desorientado cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de Spock. Incluso el doctor McCoy lo había descubierto y eso que él trataba de evitar la vida amorosa de todos, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si Spock no le hubiera hecho prometer a ella que no le diría a Jim, ella lo haría hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

\- “Bueno, Spock, tu podrías obtener fácilmente la atención de Jim si se lo cuentas.” Le dijo ella.

 

\- “Estoy de acuerdo, podrías llevarlo afuera y decirle.” McCoy cruzó los brazos, desafiando a Spock a estar en desacuerdo.

 

Para crédito de Spock, no se hizo el tonto, ni preguntó a qué se estaban refiriendo, sin embargo, - “No deseo cargar al capitán con cualquier información innecesaria.”

 

Ambos humanos gimieron en voz alta.

 

\- “Tus huesos no son lo único denso.” exclamó el doctor-. –“Le cuentas a Jim o lo haré yo.”

 

Spock abrió la boca para replicar, con las cejas fruncidas ligeramente para indicar su irritación con la conversación, cuando Jim apareció frente a ellos, haciendo que los otros dos humanos saltaran sorprendidos. –“Espero que ustedes no estén planeando un motín aquí con todo ese susurro.” Les dijo juguetonamente, pero Spock sintió que había una advertencia en sus palabras.

 

Al parecer, fue el único que se percató cuando Uhura contestó casualmente. –“No, en absoluto Capitán, sólo bromeábamos con Spock, Ya sabes, viendo si hay alguien en quien tenga el ojo puesto en particular.”

 

Jim sonrió, volviendo su mirada hacia Spock. –“¿Eso es así? Bueno, Spock, cuenta todos los detalles interesantes.”

 

\- “¿Qué detalles, Jim? Si él se pasa todo el tiempo cuidando tu lamentable culo, habría pensado que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ti o algo así”.

 

Spock envió una mirada feroz vulcana a McCoy, que Jim se perdió, demasiado ocupado riéndose para haberlo visto. –“Por eso es el mejor oficial de la flota, no puedo vivir sin él.”

 

McCoy envió a Spock una mirada de “me la debes.” Casualmente, se levantó para conseguir su ración de desayuno, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de los niños emocionalmente atrofiados.

 

\- “Sólo he venido para informarte, Luca y yo nos iremos a echar un vistazo a los alrededores, y dejaremos los phasers contigo.”

 

Uhura miró a Spock y luego se levantó para unirse al médico, haciendo que Spock agradeciera que hubiera decidido no insinuar nada más. –“Capitán, solicito respetuosamente unirme a usted y a Luca en su reconocimiento.”

 

\- “Spock.” Él comenzó. Por el sonido de su voz, Spock sabía que Jim quería rechazarlo y ya estaba cansado de la discusión antes de que esta comenzara.

 

\- “Jim.” dijo Spock, - “Si hay problemas, lo cual contigo hace que la probabilidad sea más alta, será más fácil para proteger a Luca si somos dos. Uno podría ser la distracción mientras que el otro conduce a Luca lejos del peligro.”

 

Jim maldijo en voz baja. –“No es justo usar mi nombre cuando quieres algo lo sabes.”

 

Un fuerte suspiro más tarde y él estuvo de acuerdo. Aunque probablemente era una trampa usar a Luca en su plan, Jim estaba un poco aliviado de que Spock fuera. No quería pensar el por qué era eso. Era una debilidad. Al igual que Luca era una debilidad. Una de las que no podía quitarse de encima. No en ese entonces y no ahora.

 

El desayuno pasó con un mínimo alboroto. Las raciones fueron más pequeñas, pero nadie dijo nada. Luca estaba feliz de tener algo en su estómago, y Uhura mantuvo la conversación al hacerle preguntas a Spock sobre el Consejo Vulcano y empujar a Jim en la plática con ella, lo que obviamente llevó a irritados estallidos de McCoy.

 

El sentirse normal hizo que se sintiera mal. Jim se encontró forzando sus sonrisas, Y encontró que su sonrisa se tensaba cuanto más tiempo la fachada de la normalidad continuaba. Estaba mal. La evidencia estaba justo enfrente de ellos. La comida apenas si calmaba el hambre, y la cantidad de raciones que quedaban sólo les daría cinco días más de comida si se distribuían cuidadosamente. No tenían ni idea de cuándo iba a venir la ayuda. Tenían que tener un plan a largo plazo, pero estaban sentados allí, hablando como si todavía estuvieran a bordo del Enterprise.

 

Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que el oscuro pánico que serpenteaba en su vientre provenía de la parte de él que era un sobreviviente de Tarsus. La parte de él que haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir y no tenía culpa por ello. Sabía que ahora era diferente. Que su nave sabía que estaba atrapado en el planeta. Que estaba mejor preparado por todas sus experiencias anteriores. Pero no pudo sacudirlo.

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Un buen sueño? No merecía tal lujo. Lo hacía demasiado relajado. Realmente se había sentido complacido cuando despertó, y eso era lo más peligroso de todo. Necesitaba las pesadillas. ¿De qué otra manera podía recordar por qué hizo las cosas que hizo?

 

\- “Capitán, ¿estás bien?”

 

La cabeza de Jim se alzó para ver a Spock mirando su mano. Siguió su mirada para ver que su mano estaba tan apretada, que temblaba, las uñas estaban clavadas en la tierna carne de sus palmas.

 

Aflojó su agarre, enviando a Spock una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –“Estoy bien, solo me perdí en los pensamientos, debemos prepararnos para salir, cuanto antes mejor.”

 

Spock no parecía convencido, pasando los siguientes quince minutos observándolo. Kirk se aseguró de salir como si nada si todo fuera normal. Probablemente eso alertó a Spock de que realmente había algo malo, pero no era algo sobre lo que quería pensar demasiado. En cambio, se concentró en prepararse para su corto viaje. Embaló varias botellas de agua, un saco vacío, una cuerda de repuesto, un cuchillo y un phaser. No era mucho, pero definitivamente eran esenciales si se metían en problemas.

 

Antes de que se fueran, Jim se quitó su camisa de oro de la Flota Estelar e hizo que Spock hiciera lo mismo. Cuando le preguntó por qué, él se encogió de hombros, pero aun así esperaba que Spock cumpliera con la orden.

 

Una vez establecidos, los tres dejaron la cueva. Luca era su guía, Spock estaba trazando el terreno, comparando las exploraciones que habían examinado en la nave con lo que encontraron, y Jim tomó la retaguardia, vigilando si había peligro.

 

El barranco corría alrededor de 2 kilómetros hasta que se abría en un pastizal con el mar justo en el horizonte. Había poco o nada de árboles y muy poca cobertura. Había una formación de roca en la distancia donde había un grupo grande de depredadores nativos del planeta, uno con el cuerpo como el de un reptil y los ojos de un gato, pero del tamaño de un lobo, yacía bañándose. Todavía era temprano por la mañana, por lo que no eran una gran preocupación, siempre y cuando mantuvieran su distancia.

 

La hierba púrpura y verde, crujía bajo sus pies, atrayendo la atención de algunos otros animales, uno de ellos un pájaro de gran tamaño que medía más de 3 metros de altura con plumas turquesas y garras venenosas y que en realidad podía volar. Luca se echó hacia atrás, quedándose pegado al lado de Jim al pasar. Spock, por otro lado, parecía intrigado, estudiando a la criatura con evidente fascinación e interés científico.

 

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír, deseando poder darle un tricorder de trabajo. Le encantaba ver el trabajo de Spock y le encantaba escuchar aún más cuando Spock hablaba de un nuevo descubrimiento. Hablaba con tanto entusiasmo (aunque Spock lo negaría), dejando que muy poco lo detuviera en su conferencia / informe en caso de una emergencia o por otro experimento.

 

Mientras seguían caminando notaron y encontraron algunas cosas. Un depósito mineral, que incluía grandes cantidades de azufre, cuarzos y sal, que serían útiles si tuviesen que recurrir a la caza, una corriente de agua limpia que finalmente condujo al mar, y a la sorpresa de Jim

 

\- “¿Silex?”

 

\- “¿No lo usaste durante tu situación?” preguntó Spock.

 

Jim sacudió la cabeza, mirando las dos rocas. –“La colonia estaba bien equipada con phasers porque había un montón de depredadores alrededor. Había un montón de laboratorios secretos del gobierno también, así que teníamos mucha seguridad también. Nunca tuvimos que recurrir a buscar otros métodos para iniciar un incendio. Si Estábamos agotando las baterías de energía o un phaser se rompía, yo sólo…” Se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo y luego apartó la mirada. Luca alzó la mirada expectante, sabiendo claramente hacia dónde se dirigía y no veía nada malo en ello. Eso sólo hizo que todo fuera más difícil de continuar. –“De todas formas, eso nos ayudará a ahorrar al menos nuestras baterías de energía. Debemos encontrar algo de madera mientras estamos aquí también.”

 

\- “Hay más árboles veintitrés grados hacia el este.”

 

\- “Ponte el camino, comandante.” señaló el hombre con un gesto de la mano.

 

Spock lo entendió, tomando fácilmente el lugar de Luca como guía cuando el chico volvió a mirar al pájaro como una criatura que parecía estar acosándolos a distancia. Jim realmente esperaba que esa cosa no comiera carne. Entonces otra vez, quizá sabría como el pollo. Lo que él no daría por una sandwhich de pollo.

 

El parche de árboles era principalmente un pequeño grupo de coníferas, y tristemente no muchas ramas caídas. Con una discusión rápida, decidieron sacar cualquier rama suelta que pudieran encontrar. Mientras Spock y Jim sacaban las ramas sueltas, Luca buscó en el suelo lo que pudo encontrar.

 

En algún momento, Kirk se encontró lejos de los demás, haciendo su trabajo sin pensarlo mientras pensaba en la situación de los alimentos. Preferible no comerse a los animales vivos. Podrían estar contaminados con el hongo, aunque era una buena señal que esta zona todavía estaba tan llena de vida. Significaba que el hongo no había tomado una raíz principal todavía, y tampoco habían visto animales muertos o enfermos. Incluso si cazaran, todavía tendría que preocuparse por Spock. Sabía que ser vegetariano era una opción por parte del pueblo vulcano de respetar a todos los seres vivos como instruían las enseñanzas de Surak, especialmente porque había más que suficiente comida para conseguir sin recurrir a criar animales para ese propósito, pero eso también significaba que Spock probablemente nunca había comido carne antes. No sabía si Spock se enfermaría comiéndola o si su cuerpo se adaptaría a ella si lo hacía. ¿Podría Spock hacer que su cuerpo produjera las enzimas necesarias para digerirla? Había preguntas que tendría que hacer, y no quería ponerse en una situación en la que tendría que obligar a Spock a desviarse de sus creencias. Pero tal vez no tuvieran elección.

 

Él fue más lejos, deslizándose por una colina empinada, apenas haciendo un sonido para alcanzar algunos arbustos de bayas. Los reconoció en el informe y supo que eran comestibles. Los inspeccionó cuidadosamente. No veía ningún signo de infección, y si la hubiera, estaría bien comiéndolos. No estaba seguro de nadie más. Podría ayudar a los demás a construir la inmunidad…O podría matarlos. Decidió elegir un puñado.

 

Cuando estaba recogiendo, poniéndolos en un pequeño saco, oyó que los arbustos crujían detrás de él. El pelo de la nuca se le puso de punta. Se quedó en cuclillas, moviéndose hacia el sonido, sintiendo la adrenalina apresurarse a través de él. Se volvió y apartó los arbustos.

 

Había otra pendiente, que conducía a un metro detrás de ellos. Abajo estaba otro racimo de arbustos de bayas, donde un hombre, de espaldas a Jim, se arrodilló frente a ellos, empujando con entusiasmo las bayas en su boca. Todo lo que cayó al suelo, rápidamente lo recogió y metió de nuevo en su boca, apenas masticando la comida antes de empujar más. No pareció preocuparse por las espinas cuando los agarró por los puñados, cortándole las manos mientras arrancaban las bayas, añadiendo unas cuantas hojas a la mezcla y sin importarle.

 

Jim lo miró con calma, con una mirada intensa. Sin apartar la vista, su mano tomó automáticamente el phaser y apuntó.

 

Cuando su dedo se apretó alrededor del gatillo, una fuerte mano familiar, la agarró fuertemente, impidiéndole disparar el arma.

 

\- “Spock, suéltalo.” susurró ásperamente, todavía mirando fijamente al hombre.

 

\- “¿Con qué propósito?” Respondió. –“¿Por qué intentas disparar contra un oficial de la Flota Estelar?”

 

La pregunta tardó en penetrar en la conciencia de Jim. Cuando lo hizo, finalmente miró al hombre de abajo. Efectivamente, llevaba el uniforme gris. El uniforme era casi castaño con la cantidad de suciedad y mugre que había acumulado y rasgado en varios lugares, pero lo bastante seguro era el uniforme de un oficial.

 

Spock sacó cuidadosamente el phaser de su mano, haciendo que Jim frunciera el ceño, pero no se puso a luchar por ello.

 

Spock se levantó, enderezando su camisa, luego llamó al hombre. –“¿Comodoro?”

 

El hombre de abajo se retorció, cayendo sobre su trasero en el proceso, alejándose de ellos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de alarma, llenos de miedo. –“Quédense atrás, manténganse alejados.”

 

\- “Comodoro, no queremos hacerle ningún daño, soy el Comandante Spock del USS Enterprise.”

 

Kirk esperó a ser presentado, pero nunca lo hizo. Miró a Spock, cuyo enfoque aún estaba en el comodoro.

 

\- “¿El Enterprise?” El hombre murmuró, observándolos como un animal a punto de huir.

 

\- “Hemos venido a ayudar con la situación en esta colonia, pero la situación fue peor de lo que habíamos predicho.”

 

\- “¿Están aquí para un rescate?” El hombre se inclinó hacia delante.

 

\- “Perdimos el contacto con nuestra nave, sin embargo, la Flota Estelar es consciente que estamos en el planeta y el Enterprise debe recibir asistencia en el futuro cercano.”

 

Jim se alejó de la cornisa para poder ponerse de pie sin ser visto. Vio a Luca de pie en el rellano, con los ojos entrecerrados al nuevo adulto. No podía culpar al chico.

 

Spock bajó la pendiente para recoger al comodoro, y Jim observó, sin ofrecer asistencia ni dar a conocer su presencia. Su mano derecha temblaba. Quería recuperar su phaser. Lo quería tanto de vuelta que estaba empezando a hacer que su mano se sintiera caliente. Su boca se sentía seca cuando apareció el comodoro.

 

El comodoro se congeló al verlo. Tentativamente el hombre sonrió. –“Debes ser el capitán Kirk.”

 

Sin poder confiar en su voz, Jim asintió.

 

Spock reapareció junto al comodoro, mirando a los dos antes de preguntar: - “¿Hay alguien esperando su regreso?”

 

\- “No, estoy solo.”

 

Kirk entrecerró los ojos. “¿Todo el tiempo?”

 

El hombre asintió otra vez. “Sí. Um, debo presentarme, soy el Comodoro Decker.”

 

\- “Decker.” Kirk saludó, ignorando el ceño que apareció en el rostro del hombre. –“Spock, deberíamos regresar.”

 

\- “En efecto.” Spock se volvió hacia Decker. –“Por aquí, comodoro.”

 

Jim se congeló en su sitio. Por supuesto, Spock lo invitó a continuar. Era su trabajo salir y rescatar a la gente en este planeta.

 

\- “¿Capitán?”

 

\- “No es nada, toma la delantera, comandante, yo vigilaré la retaguardia.” Spock se quedó en su lugar por aproximadamente tres segundos antes de seguir la orden. El comodoro le siguió, y Luca se les unió una vez que subieron la segunda pendiente, tomando su posición junto a Kirk.

 

\- “No debemos permitir que más adultos se unan.” susurró Luca, mirando al comodoro con intensidad.

 

Jim miró también, mirando fijamente los hombros ligeramente encorvados, la contextura demasiada delgada que hacía que el uniforme pareciera hinchado y los ojos de avellana cansados pero salvajes. Su agarre en la mano de Luca se tensó. –“Sí.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si hay dudas "Silex: es un mineral de color cafe o negro el cual fue utilizado en la antiguedad como un arma cortante o para encender fuego al friccionarse con un elemento igual o mas duro que este lo cual generaba chispas.  
> ***************  
> Como siempre gracias a todos por sus kudos y comentarios, son muy bien recibidos ambos.
> 
> Lidi25: gracias por seguir dejando comentarios y por seguir la historia.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma: Agradezco cada comentario que dejas en cada capitulo.
> 
> lamento la demora pero el archivo donde tenía el capítulo de esta semana se borro y tuve que empezar de nuevo :(
> 
> SakuraMinamino: thank you for your words
> 
>  
> 
> Por último empezaré una nueva traducción, una tematica totalmente diferente :)


	10. Confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> como siempre recuerden esta es una traducion de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 10: Confianza**

 

Jim nunca apartó los ojos del comodoro. Incluso cuando el comodoro, devoró unas cuantas latas de comida de sus reservas con prisa casi como un animal. McCoy trató de convencer al hombre hambriento de que no comiera tanto. Su advertencia fue escuchada a medias cuando Decker se desaceleró pasando a ser más humano, Pero todavía casi ni masticaba nada que pusiera en su boca. Tomó toda la comida que Jim no pudo esconder. Eran sus reservas. Apenas si tenían lo suficiente como iban a ser. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla lo suficiente como para sacarse sangre varias veces para evitar que decir algo al respecto.

 

Spock le lanzaba miradas especulativas que irritaban al ya agitado capitán. Luca no estaba mejor. El muchacho apenas había dejado el lado de Jim desde que el comodoro se unió a su grupo. Cuando Decker intentó estrechar la mano del chico, Jim se encontró de pie frente al niño, luchando contra un gruñido mientras redirigía su atención con unas cuantas preguntas. Decker contestó muy poco de ellas, evitando las preguntas enteramente o respondiendo sin dar mucha información.

 

Todavía no era de noche, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos mientras murmuraba entre dientes: - “Luc y yo vamos a buscar comida.” No esperó a que se dieran cuenta. Se trasladó a la parte posterior de la cueva, empujando algunas cosas que necesitaría en un saco. Decidió tomar una de las mochilas. Incluso si no encontraban comida, había una cosa que quería recoger mientras estaban fuera.

 

Sintió que se acercaba antes de oírlo. Jim murmuró algunas instrucciones a Luca y el niño asintió antes de que Spock hablara. –“Tenía la impresión de que ibas a esperar hasta el anochecer antes de buscar comida.”

 

\- “Lo estaba.” respondió con un tono cortante.

 

\- “Has cambiado de opinión.”

 

Jim respiró hondo, sabiendo que Spock estaba tratando de preguntar qué estaba mal. –“Spock...” comprobó para asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los otros antes de continuar. Su mirada aterrizó en el comodoro, antes quitarle la mirada. –“¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?”

 

Spock había seguido su mirada y respondió en voz baja: - “Es nuestro deber rescatar a los supervivientes. También es oficial de la Flota Estelar y nuestro oficial al mando.”

 

\- “¿Pero es realmente lo correcto?”

 

Spock guardó silencio, dejando que Jim se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando en serio antes de responder: - “Sí.”

 

Junto a él, Jim atrapó a Luca dándole una mirada de comprensión. La frustración se apoderó de su pecho seguido de una ola de ira. Cogió la bolsa y dio la espalda a Spock. –“Mantenlos a salvo.”

 

\- “Capitán, insisto en que yo…”

 

\- “Mantenlos a salvo.”

 

No esperó una respuesta. No quería oír a Spock decir su nombre para intentar cambiarlo de idea o ver a Spock mirarlo con esos ojos. No podía ser influenciado. No podía permitirse si quería protegerlos. Nunca podrían entender, y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez quería que lo hicieran.

 

Luca y Jim atravesaron el cañón hacia las llanuras. El sol seguía bajando y la temperatura se estaba enfriando rápidamente afortunadamente. Una pequeña mano agarró la más grande, y caminaron en silencio por un corto tiempo.

 

Jim estaba dejando su mente en blanco, no dejando que los recuerdos y las dudas nublaran su pensamiento mientras se preparaba para la caza.

 

\- “Jim, ¿amas al señor Spock?”

 

El único sonido de los minutos siguientes fue el silencio de los pasos que resonaban en las paredes del cañón. –“¿Por qué lo preguntas?” preguntó Jim, su voz apenas era un susurro.

 

\- “Incluso después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, todavía confías en él.” El agarre de la mano de Jim se tensó.

 

\- “Todavía confío en el Dr. McCoy y la Srta. Uhura también.”

 

El muchacho meneó lentamente la cabeza. –“No como con el señor Spock. Usted trata a los otros como niños pequeños. Tu no esperas que ellos entiendan nada. Así que no te enojes cuando no lo hagan. Pero siempre pides las opiniones del Sr. Spock. Y siempre estás enojado y frustrado cuando no lo entiende, pero estás demasiado asustado para decirle las cosas para que lo entienda.”

 

Caminaron un poco más lejos sin decir nada más. Después de un par de minutos más, Jim respondió suavemente, - “No tengo miedo.”

 

\- “Está bien.” dijo Luca con la misma suavidad. –“Si mamá todavía estuviera viva, yo tampoco querría contarle nada.”

 

Jim miró a Luca, suspirando suavemente. –“No lo amo".” dijo finalmente. –“Pero confío en él. Casi he muerto antes.” _Una mano pálida apretándose contra el cristal. Unos ojos marrones teñidos mirándolo fijamente. Una sola lágrima._ –“Lloró por mí, y luchó por traerme de vuelta.” _El miedo a morir solo se alivió. Esas manos fueron tan cercanas aun sin tocar, desgarrador._ –“Así que es importante para mí.”

 

\- “¿Conoces el beso de vulcano, con los dedos tocándose?” preguntó Luca de repente.

 

La pregunta hizo que Jim fuera sacado de sus recuerdos. –“Sí?” Dijo, no muy seguro de a donde el muchacho iba con esa pregunta.

 

\- “¿Por qué le dejaste besarte?” El rostro de jim mostraba confusión, pero también pedía que diera más detalles. –“Después de que los mataste, él tomó tu mano.”

 

\- “Ha estado alrededor de los humanos por un tiempo. Solo estaba tratando de ser solidario de una manera humana. No significaba nada. Además, la Srta. Uhura es su novia.”

 

Luca se rascó la cara. –“Estás mintiendo.”

 

Jim rió entre dientes. –“No lo hago. Han estado juntos hace poco más de dos años.”

\- “¿Entonces lo hace con todos?”

 

El hombre se calló una vez más. –“Sí. Es un buen tipo.”

 

\- “No puedo imaginar al Sr. Spock llorando. Es difícil de leer, y nunca está contento, triste ni nada.”

 

\- “¿Conoces por primera vez a un vulcano?”

 

El niño asintió con la cabeza. –“Acabamos de aprender sobre ellos en la escuela, así que supe que ellos suprimen sus emociones, pero verlo de verdad es tan extraño, y eso me pone nervioso.” Jim asintió comprensivamente. Leer gente era parte de sobrevivir aquí. Sería inquietante para las personas que nunca conocieron a un vulcano o simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a uno, especialmente cuando esas personas ya estaban paranoicas. –“La única vez que puedo leer algo de él es cuando él está hablando contigo.”

 

\- “¿Oh? ¿Y qué lees entonces?”

 

\- “él está preocupado… y triste.”

 

Llegaron al final del cañón y se detuvieron. –“Ya lo sé.” Había un tono de tristeza en la voz de Jim. –“Vamos a concentrarnos. Los krehemfirs siguen activos a esta hora del día. Si podemos evitarlos durante una hora o algo así, deberíamos ser capaces de cazar uno.”

 

\- “¿Es seguro comerlos?” Jim miró a Luca, viendo el rostro del muchacho lleno de seriedad, sus ojos duros y fríos.

 

\- “Ojalá. Debemos estar lejos del hongo lo suficientemente lejos donde nada está contaminado o en pequeñas dosis donde sólo nos hará un poco enfermos. De cualquier manera, vale la pena el riesgo hasta que encontremos más comida.”

 

Luca asintió con la cabeza. –“Estoy listo.”

 

**************************************************************

 

_\- “Jim, tengo hambre.”_

_Kevin tiró de la fina manta alrededor de él apretándola más, sus hombros encorvados y temblando. Sus ojos no dejaban el biberón que el chico mayor estaba sosteniendo para alimentar al niño en los brazos de Jim._

_Jim le dirigió una mirada de simpatía, ajustando al niño en sus brazos, tratando de no pensar en beber la leche él también. Sólo tenían una pequeña cantidad de leche en polvo, y no sabía qué edad tenía el niño antes de que los alimentos sólidos estuvieran bien. Jim no sabía mucho acerca de los bebés, pero estaba seguro de que era demasiado pequeño para ello. Ni siquiera tenía dientes. Hizo todo lo posible para mantener al bebé limpio y cálido, pero ambos resultaban difíciles, ya que había llovido durante la semana pasada._

_\- “Lo sé.” el estómago de Jim se retorció dolorosamente. –“Pero tenemos que ahorrar la comida. Un día más.” Ellos habían estado viajando juntos durante una semana, recogiendo la pequeña adición a su grupo hace sólo dos días. Esta fue la primera vez que Kevin se quejó de estar hambriento, advirtiendo a Jim que Kevin estaba acercándose a sus límites. Él también se sentía ligero y un par de veces, se sorprendió alucinando, viéndose frente a un fuego caliente, o escuchando la voz calmante de Joanna, haciéndole señas para cerrar los ojos. Los gemidos del niño lo habían sacado de allí en aquellos momentos. Se estaba poniendo peligroso. Con su constante viaje, quemaban demasiadas calorías, y no podía buscar comida sin dejar a Kevin y al niño solos juntos._

_El bebé se retorció en sus brazos, advirtiéndole que estaba a punto de llorar._

_\- “Deberíamos haberlo dejado.”_

_\- “Podría haberte dejado.” El comentario de Jim calmó al joven, pero incluso la resolución de Jim se debilitó. El bebé hacía mucho ruido, necesitaba supervisión constante, y los frenaba._

_\- “¿Hola, hay alguien ahi?”_

_Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron de miedo ante el sonido de la nueva voz. Jim puso al bebé en los brazos del niño y luego los escondió en unos arbustos, sacando un phaser de su bolsillo. No respondió a la voz. En su lugar, se arrastró, manteniéndose agazapado en el suelo._

_\- “¿Hola?” La voz gritó de nuevo. Era femenina, y sonaba familiar. Tensó su puño y siguió hacía adelante. Una rama se rompió bajo el peso de alguien, y él se detuvo, manteniéndose escondido en los arbustos._

_Menos de un minuto después, una mujer apareció en su línea de visión. Estaba agrietada, con contusiones en todo su cuerpo, y ella cojeaba. Su largo pelo rubio estaba en una trenza desordenada, y sus labios estaban rotos y sangrantes. La reconoció, sin embargo. –“Señora. Grahm?” Dijo con cautela, aun teniendo el phaser dirigido a ella._

_La mujer se volvió lentamente, mirando el phaser, pero sonriendo de todos modos. –“James. Estas bien.”_

_Él asintió lentamente. –“Creí que te habían matado.”_

_Su rostro se oscureció. –“No. Yo estaba cerca de la puerta también. Te seguí a ti y a tu tía cuando ella incapacitó a los guardias.”_

_Jim movió su peso inseguro de lo que debía hacer cuando el sonido del llanto se deslizó hacia ellos. Se volvió antinaturalmente, observando nerviosamente a la mujer._

_\- “¿Tienes un bebé contigo?”_

_No lo negó ni lo confirmó, pero pareció ser suficiente para la mujer. Ella sonrió suavemente hacia él. –“James T. Kirk, cuidando a un bebé. Parece que has crecido un poco desde mi clase.” Se sonrojó ligeramente, pero asintió. –“¿Quieres ayuda?” Una respiración que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo escapó de él cuando él devolvió su sonrisa a una de las suyas. –“Sí, señora.”_

_Él la llevó de regreso a los dos niños y la vio tomar el niño en sus brazos y arrullarlo, haciendo que el bebé se riera y gorgoteara. Estaría bien. Había alguien más para ayudarlo ahora._

_Encontraron refugio debajo de algunos árboles grandes y montaron el campamento. El suelo estaba húmedo y empapado, por lo que utilizaron sus mantas como una barrera entre el suelo y ellos, acurrucándose juntos por el calor. La mujer sostuvo al niño cerca de su pecho mientras Kevin se quedaba dormido en su regazo. –“Voy a vigilarlos, James. Haz lo que necesites hacer.”_

_Él asintió, dándole un phaser mientras tomaba otro. –“Volveré en unas horas. Esperemos que con más comida.”_

_\- “Estaremos esperando.”_

_**_

_Jim se estremeció. Había empezado a llover y las huellas se habían borrado de la comida que había estado acechando. Él no era bueno en el rastreo, pero se había estado haciendo cada vez mejor en ello. Con el aguacero, sin embargo, no podía ver mucho, y el esfuerzo lo estaba agotando. Se dirigió a la parte más gruesa del bosque donde sabía que su campamento estaba asentado. El dosel grueso mantuvo la mayor parte de la lluvia fuera._

_Cuando se acercó, oyó el llanto. Se estremeció, caminando más rápido al campamento, esperando que su presencia desaparecida fuera la razón por la que el bebé había empezado a llorar. Ocurría de vez en cuando. A medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Dejando caer su mochila, salió corriendo a su campamento. Su sangre se enfrió._

_Kevin estaba inconsciente por el disparo de phaser que atravesaba su brazo izquierdo, y el bebé sólo estaba en su pañal de tela, llorando con su cabecita en la hierba húmeda y fría, la manta que Jim había conseguido para ellos había desaparecido junto con sus paquetes de suministros._

_Maldiciendo al infierno, se quitó el abrigo, envolvió al bebé y comprobó las heridas de Kevin. Era sólo un rasguño y la herida estaba cauterizada por el calor. El niño probablemente se desmayó por el dolor o el shock. Jim se quitó la camisa, rompiéndola en tiras para envolverla. Kevin gimió, pero no despertó._

_Las cosas no podían ponerse mucho peor. Todos sus suministros habían desaparecido y Grahm no estaba a la vista. Maldijo su destino cuando oyó gritos dirigiendo hacia su dirección. Miró a Kevin y al bebé. Podría escapar si los dejaba. Sería fácil de hacer. Sería más fácil conseguir comida sólo para él en lugar de hacerlo para los tres de nuevo._

_Las voces se estaban acercando, y él sintió algo dentro de él endurecido mientras pensaba en Grahm. Con cuidado, cogió a Kevin, poniéndolo sobre su espalda, luego al bebé. No sería como los adultos. Era mejor que ellos. Luchando por mantenerse sobre sus pies y contra la ola de mareo que amenazaba con consumirlo, desapareció en el bosque._

_******************************************************_

 

Jim arrastraba al reptil como un depredador detrás de él mientras Luca llevaba la mochila y borraba sus huellas. El viaje había sido muy exitoso, y estaban sólo a mitad de la noche. Jim planeaba pasar el resto de la noche despellejando su captura y haciendo uso de los suministros que había encontrado. No iba a poder dormir. Iba a estar en la entrada mientras trabajaba, asegurándose de que su nuevo invitado no escapara y estuviera fuera de la vista de Spock mientras despojaba el cadáver de su piel y carne. La piel era dura y podría utilizarse para hacer cuerdas bastante fuertes, así como para hacer ropa muy caliente una vez que se secara.

 

Jim miró dentro para asegurarse de que todos seguían vivos y no faltaba nada, encontrándose con la mirada de Spock y McCoy antes de retroceder. Luca dejó la bolsa en el frente cuando preguntó antes de irse a dormir con Uhura.

 

Jim se puso a trabajar, cortando la piel con uno de los cuchillos que habían sido dejados por los nativos, eviscerando a la criatura y librándola de sus entrañas. Colocó las entrañas en una urna de barro, debatiendo qué haría con ellas después. Con cuidado, se puso a trabajar desollándolo. Apenas se dio cuenta del abrigo de sangre gruesa y fría que tenía en los dedos. Sólo vio cómo la hoja se deslizaba sin esfuerzo bajo la piel. Probablemente debería haber dejado que la sangre se escurra del cadáver primero, pero él quería trabajar en él de todos modos. Ignoró la forma en que la sangre se acumulaba bajo él mientras trabajaba, incluso cuando sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse.

 

No oyó la tela en la entrada, enfocado completamente en la tarea.

 

\- “Has tenido éxito en conseguir comida adicional.”

 

El humano se tensó. Lentamente, dejó el cadáver y recogió la botella de agua que había reservado para limpiar sus manos. Una vez hecho esto, miró a través del contenido de la bolsa, sacando un paño pequeño con los extremos atados para hacer una bolsa. Manejando el objeto con cuidado, lo tendió a Spock para que lo tomara. No hay mucho. Un día o dos de bayas, pero debería evitar que comas carne por un tiempo.

 

Spock tomó la pequeña bolsa con el mismo cuidado. –“Innecesario, pero aprecio el gesto.”

 

\- “No has estado comiendo mucho.” murmuró, volviendo a sentarse para iniciar de nuevo el proceso.

 

Esperaba que Spock volviera a entrar. No esperaba que Spock se sentara a su lado con un cuchillo propio, empezando por el extremo opuesto. Al notar las manos quietas del capitán, el Vulcano dijo: - “No me molesta. Este animal ha muerto para poder alimentar a otros que mueren de hambre. No por deporte, ni por diversión. Es necesario.”

 

\- “Las necesidades de muchos superan las necesidades de unos pocos.” citó Jim. No podía apartar los ojos de las pálidas manos de Spock cubriéndose de sangre. Sus ojos le picaron, y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y concentrarse.

 

\- “En efecto. Yo tampoco quiero morir en este momento. Cuando llegue el momento, participaré de su carne y no sentiré remordimiento cuando lo haga porque es necesario para mi supervivencia. En su lugar, estaré agradecido por su sacrificio para que tú y yo podamos seguir viviendo.” Spock habló suavemente, trabajando en su mitad impecable y sin vacilación.

 

\- “¿Quieres ... la próxima vez que vaya a buscar comida?” La boca de Kirk se secó y su lengua pareció adherirse a su boca mientras trataba de conseguir la petición. No tenía derecho a preguntar, pero ... –“¿Quieres ir a cazar conmigo?”

 

Spock alzó la vista, con los ojos calientes al responder: - “Sí, Jim.”

 

Terminaron de desollar el krehemfir, y Jim se fue para secar las pieles mientras Spock colgaba el cadáver para terminar de drenar la sangre. Ambos trabajaron en un silencio cómodo, y el ser humano se encontró bien con él. Spock comprendió hasta cierto punto, y no lo juzgó a pesar de lo que sabía. Cuando ya no les quedaba nada más que hacer y el sol empezó a levantarse, se sentaron para un juego mental de ajedrez en 2D. Spock ganó fácilmente, aunque no tan fácilmente como podría haber sido si fuera 3-D. Afortunadamente, el Vulcano dijo que no contaba con sus puntuaciones ya que Jim estaba muy en desventaja.

 

Mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse y despertar, Jim se desplomó, empezando a dormirse junto a su primer oficial. Si se quedó dormido en el hombro del primer oficial, nadie dijo nada y lo dejaron dormir.

 

*******************************************************

 

_Tardó una semana. Una semana entera escudriñando cada escondite y grieta para rastrear a esa perra. Sabía que era improbable que quedara algo de su comida, pero a Jim no le importaba. Quería saber por qué los había traicionado. Al principio pensó que tal vez se fue para distraer a la gente que los seguía. Sin embargo, una vez que Kevin recuperó la conciencia, confirmó que los había traicionado._

_Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, fue un accidente. Él y Kevin habían dejado al bebé con otro niño que habían recogido. Era una niña de nueve años se les había unido unos días antes. La chica tenía la misma mirada en los ojos que Kevin. Determinación feroz. Ella no trató de endulzar sus palabras o rogar a unirse a ellos, ella era cautelosa y protectora de los pocos pedazos de comida que tenía. Al instante, Jim sabía que ella estaba sobreviviendo por su cuenta, y estaba cansado de los adultos también. Él la dejó unirse a ellos._

_Habían oído gente cerca del campamento. Jim y Kevin se fueron para distraerlos. Fue sólo una coincidencia que el intruso que Jim buscaba se convirtiera en su anterior maestra de ciencias de secundaria. La persiguieron, sin saber quién era. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha y pantalones holgados, ocultando su cabello y figura. Kevin apuntó y disparó, atravesando la suave piel de la parte posterior de su rodilla. Gritó de dolor y cayó._

****

_Jim le había enseñado a Kevin a disparar, y a dar golpes incapacitantes. En el mundo en el que ellos vivían actualmente, no ser capaz de correr o moverse finalmente te llevaría a la muerte, los atacantes habrían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo a Kevin, él nunca había matado a nadie directamente, y Jim quería mantenerlo así. Solamente Jim necesitaba saber que esa gente probablemente moriría si él no hubiera vuelto y los hubiera matado él mismo para sacarlos de su miseria cuando kevin daba la espalda._

_Grahm lo miró con suplicantes ojos marrones. –“James, gracias a Dios que estás a salvo.” Al elevar el phaser ella levantó las manos en defensa. –“Sólo escúchame. Siento mucho haberte robado. No tuve elección. Si no llevaba nada, iban a matar a Vincent. Tu entiende, ¿no? Hay personas a las que intentas proteger también. Tu sabes como es esto.”_

_Jim la miró con los ojos en blanco. –“Kevin, toma su bolso y no mires hacía atrás. Tengo algunas cosas que necesito decirle a ella a solas.”_

_El chico asintió con la cabeza, corriendo para tomar el bolso. Otros treinta segundos después se fue, desapareciendo en el bosque una vez más._

_\- “James.” dijo ella suplicante, pensando que tenía una oportunidad mientras Jim quisiera hablar._

_\- “Señora. Grahm.” Le disparó entre los ojos, observando su expresión conmocionada mirándolo fijamente. Con la misma habilidad, buscó en su cuerpo algo útil, tomando su phaser y algún tipo de hypo y se fue sin mirarla o dándole algún pensamiento._

_**********************************************************_

Jim se despertó en un principio, sudando profusamente y temblando violentamente. Buscó lo que le rodeaba, tratando de encontrar lo que lo había despertado de su pesadilla. La cueva estaba vacía, salvo por Spock que estaba arrodillado a su lado, una mano en su hombro y la otra cogiendo su mano. –“Spock.” dijo sin aliento, usando su mano libre para frotar su cara.

 

\- “Capitán, ¿necesita agua?”

 

Todo lo que Jim pudo hacer fue una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, concentrándose en controlar su respiración. Spock trajo una cantimplora a sus labios y el ser humano bebió su contenido ansiosamente. Su garganta se sentía seca y cruda como si hubiera estado gritando. Una vez que sació su sed, preguntó a dónde habían ido los otros.

 

\- “Se fueron para que puedas dormir sin ser molestado. Están buscando en las casas cercanas, suministros.”

 

Al borrar su mente, empujando hacia atrás los recuerdos que su pesadilla había arrastrado, preguntó cansadamente, - “¿No fuiste con ellos?”

 

Spock soltó su mano, y Jim frunció el ceño. Ya estabas en los comienzos de tu pesadilla. Me quedé para asegurarme de que la pesadilla o se fue sola o que no te causara daño si no podías despertar. Los demás querían quedarse hasta que despertaras, pero concluí que no querrías que te vieran así y los animé a continuar sin mí.

 

\- “Gracias por eso.” murmuró, sentándose. No tenías que sujetarme la mano. Estoy acostumbrado a ellas. Spock no respondió, levantándose para ir a recargar la cantimplora de un cubo del que solían recoger agua fresca. –“¿Qué?”

 

Spock siguió llenando la cantimplora como si pidiera prestado algún tiempo para su respuesta. –“Me has llamado en sueños. Tenía miedo de que no despertaras si no podía calmarte y asegurarme de que estaba a salvo.”

 

Jim se estremeció cuando volvió a aparecer su sueño. Debería haber sido el cuerpo de Jabari en ese sueño. No el de Spock. –“Lo siento.”

 

\- “No hay necesidad de disculpas. Cuando estés listo, podemos unirnos a la búsqueda también.”

 

\- “Sí. Sólo dame un minuto.” Spock inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento y fue a esperar fuera de la cueva. Jim estaba agradecido por eso. Tomó los siguientes minutos tratando de liberar su cuerpo de los últimos temblores y empujó los recuerdos detrás de sus barreras mentales. No dejaría que los sueños lo sacudiesen. Spock no era como Jabari. No le pasaría lo mismo que a él.

 

***************************************************

_Jim desechó su último asesinato desestimándolo. Se habían quedado sin comida y el último refugio había hecho que todos estuvieran enfermos. Con suerte este asesinato había sido limpio. No podían tomar otra ronda de enfermedades como lo habían hecho. Habían pasado dos días desde que había matado a Grahm, y como sospechaba, no tenía comida con ella. Estaba a punto de guardar su phaser cuando los arbustos crujieron cerca. Apuntó su phaser hacia el intruso y esperó._

_Un joven se quedó inmóvil cuando lo vio y luego sonrió un segundo después. –“Maldita sea, me has asustado, mierda. Pensé que eras un guardia. Qu…” él nunca terminó. Jim le disparó en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacía él antes de que el cuerpo incluso golpeara el suelo._

_\- “Los adultos no son muy buenos para el silencio cuando caminan.” Jim sintió un phaser presionado contra su espalda. Tranquilamente, Jim trató de calcular cómo escapar, sin sentir ningún miedo en la situación u ofreciendo una respuesta a la misteriosa persona que le apuntaba con el phaser. –“Sin embargo, nunca pensé que dispararías primero y preguntarías después.”_

_La persona retrocedió y lentamente Jim se volvió. –“Jabari.” saludó fríamente. –“¿Qué deseas?”_

_\- “Nada en concreto. Te he seguido los últimos dos días. No parecías notarlo, así que tuve que probarte.” Jim le lanzó una mirada mortal. –“Quiero hacer una propuesta.”_

_\- “No estoy negociando contigo.” el varón casi gruñó._

_\- “No quiero negociar. Tengo comida y algo de medicina, y te las daré.”_

_\- “¿Por qué?”_

_\- “Quiero unirme a tu grupo.”_

_\- “No.” fue su respuesta inmediata. Esperó, sabiendo que el chico probablemente daría alguna excusa o argumento para que cambiara de opinión._

_No llegó. Jabari arrojó su phaser a Jim, que lo cogió con facilidad. –“Si alguna vez cambias de idea, vengo por esta área cada dos días. Deja un cartel y te encontraré.” Jim apuntó el phaser hacia el adolescente, pero el chico ni siquiera miró. –“Adiós, Jim.” Le dio la espalda a Jim y al phaser, seguro de que Jim no le dispararía. Jim disparó, a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Jabari. El muchacho siguió caminando, impertérrito. No había caído en el engaño de Jim y sabía que Jim no lo mataría._

_Molesto, Jim guardó el nuevo phaser. Nunca iba a pedirle ayuda a ese imbécil mientras viviera._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de nuevo gracias a todos por los comentarios y kudos
> 
> me gusta Jabari, un personaje interesante.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por dejar siempre un comentario


	11. La fiebre del hongo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento la demora la semana pasada no tuve tiempo pero bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo que espero que disfruten 
> 
> como siempre recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 11: La fiebre del hongo**

Esto no era lo que él planeaba. En definitiva, no era lo que había planeado. El almirante Komack paseaba por su oficina, murmurando para sí mismo, mirando de vez en cuando la pieza de hardware que yacía sobre su escritorio. Esto no era lo que él había deseado cuando envió a Kirk a esa colonia. Sólo quería hacer ver las cosas. Quería mostrarles a todos que no estaba preparado para una misión tan grande. Lo peor que se suponía que debía ocurrir era que el comandante Spock tuviera que asumir el control por un capitán emocionalmente comprometido que no podía manejar la tensión de tener una colonia que con escasez de alimentos. Se suponía que arrastraría los recuerdos de Tarso IV. Eso sería todo. Recibiendo el memorándum sobre el informe que el _Enterprise_ había enviado, la situación era mucho peor de lo que había previsto la Flota Estelar.

 

Ahora tendrían suerte si Kirk y su grupo de desembarco regresaban. Él sería el héroe sacrificado, y aunque Kirk quedaría fuera del camino, Komack no quería que el chico renunciara a su vida tampoco.

 

Un golpe en la puerta, obligó al almirante a dejar de pasear, lanzando un rápido –“¡Entre!” Sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba. Ni siquiera miró al oficial en la entrada.

 

\- “Almirante, la reunión para discutir la situación en Brekka V comenzará en cinco minutos.”

 

\- “Gracias, teniente. Iré pronto.” murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. Ella saludó y se fue.

 

Soltando un suspiro se obligó a salir de su silla y agarró su PADD.

 

La reunión se celebró en la sala de conferencias un piso por debajo de la suya, por lo que fue un viaje corto, entrando justo a tiempo. Unos cuantos almirantes fruncieron el ceño como habían estado al menos diez minutos antes, un hábito normal en ellos después de estar en el servicio durante muchos años. Komack ignoró sus miradas y se sentó.

 

Un video del capitán interino del _Enterprise_ apareció en la pequeña pantalla en medio de la mesa de la conferencia, mostrando el cansado rostro de Montgomery Scott. –“Señores.” saludó.

 

\- “Sr. Scott, le agradezco el por poder unirse a nosotros hoy. Sé que ha estado ocupado con las reparaciones.” dijo el almirante Barnett, sentado en el centro de la reunión. –“¿Cómo van las reparaciones?”

 

\- “Hemos hecho todo lo posible, almirante. Sin embargo, estamos ansiosos por tener ayuda. Hay bastante que no puedo arreglar sin acoplamiento. Estaremos llegando a la base estelar 19 en tres días; Sin embargo, el _Lexington_ lo hará en cuatro horas y media. El comodoro Wesley ya ha ofrecido suministros e ingenieros adicionales para ayudarnos a hacer la última parte.”

 

\- “Muy bien. Ahora estoy asumiendo que todo el mundo ha leído el informe, pero en caso de que algunos de ustedes no lo hicieran.” dio algunas miradas señalando algunos almirantes. –“les daré una breve sinopsis. El capitán, el primer oficial, el jefe médico, la jefe de comunicaciones y tres miembros de la seguridad están varados en un planeta posiblemente hostil del que sabemos poco. Una fuerza desconocida expulsó al _Enterprise_ bajo el mando del Teniente Comandante Scott del planeta con un solo disparo que destrozó los escudos y el casco, causando cincuenta y cuatro bajas. Eso es todo lo que recibimos y eso es todo lo que sabemos. ¿Es cierto, Sr. Scott?”

 

\- “Sí señor. Eso prácticamente lo resume todo.”

 

\- “Permítame una aclaración.” dijo el almirante Fitzgerald. –“El Capitán Kirk no sólo es parte del desembarco, sino que también llevó a su segundo al mando, y a dos de sus altos funcionarios, que incluye a su jefe médico, en una misión tan peligrosa.”

 

Barnett decidió ignorar el hecho de que Fitzgerald no había leido el informe, ya que la reunión fue muy repentina. –“No es una sorpresa ya que Kirk ha estado ignorando el protocolo desde que era un cadete. Ha mostrado una tendencia repetida a ponerse en medio de la acción, así como mantener su primer oficial a su lado. Mientras que el comandante Spock inicialmente se quedaba a bordo al principio de sus misiones, él también ha estado uniéndose a los grupos de desembarco con más frecuencia.”

 

\- “Para mantener un ojo en Kirk. Las estadísticas muestran que Kirk tiende a encontrar problemas, intencional e involuntariamente. Spock siempre está jugando a controlar el daño. Kirk tiene un alto índice de éxito, pero sólo por Spock.” dijo Komack.

 

\- “El comandante Spock tiende a seguir los caprichos del capitán Kirk. Él es tanto un fabricante de problemas como lo es Kirk.” comentó Fitzgerald.

 

\- “Entonces probablemente estén en una relación.” Todos se volvieron hacía el almirante O'Neil por la extravagante declaración. Scotty sin embargo parecía divertido. –“¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todos están pensando.”

 

\- “El comandante Spock ha estrangulado a Kirk, y, según los registros de la tripulación, discuten regularmente. Es una maravilla que el comandante permanezca en el _Enterprise_ voluntariamente.”

 

El almirante O'Neil se encogió de hombros. –“Juego previo.”

 

\- “No estamos aquí para discutir la relación del capitán y el comandante o los métodos de Kirk sobre cómo maneja su barco. Eso será tratado si él sigue con vida, como el estado del grupo de desembarco a partir de este momento es desconocido. A partir de ayer a las 14.00 horas, el Capitán Kirk, el Comandante Spock, el Oficial Médico Principal McCoy, la Teniente Uhura, el Alférez Pennington, el Alférez Jackson y el Teniente Judge son considerados PEA. El Comando de la Flota Estelar tratará de acercarse de nuevo a la colonia. Sin embargo, necesitamos un plan de ataque o una forma de negociar. Tienen la palabra caballeros.”

 

\- “¿Había una sola nave?” preguntó Fitzgerald.

 

\- “Bueno, señor, en lo que pudimos ver. Me aparté el momento en que se hizo evidente que estábamos en desventaja, pero no había señales de ninguna nave adicional.” admitió Scotty, aunque observó su informe.

 

\- “Así que tenemos una gran nave con grandes armas.” O'Neil se recostó en su asiento. –“¿Ahora qué?”

 

\- “O'Neil, si no tienes nada útil que decir, no digas nada.” Barnett se frotó las sienes.

 

\- “Oigan, alguien tiene que decir lo obvio. Tenemos una gran nave, pero esa nave casi atravesó al _Enterprise_ como mantequilla. El _Enterprise_ es nuestra nave más avanzada con la última tecnología. Puede superar a la mayoría de nuestras otras naves de la clase constitución. En manos de un buen capitán…”

 

\- “El _Enterprise_ podría enfrentar dos o posiblemente otras tres naves del mismo tamaño.” prosiguió el Almirante Méndez. –“Y mientras Kirk es un genio estratega, no ayuda cuando él no está en el barco.  Scott ha hecho lo mejor que puede, pero no es Kirk. . . sin ofender.”

 

\- “No, no me ofende, almirante señor. Soy consciente de que no soy un Capitán. Mucho menos el capitán Kirk.” dijo Scotty con tono afable.

 

\- “¿Qué tal una distracción? ¿O enviar a algunas naves exploradoras para probar sus habilidades y recopilar información?” Dijo Méndez lentamente, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 

\- “Hay una gran posibilidad de que esas naves no vuelvan.” O'Neil frunció el ceño.

 

\- “Sí.” aceptó Méndez.

 

\- “No podemos enviarlos a una misión suicida.”

 

\- “Entonces, almirante O'Neil, ¿qué considera usted que hagamos?” La tensión se llenó entre los dos hombres, ambos mirando el uno al otro a través de la mesa de conferencias.

 

\- “También podríamos considerarlos una causa perdida.” dijo Fitzgerald en voz baja.

 

\- “¡Ahora espera un minuto!” O'Neil se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a objetar.

 

\- “El almirante Fitzgerald tiene razón.” dijo solemnemente Komack. –“Aún tenemos recursos limitados después del ataque de los romulanos y nuestros números se han reducido. Khan y Marcus agotaron aún más los recursos con el asesinato de múltiples subalternos y al estrellarse contra San Francisco. Ambos incidentes espalda con espalda lo han hecho difícil. Si esta amenaza es tan grande como usted dice almirante O'Neil, entonces podríamos conseguir que más gente sea asesinada tratando de ayudar a ellos, entonces podríamos dejarlo así. Y esto sin saber si están vivos o no.”

 

\- “Permiso de hablar, señor.” preguntó Scotty.

 

El almirante asintió con la cabeza. –“Permiso concedido, Teniente Comandante.”

 

\- “Perdóneme por decir esto, señor, pero ¿han perdido la cabeza? ¿El capitán y el comandante han arriesgado sus vidas por la Federación innumerables veces sin pensarlo dos veces y sólo van a abandonarlos? Así que lo juro, voy a dar vuelta a esta nave para ir a ayudarlos si eso es lo que deciden hacer. Y apuesto mi scotch que cada uno a bordo del Enterprise se siente de la misma manera.”

 

\- “Abandonar a la colonia tampoco sería bueno para la Flota Estelar. Después de todo el fiasco de Marcus y todo. Por no hablar de la posible información que podríamos obtener sobre una posible amenaza.” dijo O'Neil.

 

Barnett se pasó la mano por la cara. –“Vamos a votar.” dijo con cansancio.

 

*************************************************************

 

_No quedaba nada. Jim pensó con horror. Vagamente sentía a Jabari a su lado congelándose ante la vista. La colonia era apenas reconocible. Los antiguos caminos de tierra estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de blanco, todas las plantas que habían sido verdes y vibrantes estaban huecas, cáscaras blancas, que se desmoronaban bajo su propio peso. Pero lo más espantoso de todo fue la desolación de toda la colonia. Lo que antes era un matadero y un lugar para los guardias estaba ahora desierto, sin una sola forma de vida cercana. Ni siquiera una cucaracha._

_Lo que era inquietante eran los cuerpos que había quedado en las calles. El cuerpo con el que ellos habían tropezado se había vuelto blanco y pelado en el exterior también. Tanto que la cavidad torácica se había derrumbado revelando las endurecidas entrañas rojas, donde pequeños tallos de esporas estaban creciendo fuera del cadáver. Los ojos eran de un amarillo desconcertante y salidos de las órbitas. Jim tuvo que alejarse antes de perder la poca comida que tenía en el estómago. Jabari miró fijamente al cadáver un rato más, estudiándolo, pero Jim podía decir que él también estaba inquieto sí la respiración un poco pesada a través de su máscara de gas decía algo. Jim tuvo que resistir el impulso de quitarse su máscara de gas para vomitar o rascarse. Siempre se había preguntado qué pasaría si el hongo se apoderara de alguien, pero ¿esto?_

_\- “Seguro que quieres hacer esto. Un corte y se acabó. Las esporas son demasiado gruesas aquí.”_

_"Si hay una posibilidad de hacer un informe, un spray antimicótico o algo antes de esto o si incluso esto comenzó con él, podría resultar útil. Cualquier conocimiento que pueda encontrar al respecto nos ayudará a evitar que se propague.”_

_\- “Estás loco.” murmuró Jim, yendo más lejos en la colonia. –“Sólo un nerd de biología como tú intentaría hacer esto en medio del infierno.”_

_\- “Entonces supongo que eso te vuelve loco por venir conmigo.” el chico pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz._

 

_\- “Como si te hubiera dejado ir solo.” él bufó, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en el edificio de investigación._

_Con la carencia de guardias lo hicieron muy fácilmente el entrar al edificio de investigación, había una fina capa de polvo asentada y sin alterarse ante su presencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había regresado._

_Llegaron a la puerta cuando Jabari volvió a su compañero. –“Jim, ¿podrías quedarte aquí para vigilar? No sé cuánto tiempo estaré.”_

_\- “No pases toda la noche allí. Sé cómo quieres burlarte de los doctores y de sus cosas.”_

_Jabari sonrió. –“Recuerda lo que te enseñé. Si el cable de la trampa falla.”_

_\- “Jabari.” dijo Jim interrumpiendo impacientemente. –“Entiendo. Yo tengo un buen maestro.”_

_Por un momento juró que vio a Jabari ruborizarse, pero el chico se alejó antes de que Jim pudiera ver. –“Voy a ser lo más rápido posible.”_

_Jim recorrió el perímetro para asegurarse de que no había rastro de visitantes indeseados y luego colocó su mochila cuidadosamente, sacando pequeños frascos de cristal con cuidado. Ojalá funcionaran._

_*******************************************************************_

Jim puso los frascos cuidadosamente en su saco, asegurándose de que no se moverían demasiado. El olor de la carne cocida se impregnó en la habitación, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera furiosamente. Todos los demás estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego, comiendo una pequeña porción de la carne que Jim había cazado la noche anterior. Jim podría haber comido más de 30 gramos. Había obtenido inmunidad, pero era justo que comiera la misma cantidad que su tripulación.

 

\- “¿Por qué estas porciones son tan pequeñas?” gimió el doctor, empujando la comida en el plato de barro.

 

\- “Precaución.” y esa fue la única respuesta que Jim se ofreció a dar. Ignoró la mirada de tristeza del médico dirigida a él e intentó no mirar a Uhura poniendo una mano reconfortante en la pierna del hombre. Sabía que estaba cada vez más lejos de sus amigos, pero no podía detenerse. No lo haría. Sería mejor así a largo plazo.

 

Colocó una manta en el saco para minimizar los movimientos de los tarros y empacó el último de sus artículos. Casi no vio a Spock acercarse a él y tomar una porción de la carne. –“Spock… No lo hagas.”

 

\- “Según tus propias reglas, para el final de mañana, esto debe ser eliminado. No quiero ver esto desperdiciado.”

 

\- “Todavía tenemos raciones.” dijo Jim en voz baja. Se sintió enfermo, viendo la carne en el plato de Spock. –“No tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo.”

 

\- “Jim…”

 

\- “Por favor.” susurró. –“No lo comas todavía. Espera unos días más. Trataré de encontrarte más bayas mientras estoy fuera. Por favor.”

 

Ante la desesperada súplica, Spock colocó lentamente su plato en el suelo. –“Yo comeré las raciones.”

 

Jim asintió bruscamente y volvió a mirar su bolsa, negándose a mirar a Spock. Una vez que terminó de empacar, se fue, murmurando sobre mirar alrededor un poco más.

 

Una vez que Jim se fue de la cueva después de cinco minutos, Spock recogió su plato de nuevo, añadiendo una pequeña porción de la ración con la carne.

 

\- “¿No te iras a enfermar?” preguntó McCoy mientras Spock se sentaba a su lado. - “No debes de tener las enzimas necesarias para descomponer proteínas complejas como esa.”

 

\- “Seré adecuado. Mientras que la idea de consumir carne no es atractiva, he estado centrado en la creación de las enzimas tan pronto como me di cuenta de que estaremos aquí por una duración más larga de lo previsto. A lo sumo tendré una molestia estomacal, aunque idealmente debería ser capaz de consumirla sin dificultad o efectos secundarios.”

 

\- “Mientras no me vomites.” replicó el médico con brusquedad, continuando su comida. –“Y pensé que los vulcanos no podían mentir.”

 

\- “Yo no mentí. Dije que consumiría algunas de las raciones, y lo hago.”

 

\- “Tecnicismo. Jim se volverá loco cuando se entere.”

 

\- “No lo hará a menos que diga algo doctor.” Spock miró al humano el suficiente tiempo como para que se sintiera incómodo. –“Su petición era ilógica, y yo no quiero agravar su situación más.”

 

McCoy suspiró. –“Spock, una palabra.” dijo levantándose y esperando que el duende lo siguiera.

 

Curioso, Spock lo siguió. Fueron tan lejos como podían hasta afuera de la puerta de tela. El aire de la noche era lo suficientemente fresco como para que el humano cruzara sus brazos para evitar la formación de la piel de gallina. Spock no hizo tal cosa y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda como de costumbre. –“Mira, no debes mentirle a Jim. Ni siquiera lo engañes u omitas cosas de él.”

 

Spock frunció el ceño. –“No lo entiendo, doctor McCoy.”

 

\- “Jim ... No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Jim ha estado distanciándose cada vez más emocional y físicamente de mí y de Uhura. La única persona que ha conseguido pasar a través de las paredes que está poniendo es usted y el niño, pero no puede y él no le dirá a ese niño todo lo que pasa con él. Eso te deja a ti. Si te descubre de todas formas, no va a confiar en ti nunca más.”

 

\- “No estoy seguro de que sea el mejor curso de acción.”

 

\- “Mira, maldito duende. Entiendo que quieras hacer lo mejor para Jim, pero Jimbo está reviviendo su infierno personal ahora mismo. Tal vez no esté teniendo TEPT directamente, pero si lo que me dijiste es cierto, que Jim estaba a punto de matar al comodoro Decker sin pensarlo dos veces, está lo suficientemente cerca. Está volviendo a la forma en que estaba en Tarsus, Spock. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que se pierda, y lo más importante ahora es asegurarse de que confía en nosotros. No eran lujos lo que tenía allí.”

 

Spock miró la dirección que Jim había tomado. –“Entiendo.”

 

Suspirando de alivio, el médico siguió la mirada de Vulcano. –“Sabes Spock, que no podríamos sobrevivir a esto. Decirle ahora podría ser tu única oportunidad.”

 

Spock seguía mirando a lo lejos cuando respondió: - “Tal vez doctor este en lo correcto. Lo consideraré.”

 

Ambos regresaron caminando, obteniendo miradas curiosas de Uhura silenciosamente preguntando de qué se trataba. Spock y McCoy no dijeron nada, ellos comieron el resto de su comida en paz.

 

\- “Admito que Kirk no es como dicen los rumores.” dijo Decker, teniendo un trozo de carne mucho más grande que los demás. –“Siempre he oído lo arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, y hablador que es incluso durante una crisis. Tengo que decir que lo es todo, pero no creo que me haya dicho una sola palabra desde que me uní al grupo.”

 

\- “Normalmente no es así.” dijo Uhura. Su plato estaba completamente limpio de cualquier resto, pero ella corrió un poco de agua sobre él para limpiarlo de todos modos antes de guardarlo. –“Esta misión es ... diferente de las otras.”

 

\- “Supongo que es una misión bastante jodida. Suficiente estrés para quebrar a cualquiera en el mando.” Dijo Decker teniendo una sonrisa falsa.

 

La sonrisa hizo a Spock tenso. –“El capitán tiende a sobresalir bajo estrés. Es un rasgo peculiar que no encuentro lo suficiente en los humanos.”

 

Los ojos de Decker se ensancharon ante lo que él sentía como una respuesta hostil. Cuando Spock no dijo nada más, Decker permaneció alerta sin apartar su atención durante mucho tiempo del vulcano.

 

\- “Si puedo preguntar, Comodoro, ¿cuál es la situación ahora mismo?” Uhura se sentó al lado del Comodoro, dándole toda su atención.

 

El comodoro suspiró en voz alta, poniendo el plato vacío con los demás. –“No hay mucho que decir en realidad. Lo único que sé con certeza es que hay muchas facciones pequeñas, grupos, de supervivientes. Por lo que he visto no creo que haya un grupo mayor a 100.”

 

\- “La colonia fue quemada hace un mes para ayudar a detener la propagación del hongo. Tal vez ha funcionado un poco porque el gobernador y los miembros de su facción se mantienen allí arriba. Las facciones fueron una gran idea al principio, pero ahora sólo hay al parecer un aumento de la violencia dentro de los grupos, eso es todo lo que realmente sé.”

 

Spock miró al comodoro, sintiéndose como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. Recordó las palabras que Jim le dijo. Las únicas palabras que Jim había dicho desde que lo encontró. –“¿Por qué no se ha unido a una facción, Comodoro? ¿Y dónde está su equipo?”

 

Decker se puso visiblemente incómodo, sin mirarlo a los ojos al explicar. –“Me había enojado por algo que mi primer oficial me dijo. A pesar de lo que mi sentido común me dijo, salí a caminar. Al parecer, acababa de darse el estallido inicial de violencia. En mi caminata, el suelo se movió lo que me hizo caer por una colina y me golpeé la cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero cuando desperté, la colonia estaba en ruinas y mi tripulación se había ido. Encontré a unos cuantos muertos, pero no sé dónde están los demás en este momento.

 

Había huecos en su historia. Una mirada a Uhura confirmó lo que Spock estaba pensando, captando las mismas preguntas que tenía. Ella le devolvió la mirada y le dijo que no debían preguntar. Aún no.

 

\- “Déjeme echarle un vistazo a su cabeza.” ordenó McCoy con su acostumbrada actitud. Ignoró descaradamente las afirmaciones de Decker de que estaba bien, y siguió examinándolo. La conversación había terminado por ahora.

 

Spock miró al niño que estaba de pie cerca de la entrada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su agarre en su cuchillo estaba volviendo sus nudillos blancos viéndolos a todos con ojos entrecerrados. Spock se movió para levantarse y se ubicó en la mira del niño, sus ojos se estrecharon lo suficiente como para que él lo notara. Spock se movió más lento de lo que normalmente haría con movimientos exagerados para que el niño supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo antes de hacerlo. Luca estaba tan tenso como Jim había estado después de haber matado a esos hombres.

 

A medida que se acercaba, el niño reposicionó sutilmente su agarre en el cuchillo. Luca estaba obviamente acostumbrado a usarlo como un arma. Spock se detuvo justo al lado del brazo. –“¿Tienes conocimiento de la intención del capitán con esta excursión?”

 

El chico no se movió, midiendo a Spock. –“¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?”

 

Spock tuvo que pensar. ¿Qué respuesta haría que este niño respondiera a su pregunta? –“Estoy preocupado.” dijo suavemente, para que los demás no pudieron oírlo.

 

Luca lo evaluó una vez más, con los labios delgados. Spock pensó que había dicho lo incorrecto cuando Luca contestó: - “Creo que se fue para preparar trampas.”

 

Curioso, él preguntó, - “¿Sabes qué tipo de trampas?” El niño se encogió de hombros obviamente no planeando decirle más. –“¿Has obtenido sustento?”

 

\- “¿Sustento?”

 

\- “¿Has comido?” se corrigió Spock.

 

Luca sacudió la cabeza. –“Esperaré hasta que Jim vuelva.”

 

\- “Como quieras.” Spock inclinó la cabeza y volvió al grupo. Debatió ir a buscar a Jim, pero en la oscuridad podría ser más un obstáculo y podría accidentalmente disparar una de las trampas. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la cueva donde tenía el dispositivo de comunicación separado y organizado en grupos. Lo máximo que podía hacer para ayudar a Jim ahora era conseguir que esto funcionara. No lo dejaría caer.

 

****************************************************************

 

_Jim golpeó la puerta con desesperación. ¿Por qué Jabari cerró la puerta? No oía lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro. Había estado en ese laboratorio durante casi tres días. La puerta se abrió y Jim se encontró con un cuchillo en su cuello. Miró fijamente al portador. –“Mierda, tenemos que irnos.”_

_Jabari bajó el cuchillo. Había bolsas bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño y su mano temblaba mientras lo guardaba. Era obvio que no había dormido desde que había puesto un pie en el laboratorio. La bolsa que llevaba Jabari estaba llena hasta el borde y parecía pesada. No era lo ideal para la situación en la que se encontraban. –“¿Los guardias?” preguntó con brusquedad._

_El chico más joven sólo podía asentir mientras salían del edificio por la ventana del laboratorio. Todo estaba ardiendo. Las llamas eran altas y el aire estaba lleno de esporas que eran liberadas antes de que los tallos murieran y se quemaran. Si había algo era que el hongo ardía demasiado bien, y ya estaban siendo rodeados rápidamente. Fue sólo suerte que uno de los edificios se derrumbara y les permitiera escapar. Los guardias estaban dispersos, así que era fácil pasar por la seguridad que rodeaba a la colonia. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ellos ya iban de regreso._

_Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de la infección, se detuvieron para deshacerse de su ropa con su propio fuego y se bañaron a fondo y sus bolsas al igual que tantos suministros como podían. Esperando que el calor del fuego matara a la mayoría de las esporas._

_Estaban casi de regreso a su cueva cuando finalmente preguntó. –“Entonces, ¿qué descubriste? Casi te quedas allí para siempre.”_

_Los ojos de Jabari seguían adelante. Eso nunca era una buena señal. –“La investigación fue dispersada y desorganizada, pero de lo que pude reunir en los informes y de mis propias pruebas, tiene el ciclo de reproducción de un hongo, pero actúa esencialmente como un virus. Toma las células vivas y el tejido, convirtiéndolo para su uso de reproducirse y crecer. En un ambiente esterilizado donde no hay células vivas, no es más que un objeto inanimado. Ni siquiera puedes considerársele vivo. Sólo permanece latente hasta que un organismo vivo está cerca.”_

_\- “Un virus.” repitió Jim, ya sabiendo lo que decía Jabari. No había cura._

_\- “Sí. O bien el hongo provocará una respuesta inmune, lo que lo haría inútil en el cuerpo del huésped, al menos en pequeñas cantidades, o te infectará, y te morirás.”_

_Jim cerró los ojos preparándose. –“¿Qué podemos hacer?”_

_\- “Parece que se hace ineficaz con el calor fuerte, como el fuego, pero si es visible en el anfitrión, incluso un poco. Es demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Todo el cuerpo ya está infectado. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que algo que toque se infecte o las esporas comiencen a ser liberadas.” Jim asintió, viendo la cueva a la vista. –“Jim ... alguien de bioingeniería hizo esto.”_

_\- “Entendí eso, gracias.” respondió bruscamente. Jabari no tenía la culpa. Acaba de confirmar lo que Jim ya sabía. Esperaba haber estado equivocado._

_Uno de los niños salió. Un niño de ocho años, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –“Hermano, estás de vuelta. ¿Buenas noticias?”_

_Jim no podía apartar los ojos del largo corte del brazo del niño, siempre se veían pequeñas partículas blancas en la herida, no importaba cuántas veces la lavaran y limpiaran, día a día había un poco más._

_Jim se tensó ante la mano de su hombro. –“Yo puedo hacerlo, Jim.”_

_\- “Yuji.” dijo Jim ignorando al adolescente. Le dio al niño una débil sonrisa y le tendió la mano: - “Ven conmigo por un momento.”_

_El chico no dudó en agarrar la mano de Jim, mirándolo con entusiasmo. –“¿Adónde vamos?” preguntó Yuji._

_Jim podía sentir que los ojos oscuros de Jabari lo seguían mientras conducía al niño hacia los pantanos donde enterraban a sus muertos. –“A un lugar mejor.”_

_********************************************************************_

Jim volvió temprano por la mañana, el sol ya se asomaba sobre la colina. Su bolsa era significativamente más ligera y se sentía más a gusto con la situación. Esta era una buena ubicación defendible con una ruta fácil de escape. Las trampas los alertarían de los intrusos.

 

Jim asintió con la cabeza a Luca, que todavía estaba de pie junto a la entrada esperando su regreso y Luca sonrió antes de cambiar su expresión. –“Tenemos un problema.”

 

\- “¿Qué problema?” A petición suya, Luca miró a McCoy. Jim se puso rígido cuando se acercó a su amigo. El médico estaba de lado, sudando profusamente y temblando incontrolablemente. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios en su estado inconsciente.

 

\- “¿Alguien más enfermo?” preguntó Jim, arrodillándose junto a su amigo para tratar de juzgar cuán alta era su fiebre. Estaba ardiendo.

 

\- “No. Solo él.”

 

Jim suspiró aliviado mientras vertía agua fría sobre un paño y lo envolvía sobre la frente de su amigo. Lo arrastró cuidadosamente del fuego a la parte más fría de la cueva sin despertar a los demás.

 

\- “Deberíamos matarlo.” dijo Luca sin apartar la vista.

 

\- “No. Todavía puede mejorar. Su cuerpo podría estar tardando más en pelear porque es mayor. Si empieza a mostrarlo, lo haré.”

 

Luca parecía dudoso. –“Créeme. Lo he visto antes. A veces aparece una inmunidad incluso después de esto.” le tranquilizó Jim. Era una pequeña oportunidad. La mayoría de los que se enfermaron tuvo que dejarlos una semana más tarde, pero hubo dos o tres que habían mejorado. La carne sólo contenía una pequeña dosis de lo contrario todo el mundo estaría enfermo, McCoy todavía podría estar bien.

 

Luca todavía parecía renuente. Afortunadamente, no se oponía, ya que tomaba las órdenes de Kirk como si fuera uno de sus subordinados.

 

Hizo una revisión para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba mostrando síntomas, así como comprobar el progreso de Spock con el comunicador sin alterar la meditación del vulcano. Parecía que Spock estaba dividiendo las partes en categorías: partes que necesitaban reemplazos, partes que se podrían arreglar y partes que eran buenas. Muy pocas en la lista de partes buenas, pero parecía que la mayoría de las partes malas se podrían salvar.

 

Se comió algo de la carne, no preocupado por enfermarse y luego cambió el trapo de McCoy por uno más fresco. Se sentó a su lado, esperando a que los demás se despertaran.

 

**************************************************************************

 

_Había tan pocos de ellos ahora. Jim pensó mientras entraba detrás de las vides que ocultaban su nuevo escondite. En algún momento, había logrado hacer que el grupo creciera a casi treinta niños. Tal vez esa había sido su ruina. Había habido demasiados. Ahora sólo había once. Kevin lo estaba esperando, tomando la bolsa de phasers y poniéndola con su reserva de suministros. Que ellos entregarían mañana._

_Jim planeaba dormir un poco, pero los gritos le dijeron que tendría que resolver eso primero._

_\- “Quítate la camisa.” dijo Jabari con calma, pero incluso Jim podía decir que estaba molesto y cada vez más impaciente._

_La chica con la que había estado hablando se llamaba Lynda. Ella era de aspecto normal, con el pelo y ojos café claro. Había sido compañera ocasional de Jim. Mientras ella buscaba la confirmación de estar viva con sus encuentros, Jim buscaba una manera de liberarse de la tensión que crecía. Tal vez en una situación diferente, se sentiría diferente al usarla incluso cuando ella lo usaba a él. A pesar del acto íntimo, nunca hubo ninguna vulnerabilidad entre ellos y nada íntimo al respecto. Ambos se separaban y nunca hablaban de ello hasta la próxima vez. No eran amigos y, a menudo, ni siquiera podían estar cerca._

_Jabari por supuesto sabía de sus actividades. Aunque no dijo nada al respecto, siempre estaba ocupado el día siguiente y apenas hablaba con Jim. Jim no entendía por qué hasta que Jabari lo besó esa noche hace tantos meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado atrapados aquí? Incluso sabiendo los sentimientos de Jabari, Jim seguía yendo, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia, a medida que pasaban los meses. Había sido por lo menos dos semanas._

_Lynda estaba de rodillas, mirando a Jabari a través de sus lágrimas, agarrando su camisa como una línea de vida. –“¡Vete al infierno, negro!”_

_El temperamento de Jim se encendió ante la insinuación racial. No creía que hubiera escuchado a nadie decir esa palabra fuera de los libros y películas de hacía siglos. Dejó volar su mano, golpeándole la mejilla con una dura bofetada, pensando vagamente que tenía suerte de que no fuera un golpe._

_Los ojos de Jabari se abrieron de sorpresa ante la presencia y las acciones de Jim, pero permanecieron en silencio como de costumbre._

_\- “Quítate la camisa.” Jim no alzó la voz, sus acciones habían hecho lo suficiente para aturdir a la chica para silenciar y detener su llanto. No había modestia aquí. Todo el mundo había visto a todos los demás desnudos a diario. No había tales lujos como la privacidad. Eso sólo se encontraba fuera del grupo y fuera de la protección._

_Los encuentros entre Jim y la chica siempre fueron en un lugar cercano así Jim podía regresar rápidamente. Jabari no era el único que los había pillado y tampoco se sintieron avergonzados por ello. No había tiempo, ni energía, ni ilusiones, y Jim nunca se perdía al placer de hacerlo y siempre tenía su phaser al alcance de su mano. Aquellos que no querían verlos debido a sus experiencias se mantenían alejados y evitaban mirar a Jim por unos días, pero no hubo juicio mientras se mantuviera con una sola persona, y ella no había sido dañada ni mostraba signos de ser una víctima._

_Lynda sollozaba mientras se quitaba la camisa. El resultado no fue una sorpresa para Jim. Sólo había una razón por la que alguien no se quitaría la ropa delante de los demás a menos que hubiera sido una víctima. En su espalda estaba el hongo, en las últimas etapas a punto de liberar esporas en cualquier momento. No debía haber ido a bañarse para limpiarla si parecía que iba tan rápido. Por otra parte, eso sólo lo retrasaría y no curaría el problema. Y el baño habría llevado a un descubrimiento anterior._

_\- “Sígueme.” dijo sin emoción._

_\- “¡No!” Ella prácticamente gritó. –“¡No puedes hacerme eso!”_

_Sin dudarlo, Jim la agarró de la muñeca y procedió a arrastrarla. Ella dio patadas y gritó, enterrando sus talones en el suelo. –“¡Ayúdenme! ¡No dejen que haga esto!” Ella miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, tratando de atrapar la mirada de alguien. Nadie levantó la vista, continuando sus tareas y fingiendo no verla. Ella sollozó, suplicó, maldijo a todos hasta que Jim la levantó y la llevó fuera. Sus gritos se escucharon durante varios minutos hasta que de repente se detuvieron. Veinte minutos después, Jim regresó solo._

_Jabari vio la sangre de Jim en la manga. La expresión de Jim no había cambiado desde que arrastró a Lynda. Todavía tranquila e impasible. –“¿Estás bien?”_

_\- “¿Por qué no lo estaría?” preguntó, todavía impasible. Jabari asintió con la cabeza, alejándose._

_\- “¿Jim?” Ester, una niña de cuatro años y uno de los últimos cuatro niños menores de 10 años, tiró de su mano. Jim la miró fríamente. No había calor allí. Sin embargo, todos los niños se habían acostumbrado a ese aspecto. Sobre todo, en Jim. –“¿La llevaste a un lugar agradable?”_

_El adolescente abrió la boca listo para responder con un no, no hay tal lugar, cuando Jabari calmadamente respondió por él. –“Sí. Subió al cielo con los demás. Apuesto a que está feliz y juega con ellos ahora mismo.”_

_Ester le sonrió. –“Eso es bueno. Vamos a verla algún día ¿no?”_

_Jabari le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. –“Algún día, pero no hoy.”_

_Con esperanza en sus ojos, la muchacha se preguntó por eso, volviendo a su tarea de secar los platos._

_Jim miró perezosamente a su mano derecha. –“No deberías mentirle. No hay tal cosa como el cielo, y no hay Dios.”_

_\- “Tal vez, tal vez no.” concedió él, entregándole a Jim la botella de licor que había traído en su mano izquierda. –“Pero creer que hay una vida después de la muerte para aquellos que temen la muerte lo hace más fácil.”_

_Jim resopló su incredulidad. –“Lo que sea.” Más ruidosamente, él anunció, - “Todo el mundo quítese la ropa y lávela. Después de eso, guarde lo que pueda y queme todo lo demás. Tenemos que abandonar el escondite.” Todos, jóvenes y niños, se abalanzaron para hacer lo que Jim les dijo con prisa. Jim se quitó la ropa también. Era la manera más fácil de ver quién más estaba infectado sin llamar la atención a ninguna persona en específico y daba a los nerviosos con estar desnudos una sensación de seguridad cuando todo el mundo lo estaba también._

_Jim observó la ráfaga de actividad. Este sería su último movimiento. Mañana todo terminaría._

_**************************************************************************_

A la mañana siguiente, Jim envió a todo el mundo a recoger los suministros que Spock le pedía mientras observaba a McCoy que todavía no había despertado. Si Uhura era honesta, estaba preocupada. Su médico estaba enfermo y no despertaba, su capitán parecía emocionalmente inestable, y Spock se negaba a decirle nada de lo que estaba pasando. Esta no era la primera misión que salía mal desesperadamente, pero esta era la primera vez que ella estaba presenciando la destrucción del equipo dorado de mando.

 

Colocó otro pequeño cristal en la bolsa que Jim les había dado. La situación parecía cada vez más desesperada. –“¿Ha encontrado algo, señor?” le preguntó a Decker. Decker no era tan malo. Estaba ansioso por ayudar. Un poco nervioso, pero realmente parecía un buen tipo.

 

\- “Sólo estoy tratando de ver si este pedazo de metal será útil.” murmuró.

 

Uhura se dio la vuelta viendo al almirante inclinarse mirando algo. Ella frunció el ceño. La camisa de vestir del almirante se había movido mostrando una franja de su espalda. Había algo blanco en su piel. –“Comodoro, hay algo en su espalda.”

 

Decker se sentó derecho, sonriendo inquieto. –“No es nada.”

 

\- “¿Está bien?” Ella se movió para levantar la camisa otra vez, pero Decker dio un paso.

 

\- “Estoy un poco enfermo.” admitió. –“Es un efecto secundario, pero estaré bien. Con el médico enfermo y todo, no quiero preocupar a nadie más hasta que mejore.”

 

\- “Señor, Spock es un oficial de ciencia. Podría ayudar de alguna manera.”

 

\- “Por favor, teniente. Si el médico no mejora en pocos días, hablaré con el comandante Spock. Hasta entonces, ¿puedes mantenerlo en silencio?”

 

Uhura miró insegura, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo pensaba. Algunos días no debía de ser demasiado malo. –“Sí señor. Yo puedo hacer eso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi odio en defintiva va hacía Komack no es que se salven los otros almirantes y el comodoro 
> 
> espero que no fuera muy fuerte las decisiones que tuvo que tomar Jim para mantener a salvo a los demás. 
> 
> Igual Bones no se puede ver afectado por el hongo sino Jim no se va a recuperar.
> 
>  
> 
> lamento no haber contestado los comentarios pero igual como siempre les agradezco por ellos y por los kudos
> 
> Nekochi Sakuma si Luca es bastante perceptivo y hace que Jim no se pierda, pero en su momento creo que Jabari fue alguien importante
> 
> Lidi25 creo que Jim esta tan asustado de no poder salvar a todos que ya no ve si Spock siente o no algo por él


	12. Comando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero quiero disculparme por la demora con este capítulo no tenía sino algunas horas para trabajar y sin contar con una migraña de varios días :(
> 
> Por ahora les dejo una nota de la autora:
> 
> NA: ¿Alguien más ha notado todas las referencias de TOS que he puesto en estos capítulos? Yo he usado al menos una en cada capítulo o eso intento. También hay como 3 en este capítulo. Quien notará al menos 2.  
> PD. Los futuros capítulos estarán muy inspirados en un video musical llamado "Let Me Help" Kirk/Spock. 
> 
> Nota personal 
> 
> Por mi parte creo que fui capaz de descubrir las referencias espero que ustedes también, en cuento al video realmente vale la pena verlo.
> 
> Y por último disfruten del capítulo y recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 12: Mando**

_Un viejo PADD se posaba en su regazo bajo la fresca sombra de un gran árbol de roble; Jabari casi tenía una mirada de paz cuando Jim finalmente lo encontró. Cuando Jim se dio cuenta de que el chico mayor había desaparecido, se había asustado, asustado de que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Cuando lo vio, Jim había estado listo para reprender a los otros niños por ocultarlo y casi hacer que tuviera un ataque al corazón. Sin embargo, al verlo sentado allí, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras tecleaba a través del dispositivo, Jim no podía creerlo. Nunca había visto a Jabari tan relajado._

_\- “¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a unírteme?” Preguntó Jabari, sin levantar la vista mientras escribía._

_\- “¿Cómo haces eso?” Murmuró el joven, saliendo de su escondite. –“Te juro que eres psíquico.”_

_La pequeña sonrisa de Jabari se ensanchó un poco, pero no replicó, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Jim se sentó a su lado, tratando de echar un vistazo, pero era difícil distinguir algo debido a la pantalla agrietada. –“No debes andar tan lejos del campamento lo sabes.”_

_\- “Lo sé, pero tuve la sensación de que me encontrarías eventualmente si dejaba un rastro, y necesitaba un poco de espacio.”_

_Una punzada de culpa recorrió a Jim, sabiendo que él era la causa de la distancia. –“Así que . . . ¿en que estas trabajando?”_

_Por primera vez desde que Jim lo encontró, levantó la vista y sus oscuros ojos calcularon qué decir. Al final, pareció aceptar la pregunta de Jim. Estoy escribiendo una novela._

_\- “De acuerdo, quieres convertirte en escritor. Señor Premed.”_

_Jabari volvió a mirar el PADD, leyendo de nuevo lo que había escrito. –“Amara, mi hermana mayor, solía decirme que llevara un diario así tendría una manera de registrar todas mis experiencias y emociones que creyera que eran importantes para mí. Al principio lo intenté, pero no pude con esa idea. ¿Por qué grabar algo que ya viví? sin embargo si es importante para mí, lo recordaré no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Así que, en su lugar, registré mis experiencias en otro escenario, con diferentes circunstancias, pero con las mismas emociones que sentí entonces. Eventualmente, se transformaron en historias.”_

_\- “Entonces, ¿estás escribiendo sobre Tarsus sin "escribir" sobre Tarsus?” dijo Jim lentamente, intentando entender._

_\- “Sí. Lo entenderías si lo lees. Es un paralelo con el mundo real, pero sigue siendo una obra de ficción.”_

_\- “De acuerdo.” dijo lentamente, apoyándose contra el árbol-. –“¿De modo que me dejarás leerlo cuando termines?”_

_El adolescente volvió a sonreír, escribiendo otra oración antes de responder. –“Si puedes prometer que le tendrás un título para cuando lo termines de leer.”_

_Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Jim respondió: - “Es un trato.”_

_********************************************************************************_

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del capitán ante el recuerdo. Tenía ganas de leerlo ahora. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que sufría pesadillas sobre Tarsus. No había estado tan solo como siempre se había sentido cada vez que recordaba los acontecimientos de Tarsus. No cambiaría nada de lo que hizo o las cosas que dijo en ese entonces, pero el libro le recordaba que otros habían sufrido. No sólo su dolor había existido.

 

\- “¿Algo divertido, capitán?”

 

Jim giró la cabeza para ver unos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco mientras la tensión se desprendía de sus hombros. –“Sólo pensando en mis relaciones pasadas, señor Spock.”

\- “Entiendo.” dijo el Vulcano, sentándose más derecho y girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al capitán con una cara cuidadosamente vacía. Curioso pensó Kirk distraídamente. –“Así que no es una sonrisa de diversión y es más una parecida al cariño.”

 

Con una amplia sonrisa, el humano se recostó contra la pared, volviendo su mirada a su amigo inconsciente. Era lo más tranquilo que el capitán se había visto desde su primera noche aquí. Sin embargo, Spock parecía inusualmente interesado. El dispositivo de comunicación sub espacial aún estaba en pedazos a su lado. Parecía casi olvidado en ese momento, así que Kirk decidió elaborar. –“En tiempos como este, es fácil reflexionar sobre tu vida. A ver si tienes algún arrepentimiento, temores o deseos en el caso de que no lo comprendas.”

 

\- “¿Y usted, señor?”

 

La mirada de Jim se deslizó hacia el techo de la cueva, con los ojos vidriosos recordando. –“Ya sabes . . . Una vez conocí a un famoso novelista. Escribió un libro sobre el tema del amor. Un famoso libro de ficción también.”

 

\- “No lo entiendo.” admitió Spock, frunciendo el ceño.

 

Jim volvió a concentrar sus ojos en Spock, su sonrisa se convirtió en una triste sonrisa. –“Cada amante que he tenido me ha dicho que me quería.”

 

Antes de que Spock pudiera cuestionarlo, Jim cambió el tema al comunicador sub espacial. Spock permitió el cambio, explicando los problemas que estaba teniendo al menor detalle. El vulcano se puso rígido cuando Jim se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver los componentes que necesitaban ser reemplazados con una mejor luz. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos comentó sobre ello, centrándose completamente en la tarea que se estaba realizando.

 

Jim se desvió sólo cuando un suave gemido del doctor lo apartó. –“Oye, Bones, calma.” Se arrodilló junto a su amigo apenas consciente, tratando de sentarse.

 

\- “Yo soy el médico aquí.” El hombre gruñó, tratando de moverse a pesar de la mano de Jim en su hombro instándole a quedarse acostado.

 

\- “Y también conocido como el peor paciente del Enterprise.” Replicó Spock, ganando una pequeña risita del capitán.

 

Cambió el paño en la cabeza de su amigo, sumergiéndolo primero en agua fría. Su fiebre parecía estar bajando. Lento pero seguro. –“No es justo… tu eres el alérgico... a ...” El hombre ya se estaba volviendo a dormir.

Kirk llevó un pequeño tazón lleno de agua a los labios antes de que pudiera quedarse dormido. Mucho caía fuera de la boca del hombre, bajando por su barbilla y empapando su camisa. McCoy sólo fue capaz tomar un trago o dos y nada más.

 

Cuidadosamente, Jim dejó a su mejor amigo en la cama de turno y secó la camisa haciendo uso al máximo de sus habilidades.

 

Luca seguía mirando a McCoy desde su posición cerca de la entrada. No se había movido desde allí desde que McCoy había caído enfermo. No es que Jim pudiera culparlo. Era un riesgo. McCoy eventualmente se pondría mejor, pero si se convertiría en una fuente de contaminación o lo combatiría todavía tendría que esperar una semana más o menos.

En silencio, llamó a Luca con cansancio, Luca obedeció, manteniéndose lejos de McCoy. –“¿Sí, Jim?”

 

\- “¿Puedes ir a ver a Uhura y al taHqeq por mí?” El niño se tensó inmediatamente, apartando los ojos. –“No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero estaré aquí si vas.”

 

Luca volvió a moverse, mirando la salida.

 

\- “Y si necesitas ayuda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamar mi atención, y voy a ir corriendo.”

 

\- “¿Lo prometes?” susurró.

\- “lay’ jIH.”

 

Asintiendo suavemente, Luca se fue a buscarlos.

 

\- “No sabía que hablabas Klingon, señor.”

 

Jim volvió a quedarse callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. –“Después de nuestra pequeña pelea con los klingon en Qo'noS, decidí que probablemente lo aprendería si una guerra se desatara. O si nos encontráramos en esa región en particular por alguna razón.”

 

\- “¿Y cómo lo sabe Luca?”

 

\- “Le estoy enseñando algunos conceptos básicos. Por si acaso necesita decirme algo y no puede ser oído. Es un aprendiz rápido. Podría ser mejor que Uhura algún día.”

 

\- “Ya veo.” Spock se volvió hacia el comunicador.

 

\- “¿Spock?” Su voz era suave pero emocionalmente distante como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Spock se detuvo inmediatamente, dándole a Jim toda su atención. –“¿Te comiste la carne?” Jim no lo miró, sólo miró fijamente a un espacio vacío delante de él.

 

Spock contempló decir que no, pero en cambio asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. –“Sí, Jim. Junto con una porción de las raciones.”

 

En lugar de ira, Jim se rio para sí mismo. Era vacío y forzado como si fuera doloroso hacerlo. –“Sabes, me di cuenta después de que me fui la pasada noche la enorme evasiva que te dejé. También supe que la comerías. Sólo esperaba…” Su rostro estaba lleno de cólera mezclada con frustración.

\- “Jim…”

 

\- “Está sucediendo de nuevo, y soy tan inútil como entonces. Si ni siquiera puedo proteger tus creencias, ¿cómo puedo protegerte?” En su ansiedad, él estaba de pie y caminando.

 

\- “Fue mi elección, Jim. No fue tu fracaso.”

 

El humano sacudió la cabeza, con la expresión cerrada, encerrándose en sí mismo.

 

\- “Jim.”

 

Al sonido de su nombre, Jim dejó la cueva. Nunca antes, Spock había visto a Jim huir de algo, ni huir de él.

 

\- “Te lo dije.”

 

Spock envió a McCoy una mirada feroz, pero no pudo responder.

 

_***************************************************************************_

 

_\- “Esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿no lo ves? ¡Podemos conseguir medicina, Jim! ¡Comida que durará meses!”_

_\- “Y conseguir que mueran personas en el proceso.” dijo Jim en tono sombrío. “Es demasiado arriesgado.”_

_\- “Eres un cobarde. ¿Qué demonios sabes?” Eso hizo que Jim mirara a su interlocutor. Este siempre estaba causando problemas. Aramis, más parecido a su tocayo de lo que el chico jamás admitiría. Ambicioso, coqueto en exceso, y nunca satisfecho._

_Con los ojos fríos y peligrosos, dijo lentamente para que el adolescente pudiera entender. –“Dije que no.”_

_\- “¡¿Quién te hizo cargo de todos modos ?!” Jim estaba realmente empezando a odiar los acentos franceses debido a este solo chico. –“Fils de salope.” murmuró entre dientes. Obviamente no era para los oídos de Jim._

_\- “Je m'en fou.” Jim se burló. Ante los ojos ensanchados del chico, Jim sonrió. –“Aprendí francés sólo para ti.”_

_\- “¡Nique ta mère!” -exclamó Aramis._

_Jim sólo puso los ojos en blanco. –“Lo siento, ella no es mi tipo. Ve a hacer tus tareas, Aramis.”_

_Aramis abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Jabari intervino, su presencia presagiaba. –“Creo que deberías volver a tus tareas, Aramis.”_

_El adolescente frunció el ceño, volviéndose para hacer lo que Jabari dijo, pero no antes de lanzar una última mirada a Jim._

 

_*************************************************************************_

 

Cuando Luca regresó, venían Decker y Uhura con él, aunque él iba detrás de ellos.

 

Spock miró hacia la entrada sólo para volver a manipular su proyecto. Después de una inspección más cercana, parecía que había muchas marcas del tamaño de dedos en la carcasa ahora. Uhura se preguntó brevemente cómo.

 

\- “¿Dónde está, Kirk?” preguntó.

 

El pequeño destornillador de metal en las manos de Spock se dobló. Bien, eso no era bueno.

 

Luca se alejó de ellos, su mano buscaba su cuchillo. Al ver el retroceso, Spock dijo finalmente: - “Se fue temporalmente.” El Vulcano mantuvo los ojos fijos en el destornillador, enderezándolo todo lo que pudo y luego colocó la placa de circuito arruinada que había roto antes.

 

Uhura notó que la pila era más grande que antes de que ella se hubiera ido, muchas de las nuevas adiciones estaban rotas por la mitad o abolladas. Eso realmente no era bueno.

 

\- “Jim atrapó a Spock en la mentira. No lo tomó bien.” Todos los ojos se dirigieron al médico, que estaba apoyado contra una pila de mantas. Su rostro todavía estaba pálido, con ojeras de color marrón oscuro y púrpura bajo los ojos y la piel húmeda por el sudor, pero al menos estaba consciente.

 

Spock sin embargo mantuvo su mirada en las partes. Si Uhura no lo conociera mejor, diría que Spock estaba enfurruñado. ¿Cómo podía Kirk no ver cómo afectaba a su primer oficial? Él podía poner a un vulcano enfadado y hacerlo gritar fuerte.

 

Como si sintiera su línea de pensamiento, Spock se enderezó y se enfrentó al grupo con una perfecta máscara vulcana. –“¿Han tenido éxito en conseguir algo de uso?”

 

\- “Encontramos algunos cristales que podrían ayudar. Sin embargo, necesitan ser moldeados. Como usted sospechaba, no pudimos encontrar nada que pudiera sustituir el alambre.” Decker colocó lo que encontraron junto al vulcano.

 

Spock sólo tomó un momento para inspeccionar los cristales. –“Deberían ser suficientes.”

 

Estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo cuando una suave mano le tocó brevemente el hombro. –“Deberías tomar un descanso," dijo suavemente. –“No podemos permitirte romper más partes.” añadió cuando pareció inclinado a no escuchar su petición.

 

Spock exhaló con un poco más de fuerza lo que se podía haber considerado un suspiro en cualquier otra persona, pero no por menos obedeció en silencio. –“Yo meditaré.” replicó él, avanzando hacia la cueva donde Jim le había preparado una pequeña alcoba de meditación.

 

\- “Me alegro de ver que está despierto, doctor McCoy.” -sonrió Decker. –“¿Cómo se siente?”

 

\- “Como si mi cuerpo estuviera bombeando plomo y me hubieran metido en un maldito congelador.” murmuró, tirando de las mantas alrededor de él más fuerte.

 

Uhura le cubrió con otra manta. –“Ya sabes lo que dicen, sudar la fiebre.”

 

El doctor se burló. –“Si quieres morir por estar sobrecalentado o deshidratado.” él empujó débilmente la manta extra.

 

\- “Es bueno saber que sus conocimientos médicos siguen funcionando.” Decker se sentó a su lado, sirviéndose a sí mismo algunas raciones.

 

\- “Por favor, esto no es nada. Estuve más cerca de la muerte en Miri y todavía encontré una maldita vacuna.” El doctor se burló.

 

\- “Doctor.” la voz de Spock se acercó a ellos, sonando distante. –“Miri era el nombre del niño. El nombre del planeta era P…”

 

\- “Realmente no me importa, Spock. Ahora, cállate y medita ya.”

 

Spock se quedó en silencio después de eso, al parecer atendiendo las órdenes del médico.

 

El comodoro se echó a reír, aunque carecía de una cálida sensación de auténtico placer. –“Nunca he visto un equipo tan cerca. Llamándose por nombres de pila, sin títulos, ni siquiera en el límite de la insubordinación. Me sorprende que Kirk lo permita con lo estricto que parece.”

 

\- “Kirk generalmente está relajado.” dijo Uhura, sentándose junto al fuego. Le hizo señas a Luca para que se sentara a su lado. Él negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró. –“Quiero decir con lo del Narada y el almirante Marcus, que forzó al equipo del puente. Es duro ser formal con el individuo que saltó de un taladro por ti, o sacrifica su vida por ti todo el tiempo, o está constantemente en la había médica. Nos trata como familia y casi todo el mundo aquí piensa en él como su genio y molesto hermano pequeño. También sucede que es un infierno de capitán.

 

\- “Más como un dolor en mi culo.” dijo McCoy, amargamente con un toque de cariño allí.

 

\- “Yo entiendo que la excepción es el señor Spock.” preguntó Decker.

 

McCoy y Uhura compartieron una mirada. –“Algo así.” respondió ella con cuidado. –“Por lo menos respeta al capitán.”

 

\- “Así que su comportamiento no es normal.” murmuró para sí. No hizo más preguntas.

 

Uhura comió con cuidado algunas raciones, dividiéndoselas con McCoy, que sólo podía soportar dos bocados. Todo el mundo se había acomodado para dormir cuando Jim regresó. Sólo Uhura estaba despierta, con Spock demasiado lejos en la cueva para haber visto su llegada.

 

Luca susurró algo a Jim. El capitán asintió con la cabeza, recogiendo al niño en sus brazos, y se acomodaron en su propio rincón. Hubiera sido bonito si no fuera por lo cansado que ambos se veían. Sabía que Jim no dormía mucho, pero sólo Spock parecía saber lo poco que realmente lo hacía. ella no sabía cómo ayudar, y no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cuánto más podría Jim soportar antes de que se rompiera estando bajo está presión?

 

******************************************************************************

_Jabari se había ido hacía demasiado tiempo. Debía de haber regresado hace horas._

_Jim estaba paseando por el frente de su campamento, inconscientemente pisando sólo en las rocas para evitar que sus huellas aparecieran en el terreno pantanoso._

_Estaba distraído con sus pensamientos, y con los pasos familiares que venían detrás de él, que no los cuestionó. No hasta que se dio cuenta de que había demasiados. Jim levantó la vista para ver a diez de ellos. Diez de los adolescentes, a los que recogió en misiones, de pie delante de él. Él se movió hacía su phaser, pero un tiro que pasó por su mano lo detuvo. –“No te muevas, Jim.”_

_\- “¿Un motín? ¿De verdad, Aramis?” Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon, y su voz se profundizó._

_El joven de 15 años se estremeció ante el cambio de Jim, reconociendo la amenaza que era. –“Sabes, tomó una eternidad para Jabari saliera. No sé lo que ve en ti, pero ha ido demasiado lejos. Te has convertido en nada más que un dictador. Diciéndonos qué hacer todo el tiempo, deteniéndonos de ayudar a los demás. Diablos, matas a los nuestros sin remordimiento. Tienes que detenerte.”_

_\- “¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a disparar?” La mirada oscura de Jim parecía enojar a algunos de ellos._

_\- “No.” dijo Aramis. –“No somos como tú.” Lanzó un pequeño paquete que aterrizó a unos centímetros delante de Jim. –“Vas a irte y no volverás. Hay algunas mantas, un cuchillo y una botella de agua. Deberías ser capaz de sobrevivir con eso y con tu phaser.”_

_Los ojos de Jim se estrecharon en la bolsa. –“No necesito tu caridad. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, le devolvió el phaser. –“Me iré, pero ...” -su voz era tan fría que muchos de ellos dieron un paso atrás. –“Si descubro que heriste a uno de mis hijos, te perseguiré y te arrancaré miembro por miembro, y si estás vivo estaré más que feliz de dejar que Jabari te use como su próximo experimento de biología. Y sabes lo curioso que ha sido por tener un sujeto vivo para probar sus teorías sobre el hongo. Estoy seguro de que no se opondría a un sujeto humano si de alguna manera estuviera involucrado con dañar a uno de mis hijos.”_

_El sudor era visible, juzgando el potencial de si Jim mantendría o no esa amenaza._

_\- “Yo nunca les haría daño. Nadie lo haría. La única amenaza eres tú.” Aramis habló con confianza. Él entonces sonrió. –“Quién sabe y si Jabari no se conforma, nosotros haremos que se vaya también. Entonces ustedes maricones pueden irse a la mierda.”_

_El peligro brilló en sus ojos. –“Lynda lo diría de otra manera.” sus ojos azules de hielo aterrizaron en la joven de 16 años de pie en la parte de atrás. –“¿No es así Lynda?”_

_La chica se encogió de hombros. Estaba tentado a golpearla. –“Si usted daña a Jabari o incluso lo amenaza, la misma promesa que he hecho antes se aplica.” Sólo un idiota se desharía de Jabari. Jim sabía que él era una piedra angular para toda la operación. Incluso él era consciente de que no habrían tenido una oportunidad en un principio sin él. Seguramente estos idiotas podrían darse cuenta._

_\- “Seguro, como sea. Sólo vete.”_

_Jim les dirigió una última mirada antes de retroceder. No quitó los ojos de ellos hasta que ya no estaban a la vista. Si esto es lo que querían, bien. Haría lo que fuera mejor. Debían ser autosuficientes sin él de todos modos, y de esta manera, él era libre._

_************************************************************************_

Una fuerte explosión sacudió las paredes del cañón, sacudiendo a todo el mundo de su sueño. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Jim estaba ya levantado y moviéndose con un arco hecho a mano agarrado en sus manos, imperturbable por la situación. –“Todo el mundo, escape a los túneles, yo lo contendré.” anunció. Sin ni siquiera comprobar la confirmación antes de marcharse.

 

Colgó el arco sobre su espalda, sus pies golpeando el suelo sin hacer sonido alguno mientras corría. Tenía ya un cuchillo de piedra con él listo que se puso en la boca cuando empezó a subir una de las escaleras que conducían a uno de los refugios más altos de los acantilados. Se lanzó sobre desfiladeros y corrió por las delgadas salientes, se detuvo en una pequeña cornisa. En la oscuridad era difícil de ver, pero el fuego iluminaba el lugar donde había puesto sus trampas. En la cornisa le aguardaba un montón de flechas. lanzó la primera, escudriñando el área.

 

Había visto a un hombre, su pierna había sido desprendida y se arrastraba por la tierra hacia su compañero. lanzó su flecha. Perforando el pecho del hombre sano, probablemente sólo fallando por poco el corazón, pero por lo menos un disparo a matar. lanzó su siguiente flecha contra el lisiado, apuntando un poco más alto. La flecha penetró en el cráneo del hombre. Ambos se derrumbaron en la tierra al mismo tiempo.

 

Parecía una unidad de exploración, probablemente comprobando si los nativos tenían algo que pudieran usar. Como Jim pensó, la culpa que los había estado manteniendo lejos no duró mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, vio tres cuerpos. Dos que había mató y uno que había sido atrapado en la explosión. Si estaban enviando una unidad de exploración, solían enviar cuatro. Tres si se trataba de una emergencia o había falta de hombres. No estaba decepcionado. Uno había pasado por su trampa, y lo había encontrado.

 

Jim apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el cuchillo con el que lo atacaba. Lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, haciendo que el arco y varias de las flechas se deslizaran sobre la cornisa. El cuchillo atravesó su brazo de un lado al otro. Apenas si un gruñido dejó sus labios, mientras con la mano derecha de Jim sujetaba su propio cuchillo el cual había caído de su boca durante el ataque. Él hombre despedazaba el brazo izquierdo, con el cuchillo firmemente alojado en él. El cuchillo rasgó más músculo, y el hombre no abandonó el agarre de su cuchillo, continuó la sujeción, dejándole el brazo abierto.

 

El capitán apuñaló su pecho, girándose mientras se movía para poder cortarle la garganta. El asaltante aflojó su cuchillo y su cuerpo se quedó flojo cuando cayó hacia adelante sobre Jim. Con buena fuerza, pateó el cuerpo del atacante sobre la cornisa y escuchó un crujido satisfactorio.

 

Se quedó allí, recuperando el aliento y esperando a que la adrenalina desapareciera, así como también escuchaba a otros intrusos. Oyó pasos que se acercaban. Sentándose, e ignorando el dolor, sus dedos buscaron su arco. Maldiciendo, trató de encontrar un phaser. Cualquier cosa. Lo único que tenía eran los dos cuchillos. Bueno, había sobrevivido con peores posibilidades.

 

Sacó el cuchillo de su brazo sin siquiera hacer un sonido, sus ojos examinaban el área. Con la misma rapidez y eficiencia, volvió a bajar al suelo, permaneciendo en las sombras, aceptando, los pasos que venían de la dirección de donde él había venido. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que podría haber sido su tripulación hasta que había agarrado a la teniente Uhura por el pelo y le tenía un cuchillo en el cuello.

 

\- “¡Jim!”

 

\- “¡Capitán!”

 

Una parte de él debía de haberlo sabido en el fondo, incluso si él no lo sabía conscientemente. Su mano se detuvo para no cortar la garganta de la teniente después de haberla agarrado. Conocía a su gente. Nunca les haría daño apropósito así él tuviera sus manos sobre ellos así supiera o no lo que estaba haciendo. Sus hijos lo sabrían. Habría sabido que en la prisa de una lucha de vida o muerte está enviaría a los participantes al límite y no se habría acercado hasta que la racionalidad se apoderara del instinto de lucha. Y sabían que Jim tenía el suficiente control incluso en ese estado, nunca les haría daño, aunque parecía que no estaba allí.

 

Liberó a Uhura con un suspiro, sin ver nada particularmente malo. Lo habían asustado y no habían seguido las órdenes. Sólo se esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera.

 

Decker agarró el brazo de la teniente, apartándola de Jim como si fuera a atacarla de nuevo. Incluso McCoy estaba preocupado por él cuando Spock lo apoyó.

 

¿Por qué lo miraban así?

 

Sintió que Luca tomaba su mano detrás de él.

 

\- “Capitán, ¿qué pasó aquí?”, Preguntó el comodoro Decker, examinando los restos, evaluándolo con sus ojos.

 

\- “Ellos pusieron en marcha mi trampa. Vine y los acabé”

 

\- “¿Has causado la explosión?”

 

\- “Sí, señor.” dijo Jim, sin vacilar. –“Hay un depósito de azufre cerca de donde lo encontramos. Me las arreglé para crear un poco de pólvora con él y creé una mina. Dos quedaron atrapados en la explosión, uno murió instantáneamente, logré terminar dos con arco y flecha y el cuarto me sorprendió. Me las arreglé para terminarlo antes de que pudiera terminar conmigo.” informó Jim.

 

Decker frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el comandante Spock. –“Comandante, ¿cuál es su misión?”

 

Spock estaba rígido, más que de costumbre, como si no quisiera responder a la pregunta. –“Es estudiar la situación planetaria y rescatar a los sobrevivientes.” respondió.

 

\- “¿Los ataques preventivos son parte del rescate de los supervivientes?”

 

Jim, su cerebro finalmente alcanzándolo, entró en pánico. –“Con todo respeto señor, usted ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber que los exploradores y las guerrillas en búsqueda de alimentos son los mismos.”

 

\- “O quizás buscaban ayuda, Kirk. No nos habían hecho nada. ¡No solo está poniendo trampas mortales, sino que está cazando activamente a aquellos a quienes debería ayudar!”

 

\- “¡Yo estoy manteniéndonos vivos!” gritó, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. –“Reconozco a la gente inocente y ellos estaban aquí para matar a quienes encontraran o reportarlos para enviar más.”

 

\- “Capitán. Creo que están emocionalmente comprometido y ya no puede manejar la responsabilidad de esta misión.” dijo Decker. –“Doctor, ¿cuál es su diagnóstico del capitán? ¿Cree que está emocionalmente comprometido?”

 

\- “¡No estoy emocionalmente comprometido!” gritó Jim. Volvió los ojos hacia su amigo para pedir ayuda. –“¿Bones?”

 

\- “Bien, considerando todas las cosas, creo que todos estámos emocionalmente comprometidos.” gruñó. –“Quiero decir en este agujero del infierno en el que estamos…”

 

\- “Doctor.” interrumpió el comodoro. –“Quiero una respuesta directa y sea consciente del juramento que hizo al convertirse un oficial de la Flota Estelar y un médico. Ahora, ¿cuál es su evaluación?”

 

McCoy parecía culpable, cerrando los ojos antes de hablar. –“El capitán ha mostrado inestabilidad emocional con grandes cantidades de ansiedad, paranoia y culpa de superviviente con la adición de retraerse de sus amigos, dificultad para dormir y actitudes obsesivas compulsivas.”

 

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron dolidos mientras escuchaba a su mejor amigo listar todo lo malo en él.

 

Con prisa, McCoy trató de añadir: - “Pero debido a las circunstancias y el pasado de Jim, creo que es apto para ...”

 

\- “Creo que ha dicho que Kirk no es apto para el mando, doctor, gracias. Como soy el que tiene el mando más alto, lo estoy relevando del mando.”

 

Jim miró a Spock, casi desamparado. –“¿Spock? No estás de acuerdo con ellos, ¿verdad? Diles que estoy bien.”

 

Spock estaba mirando hacia la distancia. –“Eres un buen líder, capitán.”

 

Spock no lo dijo. No podría decirlo. Porque los vulcano no podía mentir. Spock creía…

 

Jim se enfadó y el dolor cayó a su pecho. –“Traidores. Todos ustedes son unos traidores.” Él los miró, dando un paso adelante. –“¡No perderé el mando!”

 

\- “¡Ya está hecho, Kirk!” Decker gritó. –“¿Depondrá su mando de esta misión o quiere perder también su título de capitán?”

 

\- “No.” -exclamó-. Giró sus ojos heridos hacia Spock antes de que se enojaran. –“Pero tampoco voy a permitir que los maten.” recogió el arco.

\- “Es usted un peligro para nosotros, capitán, y para cualquier superviviente potencial. ¿Va a retirarse?”

 

\- “Oh, me retiraré.” susurró, recogiendo el phaser-. –“Hagan lo que quieran.” Jim se volvió para irse.

 

\- “Spock, haz algo.”  siseó McCoy.

 

Spock dio dos pasos adelante cuando la voz de Decker lo detuvo. –“Se quedará dónde está, comandante, a menos que desobedezca una orden directa.” Spock se detuvo inmediatamente.

 

Jim le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro mientras seguía caminando, Luca lo siguió. Se volvió y se arrodilló frente al chico. Quédate con ellos.

 

\- “No. No confío en ellos.” dijo, aferrándose a la camisa de Jim. –“No confían en ti.”

\- “Confía en mí. Quédate cerca de Spock.” Envió una mirada furiosa hacia su primer oficial. No podían oírlo con la distancia, pero él todavía estaba furioso con ellos. Quería que lo supieran.

 

\- “¡Te traicionó! ¡Se suponía que era tu amigo, y él te está dejando ir!”

 

\- “Luca.” dijo calmadamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. –“Spock está gobernado por la lógica. No puede ir en contra de las regulaciones. Es quien es.” dijo tristemente. –“Pero estarás más seguro con ellos. Spock es protector, y es fuerte. Si las cosas se van al infierno, vendrá a buscarme y te protegerá.”

 

\- “Jim.” los ojos de Luca se aguaron. –“No me dejes. Por favor. No me dejes sola otra vez.” dijo con un sollozo ahogado.

\- “Luca.” dijo suavemente. –“Volveré. Quédate con Spock. No dejará que te pase nada. Lo prometo.”

 

El muchacho se secó los ojos. –“Sí señor.”

 

\- “Buen chico.” Jim miró al niño regresar a ellos, pegándose al lado de Spock. Asintió con la cabeza a Luca y a Spock antes de continuar su camino, sin mirar hacia atrás.

***************************************************************************

_Era fácil sobrevivir por su cuenta. No tenía que preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo, era fácil adquirir comida para uno, y no tenía que compartir, pero con demasiada frecuencia sus pensamientos volvían a los niños. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Alguien habría muerto? ¿Eran más felices sin él?_

_Había tenido la tentación de controlarlos. Repetidamente. Pero cada vez que lo hacía se abstenía. No lo necesitaban. Era estúpido preocuparse. Ahora estaba solo. Tenía que aceptar eso._

_Era sólo otro día de supervivencia, cuando Jabari corría a través de los árboles. Su hombro estaba sangrando fuertemente si el vendaje empapado en sangre tenía algo que decir. En su hombro bueno, llevaba dos phaser tipo rifle. –“Jim.” jadeó, encogiéndose de hombros con una de las armas. –“El campamento.”_

_Eso era todo lo que Jabari necesitaba decir. En el siguiente latido, Jim agarró el rifle, y estaban en movimiento. El campamento estaba a sólo media hora de distancia. Y era algo bueno. Jabari lo condujo a una colina que dominaba el campamento y ambos treparon a un árbol, con los rifles en mano. A través del alcance, podía ver el caos, y su estómago se revolvió. Cuerpos por todas partes, guardias y sus hijos._

_Él disparó._

_Disparó a quienquiera que entraba en su trayectoria mientras que Jabari disparaba a cualquier persona que intentaba disparar a Jim. En la confusión, Jim y Jabari acabaron con la mayor parte de la unidad, y cuando sólo quedaban unos pocos, se escabulleron por el árbol y ayudaron a los supervivientes a matarlos, pero el daño estaba hecho. El campamento había sido destruido. La mayoría de los suministros perdidos._

_Había 29 cuando Jim se había ido. Ahora, sólo había 14. Entre ellos ..._

_\- “Aramis.” dijo Jim, hirviendo. –“¿Qué diablos hiciste?”_

_\- “Yo ... yo ...” Estaba temblando, su cuerpo magullado y sangrando, pero en general bien. El campamento enemigo estaba allí. Tenían mucha comida. Sólo pensé ...”_

_Lo golpeó con la culata del rifle que llevaba Jim, rompiéndole la nariz. –“¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Sabes por qué seguía diciendo que no? Porque hemos sido una molestia constante. ¡Habíamos atraído demasiada atención hacía nosotros mismos, y por lo tanto pusieron una trampa! ¡Era obvio! Con tantos bienes, deberían haber tenido por lo menos el triple de su guardia. Era demasiado fácil. Sólo querían que lo tomaras. ¡Querían saber dónde estaba nuestro campamento!”_

_Aramis miró con lágrimas. –“No lo sabía.”_

_\- “¡Te lo dije! Simplemente no querías creer.” Jim puso el dedo en el gatillo. –“¡Y qué mierda Jabari! ¿Los dejaste?”_

_\- “No estuve de acuerdo.” dijo con calma, el único que no temía la ira de Jim. –“Cuando tomaron la comida y decidieron regresar directamente al campamento, vine a buscarte tan pronto como pude.”_

_Jim miró a su alrededor, captando la destrucción, los heridos y los pequeños rostros aterrorizados._

_Miró a Aramis. No sentía más que rabia. Una necesidad de envolver sus manos alrededor de ese cuello delgado y estrangularlo. –“Vete.”_

_\- “¿Qué ... qué?” Aramis alzó la mirada, sorprendido. –“No puedes echarme. Voy a morir por ahí solo.”_

_Apuntó con el arma a las piernas del joven. –“Sobreviví y pusiste a mis hijos en peligro. Los mataron. Te sugiero que te vayas antes que te golpee hasta que ya no puedas respirar.”_

_\- “Pero.”_

_Él disparó entre sus piernas. –“Cinco, Cuatro.” El adolescente se deslizó en sus piernas, corriendo por la línea de árboles sin otra advertencia. –“Y sugiero.” dijo levantando la voz. –“Que cualquier otro adolescente que haya ido con Aramis se vaya antes de que lo descubra.”_

_Dos más se escabulleron. No les prestó atención. Debería haber estado aquí. No debería haber abandonado su mando. Estaban muertos. Muchos habían muerto. Sólo quedaban once. ¿Qué había hecho? Debería haber estado aquí._

_\- “¿Jim?”_

_Kirk miró su mano derecha sin comprender. Como si algo dentro de él estuviera perdido o roto. –“Prepárate para movernos, toma nota de todas las lesiones y lo que nos queda.” Su voz sonaba distante, como si estuviera moviéndose en piloto automático._

_\- “¿Jim?”_

_\- “¿Vas a quitarme el mando también?” Jim preguntó en voz baja, todavía aturdido._

_Jabari permaneció inmóvil durante largo rato antes de que murmurara: - “No.”_

_\- “Entonces haz lo que te digo.”_

_Jabari inclinó la cabeza. –“Lo que digas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les puedo decir este es un capítulo dificil sin contar que en este momento odio profundamente a Spock y a Bones y de paso a Uhura parece que todos olvidaron que Jim los ha salvado en más de una ocasión.
> 
> Por otro lado la autora uso el frances y klingon en este capítulo 
> 
> taHqeq: siginifica hombre sin honor, alguien en quien no se puede confiar.  
> lay'jIH: significa te lo prometo.
> 
> Fils de salope: significa hijo de puta.  
> Je m’en fou: significa me da igual.  
> Nique ta mère: signfica jode a tu madre.
> 
> gracias a todos los que leen esta historia por sus kudos y comentarios
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por dejar siempre un comentario


	13. Incluso el fuerte llora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten
> 
> como siempre les recuerdo esta es una traducción Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 13: Incluso el fuerte llora**

_Estaba oscuro afuera. El cielo cubierto de nubes ocultaba lo suficiente el sol para casi simular la noche. La estación de las lluvias se aproximaba, y llegaría rápidamente._

_A Jim no le importaba._

_Arrojó su rifle al suelo, sentándose junto a él, justo fuera del campamento, vigilándolo. No prestó atención al corte en su costado que estaba formando un charco debajo de él o el phaser quemando en sus brazos. Sólo mantuvo su mirada fija hacía delante, escuchando por intrusos._

_\- “Jim.”_

_El adolescente no reaccionó a su nombre, sólo agarró su rifle colocándolo para poder disparar con él a toda prisa._

_\- “James.” dijo Jabari con suavidad, como para no asustarlo._

_Todavía no reconocía a su compañero. Sólo continuó mirando al espacio._

_\- “Necesitas descansar.” El adolescente se arrodilló junto a él con un kit medico en la mano. Cuando su mano oscura rozó la tela de su manga manchada de sangre, Jim se estremeció alejándose de él._

_\- “Déjalo.” gruñó Jim, acercando el rifle._

_Jabari sacudió la cabeza. –“Estás siendo imprudente, más que de costumbre.”_

_\- “¿Y?”_

_\- “James.”_

_\- “No te molestes, todos vamos a morir de todos modos.”_

_Jabari se quedó quieto, con los ojos entrecerrados. –“Jim, solo estás molesto por lo que pasó.”_

_Una risa oscura escapó del más joven, sus manos fueron a su pelo para empujar hacia atrás los largos y sucios cabellos. –“¿Sabías que desde que empecé a recoger a los niños, 63 se han unido? Nunca hemos tenido más de 29 a la vez, así que ¿cuántos quedan?” Su cuerpo se sacudió. Parecía nervioso mientras miraba a Jabari. –“Recuerdo a cada uno de ellos, cada nombre, cada rostro, cada uno de ellos murió, he matado a 8 con mis propias manos, 10 han muerto de hambre, 7 por enfermedad, 6 se han suicidado, 19 por los guardias y por último los 3 que expulsé, sólo quedan 10 que puedo proteger.”_

_Jim no logró reconocer la suave mirada de comprensión dirigida a él, incluso cuando la voz profunda llamó de nuevo su nombre. Él no, no podía escuchar._

_\- “¡Yo nunca quise esto! nunca quise ser el que llevara todo el peso y estar a cargo, pero lo tomé, ¿qué tengo que demostrar por ello? Todos morirán de todos modos. Que yo siga tratando de mantenerlos vivos, sólo estoy prolongando su sufrimiento.” Su respiración era pesada y su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué estaba aún vivo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba luchando? La ayuda no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido para salvarlos. Todo era inútil._

_\- “¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?” Dijo Jabari de mala gana, guardando el kit. –“Seguir luchando, seguir poniéndote en peligro, vengándote de la unidad que los mató, mientras esperas que uno de ellos tenga un golpe de suerte y acabe contigo.”_

_Jim volvió la cabeza. Fue tan bueno como una confirmación._

_\- “¿Por qué molestarse en pelear entonces? ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí y te dejas disparar?” Jabari se paró con gracia. –“Nadie te impedirá matarte, Jim, estamos demasiado cansados como para lidiar con los problemas de los demás, así que, si te suicidas, no debe preocuparle al resto de nosotros, sin importar si te decides ir.”_

_Jim sonrió tristemente, mirando hacia atrás en la distancia. –“Quizás lo haga.”_

_***************************************************************************_

Spock cogió otro tronco para añadirlo a su creciente montón de leña. Habían pasado dos días desde que Jim los había dejado. La tensión en el grupo había sido alta. McCoy seguía recuperándose de su enfermedad. Aunque mucho mejor, los otros estaban preocupados de comer cualquier cosa que no fueran las raciones, que se terminarían más tarde esta noche.

 

Luca lo seguía manteniendo una pequeña distancia detrás de él. Desde la partida del capitán, el niño no había hablado mucho, y la confianza que había mostrado cada vez que estaba con Jim se hacía casi inexistente. Se pegó al lado de Spock mientras mantenía su distancia simultáneamente. A Luca no le gustaba especialmente cuando McCoy, Decker o Spock lo miraban fijamente durante un tiempo. El chico se enrollaba como una pelota en respuesta a la atención. Así que, Spock, a cambio, mantuvo la mirada lejos de Luca cuando podía evitarlo.

 

Luca pareció apreciar el gesto. Varias veces, el niño había extendido la mano para agarrar su mano o la camisa antes de retirarla en el último minuto, fingiendo que nunca había sucedido. Spock supuso que era natural que un niño humano quisiera consuelo físico. Cada vez que Jim no trataba a Luca como un superviviente competente, Jim lo sostenía, dormía a su lado y prácticamente actuaba como un hermano mayor o un padre para el niño cuando podía permitírselo. De alguna manera, Jim logró un equilibrio entre mimar al niño y esperar cosas que jamás se esperarían que un adulto pudiera manejar. Spock no era lo suficientemente bueno como para intentar ese equilibrio. Tendría que ser uno o lo otro.

 

El niño extendió la mano de nuevo, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el dobladillo de la camisa de Spock, cuando McCoy entró pisoteando entre los matorrales. –“Ahí estás, maldito duende.”

 

\- “Doctor McCoy, veo que hoy está de un mejor estado de salud.”

 

El doctor frunció el ceño. "No me vengas con eso, sé que me has estado evitando, ¿qué diablos has estado haciendo los últimos dos días? ¿Por qué no has ido a buscar a Jim?”

 

\- “Porque, doctor McCoy, si no quiere ser encontrado, no lo encontraremos.” dijo Spock, simplemente, levantando una ceja con condescendencia.

 

\- “Maldita sea, Spock, Jim está ahí por su cuenta, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que este lugar le está haciendo a su psique?”

 

\- “Por el contrario, doctor, creo que somos nosotros los que lo necesitamos.”

 

La expresión de McCoy se hizo temblorosa, como si no quisiera nada más que vencer al vulcano a la sumisión. –“¿Qué vas a dejarlo ahí fuera, que se vuelva loco y posiblemente dañe a alguien más?”

 

\- “No me entiende, doctor, no me refiero a Jim o a nuestro estado emocional, creo que Jim podrá sobrevivir mucho más fácilmente si no estuviéramos con él. De hecho, creo que es nuestra supervivencia la que depende de él.”

 

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta el médico. –“No confías en Decker.”

 

\- “Creo que él está más emocionalmente comprometido de lo que está dejando ver, y que Jim sabe de hecho lo que está haciendo a pesar de sus acciones. Después de todo, él ha sobrevivido a Tarsus, mientras que muchos otros no lo hemos hecho.” dijo Spock.

 

\- “Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no hemos ido tras él?”

 

Spock le dirigió una mirada al médico que los avergonzó en silencio. Ambos sabían por qué. –“Aunque no confiemos en el comodoro, sigue siendo nuestro oficial al mando, a menos que podamos demostrar que está comprometido, todavía está al mando de esta misión y sus órdenes deben ser seguidas.”

 

\- “Yo sé eso.” El médico suspiró cansado, frotándose la cara con las manos. Pero tampoco podemos dejar a Jim solo.

 

\- “Le pido que confíe en mí, doctor Jim está a salvo.”

 

Levantó la vista con unos penetrantes ojos azules. –“¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Un poco más de ese vudú mental vulcano?”

 

Spock sólo levantó una ceja.

 

\- “Está bien, es mejor que tengas razón.” McCoy miró al chico, que se encogió detrás de Spock ante su mirada. Frunciendo el ceño y murmurando, los dejó solos. Aunque era reconfortante que McCoy se sintiera mejor, no se había perdido el rudo comportamiento del médico.

 

Poniendo el asunto a un lado, Spock continuó a través del bosque, manteniendo un ojo a todo a su alrededor por posibles fuentes de alimentos. Había bayas similares a lo que Jim le había dado, así como algunos posibles champiñones, pero al estar más cerca de la fuente del misterioso hongo, el riesgo de enfermarse por comerlos aumentaba significativamente.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Luca volviendo a mirar su camisa. –“No voy a ser adverso si la agarras.” dijo con calma. Ante la mirada confundida del niño, él enmendó, - “Usted puede agarrar mi camisa.”

 

Con un poco de vacilación, Luca agarró la parte posterior de su camisa, agarrando el material en sus manos. Él enterró su pequeña cara en su espalda, haciendo difícil caminar, pero Spock lo permitió. Si él fuera humano, probablemente sería capaz de darle al niño el consuelo que necesitaba. Pero no era humano, era vulcano. Si el niño fuera suyo, se habría mezclado con él para calmar su mente y aliviar su miedo, pero no lo era. Y Luca no tenía la edad suficiente para consentir tal cosa si se lo ofrecía. Sentía enfermo su estómago al no poder ayudarlo cuando Jim apreciaba tanto al niño y obviamente lo dejó a cargo de Spock.

 

Spock pensaba en cómo superar el problema cuando el niño habló, - “¿Cómo sabes que está bien?”

 

Con una cuidadosa deliberación, Spock dijo: - “Puedo sentirlo cerca.”

 

El niño frunció los labios. De alguna manera logró presionar su cuerpo más cerca sin hacer tropezar a los dos. –“Jim dice que estás enamorado de la señorita Uhura, ¿es verdad?”

 

Spock casi tropezó con un tronco. Culpó al hecho que Luca inhibiera sus movimientos. –“Aprecio a Nyota como una amiga cercana.”

 

\- “¿Y Jim ?, ¿lo amas?”

 

Spock dejó de caminar e inclinó la cabeza para ver al niño pequeño mirar arriba hacia él expectante con grandes ojos verdes. Tal vez se encontraba en más problemas de lo que creía antes si un niño pequeño podía ver a través de él. Por primera vez admitió sus sentimientos en voz alta. –“Lo hago.” Después de todo, parecía que todos lo sabían, pero Jim lo sabía en este momento.

 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Luca enterró la cara en su camisa. –“¿Vas a decírselo?” preguntó con la voz ahogada por la tela.

 

\- “No lo he decidido.”

 

\- “No.” murmuró.

 

La respuesta fue inesperada. Desde que el sentimiento de Spock había sido descubierto por el médico y Nyota, ambos habían sido incansables en hacerle confesar. La oposición despertó su curiosidad. –“¿Por qué no?”

 

Con los hombros encorvados y los puños apretados con fuerza, los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, susurró: - “Le herirá, sonará amable, pero suele ser una mentira, no lo tomará en serio.” El rostro del chico estaba lleno de recuerdos y cerró los ojos tratando de escapar de ellos. –“Los hombres malos ... los que ... ellos decían que me amaban ... Andrea también ... Dejé de creerles, me hicieron daño y me dejaron ... ¿Si ellos lo hicieran, no me habrían hecho eso, cierto?”

 

Con cuidado, Spock alivió el agarre de Luca para que le soltara, para poder girarse y arrodillarse frente a él. –“No, no lo harían.”

 

\- “Jim volverá, ¿verdad? Él no me dejó también, ¿cierto?” Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Luca mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa a Spock de la confianza que había fingido desde que se conocieron. Intentó frotar las lágrimas, pero sólo parecieron caer más rápido.

 

De repente, su sensibilidad vulcana no parecía tan importante. Evitando el contacto directo con la piel, metió el niño en sus brazos, con la intención de dejarlo llorar en su camisa. Inesperadamente, Luca, que había demostrado una inclinación para evitar tocar demasiado a los otros, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, obligando a Spock a llevarlo. –“No, Jim no te dejará atrás, volverá, estoy seguro.”

 

*****************************************************************************

 

_Jim caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Su cadera se sentía ligera, el phaser que normalmente llevaba se quedó con el resto de los suministros. La única arma que tenía con él era el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en su bota. No prestó atención a su entorno, vagamente consciente de que estaba en territorio enemigo. No es que le importara demasiado. Ya no quería la responsabilidad. Sólo quería ... ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería._

_Casi no se dio cuenta de que había entrado directamente en el campamento del enemigo. Tres guardias lo miraron fijamente mientras él miraba hacia atrás, nadie se movió al principio debido a la conmoción. Jim fue el primero en moverse, agarrando el cuchillo de la bota y arrojándolo directamente a la cabeza del hombre de en medio._

_Eso hizo que los demás se movieran. Apuntaron sus phasers mientras Jim se lanzaba a un lado para cubrirse. Esto era perfecto. Podría caer peleando. Él lo quería. Él sólo no lo haría simple para ellos, sin embargo, él nunca les daría esa satisfactorio._

_Uno de los dos guardias que quedaban corrió por el costado para dispararle, pero Jim estaba listo, habiendo oído su acercamiento con sus pesados_ ___pasos. Lanzó una roca contra la mano del guardia, haciendo que el disparo fallara, permitiendo que Jim se acercara y volteara al guardia por encima de su hombro y tomara el phaser en el proceso. Con movimientos rápidos disparó al hombre en el suelo y apuntó el phaser al último hombre de pie._

_El hombre, que resultó ser una mujer, se cubrió detrás de un árbol. Su pierna, sin embargo, todavía era parcialmente visible. Con la puntería de un experto, él disparó. La oyó paralizarse del dolor. Esto era demasiado fácil. ¿Había llegado a ser tan hábil en matar que podía hacerlo sin siquiera pestañear? Ya no sentía nada. Sin culpa, sin tristeza, y sobre todo sin un segundo pensamiento._

_Nunca vio venir al cuarto. Otro guardia, un hombre corpulento y grande había salido de la tienda durante la conmoción y logró ponerse detrás de él. Golpeó a Jim por detrás, y cayó aturdido por la sensación de algo caliente y húmedo que se deslizaba por el lado de su cabeza. Su visión era borrosa y sintió náuseas. Él luchó con sus manos y rodillas sólo para ser pateado en su espalda, el aire salió de sus pulmones. Un peso se colocó en su cintura y las manos envueltas alrededor de su cuello, bloqueando el flujo de sangre a su cerebro._

_Así que esto era todo. Iba a morir aquí, estrangulado hasta morir. Esto había sido lo que él quería. Lo que había buscado, sin embargo ..._

_El pánico lo llenó. Iba a morir. El horror se hundía. Él iba a morir. La adrenalina bombeaba y el miedo seguía consumiéndolo. No quiero morir._

_El peleó._

_**********************************************************************************_

Jim podía oír a McCoy pisoteando la zona boscosa desde un kilómetro de distancia. Esto hizo que el capitán suspirara mientras continuaba afilando las cabezas de sus flechas con una piedra.

 

Estaba sentado cómodamente en un árbol, preparando su equipo para la siguiente noche. Los últimos dos días había estado vigilando a su equipo desde las sombras. Había borrado su rastro, explorado las áreas a su alrededor, y los observaba desde lejos. De esta manera, podía mantener su mando incluso si estaba en un segundo plano, y podía moverse más libremente.

 

Desde la dirección en que McCoy se dirigía, el médico se iba hacia el campamento principal. Hizo el equipaje rápido y eficientemente. No estaba preocupado por Spock y Luca. Ambos habían adquirido sus hábitos. Eran menos obvios sobre su paradero a diferencia de su amigo y la teniente Uhura. Además, los dos oficiales no eran adecuados para este tipo de mundo. McCoy era demasiado amable, algo que Jim generalmente admiraba de él. Pero en este mundo, era sólo una debilidad si anulaba el sentido común. Uhura por otro lado, simplemente no estaba al día con todo lo que sucedía. Eso era parcialmente culpa suya, ya que no estaba exactamente dispuesto a repetir la historia de Tarsus por segunda vez, y tampoco les había explicado exactamente los detalles.

 

Además, no confiaba en Decker hasta donde podía analizar. El comodoro los llevaba de regreso a su lugar de origen, hacia el asentamiento principal. La cantidad de pequeñas facciones cercanas estaba aumentando también. Jim ya había sacado a alguien que había descubierto a su equipo. El comodoro tenía que haber sabido lo peligroso que era. Él estaba buscando algo, la pregunta era qué.

 

Otra cosa que lo inquietaba era la preocupación de Uhura por Decker. Sabía algo, y Decker estaba ocultando algo.

 

No hacía falta decir que eso no importaba. Él los vigilaría. Él protegería a los suyos.

 

*********************************************************************

 

_Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento rápidamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir luchando. Era inútil de todos modos. El hombre era demasiado grande y pesado para luchar. Las extremidades de Jim estaban sacudiéndose inútilmente en este punto._

_Justo cuando la conciencia estaba a punto de escaparse de él, un disparo de phaser perforó el aire. Luego otro. La presión alrededor de su cuello se aflojó y el adolescente tosió y jadeó, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco. Su cuerpo se retorció de modo que él podía poner su frente en el suelo y garrar la tierra debajo de él. Él estaba vivo. Dios, estaba vivo._

_\- “¿Estás bien, Jim?”_

_Jabari. Jabari había sido el único que lo había salvado. El muchacho se acercó a Jim, cuyo cuerpo temblaba. Jim apenas giró la cabeza para verlo, y lentamente se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus talones. Cuando el cuerpo de Jim no dejó de temblar, Jabari se arrodilló a su lado._

_\- “No quiero morir.” él se ahogó, sus ojos estaban aguados y amenazando con derramar las lágrimas. –“Los maté a todos, y no puedo dejar de ver sangre en mis manos.” Miró a Jabari y sus lágrimas finalmente cayeron. –“¿Cuándo se hizo tan fácil matar y aceptar a todos los que mueren?, apenas dudo cuando tengo que matar a uno de los míos, yo sólo lo acepto, pero he enterrado a 15 de los míos la semana pasada a causa de ellos.” Sus manos se acercaron a su pelo, cerrando en un puño el sucio pelo rubio. –“Ni siquiera tiene sentido, no puedo proteger a nadie y lo odio, no puedo soportarlo, pero al mismo tiempo es tan fácil seguir adelante ... ¿Qué diablos soy yo? Sólo otro jodido Kodos que le importa una mierda la vida, pero siento que otro pedazo de mí muere cada vez que uno de mis hijos muere Nunca quise esto Nunca quise convertirme en este monstruo Debo morir, Pero no puedo, no puedo.”_

_Jabari extendió la mano, tirando de Jim contra él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano enterrada en su pelo. Con el abrazo, Jim sollozó contra chico mayor, con fuerza y sin restricciones mientras Jabari lo sostenía con protección y suavidad._

_Esperó a que Jim tranquilizara su llanto antes de hablar, - “No eres Kodos, Jim, y tú tampoco eres un monstruo, por supuesto que es fácil matar ahora ... Te has visto obligado a hacerlo una y otra vez la muerte es tan común por aquí que te has vuelto insensible a ella, matas a quien tienes que hacerlo para sobrevivir. La diferencia entre tú y la mayoría de la gente aquí, sin embargo, es que sabes lo preciosa que es la vida. Has hecho casi todo para proteger a esos niños. No importa cuánto dolor tengas que soportar. No importa cuánto te torturen. La mayoría de los adultos aquí sólo han cuidado de sí mismos o de familiares cercanos y amigos. Aceptaste a extraños que no podían protegerse. Te has convertido en padre y hermano mayor de todos ellos. Es natural que te duela mucho cuando mueren, pero también sabes que no puedes parar todo cuando sucede, sigues adelante porque el que está vivo te necesita. Tu sabes eso. En este momento, lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, son todos esos sentimientos que tuviste que dejar de lado, que has reprimido y que te están golpeándo de una sola vez.” Sintió que Jim empezaba a llorar de nuevo, pero continuó. –“Eres fuerte, y has permanecido solo todo este tiempo, pero incluso el fuerte necesita un descanso de vez en cuando.” Sostuvo a Jim más cerca. –“Así que adelante y llora tanto como quieras.”_

_Jim tomó la oferta y lloró de nuevo. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas y la cabeza le latía con fuerza y_ ___el cuerpo era pesado por la fatiga._

_Jabari lo levantó y lo colocó en uno de los sacos de dormir dentro de la tienda, arropándolo._

_\- “Eres un bastardo, lo sabes.” murmuró Jim. –“Por usar en mi ese truco.”_

_\- “Era la forma más rápida para que te dieras cuenta de que no querías morir.”_

_Los párpados de Jim estaban cada vez más pesados. –“¿Y si realmente moría o quería morir? ¿Pensaste en eso?”_

_\- “Si realmente quisieras morir, habrías encontrado otra manera, y nunca te dejaría morir allá afuera. Tenía mi rifle apuntando a cualquier persona que representara una verdadera amenaza, por si acaso.”_

_Jim bufó con incredulidad. –“Idiota.”_

_\- “Tú no estás construido para renunciar Jim, y nunca lo estarás, es una de las razones por las que eres un buen líder, valoras tu vida y la de los que te rodean. Yo lo sabía, y ahora tú también.”_

_Los ojos de Jim finalmente se cerraron. –“Aún eres un bastardo.” replicó él. –“Debería volver al campamento.”_

_\- “Estás agotado y no quieres que el resto del campamento te vea así.”_

_\- “Podría tener una conmoción cerebral.”_

_\- “Probablemente, si caes en coma, todavía te protegeré.”_

_Jim se rio entre dientes. –“Maldito bastardo.”_

_**************************************************************************_

Spock llevó a Luca de vuelta al campamento, el niño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de llorar. Las cejas de Uhura y McCoy se dispararon hasta el inicio del cabello. Por Spock llevando a un niño y por Luca siendo realmente capaz de conciliar el sueño mientras alguien, además de Jim lo sostenía.

 

\- “¿Qué lo llevó a esto?” Uhura preguntó.

 

\- “El niño estaba emocionalmente angustiado y se cansó una vez que pasó.” respondió Spock. Miró hacia la cama improvisada y reflexionó sobre la tasa de éxito de poder sacar al niño de sus brazos y colocarlo en la cama sin despertarlo. Las posibilidades parecían bastante bajas, y no estaba deseoso de despertarlo.

 

\- “Así que lloró y luego se durmió.” McCoy puso los ojos en blanco. –“Genial, así que la mini versión de Jim también se ha encariñado con el duende.”

 

Uhura golpeó su brazo, aunque una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. –“Déjalo en paz, es lindo.”

 

Un suave rubor sacudió las mejillas de Spock. Decidió tomar el riesgo y tratar de poner al niño a la cama.

 

\- “Genial, rodeado de amantes del duende.”

 

\- “Doctor, como dije antes, si el término duende es una referencia despectiva sobre mis oídos...” -empezó Spock, tratando claramente de cambiar de tema

 

\- “No estoy siendo xenófobo, Spock, eres el único duende ahí fuera.”

 

Spock decidió ignorar al médico y se concentró en poner a Luca en la cama. Parecía que Luca estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba, ya que no se despertaba como normalmente lo hacía.

 

\- “Me alegro de que todos hayan regresado a salvo.” dijo Decker, saliendo de los árboles, sonriendo. –“Tuve una pequeña carrera con otro grupo, estaba preocupado de que tal vez los encontraran.”

 

\- “Estamos bastante seguros.” dijo Spock, dirigiendo sus oscuros ojos al comodoro. –“¿Puedo preguntar qué les pasó a los atacantes?”

 

\- “Los aturdí con el phaser, volví después de asegurarme de que nadie me siguia.”

                                                                                                  

El tranquilo estado de ánimo del campamento se hizo pesado en un instante.

 

\- “Si me permite preguntar, Comodoro, ¿cuál es el plan actual ?, si estoy en lo cierto, nos dirigimos de vuelta hacia el asentamiento principal.” cuestionó Spock una vez que Luca estaba arropado. –“lo cual nos pondría más cerca de la infección.”

 

\- “Necesitamos partes para completar el dispositivo de comunicación, esta sería nuestra mejor oportunidad de encontrar algo útil más que algunos cristales en bruto que pueden o no ayudar.”

 

Algo no estaba bien. No era que estuviera equivocado, sino que no era toda la verdad. –“Lo cual no es posible a menos que el campo alrededor del planeta sea reducido, lo cual, en este momento, no es posible con nuestra falta de poder y recursos humanos.”

 

Decker no se veía muy contento por la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente, pero seguía teniendo un enfoque casi despreocupado. –“Tengo una estrategia, comandante Spock, confíe en mí.”

 

\- “La confianza, comodoro, es algo que se gana y aún no se la ha ganado, sin embargo, como es nuestro oficial superior, no hemos tenido más remedio que seguirle.”

 

Decker frunció el ceño esta vez. –“Cuidado, comandante, casi suena como una insubordinación.”

 

\- “Sólo digo la verdad, comodoro.”

 

\- “Aun así, comandante, cuide lo que dice.” La mirada de Decker recorrió a los demás. –“¿Alguien más quiere comentar?”

 

Nadie dijo nada.

 

\- “Ahora bien, veamos qué podemos juntar para cenar.”

****************************************************************

_\- “No podemos sobrevivir si esto continúa.” dijo Jim caminando de regreso al campamento con Jabari. No había evidencia de su pequeño colapso, y su cabeza había sido envuelta. Por desgracia, el campamento en el que Jim había entrado no tenía nada útil para ellos para utilizar además de vendajes. No había medicina para ir por ella. –“Si esto se prolonga demasiado, moriremos todos.”_

_\- “Lo sé, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer.”_

_Jim frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Jabari. ¿Qué podían hacer al respecto? –“No necesariamente.” las palabras salieron lenta y cautelosamente. –“La mansión de Kodos. Podrían tener herramientas allí.”_

_Jabari miró a su amigo. –“Esa es una misión suicida.”_

_\- “Sí, pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones y comida, casi todo está contaminado Casi nada es comestible y estamos encontrando menos y menos raciones Vamos a morir de hambre si no hacemos algo, y es mejor morir que recurrir al canibalismo.”_

_Jabari suspiró suavemente. –“Tenía la sensación de que llegaríamos a esto.”_

_\- “¿Entonces tú estás dentro?” preguntó Jim con unos duros ojos azules. Después del pequeño episodio de Jim, había vuelto a ser el mismo esa fuerza inamovible. El que estaba solo, asumiendo demasiada responsabilidad, y donde nada lo movía._

_\- “Necesitaremos phasers.” comentó Jabari, rascando su brazo vendado._

_\- “Dejame eso a mí.” contestó el adolescente tranquilamente. Su mirada se dirigió hacía el movimiento que hizo, y frunció el ceño. –“¿Tomas algo para eso?”_

_\- “Estoy bien, sólo necesito cambiar las vendas.”_

_Jim asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que le producía a una herida cuando las vendas no se cambiaron. Tal vez el nuevo botín no era tan malo después de todo. –“Está bien, vamos a trabajar.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradezco los Kudos y comentarios
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma, Lidi25 gracias por siempre comentar.
> 
> NOTA DE LA AUTORA:
> 
> El siguiente capítulo no tendrá flashbacks. En realidad, solo quedan dos temas de flashbacks. El asalto a la mansión de Kodos y lo que fue después de Tarsus. Todo lo demás estará en el presente.


	14. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo están un nuevo capitulo 
> 
> primero Nota de la Autora: mentí al final hay un flashback y una secuencia de un sueño.
> 
> segundo en este capitulo hay referencia de abuso hacía un niño no es explicito, pero prefiero avisarles, dicho esto espero lo disfruten.
> 
> por último recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by Sakuraminamino.

**Capítulo 14: Pesadillas**

 

Jim cambió la cuerda de su arco mientras planeaba su nueva ruta. Había una facción a menos de dos kilómetros al este. Parecían tener alrededor de quince personas con dos grupos de tres que salían explorando por la noche por comida. Se habían estado acercando cada vez más a su tripulación. Planeaba ocuparse de eso esta noche si volvían en esta dirección. Ató el carcaj que había hecho mientras se quedaba en las cuevas con su cinturón. Era pequeño, pero lograba sostener unas quince de sus flechas hechas a mano.

 

Estaba repasando su plan por décima vez en su cabeza cuando de repente sacó el phaser de su funda y lo presionó contra el cuello del hombre que había aparecido detrás de él.

 

Spock levantó una ceja. –“Capitán.” saludó con calma.

 

Jim parpadeó y se rio entre dientes mientras sustituía el phaser por su cinturón. –“No deberías sorprenderme así, podría haberte disparado.”

 

\- “No me hubieras hecho daño, no le hiciste daño a Nyota estando en un estado mucho más agitado.” dijo el Vulcano, lógicamente.

 

Jim le dio una mirada evaluadora. –“Eres la segunda persona que ni siquiera parece un poco nerviosa por haber apuntado un phaser hacia ti.” sonrió un poco. –“Esa misma persona también era la única que podía sorprenderme de esa manera también.” La forma en que hablaba el ser humano era vulgar, y sus ojos brillaron por un momento, perdidos en la memoria antes de volver al presente. –“¿Quién más lo sabe?”

 

\- “Luca sabe que estás cerca, y le aseguré al médico que estabas vivo e ileso, pero solo yo sé que tan cerca.” Spock respondió.

 

En asintió en confirmación, pero un pensamiento llegó al capitán. –“¿Cómo?”

 

Spock en realidad dudó. Fue sólo por unos segundos, pero Jim conocía a Spock. Sus diversas misiones y juegos de ajedrez permitían al capitán estar al tanto de los pensamientos de su primer oficial. Sabía cuando Spock estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de resolver una pregunta. Sin embargo, Spock contestó: - “Noté que los rastros de nuestras huellas habían sido borrados en las áreas en que habíamos estado. También deduje que no te alejarías demasiado del grupo de desembarco dada tu insistencia para estar en la misión de rescate anterior, incluso si no fuera aconsejable. Lo más probable era que estuvieras cerca.

 

Se pararon entre sí. Kirk decidió no desafiar al vulcano. Era una tontería, y era consciente de cuánto. Sin embargo, siguió adelante con el tema. –“¿Por qué estás aquí, Spock? Decker te dijo que no me siguieras.”

 

\- “No te he seguido, capitán, por casualidad he ido a dar un paseo y te he encontrado.”

 

Una sonrisa cruzó los rasgos de Jim. –“Y yo que pensé que los vulcano no podía mentir.”

 

\- “Eres mi capitán, y como tal, seguiré tus órdenes y sólo tus órdenes.

 

La sonrisa se volvió amarga: - “¿Es realmente esa una idea tan buena, Spock?”

 

\- “Todavía no has hecho nada para perder mi confianza, por lo tanto, continuaré, como diría el doctor McCoy: Apostando por ti.”

 

Jim resopló. –“Así que, si te dijera que mataras a alguien, ¿lo harías?”

 

Spock permaneció inquebrantable con una mirada tan intensa que hizo que el humano mirara hacia otro lado. –“Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso.”

 

De hecho, lo hacía. Jim pensó en Khan, en la grabación que Uhura le había mostrado cuando no creía que Spock se había sintido tan comprometido emocionalmente por él. Incluso en los últimos momentos de Nero, el vulcano había mostrado un sentido del humor sobre el decidir el destino del romulano, aunque un oscuro sentido del humor, y eso que el hombre había destruido su planeta, matado a su madre. Sabiendo lo que Spock había hecho por él, y que Spock aun confiara en él tan completamente, a pesar de que continuaba comprometiéndolo emocionalmente una y otra vez, hacía que el capitán pensara que tal vez Spock tenía la idea correcta de distanciarse de Jim originalmente.

 

\- “No puedo dejarte ir tan lejos por mí Spock.” susurró.

 

\- “Cap ... Jim ... Entiendo que los eventos que ocurrieron en Tarsus IV y las acciones que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir a ellas están mucho más allá de mi comprensión sin experimentarlas yo mismo. También entiendo que no deseas que las sepamos o repitamos, Sin embargo, te pido que no te distancies más de nosotros.”

 

Le dio la espalda y Jim suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. –“No sabes lo que me pides, Spock.”

 

\- “¿Eres renuente porque realmente crees que yo ... que nosotros no podemos manejarlo, o es porque tienes miedo?”

 

El cuerpo de Jim encendió la atención, sus ojos brillando. –“¿Qué?” Gruñó

 

\- “Tienes miedo de que te veamos como lo fuiste una vez, y no te aceptaremos como lo hicimos una vez.”

 

\- “Dejemos una cosa clara.” la voz de Jim bajó más, casi amenazadora. –“Todo lo que estoy haciendo, todo lo que hice en el pasado, no me arrepiento de nada, lo haría todo de nuevo si llegara a ser necesario, pero eso no significa que quiero que hagan lo que yo una vez que cometas esos pecados Spock, no desaparece nunca.”

 

\- “No se puede tomar el mundo solo, Jim.” las palabras eran suaves, casi un susurro. Los ojos marrones, finalmente apartaron la vista del azul ardiente en un gesto sumiso, y Jim se relajó. Su autoridad no estaba siendo cuestionada, y Spock no estaba tratando de socavarlo. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

 

\- “Lo sé.” suspiró el rubio, liberando su ira. –“Mira...voy a pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Si pienso que puedo manejar esto, iré a ustedes.”

 

\- “Eso es aceptable.”

 

Jim estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó lo que había querido decirle a Spock. –“¿Y Spock?”

 

\- “¿Sí, Jim?”

 

\- “En cuanto a Luca, él piensa en mí como su tutor, ¿está bien?

 

Spock se aclaró los labios. –“No entiendo.”

 

\- “Confío en que cuidaras de él, te doy permiso para hacer lo que creas que es mejor mientras estoy fuera, así que no dudes.” Jim desapareció en el bosque antes de que Spock pudiera interrogarlo más. Tenía algunos negocios de los cuales tenía que encargarse.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Luca se levantó de su cama de mantas, jadeando pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban locos mientras miraba de un lugar a otro desesperadamente, buscando. Él no estaba allí. Su respiración pesada se deshacía mientras miraba más frenéticamente. ¿Dónde estaba él? Ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

 

McCoy, que había estado vigilando el campamento, se dirigió al lado del chico, sus instintos paternos hicieron efecto. Pero una vez que llegó a menos de un metro del niño, el niño, se revolvió frenéticamente, arrojándose contra el tronco de un árbol, temblando violentamente mientras se sostenía, con los ojos cerrados firmemente.

 

McCoy frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse al muchacho con cautela. –“Oye, Luca, ¿qué pasa, chico?”

 

Rápidamente paró sus avances cuando Luca empezó a gritar sólo con el ligero toque en su brazo. –“¡No me toques!” El grito. “¡Te lo prometo, voy a ser bueno! ¡sólo para! ¡Eso duele!”

 

El médico retrocedió, dándose cuenta de que su presencia sólo empeoraba a Luca. Uhura también se había despertado por los gritos y la miró, preguntándole si podía tratar de calmar al chico. Ambos se detuvieron con las siguientes palabras de Luca. –“Jim, no dejes que me toquen, ayúdame, prometiste que ya no me tocarían.” lloriqueó, haciéndose un ovillo.

 

Decker salió del bosque, habiendo regresado de estar vigilando. Con un áspero susurro, habló –“¡Haz que se quede callado!” miró hacía los árboles a su alrededor frenéticamente, buscando a los atacantes que pudieran esconderse en las sombras.

 

\- “¿Qué crees que estamos tratando de hacer?” McCoy gruñó. –“Si nos acercamos a él, se pone peor.”

 

Spock eligió ese momento para volver también, ligeramente sin aliento. Había oído los gritos y corrió tan rápido como pudo volver al campamento. Había pensado que había un ataque. Al ver a Luca, estaba casi seguro que un ataque habría sido más fácil de manejar.

 

Lentamente se acercó al niño con la misma precaución que le había dado a Jim cuando acababa de matar a su primer grupo de atacantes. A diferencia de McCoy, Luca permitió que Spock se acercara. Incluso permitió que el vulcano se arrodillara a su lado. Spock se estiró para tocarlo. Luca hizo un grito que perforó en el oído y de repente atacó, dando patadas a Spock y balanceando los brazos. Spock se vio obligado a agarrar sus muñecas antes de que Luca se lastimara.

 

Al entrar en contacto, no estaba preparado para la fuerza de las crudas emociones que sobrepasaron sus escudos. Por una fracción de segundo, sintió cada emoción como si le pertenecieran. Su piel se sentía magullada desde donde manos demasiado grandes lo habían agarrado. Manos que le tocaban en lugares que él no lo deseaba también. Miedo. Enfado. Odio. Quería matarlos, pero tenía hambre. Tan hambriento. Tenían comida. Si les permitía tocarlo, le daban de comer. Pero con Jim, ya no tenía que permitirlo. Ya no tenía que aceptarlo. Pero Jim se había ido. Ya no estaba aquí. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a suceder, pero dolía tanto, pero tampoco quería morir.

 

Spock lo soltó como si lo hubieran quemado mientras las emociones inundaban su psiquis. Demasiado sorprendido incluso para confiar en su entrenamiento vulcano para mantenerlos fuera. Luca había estado reviviendo el pasado en su mente. Cada caricia no deseada. Cada pedazo de miedo y odio. Era casi suficiente para hacer que Spock perdiera su almuerzo mientras la bilis llegaba a su boca. La obligó a bajar por pura fuerza de voluntad.

 

Agarró de nuevo a Luca antes de que el niño pudiera alejarse demasiado de él. La acción hizo que el niño entrara en pánico, redoblando sus esfuerzos para escapar. Spock no se lo permitió. Llevándolo más cerca, instintivamente puso sus dedos en los puntos de unión del muchacho. Era una mezcla ligera. No deseaba entrar plenamente en la mente del niño e invadir su intimidad; Sin embargo, hizo lo que un padre vulcano hubiera hecho. Reprimió los malos recuerdos, los silenció de la superficie de los pensamientos de Luca y llenó con las sensaciones de calma y comodidad, que Jim le inducia cuando estaba presente.

 

Luca cayó en los brazos de Spock cuando el vulcano sacó su mano, y Spock lo atrapó, permitiendo a Luca descansar contra su pecho. El niño no se quedó dormido, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado para moverse. El vulcano no se molestó, sin embargo, se sentó contra el árbol para que Luca pudiera descansar.

 

Decker se acercó a ellos con una mirada suave sobre sus rasgos rápidamente envejecidos, pero obligó a detenerse cuando Luca empezó a gemir. Obviamente notando que no podía acercarse, dijo: - “Sé que es difícil, pero trata de mantenerte fuerte, chico, tienes que superarlo por ahora, al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí.” Girando los ojos hacia Spock, brillaron peligrosamente. –“Comandante, necesito hablar con usted. Los ojos del comodoro parpadearon al niño en sus brazos. Por la mañana, no vuelva a salir.” Con su mensaje entregado, Decker dejó el campamento, para reasumir su patrulla.

 

El silencio cayó sobre el campamento junto con la pesada atmósfera. El único sonido era el ocasional resoplido y la suave respiración de Luca, que se había unido a Spock, acurrucándose en su pecho.

 

McCoy fue el primero en hablar. Miró fijamente el pequeño fuego que habían hecho antes, viendo cómo las llamas se debilitaban a medida que pasaba la noche. –“Jim, acostumbraba a tener ese tipo de sueños, estando en la academia, se despertaba desorientado y no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero era leve en comparación, y parecía sacárselo de encima al cabo de un minuto Incluso podría volver a dormirse como si nunca hubiera sucedido, supongo que nunca me di cuenta de lo fuerte que era Jim después de ver lo real que es esto.”

 

Spock sostuvo a Luca más apretado, resistiendo el impulso de decir que era porque Jim había estado solo. Que no había habido nadie que lo ayudara a él y que había aprendido a lidiar con esto él mismo para poder seguir con su vida cotidiana.

 

\- “¿Les importaría decirme qué está pasando?” Uhura puso sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a los dos hombres. –“Sé que ustedes dos saben lo que está pasando con Kirk.”

 

McCoy y Spock se miraron el uno al otro inseguros si debían decirle y cuánto. Al final, Spock fue el que habló, diciéndole las cosas que Jim les había dicho a él y a McCoy juntos. Nada más.

 

Cuando terminó, se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que había pasado Jim y la gravedad de la situación. –“No me di cuenta ...” titubeó, sin saber qué decir.

 

Luca enterró la cara en el cuello de Spock, dando a Spock susurros de sus emociones a través del contacto constante. Era peculiar, pero el vulcano estaba seguro de que sentía una aversión creciente hacia la teniente y un toque de condescendencia. Obvio Jim era un sobreviviente. Estúpido. Spock y Jim estaban bien juntos.

 

Spock trató de ignorar la última parte, pero la hipótesis de que la opinión del chico sobre la relación de Jim y Spock influía en cómo Luca se sentía sobre la teniente ahora. Lo más apremiante era que Spock no había podido meditar desde que Jim decidió, como dijo el doctor, - “convertirse en un vigilante.” En parte debido al apego repentino de Luca hacía el otro ser, no podía realmente entrar en una profunda meditación si necesitaba permanecer alerta y actuar en un momento. El resultado estaba mostrándose. Sus escudos no estaban en niveles aceptables y mantener los pensamientos alejados, por ejemplo, los de Luca, era cada vez más difícil.

 

\- “Sugiero que descansemos, en 2.43 horas, será el amanecer.”

 

McCoy y Uhura escucharon la sugerencia de Spock, quedándose dormidos pocos minutos después de acostarse. El chico permaneció despierto, escuchando los suaves respiros de Spock y sintiendo el constante latido del corazón contra su costado. El sueño había desaparecido de su mente. Las pesadillas siguieron al sueño, y Luca no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellas, así que Spock no lo presionó.

 

\- “¿Spock?” Luca susurró.

 

\- “¿Hay algo que necesites?” Spock preguntó, igual de tranquilo.

 

\- “Yo.” se detuvo. Lentamente, se sentó en el regazo de Spock. Sus mejillas estaban todavía rojas como su nariz, que se limpió con la manga antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Spock. –“Lo siento, por llorar ... Yo ... soy una carga.” Su rostro se llenó de determinación. –“Pero te lo prometo, ya no voy a llorar, así que ... por favor no te enojes conmigo.”

 

Spock parpadeó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. –“No eres una carga, es natural que los seres humanos expresen sus emociones, así como es necesario que yo controle las mías. Soy yo quien debería disculparse.”

 

\- “¿Por qué?” preguntó el chico.

 

Jim le había dicho una vez al doctor McCoy que era necesario mantener a Luca ocupado. Desde que Jim se había marchado, no habían hecho más que mimar al niño, dejándolo con sólo sus recuerdos para contenerse. Jim lo sabía. Por eso había anticipado el episodio de Luca y había dado el permiso a Spock.

 

\- “No tiene importancia, pienso desayunar por la mañana, ¿quieres acompañarme?”

 

Una gran sonrisa adornó los rasgos de Luca, y él asintió frenéticamente. –“¡Sí!”

 

\- “Si quieres acompañarme, necesitas dormir.”

 

La sonrisa cayó y el horror se reflejó en su rostro. Sin embargo, Luca se acomodó en un intento por dormir. Una vez que comenzó a estar a la deriva, los dedos delgados se reunieron con sus puntos psi, llenándolo de la calma una vez más para asegurar un período de descanso pacífico.

 

Spock se quedó dormido poco después.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Jim veía cómo el campamento dormía de lejos. Spock realmente era bueno con los niños si quisiera admitirlo o no. Había tomado una buena decisión dejando a Luca con él.

 

La escena entera funcionó a su favor. Uhura era ahora más consciente de la situación, aunque no le gustaba la expresión de piedad que había tomado su expresión, y ahora estaba más preparada.

 

Quería seguir a Decker, ver si estaba simplemente patrullando o tramaba algo malo, pero el campamento estaba esencialmente desprotegido así que sí Decker estaba tramando algo, pero se quedó.

 

Por la mañana, trataría de encontrar algo de carne para ellos. Por ahora, él miraría y esperaría, esperando su oportunidad, y tomando una siesta ligera en algún punto intermedio.

 

*****************************************************************

 

_No iba a hacerlo. No podía esquivarlo. Esto iba a ser el final._

_Jim estaba de rodillas mirando hacia arriba cuando el dedo en el phaser apretó el gatillo. Era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. El mundo a su alrededor era un borrón. El haz rojo salió de la punta dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Cerró los ojos esperando sus últimos momentos._

_Una sangre caliente salpicó su rostro. Él tenía miedo. Él sabía quién estaba de pie delante de él, que había tomado el tiro por él. Este momento era lo que más le había obsesionado desde que había salido de Tarsus, y sabía que no importaba cuánto deseara que fuera de otra manera, no desaparecería hasta que abriera los ojos y lo enfrentara._

_Esperaba piel oscura, un cuerpo alto y esbelto de un adolescente y ojos calmos, cálidos y de un color dorado, mirándolo fijamente mientras la sangre roja manchaba los trapos sucios que ellos llamaban una camisa. En su lugar había una piel pálida, un cuerpo alto y musculoso, orejas puntiagudas, pelo negro brillante y ojos cálidos chocolate marrones que lo miraban fijamente._

_****************************************************************_

 

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto. Spock se levantó antes que el resto del grupo, aunque era probable que se despertaran dentro de otra hora. El sol estaba apenas sobre el horizonte, el aire fresco y la hierba mojada de rocío. Spock colocó a Luca debajo de las sábanas después de separar al joven de sí. Estimó aproximadamente 15 minutos antes de que Luca despertara por la falta de su presencia. Era tiempo suficiente para ir al baño y ver si Decker había regresado de su patrulla.

 

Después de aliviarse, siguió el camino que Decker había dejado durante su patrulla. Fue difícil pero fácil en comparación con tratar de encontrar a Jim. Parecía que Decker había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera del campamento. El sendero estaba frío y no había ningún signo de desgaste cerca. El comodoro no había mantenido una ruta constante ni había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para volver al campamento en caso de una emergencia.

 

Cerca de la marca de 20 minutos, Spock se preguntó si debería volver. Había una posibilidad de que su oficial superior se hubiera topado con problemas y necesitara ayuda, pero Decker podría haber salido por su cuenta también. No podía dejar a sus compañeros indefensos por mucho tiempo, aunque Jim estuviera observando de cerca.

 

Continuó durante otros cinco minutos. Se dio la vuelta, a punto de regresar al campamento cuando oyó voces. Uno de ellas era de Decker. La otra Spock tuvo dificultades para oírla. Con cuidado, se acercó a la fuente.

 

Decker tenía a un hombre presionado contra un árbol, el antebrazo apretando contra la garganta del hombre y un phaser presionando firmemente bajo su barbilla. –“Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.” gruñó Decker. –“Tienes una oportunidad más antes de que te mate, ahora dime ¿Dónde están?”

 

El hombre sonrió sombríamente. –“Nos los comimos, estaban un poco apestosos, pero bueno, mejor que morir de hambre.”

 

Decker golpeó al hombre con su phaser, haciendo que el desconocido cayera inconsciente. El comodoro tenía una mirada enloquecida en su mirada, lleno de disgusto y odio hacia el hombre.

 

\- “Comodoro, he estado buscándolo.” dijo Spock, dándose a conocer.

 

Decker se volvió hacia él, dándole una sonrisa torcida, e ignorando el cuerpo a sólo 30 centímetros detrás de él. –“Spock, es perfecto el momento, podemos tener esta charla.”

 

\- “De hecho, Comodoro.” dijo Spock con cuidado.

 

\- “Yo estaba pensando que con los cinco que hay de nosotros, podríamos entrar furtivamente en el campamento principal. No podía hacerlo por mí mismo, pero ahora tenemos la suficiente gente para posiblemente hacer que funcione. Con ese cerebro vulcano suyo, podemos llegar a algo y entonces podemos bajar los escudos alrededor del planeta y…

 

\- “Lo estoy relevando de mando está emocionalmente comprometido.” interrumpió Spock.

 

La sonrisa cayó y la rabia emanó de Decker. –“No estoy emocionalmente comprometido.”

 

\- “Acaba de proponer entrar en un área fuertemente fortificada con sólo cuatro oficiales y un niño, además de haber dejado el campamento desprotegido, ahora lo estoy relevando del mando.”

 

\- “No estoy emocionalmente comprometido.” gruñó. –“¿Qué hay de usted?, también salió anoche, podría haber expuesto nuestra presencia a los enemigos cercanos.”

 

\- “No voy a decir que no salí del campamento anoche, sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para acampar donde podía oír la angustia de Luca y volví dentro de dos minutos. No sólo estaba demasiado lejos para no ser consciente de cualquier peligro que podría haber llegado al campamento, sino que estaba demasiado lejos para ser de ayuda si se dieran cuenta de la situación. Usted está poniendo en peligro a aquellos bajo su mando con sus acciones en lo que parece ser una búsqueda de venganza. Necesario para desahogarse.”

 

\- “¿Y si no dimito?” Decker miró furioso, acercándose a Spock.

 

Spock no se sintió intimidado, sólo levantó una ceja. –“Entonces tendré que sacarlo de su deber, Comodoro.”

 

No había réplica del comodoro. El hombre frunció el ceño hacia el suelo, claramente agitado, pero incapaz de encontrar una forma de salir de su situación.

 

Había estado fuera el tiempo suficiente. Spock se marchó para regresar al campamento, sabiendo que probablemente todos estaban despiertos ahora y preguntándose dónde estaría. Tal vez podría convencer a Jim de regresar ahora que estaba al mando. Dejaría al doctor McCoy y a Luca tranquilos, y Jim podría llegar con un plan ridículo, que de alguna manera funcionaría a pesar de las probabilidades, y arreglaría su situación. Era donde Jim pertenecía.

 

Como él sospechaba, Luca ya estaba completamente despierto. Estaba tenso antinaturalmente hasta que vio a Spock. El alivio se esparció por el muchacho y le dirigió a Spock una sonrisa tentativa. –“Buenos días, señor Spock.”

 

\- “Buenos días, Luca.” Se volvió hacia un médico parcialmente despierto, sentado en su cama, y Uhura haciendo lo última de su comida sobre el fuego. –“Nyota, doctor McCoy.”

 

McCoy gruñó una respuesta, mientras la teniente sonreía y decía buenos días también.

 

\- “Señor Spock, creo que ayer pude ver algunas bayas, ¿puedo ir a conseguirlas?”

 

Spock iba a decir que no, pero recordó que Luca necesitaba responsabilidades para mantenerse funcional. A pesar de su mejor juicio, dijo: - “No pases el arroyo.”

 

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron con determinación, y se fue en un segundo. McCoy pareció desaprobarlo.

 

\- “Spock, debes comer algo.” Uhura le ofreció un plato.

 

\- “No lo necesito en este momento.”

 

Uhura le dio su mirada de es pura mierda lo que dices y que Spock rápidamente ignoró.

 

Uhura charló durante el desayuno sobre su licencia en tierra para el momento en que regresaran y tener una enorme cena llena de todos los platos que pudiera imaginar. McCoy añadió algo acerca de ir a Risa y tener algún encuentro casual, además de la conferencia que Jim iba a tener por abandonarlos a ellos. Uhura añadió útiles, extraños e inusuales castigos para que el médico lo intentara. Spock sólo escuchaba con una oreja, la otra escuchaba su entorno.

 

Luca tardaba demasiado. Spock escuchó con más atención. Estaba demasiado tranquilo. Ni siquiera pensaba que Jim estuviera cerca por lo tranquilo que estaba. La inquietud se deslizó por la base de su espina dorsal, buscando cualquier sonido. Lo que Spock escuchó fue cinco pasos pesados.

 

Sin advertencia, levantó a sus dos compañeros en sus pies, empujándolos hacia la otra dirección. –“Alguien se acerca al campamento.” susurró para responder a sus rostros desconcertados. –“Necesito que los dos salgan para encontrar a Luca y diríjanse hacia el norte, y me reuniré con ustedes cuando los haya perdido.”

 

Ambos asintieron sin más comentarios o quejas, dirigiéndose rápida, y ruidosamente, lejos de su campamento. Spock, en un esfuerzo por atraer la atención hacia sí mismo, corría por todos los arbustos y pisaba cada rama que podía encontrar.

 

Los asaltantes se volvieron hacia su dirección y, afortunadamente, el pequeño grupo tampoco se separó, así que siguió corriendo, atrayéndolos más lejos de sus compañeros. Obligó a su mente a quedarse en blanco. No quería preguntarse por qué Jim aún no se había mostrado. Si Jim se lesionó o los había abandonado. Se negó a pensar en ello. Se concentró en el ahora, empujándose para ir más rápido cuando sintió que los había alejado lo suficiente, suavizando sus pasos y disminuyendo el ruido que hacía.

 

Saltó sobre unos altos arbustos y se vio obligado a detenerse. Había memorizado el mapa en la Enterprise de la geografía del planeta. Este acantilado no había estado en los mapas. Un pequeño río de corrientes rápidas estaba abajo. Estaba calculando la tasa de éxito si iba a saltar y calculó que las probabilidades eran de menos del 13.498 por ciento.

 

Los cinco asaltantes lo alcanzaron y Spock se volvió hacia ellos. Tres estaban armados con phasers y los otros dos con cuchillos. Estaban vestidos de civil con las insignias de la colonia en sus camisas. Cada atacante tenía esa misma mirada en sus ojos. Una mirada que decía que no era nada personal, sólo la supervivencia. Una mirada que Jim ocasionalmente había tenido desde su aterrizaje en este planeta. Iban a matarlo.

 

Spock dio un paso atrás listo para saltar cuando Luca se lanzó sobre ellos con un phaser agarrado en su pequeña mano, causando que dos de ellos cayeran de rodillas ante la inesperada fuerza. Luca les disparó a los dos. Uno tenía un agujero en la cabeza y el otro en el pecho.

 

Con los dos muertos, Luca consiguió ponerse entre Spock y los otros tres, de pie frente a él como si su pequeño cuerpo pudiera protegerlo de los otros dos phasers y cuchillo. Pero Spock sabía tan bien como Luca, que el phaser de Luca estaba sin carga, y el phaser que el asaltante había tenido, se deslizó detrás de los otros tres. Spock agarró la mano del muchacho, retrocediendo hacia la cornisa. Protegería a Luca de la caída. Jim lo encontraría.

 

Los ojos de Luca se agrandaron una fracción antes de que Spock lo viera. Jim salió corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano y un phaser en la otra. Llevaba un largo corte en el pecho y el parpado de su ojo izquierdo y el lado derecho de su mandíbula estaban descoloridas. Pero no había señales de dolor en su rostro.

 

Apuñaló al hombre que llevaba el phaser por la espalda, cortando su médula espinal, mientras apuntaba su phaser a la mujer que llevaba el otro. La mujer se volvió para disparar, pero Jim era más rápido, disparando al centro del pecho. El tercer asaltante logró cruzar la distancia entre Jim y él, manejando su cuchillo con habilidad. Jim usó su phaser para bloquearlo, pero el cuchillo continuó su camino hacia abajo y cortó su antebrazo ya lesionado. Lo contrarrestó con su propio cuchillo, cortando a través del aire, pero el atacante lo había esquivado hacia atrás.

 

Jim ganaría. Ya sabía que nada podía cambiar eso, excepto ...

 

Justo detrás del asaltante, Jim observó en cámara lenta como a medida Spock se curvaba alrededor de Luca, un disparo de phaser hacia una herida en su pecho, la sangre se extendía rápidamente. Spock caía hacia adelante, sobre el acantilado, Luca en sus brazos, a uno de los asaltantes Luca le había disparado, sonriendo antes de morir finalmente.

 

La sangre de Jim se enfrió. Corriendo más allá de su oponente, Jim saltó del acantilado después de ellos.

 

**************************************************************************

_Murmurar para ti mismo probablemente no era una buena señal, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que en el silencio ensordecedor se oía alrededor del campamento. Estaban detenidos en una de las antiguas granjas abandonadas cerca del asentamiento. Jim se había deshecho de los estranguladores antes de traer a los otros. Estaban cerca de la mansión de Kodos y cerca de la selva donde iban a organizar su ataque final._

_Por ahora, estaba desollando algo de carne que había cogido en el viaje. Era un lobo bastante pequeño como una criatura, pero era para los niños más pequeños que se quedarían atrás. Los cuatro niños menores de 10 años se iban a esconder aquí mañana con Kevin a cargo. Todos los demás iban a asaltar la mansión. Había una buena posibilidad de que no volvieran, así que quería dejarlos atrás tanto como pudiera con Kevin. Este era el momento._

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba rechinando los dientes hasta que sintió que una mano callosa le quitaba el cuchillo. Levantó la vista para ver a Jabari mirándolo con suaves ojos marrones, y Jim ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Jabari era el único que podía sonreír en estos días. Él ... él era su primer verdadero amigo, y el único en quien podía contar para no morir._

_Sin embargo, el muchacho se puso en cuclillas junto a él y dijo: - “Déjame ayudar.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y los kudos 
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por siempre dejar un comentario


	15. Vida o Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo intente no demorarme mucho como las veces anteriores, espero disfruten de este capítulo.
> 
> recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 15: Vida o Muerte**

_Todo estaba borroso. El agua helaba contra su piel, encerrándolo en lo que parecía hielo. Se adormecía el dolor del fuego en su cuerpo, pero no podía recordar cómo se lesionó. Alguien le estaba llamando. Su katra se extendía hacia él, diciéndole que se aferrara, para no perder el conocimiento._

_Abrió los ojos. Jim se acercaba a él, su rostro manchado de miedo y preocupación, su mano extendida, aferrándose a él, el rojo de sus heridas mezclándose con el agua verde cristal. ¿Por qué estaría Jim aquí en este lugar? ¿Dónde estaba el verde esmeralda que se estaba difundiendo con el agua de donde venían? Había mucho de eso. Una fusión y mezcla con el rojo. era hermoso._

_Sus brazos perdieron su fuerza liberando todo lo que tenía, fascinado por los colores que se entrelazaban ante él. Lo que él había estado sosteniendo le devolvió la mano, envolviéndolo fuertemente. Preocupación. Miedo._

_Trató de centrarse en Jim, pero se había ido, como un sueño. ¿Lo había visto realmente?_

_Su conciencia volvió a flotar._

_No sabía cuándo dejó el agua. Ya no temblaba. Algo en su mente le dijo que debería ser malo, pero el pensamiento se fue como un susurro. La cosa en sus brazos estaba inclinada sobre él, gritándole algo, pero no podía oírlo._

_Jim. Su t'hy'la. Nunca se lo dijo. Cerró los ojos, cayendo al olvido. Debería habérselo dicho._

_***********************************************************************_

 

Jim localizó a los otros después de una hora de búsqueda. Él estaba enfadado. Más allá de enojado. Spock había estado allí. Había estado a su alcance, pero luego fue atrapado dentro de una corriente rápida, siendo arrastrado cause abajo y alejado de Spock. Se vio obligado a nadar hasta la orilla antes de ser llevado demasiado lejos. Esperó a ver si Spock flotaba cerca, pero después de media hora, tuvo que concluir que Spock y Luca se habían ahogado o que de algún modo los había perdido.

 

Durante su viaje de una hora, su ropa se había secado, pero su cólera seguía siendo fuerte. El grupo se había movido hacia el norte y esperaba en la base de la montaña que originalmente habían recorrido cuando se dirigían hacia la estructura de roca en la que habían pasado las primeras noches. La primera persona que Jim vio fue a Decker.

 

\- “¡Tú hijo de puta!” Jim le golpeó el rostro con el puño, poniendo al comodoro de rodillas. –“¡Spock podría estar muerto por tu culpa!” lo golpeo de nuevo.

 

Decker levantó los brazos para proteger su rostro mientras Jim continuaba su asalto. Lo molestaba. Jim le dio una patada en el estómago, forzando al hombre a desmoronarse en el suelo, levantando la camisa.

 

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, viendo el blanco que cubría la espalda del comodoro y se extendía hasta su estómago. Una ira consumidora llenó su ser por completo. En voz baja, se acercó al comodoro. "Voy a matarte maldito bastardo. ¿Tienes el valor de estar cerca de mi tripulación con la infección por todo tu cuerpo?”

 

Decker mostraba miedo, pero a Jim no le importaba. Iba a matar a ese cabrón. Y lo intentó.

 

Lo golpeó una y otra vez, ignorando la forma en que se le partieron los nudillos y cómo agravó sus heridas. Se suponía que un superior debía proteger a sus subordinados, y Decker se quedó cerca de su tripulación a sabiendas, provocando una infección.

 

McCoy se acercó a él y lo sacó con mucha dificultad. Jim era más fuerte y estaba lleno de rabia. lo alejó cuando Uhura se adelantó poniéndose frente a él, separando su línea de visión del comodoro.

 

\- “Cálmate, Jim.” Dijo McCoy. deseando que tuviera sus hypos. Cuéntanos lo que pasó antes de ir a asesinar a tu oficial superior.

 

Jim tuvo que separar la mirada de Decker. La ira se atenuó, pero no se extinguió. –“Spock estaba acorralado. Luca se deshizo de dos de ellos y me uní para deshacerme de los demás, pero uno de ellos consiguió disparar. Spock recibió un disparo y cayó del acantilado con Luca.” Jim contó la historia lo más rápido que pudo, Su mente estaba en otras cosas. - “Si hubiera sido más rápido. Si lo hubiera cuidado más rápido de sus atacantes. Si hubiera saltado más rápido del acantilado. Más rápido lo hubiera alcanzado. Apretó los puños. –“Salté a buscarlos, pero se me escaparon.”

 

\- “Jesús Jim. Siéntate y déjame echarte un vistazo.” McCoy finalmente lo soltó y notó sus heridas. –“Tienes suerte de no haberte roto los huesos, haciendo un truco así.”

 

\- “Spock ya había entrado en el agua, y yo estaba preparado para ello. Caí correctamente. Spock no lo hizo. Pienso que su espalda tomó la mayor parte del impacto. No se estaba moviendo mucho.” explicó Jim, recordando la forma en que Spock lo miraba sin moverse. –“Entre la herida del phaser y el daño de la caída ...”

 

\- “Estoy segura de que Spock está vivo, Kirk.” dijo Uhura suavemente. McCoy estaba limpiando cuidadosamente sus heridas con el pequeño kit médico que tenían en el kit de superviviente. Ni siquiera le habló a Jim de usar su brazo como escudo. No había necesidad de empujar al oso.

 

No debería haber dejado el grupo, pensó Jim. Si se hubiese quedado, habría sido él quien los hubiera alejado. Spock todavía estaría a salvo.

 

\- “Oye chico. No fue tu culpa.” McCoy trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no ayudó. La mente de Jim estaba corriendo, tratando de pensar, tratando de decidir si debía seguir buscando a Spock. Las posibilidades de que todavía estuviera vivo eran mínimas, pero ¿y si llegó a la costa? Tenía grandes heridas por el phaser y la caída. ¿Habría sobrevivido la hora y media desde entonces hasta ahora? Probablemente no. El riesgo no valía la pena buscarlo. Si éste fuera Tarsus, habría estado satisfecho saltando del acantilado e intentándolo. Él habría continuado por el momento porque allí estarían sus hijos esperando porque regresara al campamento. Incluso ahora él tenía gente todavía viva, bien y esperando. Pero…

 

\- “Comodoro, tal vez debería decirnos por qué estaba fuera del campamento esta mañana, y lo que realmente le pasó a usted y a su tripulación.” preguntó Uhura, mirándolo fijamente.

 

Las mejillas del comodoro se ruborizaron de vergüenza al verse atrapado en su mentira. Su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes de Jim, pero ninguna simpatía apareció en la cara de nadie. Lentamente, se sentó, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. –“Mi tripulación y yo estábamos en el asentamiento del este cuando el estallido inicial por la locura ocurrió. Nos enviaron aquí para ejercicios de entrenamiento. Había unos cincuenta de nosotros. Cuando el caos empezó, los colonos habían perdido, estaban destruyendo todo y atacando a quienes no parecieran dignos de confianza. Tomé uno de los transbordadores como señuelo y le dije a mi tripulación que tomara el vehículo de transporte al asentamiento principal. Finalmente me derribaron, pero logré eyectarme y aterrizar con seguridad. Me dirigí al asentamiento principal para encontrarme con ellos.”

 

El horror cayó sobre su rostro. –“El asentamiento principal había estado aún peor. Completamente fortificado y mataban a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Uno de mis hombres había escapado de los restos del vehículo de transporte, pero herido gravemente. Ella me dijo que cualquiera que no murió en el choque fue hecho prisionero. Traté de averiguar qué les pasó, pero cada persona que logro atrapar me dice cosas diferentes. Que fueron usados para experimentos, que fueron comidos, golpeados hasta la muerte. Todo lo que sé con seguridad es que están todos muertos. Yo ... los envié a la muerte.”

 

El hombre estaba llorando, bañado en llanto, y Kirk estaba molesto y disgustado por ello. Decker estaba tan obsesionado con la venganza que lanzó los reglamentos y el sentido común por la ventana. Jim también había cometió errores horrendos, pero no permitían que paralizara su juicio por demasiado tiempo. Pero también había tenido a Jabari y a Spock a su lado. Spock…

 

¿Qué iba a hacer con Spock? ¿Debería seguir buscando una señal de que todavía estaba vivo o de haber salido del agua? En cualquier caso, Luca podría seguir vivo. Spock había protegido al niño de la caída. Sintió un poco de culpa por no haber pensado en el chico hasta ahora. Había estado completamente obsesionado con Spock.

 

\- “Capitán, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?”

 

La pregunta de Uhura sacó a Jim de sus pensamientos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Era su responsabilidad mantenerlos vivos.

 

\- “Iremos la orilla del río una última vez para ver si Spock lo logró. Si no podemos encontrarlo o alguien nos ataca mientras estamos buscando, entonces vamos a suponer que está muerto y nos centraremos en cómo salir de aquí.” dijo en voz baja.

 

\- “¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso, chico?” McCoy puso una mano en su hombro.

 

\- “Es mucho más de lo que he hecho por mucha gente.” miró a su amigo. McCoy parecía triste. Triste por él. No entendía por qué, y sinceramente, no quería saberlo.

 

Kirk se levantó, enderezándose el uniforme. –“Vámonos.”

 

********************************************************************************

 

Spock abrió los ojos para ser recibido por un techo de metal desconocido. A los dos segundos de recuperar la conciencia, su cuerpo gritó de dolor. Minimizó todo movimiento, catalogando el daño. Había sufrido un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, dos costillas fracturadas, grandes hematomas en la espalda, una herida cicatrizada superficialmente y una pierna sanada sin que el hueso estuviera bien ajustado. Parecía que quien lo había salvado había hecho lo suficiente para evitar que muriera.

 

Lo más preocupante era que no había entrado en un trance curativo vulcano, y no podía decir si era porque inconscientemente sabía que no habría nadie alrededor para sacarlo de él o simplemente no podría lograrlo.

 

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver mejor la habitación. Parecía ser una oficina de algún tipo o tal vez un dormitorio. Había un gran escritorio y dos grandes estantes que cubrían la pared trasera. No había ventanas, y sólo dos puertas, una probablemente un armario, y la otra tenía una pequeña cámara encima.

 

Había una persona en la habitación también, una mujer de unos 30 años. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba tirado en un moño severo, y su ropa estaba limpia y apropiada. Ella lo miró con condescendencia, pero de todos modos le llevó una hypo al cuello.

 

\- “Veo que finalmente está despierto.” dijo, sentándose en una silla junto a su cama.

 

Spock la evaluó. Ella emitía un aire de autoridad, una actitud sin preguntas y una mirada calculadora. Spock no hizo preguntas esperando que hablara. Ella lo había querido vivo por una razón, pero no pensó que fuera por bondad considerando la mínima atención dada a sus heridas.

 

\- “Probablemente te estás preguntando por qué te salvamos.” dijo pensativa, recostándose en su silla. –“La respuesta es bastante simple. Luca es mi sobrino. Se separó de mí con sus padres durante el caos inicial. Uno de mis hombres te encontró y reconoció a Luca. Luca nos contó lo esencial de lo sucedido desde que sus padres murieron. Desde que lo salvaste, decidimos salvarte la vida. Por ahora.”

 

\- “Ya veo.” dijo Spock con cuidado.

 

\- “Hasta que decidamos qué hacer contigo, te quedarás en esta habitación. Puede leer o utilizar el terminal, pero no está conectado a ningún servidor, por lo que no puede hacer mucho con él. Si empieza a intentar buscar una salida, confía en que te mataremos sin dudar antes de tener éxito. ¿Alguna pregunta?”

 

\- “¿Puedo pedirle un nombre para llamarla por este?” Su voz sonó más dura de lo que había previsto. Era áspera y su lengua se sentía demasiado espesa para su boca. El efecto secundario del agua del planeta era muy probable.

 

\- “Puedes llamarme Shelby. ¿Algo más?”

 

\- “No en este momento.” Había varias preguntas que él quería hacer, pero la mujer estaba impaciente. Se dio cuenta por la forma de caminar hacia la puerta, esperando que terminara. No le importaba. Eso era obvio. Era una maravilla que ella lo hubiera dejado vivir. Tal vez fuera por un capricho humano. O más probable, ella quería algo de él. De cualquier manera, empujar su paciencia conduciría a su muerte. De eso estaba seguro.

 

Se fue sin decir nada más. Spock podía oír una cerradura electrónica y un cerrojo fuerte enganchó en la puerta. Lo dejaron solo.

 

Se acostó en la cama, repasando su situación. Luca había sobrevivido a la caída y estaba en un lugar no revelado cerca. Él era funcional; Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba en mal estado. No sería capaz de correr con su pierna mal cicatrizada, o luchar sin abrir todas sus heridas. No podía entrar en trance sin que alguien lo rompiera. También era improbable que pudiera buscar en la puerta alguna debilidad o buscar un punto ciego en la visión de la cámara sin agitar a sus captores. Y el grupo de aterrizaje podía o no saber dónde estaba, por lo que el rescate era incierto. La situación no estaba a su favor.

 

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, se sentó en la cama, empujando hacia atrás el dolor. Todo lo que podía hacer en su condición era esperar hasta que alguien lo rescatara o recibiera información adicional para trabajar.

 

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la estantería. Aproximadamente a siete pasos de distancia. Colocó los pies en el suelo de baldosas y, usando la cabecera de la cama, se incorporó sobre sus pies. El dolor se disparó por la pierna ante la presión. La manga del pantalón estaba enrollada hasta su muslo y Spock podía ver claramente dónde se había roto el hueso. Estaba torcido. El doctor McCoy tendría que romper el hueso y ajustarlo correctamente.

 

Cuanto más estaba de pie, más dolor parecía superar su cuerpo. Su herida de phaser dolía y quemaba, y el moretón en su espina dorsal era más serio de lo que había predicho, y sus costillas rotas hacían la respiración cada vez más difícil cuanto más tiempo permanecía erguido. Aquellos siete pasos parecían muy lejanos ahora.

 

Determinado, dio un paso a la vez, usando la pared para sostenerse. Ilógicamente, parecía que le tomó una eternidad llegar a su destino. Estaba sin aliento y el dolor se hacía insoportable. Tal vez no fue una de sus mejores ideas. Sin embargo, ya había hecho el viaje. Podría también agarrar tantos libros como pudiera para evitar hacer otro viaje demasiado pronto.

 

Había una gran variedad de libros, y Spock estaba bastante impresionado con la colección. Abarcaba desde la astrofísica hasta piezas bien conocidas de la literatura, algunas muy antiguas y todas muy caras como eran los libros de papel poco comunes. Señaló que no existía ningún libro que pudiera darle información sobre la situación, informes científicos de experimentos realizados en el planeta o libros que pudieran ayudarle a escapar, libros de química y de ingeniería mecánica. Eran bastante eficientes, parecía limitar los intentos de escape.

 

Había leído ya los libros de astrofísica de la colección, aunque cogió dos mientras encontraba en los artículos una lectura fascinante. La literatura que él agarró fue Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Stephen King, Thy'lek Shran, todos los autores favoritos de su madre. Él tenía un cariño por estos autores, como un resultado.

 

Había un libro que llamó su atención. Era de un famoso autor reciente con sólo dos libros publicados, pero uno era necesario leer en casi todas las clases importantes de literatura de educación superior en torno a la Federación. Spock no había tenido necesidad de leerlo, ya que había sido insertado en el currículo de Vulcano después de que Spock ya se había graduado. Conocía la base de la historia, por supuesto. Dos soldados en una misión que se quedaron varados en un planeta hostil y debían sobrevivir mientras intentaban no perderse en el caos que los rodeaba. Nunca se había molestado en leerlo porque la trama parecía exagerada.

 

Cogió el libro. Él no sabía que incluso hicieran una copia en papel de este libro. El libro era de tamaño medio, probablemente sólo un poco más de 350 páginas, adecuado para la lectura ligera. La cubierta era bastante sencilla también, sólo un espejo, medio cubierto de mugre, nada más. En la espina dorsal, el nombre del autor y el título fueron escritos con una fuente sencilla en negrita con las letras en oro. La contraportada ni siquiera tenía reseñas de críticos sobre ella, sólo un simple resumen. No había nada que pudiera atraer a muchas especies para dar al libro una oportunidad, sólo el boca a boca.

 

 _Susurros ahogados por Jabari Quin._ Tal vez dada la situación, la lectura no sería totalmente inútil. Actualmente se encontraba en un planeta hostil; Tal vez le daría una idea de su situación, aunque parecía muy improbable, ya que era un libro de ficción.

 

Con su pila de libros, volvió a la cama, que se sentía más lejos que antes, y puso los libros en la mesa de noche. Tomó maniobras cuidadosas para poder sentarse, sus heridas protestaron con fuerza en cada movimiento, y fue un alivio una vez que se estableció.

 

Comenzó con los artículos de astrofísica, y rápidamente se estableció su mente científica en la corrección de los artículos con ecuaciones actualizadas y teorías, olvidándose de su malestar y de _susurros ahogados_ en la parte inferior de la pila de libros.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Estaba casi al anochecer cuando Jim encontró algo. La sangre verde de las heridas de Spock casi habían sido completamente lavadas y mezclada bien con la hierba violácea. Jim sólo lo había notado porque había una débil huella de follaje aplastado donde el cuerpo de Spock había descansado, y una ligera huella de pequeños pies en el barro. Spock había estado aquí, con Luca, pero no estaban solos.

 

Había un conjunto de huellas más pesadas. Por lo menos tres pares que venían a este lugar. Dos pares eran más pesados y luego salían. Era seguro asumir que Luca y Spock habían sido recogidos, pero no tenía sentido. Los colonos se mostraban hostiles y mataban todo lo que se movía. Luca podía entenderlo. Él era uno de ellos. Alguien podría haberlo reconocido, pero ¿por qué tomarían a Spock?

 

Jim se preguntó si lo tomarían porque Luca lo pidió, pero no tuvo en cuenta la idea. La mayoría de los adultos no escuchaban lo que un niño tenía que decir en este tipo de situaciones. Supondrían que sabían lo que era mejor. ¿Quizás lo tomaron como cebo? ¿O por algo peor?

 

Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. El sendero era difícil de seguir, así que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo el rastro de Luca era más fácil de seguir. El chico quería ser encontrado de nuevo, así que a Luca no le gustaba quien los había encontrado. Su rastro no duró mucho, ya que parecía que lo habían alzado y llevado.

 

Jim se frustró al seguir el rastro. Lo perdió varias veces en lugares, y se encontró deseando que Jabari estuviera aquí para poder seguir el maldito sendero en lugar de él. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de donde el rastro lo llevaba, lo conducía al asentamiento principal. La cantidad de palabras de maldiciones que corrían por su cabeza era larga mientras corría a través de cada una que él conocía. De nuevo, se preguntó por qué tomarían a Spock. En todo lo que podía pensar nada era agradable, y mientras más tiempo estuviera con ellos, menor era la probabilidad de que Spock sobreviviera. La situación no había cambiado. Ahora había tanta incertidumbre como antes.

 

Jim volvió a su equipo, pensando en las cosas. Prácticamente alienó a Decker cuando se vio obligado a permanecer a 15 metros de distancia de su tripulación, pero tampoco completamente desterrado. Se detuvo al lado del río para lavarse la ropa después de tocar al desgraciado y les ordenó que hicieran lo mismo. Todavía estaba más allá de la ira, y no sería responsable si lo golpeaba hasta la muerte si el comodoro se acercaba demasiado.

 

Les contó sobre la situación, que Spock estaba vivo por ahora y en el asentamiento principal con Luca. Cuando se le preguntó sobre lo que debían hacer, vaciló.

 

\- “Vamos, Jim. Es Spock del que estamos hablando. No podemos dejar su trasero allá.” McCoy estaba paseándose delante de él. Tenía que ser el médico en su amigo haciéndolo así, sabiendo la gran cantidad de lesiones que el vulcano tenía lo estaba realmente inquietando. Si Jim era honesto, estaba preocupado también. ¿Su captor trataría sus heridas? ¿O lo dejarían sangrar hasta morir?

 

\- “Capitán, Spock está dentro. Si es capaz, tal vez podría bajar el escudo alrededor del planeta.”  sugirió Uhura. –“Podríamos ponernos en contacto con el Enterprise.”

 

\- “Si es capaz de hacerlo.” murmuró el capitán, sentándose en un tronco caído. Si era capaz. Pero Spock no sería capaz. Todo le decía a Jim que debería irse, no correr el riesgo. Él debía de tomar el tiempo para llegar a un plan sólido. Tomarse las cosas con calma. Dejar a Spock a su suerte para asegurar la suya.

 

Pero nunca fue de escuchar la razón.

 

\- “Si hacemos esto, necesitamos tener un maldito plan.”  Suspiró, mirando a su equipo.

 

Uhura sonrió y Bones le dio una palmada en el hombro. –“¿Por qué crees que te lo dejamos a ti?”

 

Una sonrisa se estremeció en los labios del capitán. –“Qué amable de tu parte.” Suspiró, poniéndose de pie. –“Bueno, vamos a averiguar algo antes de que nos atrapen como a Spock.”

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Spock acababa de leer tres de sus pequeños libros, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño borrón cruzó la habitación y se unió a su persona, presionando fuertemente contra la herida sin cicatrizar.

 

Miró a Luca, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio, preocupación y miedo irradiando del niño. –“Me complace que estés bien.” dijo Spock, observando a la mujer llamada Shelby entrar en la habitación también.

 

\- “¿Qué significa complacido?” murmuró el muchacho en su pecho, sin renunciar a su control sobre Spock. Luca estaba poniendo su peso corporal en su pierna herida, y Spock estaba tratando de no mostrarlo en su expresión.

 

Él rozó los puntos psi de Luca de una manera que parecía que estaba empujando la mugre que se destaca de la cara del niño. Era consciente de lo atenta que estaba la mujer observando sus interacciones, pero no pudo evitar calmar a Luca de los altos niveles de ansiedad que parecen molestarle. –“Estoy feliz de que estés bien.” Spock enmendó, enviando pensamientos tranquilos con el ligero toque.

 

Agradecido por la luz, Luca permitió que la calma lo cubriera, pero no relajó su cuerpo en alerta para un ataque.

 

\- “Él se negó a calmarse hasta que supo que estabas bien.” contestó la mujer, claramente molesta. –“Pero a los niños no les importa el tiempo y el lugar.”

 

Luca era un niño sensato. También era inteligente. Luca nunca había pedido nada desde que estaba a su cuidado, excepto para ser de ayuda. –“jagh.” murmuró Luca, lo bastante fuerte como para las orejas de Spock. Spock sabía Klingon limitado, sólo unas pocas palabras, pero él entendía eso. Enemigo. Luca no confiaba en esta mujer.

 

Spock estaba tan preocupado por Luca, que no había notado el plato de comida en su mano hasta que casi lo dejó en su regazo. El plato contenía una tira de carne, el exterior un poco carbonizado, pero todavía sangrando un poco de rojo. Spock se preguntó qué animal era. El animal que Jim había cogido sangró más de un color naranja que rojo.

 

\- “Me abstendré de comer por ahora.” La respuesta de Spock sólo hizo a la mujer feroz.

 

\- “Demasiado bueno para comer lo que el resto de nosotros comemos? ¿O es que su delicada sensibilidad vulcaniana no le permite comer carne sin importar las circunstancias?”

 

Spock arqueó una ceja, - “Simplemente estoy rechazándolo porque no estoy seguro si puedo comer sin regurgitarlo debido a la extensión de mis heridas.”

 

Ella chasqueó, sus ojos afilados nunca lo dejaron mientras se movía por la habitación. –“No recuerdo haber visto un vulcano en la colonia antes del brote.”

 

Spock volvió a mirar a Luca y lo reajustó en la cama. –“Me enviaron con un grupo de aterrizaje para evaluar la situación y solicitar una copia de seguridad de nuestra nave estelar si necesitábamos asistencia. Sin embargo, al llegar, nos atacaron y nuestro transbordador fue destruido.”

 

Ella chasqueó su lengua y ella le dio una sonrisa irónica. –“Recuerdo ese transbordador. Hace casi dos semanas, ¿no? Mi culpa.” ella no sonaba muy triste en absoluto. –“Los transbordadores se han utilizado en el pasado para bombardear nuestro asentamiento. Con un poco de creatividad, hicimos algunas armas antiaéreas. Increíble lo que uno puede hacer con mucho tiempo en sus manos.”

 

\- “Puede haber saboteado su única oportunidad de rescate.”

 

\- “Si lo que dices fuera verdad, vulcano.” -le interrumpió con voz aguda, - “tu nave ya habría enviado refuerzos a las mismas coordenadas, y no ha habido más transbordadores desde el accidente.”

 

La Enterprise no había enviado otro grupo de aterrizaje. Eso no se esperaba, pero el mayor problema era cómo todo esto se vería ante un extraño. No era un buen presagio, y su hostilidad hacia él era más que paranoia, era una acusación. Que había sido responsable de todo esto.

 

\- “Estoy seguro de que debe haber una razón lógica por la que mi nave no ha enviado refuerzos.”

 

\- “Estoy segura.” respondió ella oscuramente, tomando un asiento en el escritorio.

 

Todos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio.

 

Luca fue el primero en moverse, acercándose a la pila de libros de Spock y agarrando el libro en la parte superior, mirando la portada.

 

\- “¿Quieres que te lo lea?” preguntó Spock.

 

Luca sacudió la cabeza, sentándose entre las piernas de Spock y apoyando su espalda en el pecho del vulcano. –“Voy a leerte.”

 

La ceja de Spock se levantó sorprendida, pero permaneció en silencio. Luca se fue a la primera página y comenzó a leer –“Llamame eye-sh-may-le.”

 

\- “Ishmael.” Spock lo corrigió suavemente.

 

El muchacho chasqueó con un fuerte. –“¡SHHH!” Esta vez las dos cejas se alzaron ante la reprimenda. –“Puedo hacerlo yo solo.” Colocándose, el muchacho continuó. –“Llámeme Ishmael. Hace algunos años - no importa cuánto tiempo exa-cta-mente ... exactamente - teniendo poco o nada de dinero en mi bolso…”

 

Spock escuchó. Conocía la mayor parte del libro de memoria, sabía cada pronunciación errónea que Luca había hecho, y con qué palabras probablemente lucharía, pero era tan diferente. La edad de Luca con la de un niño vulcano habría sido capaz de leer el libro sin problemas, pero Spock casi sonrió cuando el niño obstinado luchó con una palabra y en su entusiasmo logro pasarlo por su pronunciación cuando lo descubrió por su cuenta.

 

Nadie había intentado leerle desde que era muy pequeño y su madre leía a su lado. El hecho de que Luca estuviera tratando de leerle porque estaba lesionado fue bastante satisfactorio. Spock incluso había olvidado que Shelby estaba en la habitación hasta que obligó a Luca a irse con ella después del tercer capítulo. Luca no quería irse, pero no se resistió. Ni siquiera permitió que su tía lo tocara, así que se fue sin discutir, diciéndole a Spock que regresaría.

 

Marcando la página, Spock dejó el libro a un lado. Dejaría que Luca continuara si volvía a visitarlo. Mirando los otros tres libros en su pila, recogió _Susurros ahogados._

_*******************************************************************_

 

_Jim miró a través del campo. Fue sólo por un segundo. Un reflejo de la luz en los árboles. Estaban listos para moverse._

_Cogió un pedazo de metal pulido y reflejó la luz de la luna en su dirección, señalando que estaba listo también. Esperó una última señal. Lo vio en alguna parte a su izquierda. Estaban en tres grupos de dos. Tenían que entrar y salir. rápido y simple._

_Jabari señaló que la costa estaba despejada. Jim tomó el punto, abriendo el camino hacia el lado este de la mansión._

_Lo llamaron la mansión, pero era mucho más que eso. Era un edificio que había servido como unidad multiusos a la colonia. En el ala oeste había una bahía medica que funcionaba como el hospital de la colonia, los laboratorios más seguros estaban en el ala del este. El edificio central servía como una especie de lugar donde el gobernador, su familia y funcionarios superiores permanecían. Era el edificio central el que buscaban._

_Jim se escondió detrás de uno de los guardias que daba la vuelta a la esquina, cubriendo la boca del hombre con una mano y disparándole con el phaser por la espalda con el otra, luego bajándolo silenciosamente al suelo. Jabari continuó adelante para sacar otro guardia._

_Sacaron silenciosamente a los guardias abriéndose paso a través de una entrada lateral, agitando una tarjeta de identificación que sacaron de uno de los cuerpos. En el interior, todo estaba en silencio, tal como habían sospechado. Oyeron a otra persona entrar en el pasillo. Jim se escondió detrás de un carro que había sido olvidado en el pasillo y Jabari detrás de la columna. El chico mayor estaría fuera de la vista hasta que la persona pasara, pero Jim confió en Jabari para cuidarlo._

_Esperó a que Jabari se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, completamente fuera de él. La persona pasó junto al lugar de Jabari y chilló ante la repentina visión de un joven. El científico buscó su phaser, apuntando, pero Jim ya se estaba moviéndose, disparándole antes de que ella pudiera pedir ayuda._

_Jim atrapó el cuerpo antes de que pudiera caer en una pila de cajas y escudriñó el área nerviosamente, esperando que nadie más estuviera alrededor para ver eso. –“¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?” susurró con dureza. –“Si no puedes mantener la cabeza en el juego, entonces vete a la mierda.”_

_Jabari cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. –“Lo siento. No volverá a suceder.”_

_\- “Lo siento, no sirve, Jabari. Si vamos a salir de aquí con vida, no podemos permitirnos arruinarlo.”_

_\- “Lo sé.”_

_Agitado, Jim se acercó para cambiar su pistola Phaser con el rifle que llevaba Jabari. Era la única razón, incluso notó, al estar tan cerca del joven que apenas se movía. Jabari estaba ardiendo. Frunciendo el ceño, Jim se llevó la mano a la cara, para tocar su frente. Sus dedos apenas tocaron antes de que el joven se apartara, pero él lo había sentido. Su fiebre tenía que estar cerca de 40 grados. Tal vez más alta. Ahora que Jim estaba prestando atención, podía ver lo pálido que estaba su amigo, cómo estaba respirando un poco agitado, cómo su cuerpo estaba luchando contra un escalofrío._

_Tomó el brazo de Jabari antes de que pudiera protestar y le quitó la venda sucia. La herida del corte era un rojo encendido, que secretaba una sustancia clara y lechosa con un olor persistente y no se secaba correctamente. Estaba claramente infectado._

_\- “¿Qué tan malo es?” preguntó con voz baja y carente de emoción._

_Jabari apartó su brazo, tirando de la manga hacia abajo para cubrir parcialmente la lesión. –“La infección se ha propagado a mi torrente sanguíneo. Probablemente tenga sólo un día o algo así antes de que entre en coma o muera por falla en los órganos.”_

_\- “¿Por qué no tomaste un antibiótico?” exclamó Jim, olvidando dónde estaba._

_\- “No había hypos, Jim.” dijo con calma, pero el adolescente no lo aceptaría._

_\- “Mierda. Encontramos una ayer. Podrías haberla usado.”_

_\- “Una sola hypo no habría ayudado mucho.” Jabari lo miró con una expresión extraña. Una que Jim seguía viendo más y más a menudo en el adolescente. Una que nunca pudo descifrar. Pero que era suficiente para ayudarle._

_\- “Debe de haber algo en la bahía médica.” Jim ya estaba calculando una ruta, tratando de averiguar cómo estaría en camino. –“Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?”_

_Otra expresión cruzó la cara de Jabari. Esta vez fue una lástima. –“Lo intentaré. Por ahora, tenemos una misión que cumplir.”_

_Con un gesto de renuencia, continuaron. Sacaron a unos cuantos más guardias y científicos dispersos mientras se dirigían hacia la parte central del edificio._

_Dos corredores lejos de la salida se encontraron con un problema. Una línea de guardias con phasers, disparándoles en el momento en que doblaron la esquina. Jabari logró cruzar el pasillo, Jim no lo hizo. Oyó que el grupo se acercaba a ellos, y Jabari y Jim asintieron antes de dirigirse en direcciones separadas. Jabari por el pasillo por el que había escapado y Jim desde donde habían venido._

_El grupo de guardias se dividió entre ellos, pero fueron lentos. Corrió por otro corredor antes de que pudieran disparar y luego se topó con uno de los laboratorios, escapando a una habitación adyacente y dando vueltas alrededor de ellas rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la dirección que había tomado Jabari. Encontró dos guardias muertos, y se relajó un poco. Jabari seguía alerta y eliminaba a sus atacantes. Se reunirían y terminarían con todos antes de continuar._

_Cogió un phaser de uno de los cadáveres. Debieron de darse cuenta de que las tropas no informaban y se movilizaban en consecuencia, ya que aún no había una alarma. En retrospectiva, era bastante obvio que estaban trabajando desde fuera y ser bastante minucioso en sacar a todos. Aunque era el mejor plan para trabajar, se hizo predecible que eventualmente se dirigiría a la puerta que conduce al ala central. Lo recordaría la próxima vez._

_Siguió por el pasillo, sacando a los rezagados que podía. Se metió en una habitación cuando oyó que un grupo grande se acercaba y esperó a que pasaran. Echó un rápido vistazo por la habitación en la que había entrado. Parecía el vestuario de los guardias con armarios en las paredes y bancos delante de ellos. Sentado en uno de los bancos estaba Robert, mirándolo fijamente. Era más delgado que cuando Jim lo había visto por última vez, pero no lo suficientemente delgado como para estar hambriento como Jim y los demás. Su cabello había sido recortado recientemente y su uniforme estaba limpio. Robert claramente no tenía problemas después de la intromisión de los niños haciendo su vida difícil._

_\- “Pensé que tal vez eras tú.” dijo Robert. Parecía legítimamente feliz de verlo. –“Sólo un chico podría causar tanto trabajo a las autoridades.”_

_\- “Divertido, esperaba que estuvieras muerto.” respondió Jim, reajustando el agarre del phaser._

_\- “No seas así, Jim. Ahora que estás aquí, finalmente podemos ser una familia.”_

_Una sonrisa amarga hizo que los labios agrietados de Jim sangraran. –“Una familia. Sí. Entonces puedes verlos violarme y matarme también ¿verdad?”_

_El guardia suspiró, su sonrisa cayó. –“Tú estabas ahí.”_

_\- “Claro que yo estaba. Joanna me protegió. Ya sabes, lo que se supone que debías hacer.”_

_El dolor brilló en la cara del hombre. –“No quería que eso le sucediera a ella, sabes. Traté de salvarla.”_

_\- “Intentó. Sí claro. Ni siquiera te molestaste cuando viste su cuerpo.” dijo bruscamente, apuntando un phaser al hombre._

_\- “Vi una gran cantidad de muertes esa semana. Era difícil sentir algo después de todo lo que vi.”  suspiró. –“No lo entenderías.”_

_Jim lo miró con incredulidad. –“¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿No lo entendería? No creo que lo entiendas, Robert. Tuve que luchar para sobrevivir, pasar hambre durante semanas antes de que pudiera encontrar algo de comer, ver a la gente a mi alrededor morir. Mientras te sentabas en tu maldita mansión con comida comestible, agua, y salir con tus guardias los que violaron y mataron a mis hijos. ¡Ni siquiera has matado a la gente que le hizo eso a ella!”_

_\- “No, tú lo hiciste. ¿No crees que no me di cuenta de que el anillo de violadores ha disminuido? Estabas bien por tu cuenta.”_

_Jim no podía creer esto. No podía creer a este hombre. El que Jim iba a dejar casarse con su tía. El que Jim estaba empezando a apreciar. –“Se suponía que debías protegerla.”_

_\- “Joanna tampoco era toda una rosa, Jim. ¿No te has preguntado cómo sabía sobrevivir como lo hacía ella? ¿O cómo sabía luchar? ¿O cómo sabía lo malo que era el hongo antes que nadie?”_

_La boca de Jim se secó. –“Ella no lo hizo.”_

_\- “Ellos hicieron el hongo. Se hizo con una intención militar en mente. Joanna era una de las mejores activistas de élite, así como un científico. No le enseñé cómo defenderse. Ella me enseñó.”_

_\- “¡Mentiroso!” Jim fue a disparar, pero Robert fue más rápido. Agarró la mano de Jim, redirigiendo el disparo, luego volvió a Jim, forzando su brazo detrás de su espalda, girándolo._

_\- “No pelees, Jim. No quiero hacerte daño. Tu brazo se romperá si luchas demasiado.”_

_\- “Entonces es bueno que haya un hospital en el edificio.” Gruñendo entre sus dientes, Jim se retorció, rompiéndose el brazo, pero permitiéndole alcanzar el cuchillo en el cinturón de Robert con su mano buena. Sorprendido, Robert soltó su brazo en el intento de agarrar el phaser, pero Jim era más rápido, motivado por el dolor en su brazo. Apuñaló a Robert en el hombro, haciendo que el hombre más grande tropezara de nuevo mientras gritaba de dolor._

_Jim sacó el cuchillo y lo apuñaló de nuevo en el estómago, luego de nuevo en el torso. Robert cayó de rodillas, mirando a Jim con sorpresa y confusión por toda su cara._

_El adolescente no devolvió más que desprecio. –“Tal vez no quieras hacerme daño, pero realmente yo quería hacerte daño.”_

_El cuerpo de Robert cayó al suelo, pero no antes de que Jim retirara su arma de su pecho. Una vez que Robert golpeó el piso, Jim no le dio otro pensamiento, poniendo su mente para trabajar en la tarea en cuestión. Pasó demasiado tiempo jugando. Su brazo derecho era inútil ahora. Necesitaba encontrar a Jabari._

_Salió corriendo del vestuario hacia la puerta que conducía al edificio central. Cuando se volvió hacia el último pasillo, algo le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Jim cayó, tendido al suelo desorientado y su nariz posiblemente rota y goteando sangre._

_Alguien estaba encima de él, luchando por el phaser de su mano. Jim luchó patéticamente, su cabeza demasiado nublada y su brazo demasiado inútil para soportar una pelea decente. Perdió el phaser rápidamente._

_Su atacante se alejó de él, rápido para poner cierta distancia entre ellos cuando Jim todavía tenía su cuchillo. Su visión estaba despejada. Era una mujer quien había conseguido el salto sobre él. También era una lástima, pensó Jim mientras le señalaba con el arma. Ella era muy bonita._

_Cerró los ojos, no deseando ver llegar su fin. Oyó el phaser dispararse y algo húmedo y cálido golpeó su rostro, luego oyó una lucha corta después. Era suficiente para que él abriera un ojo. Lo primero que vio fue el rojo. El rojo rápidamente empapando la camisa de la persona de pie delante de él, respirando fuertemente. Temiendo a quién iba a ver, su mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia el rostro de su salvador y la sangre se escurrió de la cara de Jim._

_\- “Ve. Los detendré.” dijo Jabari, con una mano sosteniendo la herida en el estómago._

_\- “No.” -dijo Jim tembloroso, mirando fijamente la sangre, filtrándose entre los dedos oscuros. Él se paró. –“Podemos arreglar esto.” Pies se acercaban. –“Te llevaremos a bahía médica. Retrasaremos el ataque. Nosotros podremos…”_

_Jim estaba cayendo. Jabari sonreía. Era suave e íntimo el alcance de sus ojos dorados. –“Déjame ayudar.” dijo suavemente._

_Jim cayó a través de la puerta, y Jabari disparó a los mandos, generando un corto circuito y cerrando la puerta._

_Jim se quedó allí sentado, mirando la puerta que los separaba. No podía oír nada sucediendo en el otro lado. La puerta era prácticamente invulnerable sin algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que Jim pudiera encontrar. Tendría que salir del edificio y volver a entrar por la puerta lateral por la que habían entrado. No había manera de que Jim llegara a tiempo._

_De pie, Jim seguía mirando a la puerta. Kodos pagará. Todos lo harían._

_Justo a tiempo, las alarmas de incendio se apagaron. Mierda. Él llegaba tarde. Corrió hacia la salida, una de las tarjetas en mano. El ala este estaba cerrada. Jabari se había asegurado de eso. La puerta del ala oeste también debería estar cerrada, atrapando a todos en el edificio central, ya que su equipo había despejado las alas del este y el oeste menos concurridas. Agitó la tarjeta, abrió la salida hacia el exterior y siguió el camino que había trazado antes._

_Se detuvo al borde del bosque y observó cómo la gente salía por la puerta principal. Las cuatro primeras personas que salieron del edificio caminaron descuidadamente y corrieron hacia delante, poniendo en marcha las minas que Jim había creado y enterrado en ambas salidas de las mansiones. Las siguientes personas se detuvieron, observando con temor mientras las partes de cuerpos llovían desde el cielo._

_Zander, un experto en tecnología en el grupo, se había asegurado de que todas las cámaras no funcionaran cuando Jim salió a plantar sus bombas caseras. Los paquetes phaser podrían ser muy útiles. Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para atravesar el campo minado fue volado o disparado si de alguna manera lo hacía. Otros se quedaron en la mansión mientras se quemaba lentamente, y Jim observó. Observaba como todos ellos murieron. Kodos estaba allí. Se quemaría hasta la muerte con sus preciosos guardias._

_El fuego continuó hasta la mañana._

_Jim se reunió con su equipo. El equipo central que había iniciado el fuego y tomado los suministros había perdido un miembro del equipo también. Sólo habían perdido dos. No estaba mal, y el transporte era bueno. Jim no sabía dónde se encontraban los 4000 que se salvaron de la masacre, ni a Jim le importó. Mientras no se metieran con Jim y su familia, los dejaría en paz._

_Los cuatro se dividieron en dos grupos y cuidaron a cualquiera que sobreviviera. En algún momento, Jim escapó de la compañía de Zander y volvió al ala este. Volvió a la puerta sellada._

_Jabari sostenía una espada en una mano y un phaser en la otra. Tenía un par de laceraciones y tres heridas más de phaser además de la que con Jim le había dejado. No sabía como la había encontrado Jabari o en qué parte del mundo logró tener una espada, pero parecía apropiado._

_Jim se sentó junto al cadáver, con la cara vacía mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Jabari parecía tranquilo. No había miedo en su rostro. Casi parecía que se estaba divirtiendo cuando murió, o al menos estaba contento. Sacó al menos cuatro guardias antes de morir._

_Jim miró la hypo vacía en su mano. Todas ellas etiquetadas antibióticos. Incluso si Jabari sobrevivía, no había nada para salvarlo de la infección que ya se había extendido a su sangre. Habría muerto de todos modos en unos días. Jabari sólo se movía por voluntad propia. No había nada que Jim pudiera haber hecho para salvarlo._

_Pero no impidió que el sobreviviente se sienta vacío. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en esos ojos. ¿Por qué Jabari lo miraría así? ¿Por qué sacrificarse por él? Jim no podía entender, no quería entender. ¿Por qué él valía la pena de ser salvardo?_

_\- “Sólo tu harías que una victoria se sintiera como una pérdida.” susurró, alejando la sangre y las lágrimas de la cara. –“Así que vete a la mierda.” Él no había llorado por una muerte específica desde Joanna, y no estaba seguro si podía manejarlo. Su pilar, su roca, había desaparecido. No sabía cómo iba a ser un buen líder sin él. Había pensado que era un niño que se apoderaba del mundo, pero se había equivocado. Había habido dos._

_Se levantó y regresó al campamento. Si él se cerró a todo el mundo, no hablaba más de lo necesario, no dijo nada cuando uno de los niños murió de hambre la noche anterior, si Jim era sobreprotector hasta el punto de obsesión, nadie comentó. Se movía en piloto automático y no dejó que nadie lo sostuviera ni se acercara de nuevo a él._

_Dos días después de la quema de la mansión, dos días después de la muerte de Jabari, la ayuda finalmente llegó._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradezco los comentarios y los kudos.
> 
> Tengo que admitirlo en su momento lloré quería que sobreviviera Jabari amé a este personaje y me dolió su muerte.
> 
> Luca cada vez quiere más a Spock ya veremos si pueden sacarlo.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma: De pronto no estabas tan equivocada con respecto al comodoro y si parece que Luca ya ve a ellos dos con cariño.
> 
> Lidi25: Intente no demorar mucho la actualización, espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo.
> 
> RdePicas: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra poder trasmitir lo que la autora quizo plasmar.


	16. Emociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten recuerden esta es sólo una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capitulo 16: Emociones**

 

_La palabra amor no tiene sentido._

_Mientras me siento aquí, contemplando mi muerte y sabiendo que mañana será el último día que yo tenga vida, pienso en él. Pienso en ojos azules fríos que una vez brillaron con vida, con malicia, con bondad para los que se reúnen a su alrededor, y me destruye poco a poco, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez. El hombre, una vez fuerte, ahora más frágil que el cristal, más duro que el acero, hace todo lo que puede para suavizar el golpe a su psique, para mantenerse y no caer en la locura, y yo podría ser el último empujón que lo rompa._

_Amar es tener lo bello y lo feo. Puede edificarnos sólo para destruirnos. Puede hacernos temerarios o valientes, hacernos reír o llorar, traer alegría sin paralelo o aplastar la desesperación. Una emoción tan complicada no puede ser puesta en palabras tan sencillas. Se necesitaría de una vida para cubrir la superficie. Una vida que yo no tengo._

_Si yo le dijera a ese hombre esas dos palabras, dejaría de asimilar su verdadera profundidad, y parecería superficial en comparación. Además, esas palabras no son lo que él necesita. A la larga, no resultarían sincero como sé que estoy a punto de morir. Porque es egoísta imponer mi sentimiento sobre él, sabiendo del mundo que ya lleva sobre su espalda. “Te amo”, no es más que un vendaje superficial para aquellos cuyos sentimientos son sólo eso, superficiales. Aquellos que hablan en lugar de actuar._

_Empujando mi cuerpo a sentarse, lucho para estar de pie. La fiebre ya ha consumido mi cuerpo. Me duelen las articulaciones y el mundo gira, y agarro el muro de piedra antes de perderme. Me niego a caer. A mostrar debilidad. En mis últimas 24 horas, tengo la intención de mantenerlo ignorante de mi condición. Deseo darle mi amor de la única manera que sé cómo, aliviando el dolor que se lo traga entero y calmando sus preocupaciones así sea por un corto período de tiempo._

_Cuando me acerco a él, me mira con esos ojos demasiado azules, sonriendo esa sonrisa que siempre me salva a pesar de lo que siente dentro. Me duele el corazón cada vez que lo veo. Me pregunto quién le devolvería esa sonrisa después de que yo me haya ido, cuando finalmente él se rompa por la pérdida de otra persona que no pudo salvar, y siento unos terribles celos de que nunca seré yo. Pero todavía le sonrío suavemente, tomando el cuchillo pelado de sus manos temblorosas._

_Mañana moriré, pero él permanecerá. Si tuviera que decir, no podría pedir nada más._

_Si yo dijera “Te amo” ahora, él solo me rechazaría. Alguien a quien nunca se le había dicho que es amado, que nunca lo ha experimentado, tendría miedo de él, sólo se retractaría de tal declaración._

_Dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, no puedo culparlo. Hemos visto que los amantes se vuelven unos contra otros, y los padres abandonan a sus hijos. Hemos visto a los hombres civilizados degradarse a nada más que salvajes. Sabemos que también hemos caído de la gracia. Hemos manchado nuestras manos para mantener la inocencia de los civiles que salvamos. Sabemos lo frívolas que son las palabras. Qué fácil es mentir, engañar, matar. Él me empujaría lejos, pensando que es una mentira, hasta que yo muera y él esté lleno de arrepentimiento._

_Pero lo amo. Lo amo más que a mi propia vida que daré por él. Así que se lo diré. Yo se lo diré de una manera que también muestre mi compromiso, lo profundo que es. En palabras simples que esconden su complejidad y su verdadero valor. Cuando él lea esta entrada que voy a dejar para él, él lo sabrá entonces. Por ahora, aliviaré sus preocupaciones y tristezas con estas palabras, así puedo ver su sonrisa una última vez._

_"Déjame ayudar."_

 

Spock giró la página y frunció el ceño. Ese no podía ser el final. Se volvió a la siguiente página, y era sólo otra página en blanco antes de una breve biografía sobre el autor. Sintió una lágrima rodar por su rostro y otra antes de reprimir sus emociones una vez más.

 

El libro no había sido lo que había esperado. De hecho, eran dos soldados, John y Daryl. En una misión de rutina, se quedaron varados en un planeta cuando una guerra civil destruyó sus comunicaciones y el camino a casa. El cuento hablaba sobre la caída de la civilización, sobre la supervivencia, pero Spock invirtió más a los personajes. Daryl le recordó a Spock mientras John le recordaba a Jim. Leyendo las luchas de Daryl, su amor que mantenía oculto, el dolor de ver a John caer entre los demonios de ese mundo, y las oscuras emociones que mantenía reprimidas en el interior, representaba cada lucha que Spock tenía ahora. Tan cerca del hombre al que amaba, pero nunca tocado.

 

Dado el final, estaba seguro de que Daryl murió al día siguiente. Fue un final increíblemente insatisfactorio, pero lógico. Continuó la biografía, curioso de quién podría haber imaginado luchas tan similares a su situación actual.

 

Se enteró de que el autor tenía sólo 15 años cuando se escribió la novela. Fue criado por su abuelo y cazaba por hobby. Una afición peculiar como la caza era mal vista en la sociedad avanzada, ya que ya no era necesario para obtener alimentos y no se solía hacer por deporte. Como resultado, la habilidad había sido útil para él cuando había sido atrapado en un planeta, el mismo lugar donde el libro fue escrito. Liderando un grupo de niños, sus habilidades de caza les proporcionaron alimento. Uno de esos niños se había adelantado y había publicado el libro en su lugar. Parece que murió unos días antes de rescatado.

 

Spock se detuvo, mirando el libro bajo una nueva luz. No era de extrañar que fuera familiar. Podía ver los paralelos entre Tarsus IV y la historia. Era improbable que alguien lo hiciera. Sin la historia sobre Tarso de Jim, él no lo habría sabido.

 

Regresó al principio del libro, leyendo los primeros párrafos.

 

_En un día soleado y brillante, entre las flores de la primavera moribunda, disparé a mi abuelo por la espalda. Soy un asesino. Es la fría y amarga verdad. Así que todo lo demás está escrito en estas páginas. Si estás buscando una historia encantadora, una historia sobre el triunfo humano, sobre el amor conquistando todo, sobre la humanidad siendo una luz guía, pon este libro a un lado y busca otro._

_Esta historia es una que nunca podré contar en persona porque yo sería ejecutado por los crímenes que tuve que cometer. Se trata de la supervivencia, de la oscuridad que mora en cada ser viviente, de las cosas que harías, de las personas que matarías, para sobrevivir._

_Pero me estoy adelantándome. Dejame empezar por el principio._

_El primer día que conocí a John Peterson, se rio cuando disparó una flecha cerca de mi cabeza ..._

Spock volvió a leer los dos primeros párrafos. Tal vez este libro no era una obra de ficción después de todo. Si cambiaba algunas cosas ...

 

La puerta se abrió, y Spock no levantó la vista del libro, sabiendo que era alguien que le traía comida mientras el olor a carne penetraba en la habitación.

 

\- “Veo que te serviste de mi biblioteca personal.” comentó Shelby, dejando caer el plato sobre su pierna herida. Spock simplemente miró hacia arriba, mientras que la mujer parecía retener una mueca cuando Spock no mostró ningún signo de dolor. No es que no doliera. Su objetivo había sido bastante preciso, pero como diría Jim, no le daría satisfacción al enemigo al saber que lo había conseguido.

 

Spock cerró los receptores de dolor en su cerebro, aunque se encontró apretando la mandíbula, y colocó el libro boca abajo sobre su regazo, con cuidado de no doblar la columna vertebral. Con cautela, colocó el pedazo de carne que había caído del plato de nuevo sobre este y lo dejó a un lado.

 

\- “Es una colección bastante impresionante. Hay muchas piezas notables de literatura y artículos científicos.” respondió Spock, asintiendo con la cabeza a su montón de libros.

 

\- “Estoy orgullosa de mi colección. Gasté la mayor parte de mi salario en libros antiguos desde el momento en que comencé a ganar créditos en la escuela secundaria. La mujer se acercó, inclinando la cabeza para leer los títulos. –“Una selección interesante que has elegido allí. Muy. . . humano.”

 

Spock consideró sus opciones. Sentía una trampa, pero no responder podría ser tan peligroso como no hacerlo en función de lo que ella estaba buscando. –“Mi madre disfrutó muchísimo con estos autores. Yo también encuentro los libros intrigantes.”

 

\- “Intrigante... Ya veo. Estos libros son bastante famosos por su profundidad en el comportamiento humano. Obsesión, tragedia, miedo, pérdida de la fe, ira.” Miró el libro en el regazo de Spock. Especialmente ese. Apropiado debería leerlo dado donde estamos. Yo personalmente solía amar a Daryl.”

 

Ella se dirigió a la estantería de libros, sacando los de tapa dura. –“¿Qué piensas de él?”

 

\- “No entiendo su consulta.”

 

\- “Muchos críticos piensan en Daryl casi como un santo. Sacrificando tanto por el hombre que amaba, apoyándolo y siendo una sombra.” Se volvió hacia Spock con una brazada de libros y los extendió sobre el escritorio. –“Pienso diferente. Muchos pasan por alto los verdaderos sentimientos de Daryl. La obsesión que tenía por el hombre al que amaba. La rabia, el odio, que saturó su ser cuando John tomó otro amante. La sangre que él voluntariamente derramó por él, siempre tratando de complacerlo, siempre tratando de tenerlo.”

 

\- “Es la naturaleza humana sentir emociones fuertes bajo entornos estresantes. Lo que hace que la especie sea una raza avanzada es negarse a actuar sobre esos impulsos y hacer lo que es civilizado.”

 

Consideró los libros que había extendido y recogió tres. –“¿Y qué es civilizado, vulcano? Las moralejas que las especies avanzadas han decidido eventualmente son resueltas por los vencedores de las muchas guerras. Los que querían la paz. Pero tome los Klingons como ejemplo. Estamos en malos términos con ellos porque su moral y sus creencias difieren de las nuestras. Fundamentalmente, la Federación cree que los Klingons son los malos, así como los klingons creen que somos débiles de voluntad, sin honor.”

 

Miró a Spock con los ojos oscuros. –“Se trataba de la naturaleza humana. Daryl era la encarnación de la misma. En la superficie, era un caballero, pero en el interior era algo menos.”

 

\- “¿Esas historias son intrigantes como usted dice? ¿La lectura de los momentos más oscuros de los seres humanos y la lectura de su caída después de presenciarla de primera mano es fascinante? Seguro que tienes un sentido del humor enfermo.

 

\- “Por el contrario.” dijo Spock, manteniendo la mirada fija con ella. –“Creo que leer estas historias durante una crisis como ésta da un marco de referencia sobre qué hacer, qué no hacer, qué es posible y qué no. Como estoy ampliamente restringido a la cama, preferiría pasar mi tiempo contemplando la situación en la que estoy actualmente.”

 

\- “Es así, entonces dime, ¿por qué estás aquí, vulcano?”

 

\- “Le he dicho mi propósito.” dijo Spock, rígido.

 

\- “¿Cuántos hay en tu grupo?” preguntó, recogiendo tres libros pesados.

 

\- “¿Y qué hará con esa información?” preguntó.

 

Shelby estaba junto a su cama. –“Tengo que proteger a mi pueblo.”

 

\- “Como yo.” dijo inquebrantable.

 

\- “Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida.” Ella dejó caer los libros directamente sobre su lesión. Spock inhaló bruscamente, haciendo a la mujer bastante presumida. –“Tal vez pueda hacer hablar a Luca. Pasó bastante tiempo contigo.”

 

\- “Luca es un niño inteligente. Si no le ha revelado información, tiene una razón para creer que no debería hacerlo.”

 

\- “Un vulcano puede ser resistente contra el dolor y capaz de resistirlo bloqueando su mente, pero un niño no tanto.”

 

Algo primitivo hacía estragos en Spock, y necesitaba cada onza de su ser para resistirse a saltar de la cama y estrangularla, pero no pudo detener la ira que manchaba sus rasgos mientras la miraba con furia y su voz caía a niveles peligrosos. –“No le hagas daño.”

 

Shelby sólo lo miró. Spock sabía lo peligroso que era un vulcano enojado. Ella lo estaba provocando a propósito, y no tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Las personas que habían visto el infierno no podían permitirse el lujo de tener miedo o mostrar debilidad, pero tampoco eran imprudentes. Ella realmente pensaba que él era una amenaza que podía manejar.

 

Cogió los platos vacíos en la mesa de noche. –“Tienes un día para decidir su destino. Hasta entonces.” -sonrió inocentemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –“te enviaré una botella para que orines en ella.”

 

Spock esperó a que se fuera antes de mover los libros. Parecía que los había elegido sólo por su peso. Le dolía la pierna y sus escudos le fallaban. Ella estaba consciente de eso, y ella estaba presionando para ver lo lejos que podía ir.

 

Y Spock le había dado más información de la que había pensado.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Si Jim era honesto consigo mismo, estaba perdiendo la fe. Hablaba de una gran oportunidad, había pasado todo el día hablando de su plan con los demás, pero estaba luchando consigo mismo. Su ser, los instintos que desarrolló en ese planeta olvidado de Dios, le decían que era demasiado tarde. Spock y Luca estaban muertos, y necesitaban seguir adelante. Cuanto más hablaba y repasaba los planes, más aparentes eran los riesgos que corrían y el peligro en que estaba poniendo a sus amigos por no seguir adelante.

 

La única razón por la que no abandonaba completamente era por algo dentro de él, algo extremadamente pequeño enterrado en el fondo de su mente, una sensación realmente, que le decía que Spock estaba vivo, y él se aferraba a eso desesperadamente.

 

Estaba muerto del miedo.

 

La última vez que se aferró a la esperanza, creyendo tontamente que podía salvar a alguien, Jabari murió delante de él. Desde la caída de Spock, sus sueños y pensamientos de vigilia estaban plagados del pasado. De arrepentimientos. Si se hubiera movido más rápido. Si lo hubiera notado antes. Si no hubiera atacado la mansión. El rostro de Spock seguía apareciendo donde debería estar el de _él._

 

Había aceptado todo esto hacía mucho tiempo. No valía la pena hablar de arrepentimientos. No podía cambiar nada de eso. Permanecerían muertos. Lo único que podía hacer era aprender. Jim enterró el dolor profundamente y continuó con la vida. No hablaba de eso, ni lo expresaba. Se lo guardaba para sí y sonreía. _Él_ querría que lo hiciera.

 

El problema era que no estaba listo para enfrentar el dolor de nuevo. No, sería peor. Jim nunca había dicho que _él_ era un amigo. No en voz alta. Nunca se lo admitió a sí mismo. Y cuando _él_ murió, hizo casi todo para evitar oír y decir su nombre si lo podía ayudar. Pero Spock era diferente. No sólo Spock le recordaba el pasado, Jim había admitido que era un amigo. Alguien por quien iba a morir. Pero no era la comprensión de que iba a morir por él lo que le desconcertó. Era el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a otros a morir por ayudarlo. Estaba emocionalmente comprometido por la desaparición de Spock.

 

La desaparición de Spock dejó un agujero detrás que dejó a Jim tambaleándose, perdido. Spock había sido su punto de referencia. Podía confiar en Spock para evitar que cayera demasiado en sí mismo, en sus pesadillas.

 

Jim se sentó junto al fuego, mirando fijamente las llamas con un intenso enfoque, observando cada brasa que se deslizaba hacia el cielo nocturno. Se quedó inmóvil ante el acercamiento de McCoy, sus músculos se arremolinaban y se preparaban para atacar antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Su amigo se detuvo un momento, reconociendo la amenaza, y luego siguió adelante, tomando asiento a su lado. –“¿Estás bien?”

 

Jim no respondió. No sentía que tenía el derecho. Estaba arriesgando la vida de su amigo por lo que probablemente era una causa perdida.

 

\- “Supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida. Lo que no daría por un buen antiguo whiskey.” El mayor suspiró tendido en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que habían quedado solos los dos; Uhura había ido al río para limpiarse la suciedad y la mugre. McCoy y Kirk estaban a sólo 10 metros de distancia, pero se sentía como su propio pequeño mundo.

 

Pasó un rato hasta que McCoy volvió a hablar. –“Spock está bien, Jim. Estás haciendo lo correcto.”

 

\- “No lo creo, Bones. No sabes lo peligroso que va a ser.”

 

Un resoplido escapó del médico mientras se apoyaba sobre los codos. –“¿Más peligrosas que las misiones en las que hemos estado?” Jim no respondió. –“Jim, has perseguido a Spock tantas veces como Spock te persiguió, sin tener en cuenta las regulaciones y los riesgos para ti, y siempre los hemos seguido a los dos sin importar cuánto protesten. No somos niños. Tenemos entrenamiento. Puede que no coincida con tus experiencias, pero es algo, y sabemos los riesgos.”

 

Para sorpresa del doctor, Jim se rio de su pequeño discurso, mirándolo por primera vez desde que se reunió con el grupo. –“Esa es una charla que viene de ti.” Su risa se desvaneció e inseguridades aparecieron en su rostro. –“Tengo miedo, Bones.”

 

El comentario hizo que el médico hiciera una pausa. Jim nunca admitía el miedo. La única vez que recordó tal vulnerabilidad del joven fue durante el video de la muerte de Jim, y fue para Spock y sólo para que Spock escuchara. –“Por supuesto que sí, chico. Estás reviviendo tu peor pesadilla.”

 

El capitán sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. –“No, tengo miedo de que dependa demasiado de Spock.” susurró. Miró a Bones sólo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

 

\- “Jim. . . ¿Estás enamorado de Spock?”

 

Los ojos de Jim se ensancharon. –“No. ¡Por supuesto que no!” protestó rápidamente, con el rostro enrojecido.

 

La reacción fue así. . . normal. Le arrojó a la mente a McCoy mientras él procesaba esa información. Con todas las chicas con las que su mejor amigo había dormido, tenido citas como solía hacerlo, nunca había visto una reacción tan honesta de él, hasta ahora eso era. Una sonrisa perversa creció en su rostro. Spock tal vez no haya tenido nada de qué preocuparse después de todo.

 

\- “Quiero decir que no es malo ni nada parecido, pero es un tipo. No es que haya algo malo con chicos que gustan de chicos, sólo estoy diciendo que no estoy en ese tipo de cosas. Quiero decir, si yo fuera gay entonces saldría con él, pero no lo soy. Supongo que podría ser bi, pero pensaría que ya lo habría pensado si lo fuera. Pero, de nuevo…”

 

\- “Respira, chico.” dijo con diversión en su voz. De repente, no parecía que Jim estuviera siempre lejos de él. Como si estuvieran todavía sentados en su oficina bebiendo después de un largo turno. –“Nunca te he visto asustado por una pregunta como esa.”

 

El rubor de Jim se oscureció, y decidió que probablemente era más seguro no responder.

 

\- “¿Entonces?” preguntó el doctor con más seriedad, mirando cuidadosamente el rostro de su amigo.

 

Consciente del escrutinio en el que se encontraba, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, considerando cuidadosamente su respuesta. –“No lo sé. Es un buen amigo, pero es diferente de ti. Él es ...” él qué es exactamente. Ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo. No podían ser sentimientos románticos, eso era todo lo que sabía. No se enamoraba, no se apegaba. Y Spock era un hombre. Nunca se había sentido atraído por los hombres. Incluso si se esforzaba por hacer sonreír a Spock con sus ojos por lo menos una vez al día, o si quería saber todo sobre él, James Kirk no amaba. –“No importa.” dijo finalmente. –“Él está saliendo con Uhura, y yo no soy tan tonto como para robarlo, aunque lo fuera.”

 

\- “No estamos saliendo, Kirk.” dijo Uhura, trenzando su largo cabello oscuro. Estaba comenzando a tener frizz de estar mojado. –“No lo tenemos desde hace tres meses.”

 

Jim trató de ignorar la ligereza que sentía en su corazón, aplastándolo con la realidad. –“Debemos dormir un poco.” susurró, acostado sobre su costado, mirando hacia ellos. Se distanciaba de nuevo cuando terminó la conversación.

 

McCoy y Uhura compartieron una mirada que terminó con la teniente rodando los ojos y acomodándose para dormir.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Los adultos eran idiotas.

 

Luca mantuvo la atención como de un halcón en el adulto que había entrado en su habitación hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

 

Lo guardaban en lo que parecía un cuarto para niños. Estaba pintado de un brillante y cálido color amarillo y tenía una brillante cama de metal enmarcada en rojo. Las distracciones llenaban el suelo con bloques de construcción, figuras de acción y coches con control remoto, películas y videojuegos, pero Luca no tocó una sola cosa.

 

Aunque no lo encerraron específicamente en la habitación, era acompañado por un adulto cada vez que salía, y su paradero estaba restringido. Él no era un idiota como les había hecho creer. Sabía que estaban ocultando algo.

 

Claro que también estaban los otros niños allí, y si Luca era sincero consigo mismo, odiaba a cada uno de ellos. Todos corrían alrededor sonriendo, riendo, y jugando alrededor con los juguetes y los otros niños. Eran más delgados que lo que probablemente era sano, pero no tanto como él. Algunos incluso tenían el coraje para quejarse realmente de tener hambre. La lamentación, la queja y la actitud completamente despreocupada lo molestaban sin fin. Ninguno de estos niños mimados sabía lo que pasaba fuera del recinto.

 

Y él los detestaba por ello.

 

Él los detestaba porque les hacían ignorar lo que estaba pasando, inútil cuando se trataba de averiguar más sobre el compuesto, y por lo tanto los hizo indignos de confianza para conspirar con ellos.

 

También los odiaba porque estaba celoso. Insoportablemente. No era justo. No era justo que no se preocuparan por morirse de hambre, o por estar fríos, o ver a la gente matarse. Era cruel que tuviera que soportar ser violado repetidamente, sólo para poder vivir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra significaba hasta entonces. Quería poder dormir sin preocuparse por las pesadillas. Quería poder mirarse a sí mismo en un espejo sin ver las huellas de lo que se le había hecho. Despreciaba no poder estar cerca de los varones de más de catorce años sin casi colapsar en un ataque de pánico, y no podía reinar en la animosidad que sentía hacia la gente que le quitó su inocencia.

 

Y la única razón para cualquiera fue porque estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Eso fue probablemente lo más difícil de reconciliar. Que fue por la suerte de mierda que todo esto le sucedió. Él entendió que podría ser peor. Sabía que había por lo menos dos niños que todavía estaban con esos hombres en su campamento, o que podrían estar muertos, pero se preguntó si tal vez sería mejor que vivir con el dolor.

 

Había una luz en la oscuridad. Conocer a Jim fue una bendición. Era como el padre que nunca tuvo. Tenía un padre. Y una mamá también. Ellos nunca estaban cerca, siempre trabajando en sus experimentos científicos. Estaba emocionado cuando lo habían traído a la colonia. Pensó que tal vez podría finalmente mostrarles cosas o que jugarían con él. No lo habían hecho.

 

Dijeron que lo amaban. Le dieron abrazos y besos antes de correr hacia su próximo gran descubrimiento, prometiendo venir al siguiente recital o al siguiente juego. Pasó más tiempo con la niñera que con sus propios padres. Nunca dudó que lo amaban, hasta que murieron protegiéndolo de la facción que se aprovechó de él. Él nunca los conocía demasiado bien. Fue obvio que todo el infierno se rompería cuando decidieron llevarlo a una excavación por primera vez.

 

Jim era fuerte, amable y cálido. Era el único hombre en el que Luca había confiado inmediatamente después de lo que le había sucedido. Sin decir una palabra, Jim sabía todo lo que había sucedido y sabía exactamente qué hacer o decir para que se sintiera mejor, para sentirse útil. En los pocos días que había pasado con él, Luca había llegado a confiar en él más de lo que había hecho con sus verdaderos padres. Era directo, nunca condescendiente por su corta edad, y nunca le había mentido. Debido a esto, Luca confió en él y lo escuchó cuando le dijo a Luca que el Sr. Spock se encargaría de él.

 

El Sr. Spock era un caso inusual. Al principio, el vulcano lo asustó. No podía leer a Spock. Las personas que no podía leer eran más peligrosas que las que podía. Los hacía impredecibles. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que pasó en el cuidado de Jim, vio a Jim interactuar con su primer oficial. La confianza que tenían uno en el otro, la necesidad de llegar, pero aún no lo hizo, la frustración entre ambos, pero la clara necesidad de mantenerse uno al otro. Luca era joven. No lo entendía todo, pero sabía que le recordaba las películas que le gustaba ver a su niñera. Según ella, era parte de estar enamorado.

 

Así que Jim estaba enamorado del Sr. Spock, y el Sr. Spock amaba a su Jim. Así que obviamente si Jim era como su padre, entonces debería conocer al Sr. Spock en caso de que de hecho inicien una relación, tan pronto como lograra disuadir a Jim del ridículo pensamiento de que el Sr. Spock estaba con la Sra. Uhura por alguna razón.

 

Así que vio al Sr. Spock después de haber sido puesto a su cuidado. Era evidente que el señor Spock se había sentido incómodo a su alrededor, y era evidente que nunca había cuidado de un niño antes, pero fueron las pequeñas cosas las que ganaron a Luca: el señor Spock no hizo contacto visual con él, se aseguró que tenía comida antes de comer él, manteniendo su distancia físicamente, pero nunca dejándolo solo.

 

Con la creciente necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, el Sr. Spock abrió los brazos, metafórica y físicamente, y lo permitió a pesar de su incomodidad. Luca trató de no tocarlo. Había aprendido acerca de los vulcanos después de todo, lo que hacía mucho más conmovedor y doloroso que el señor Spock lo hubiera permitido. El señor Spock dio a Luca un tipo diferente de comodidad. Si Jim le hacía sentirse necesitado, mayor y más fuerte, entonces Spock le hizo sentir que estaba bien ser un niño. Siempre que Spock lo tocaba, alejaba el miedo y el dolor y producía calma. Estaba bien llorar y ser sostenido. Luca luchaba por alguien más aparte de sí mismo. Corrió para proteger al Sr. Spock en lugar de huir para protegerse. Pero al final, el Sr. Spock lo hizo lo protegió.

 

Cuando volvió a ver al señor Spock, se sintió aliviado. Había pensado lo peor y había exigido verlo, vivo o muerto. Fue una conmoción cuando su tía fue a llevarlo al vulcano. Nunca le había gustado mucho. Siempre había sido fría y eficiente. La deteriorada estructura social y gubernamental de la colonia parecía hacer poco para cambiar eso. Ella le dijo que la siguiera y él lo hizo, pero él pensó que estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que el Sr. Spock estaba vivo. Algo en ella le había hecho perder el aliento, y Luca había aprendido a confiar en ese instinto.

 

Una vez que el alivio se desvaneció, sabía que el señor Spock no estaba bien. Tenía el rostro sin color, el dolor le cubría las facciones, los movimientos se sentían débiles, se sentía demasiado caliente y era demasiado fácil de leer. Tal vez para alguien que no conocía al Sr. Spock, no se darían cuenta de su mal estado, pero Luca lo sabía. Spock necesitaba un médico, y cuando Luca lo pidió, dijo que le enviaría uno. Luca miró hacia su espalda al irse y pensó que era una puta mentirosa.

 

Ella no le había permitido ver al señor Spock desde entonces, y ella sólo lo había visitado una vez más, diciéndole que comiera la comida que le estaban dando cuando se negó a comer. Algo no estaba bien. Necesitaba que Jim fuera a salvarlo a él y a Spock, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Jim sabía dónde estaban?

 

De modo que conducir a la situación actual de Luca a salir de su habitación y caminar alrededor de las áreas disponibles del recinto con alguna mujer (que no podía importar menos su nombre) a su lado. Sólo necesitaba desaparecer y hacer una conmoción de alguna manera.

 

Giró en la esquina y miró el conducto de la basura.

 

***********************************************************************

 

Jim frenó un escalofrío cuando él subió a respirar, el aire fresco de la noche, tocando su cara húmeda. Este era probablemente uno de los intentos de rescate más peligrosos que había intentado jamás. Estaba oscuro, y el río tenía una corriente rápida. Añadido al hecho de que el agua estaba fría, haciendo sus movimientos rígidos y lentos, perdiendo la sensibilidad en sus extremidades, y minando su calor, podría matarlo mucho antes de llegar a su destino.

 

Apenas podía ver nada debido a la falta de luz y confiaba en que el complejo tuviera sus luces encendidas para ver su salida. Era la única forma de acercarse al recinto con el desierto que lo rodeaba. Al igual que la mayoría de las colonias, había sido construida cerca de una fuente de agua que en este caso fue el río que finalmente se vació en un gran lago antes de continuar en el otro lado. Junto a él, podía oír a Decker nadando a su lado. El hombre había pedido ser parte del intento de rescate, alegando sentirse responsable de la captura de Spock.

 

Jim estaba llamando a esto mierda, pero quería que Decker estuviera cerca de él en lugar de su tripulación. McCoy y Uhura se dirigían al asentamiento que Jim y Spock habían encontrado al día siguiente de su llegada, buscando un vehículo que pudiera transportarlos rápidamente si fuera necesario. Jim los había visto antes, pero eran demasiado ruidosos para usar prácticamente cuando se estaba tratando de ocultar su ubicación. Jim les indicaría que vinieran a buscarlos cuando llegara el momento.

 

Una parte de él deseaba que ellos hubieran venido con él. Estaban tratando de entrar en el complejo, el lugar donde los escudos de los planetas y la interrupción de la comunicación se originó. Uhura habría sido útil para averiguar lo que estaba causando la interrupción. La presencia de Bones se explicaba a sí mismo dado que trataban de rescatar a Spock herido, pero necesitaban un escape más rápido.

 

Los escudos, las comunicaciones y los cañones antiaéreos estaban convenientemente ubicados en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Spock. Si alguien preguntaba, diría que eso fue lo que influyó en su opinión de ir a rescatar a Spock. Primero era un capitán de la Flota Estelar, y tenía una misión. Pero iba a buscar primero a Spock. No estaba bien que lo hiciera. No era la prioridad. Completando su misión lo sería. Siempre protegía a su tripulación, se dijo. Si fuera alguien más en un planeta diferente y circunstancias diferentes, haría todo lo posible para hacer ambas cosas, pero la misión tendría prioridad si fuera lo suficientemente importante. Esta misión era importante, y estaba intencionadamente poniéndola en peligro.

 

Permitió que la corriente le llevara un kilómetro hasta que vio la débil luz en el recinto. Jim casi lo había perdido cuando las luces externas se apagaron. El complejo estaba compuesto por un edificio grande en el centro, unos pequeños que lo rodeaban y un campo de fuerza de dos metros de altura que cubría el perímetro. Jim estaba apostando que Spock estaba detenido en el complejo central.

 

Si el informe de la misión era exacto, el edificio central era el eje central para este asentamiento y los cuatro asentamientos circundantes que lo rodeaban. Era alto, al menos siete pisos con un pináculo en lo alto de donde se generaban las defensas planetarias. La cerca invisible fue creada para mantener alejados a los depredadores naturales del planeta. Si estaba fortalecido, tocar esos campos de fuerza podía resultar en un golpe letal. Incluso si era sólo para aturdirlo, ser aturdido en el agua llevaría a su desaparición. La cerca cubría una pequeña porción del río, pero no se extendía hasta el fondo. Jim podía nadar debajo de ella, pero la ventana entre el extremo del campo de fuerza y entrar demasiado profundo y entrar en las corrientes más fuertes que lo llevarían al fondo del río o lejos de su objetivo era peligrosamente cerca. Para complicar las cosas, Jim estaría prácticamente ciego haciéndolo. Todo lo que tenía era una roca naturalmente suave y brillante obtenida de una de las canteras cercanas para iluminar su camino y un puñado de piedras para probar la barrera.

 

Una misión peligrosa y una parte de él esperaba que Decker no lo lograra. Era un deseo egoísta y feo. Necesitaba a Decker. Había estado dentro del recinto, conocería su camino a la sala de control, pero el comportamiento del comodoro era imperdonable. Si Spock estaba realmente muerto, Kirk no estaba seguro de que no mataría a su superior.

 

Al ver la luz, usó los guijarros para localizar la barrera. Una vez localizado, nadó hasta que estuvo a menos de medio metro de distancia de él. Volviendo a subirse, sosteniendo la roca en su mano izquierda, observó la distorsión que hacía la barrera debido al agua que corría a su alrededor. Nadó unos cuatro metros más abajo. Sus pulmones ardían, claramente cansados de su viaje, y su cuerpo luchaba por no convulsionar por el frío, pero finalmente encontró el fin de la distorsión. Obligó a sus miembros a moverse, aunque ya no podía sentirlos y no estaba seguro de que se movieran en ese punto.

 

Mientras nadaba un par de metros hacia adelante para asegurarse que estaba despejado el campo de fuerza, el luchó para seguir sosteniendo la respiración. Nadó frenéticamente hacia arriba, el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones antes de que estuviera incluso a medio camino de allí. Estaba tan oscuro, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si en realidad estaba dirigiéndose hacia arriba, pero tomó una respiración involuntaria, ahogándose en el agua. Luchó contra el deseo de toser y tragar más, pero fue una batalla perdida y trató de nadar más rápido mientras el agua inhalada hacía que sus pulmones sintieran un tipo diferente de quemadura. Su visión comenzaba a ennegrecerse cuando finalmente volvió a aparecer, obligándose a toser el agua y respirar.

 

La orilla estaba cerca ahora. Sólo 100 metros más. Aquella nadada normalmente corta parecía una eternidad. Apenas recordaba comprobar si Decker lo había hecho. El bastardo lo hizo. Cuando llegó a la costa, su cuerpo estaba helado y ya no temblaba. Trató de calentarse frenéticamente, se quitó la ropa mojada y se frotó el pecho para recuperar la calidez.

 

Apenas podía sentir la picada y dolorosa punzada de sus miembros cuando tenía que moverse, dirigiéndose a la primera casa a la vista.

 

Parecía vacía, por lo que se volvió a la seguridad y entró. La electricidad no había estado encendida en algún tiempo. La casa estaba tan fría como estaba afuera y todo tenía una fina capa de polvo. La primera cosa que Jim agarró fue algo de ropa. Agarró un mono de colono que era demasiado grande para él y lo tiró con prisa, Decker hizo lo mismo.

 

\- “Voy a buscar a Spock.” dijo, conteniendo todas las emociones que sentía hacia el hombre mayor. –“Deshabilite los escudos y el bloqueo de comunicaciones.”

 

\- “¿No vendrá usted?” preguntó Decker.

 

\- “No dejo a mi gente atrás.” Sus ojos se estrecharon. –“Y sólo haga lo que le dije. Su venganza puede esperar hasta después.”

 

Parecía que Decker quería disputar la orden, pero al final él se rindió. Por ahora.

 

Decker salió primero, yendo a la noche. Jim esperó un minuto antes de irse. Se quedó en las sombras, tratando de disipar la sensación de déjà vu sobre la situación. No terminaría como lo hizo la última vez. Él no lo permitiría. Se negó a ser impotente para salvar a alguien de nuevo.

 

Cuanto más cerca del centro estaba, más seguridad veía, sobre todo en forma de patrullas. Aunque había cámaras de seguridad, también, eran escasas en el exterior del edificio y principalmente en las entradas. Simple seguridad que se esperaba dado que era una pequeña comunidad y todo el mundo estaba bastante familiarizado con el otro. El asentamiento principal sólo se construyó para tener unos 10.000 ocupantes, mientras que los cuatro asentamientos más pequeños tenían unos 3.000.

 

Él rodeó el edificio, permaneciendo fuera de la vista de las cámaras, buscando una manera de entrar. En su tercer circuito, miró una ventana nuevamente abierta del sótano, oculta apenas detrás de un arbusto. Jim saltó por ella. Escuchó cuidadosamente el movimiento, antes de usar su phaser para quitar el resto de la ventana. metiendo el estómago, atravesó la pequeña abertura, dejándose caer dos metros y medio del otro lado.

 

Su bota se resbaló en algo húmedo, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en el charco. La habitación en la que había decidido entrar olía a rancio y el aroma de hierro llenaba el aire. Jim reconoció el olor. Debe haber caído en el espacio de trabajo de un carnicero. Era extraño, sin embargo, pensó Jim, por lo general no sería parte de un edificio como este. Normalmente se situaría en un lugar como aquella pequeña comunidad agrícola por la que habían cruzado. Entonces otra vez, quizá no era demasiado extraño. Parecía que el resto de los colonos que se había quedado atrás se había trasladado al edificio central.

 

Jim miró hacia abajo y se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había resbalado en sangre. Se limpió la sangre de su ropa y observó los trozos de carne en la mesa de carnicería de madera. ¿De dónde sacaron la carne? ¿Trajeron también animales domesticados al complejo?

 

La carne parecía bastante normal. Eso fue hasta que los ojos de Kirk aterrizaron en los uniformes en sangrentados de la Flota Estelar desechados en la papelera. La sangre de Kirk se enfrió. Usando su phaser, empujó la carne a un lado. La bilis se alzó en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando una mano pálida asomó por debajo.

 

Mirando a su alrededor, reconoció la forma de los cuerpos decapitados que colgaban en la parte trasera drenando la sangre y de los huesos desechados en la papelera con los uniformes.

 

Jim se sintió entumecido. Colocó su phaser sobre la mesa y metió la mano en la papelera, sacando su contenido, buscando frenéticamente. Sacó tres camisas azules de ciencia, revisando los puños por el rango. En una de las tres camisas estaba la insignia de rango de comandante.

 

Su boca se secó y sus piernas cedieron por debajo de él. Ya era demasiado tarde. Spock estaba muerto. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los cuerpos colgantes. ¿Uno de ellos era de Spock? No, ninguno de ellos coincidía con el tipo de cuerpo de Spock, demasiado ancho o corto o goteando rojo en lugar de verde. Tal vez ya se lo habían comido. Él apretó la camisa más fuerte en sus manos. Había fallado de nuevo. Spock estaba muerto. Spock ... estaba muerto.

 

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo completamente y dejar que sus emociones turbulentas se dieran a conocer, una cálida y reconfortante sensación parpadeó en el fondo de su mente.

 

_No pierdas la esperanza, Jim. Estoy aquí._

 

Era como un susurro, calmando sus temores. Un pensamiento subconsciente llegó a la superficie. No se detuvo en el extraño fraseo en absoluto y en su lugar examinó la camisa en sus manos. Estaba bastante limpia. No podría haber sido de Spock. Si lo fuera, habría habido una gran mancha de sangre verde en el área del pecho, y dudaba que intentaran limpiar una camisa que apenas habrían quitado. Todavía había una oportunidad.

 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, señalando la entrada de alguien, probablemente el carnicero. Jim estaba agradecido por estar fuera de la vista, escondido detrás de la mesa. Esperó a que el nuevo ocupante estuviera de pie junto a la mesa antes de agarrar la camisa del hombre y golpear su cabeza contra el robusto mueble. El hombre golpeado cayó inconsciente, y Jim salió por la puerta.

 

Fue asaltado por gritos fuertes tan pronto como subió las escaleras al primer piso. Pensó que su cubierta había sido expuesta cuando escuchó la conversación de la mujer de aspecto severo, hablando por un comunicador.

 

\- “No me importa si es difícil. Empujé a alguien por el vertedero detrás de él si tiene que hacerlo. Quiero a Luca de vuelta.”

 

\- “Está poniendo trampas, doctora Emmett.” gritó la voz a través del comunicador, claramente exasperada.

 

\- “Es un niño. No es difícil capturar a un niño. Quiero que lo encuentren antes de la mañana.” Ella cerró el comunicador, inhalando con irritación.

 

Sin embargo, Jim se encontró sonriendo. Luca no podría haber planeado su escape en un mejor momento. Cualquier rastro que pudiera dejar sería automáticamente asumido como Luca. No esperaban que fuera un intruso.

 

La mujer, aparentemente llamada Dra. Emmett, empezó a alejarse, pero luego se detuvo. Abriendo su comunicador conectó con el guardia jefe. – “¿El vulcano todavía está allí?”

 

\- “Sí, doctora.”

 

\- “Mantenlo vigilado. Mi sobrino podría estar tratando de verlo de nuevo. Me voy hacia allá ahora.”

 

\- “Sí, doctora.”

 

Así que Spock estaba vivo, y Jim se topó con alguien que realmente sabía dónde estaba. Su suerte finalmente estaba cambiando.

 

La siguió por varios corredores. Se las arregló para coger un bata de laboratorio y se la puso, cubriendo la sangre de su ropa. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y caminó con propósito, tratando de mezclarse entre el caos. Ella tomó el turbolift y Jim logró oír que piso era su destino antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Corrió por dos pisos, saliendo justo al girar a la izquierda al final de otro corredor.

 

El escapó por el pasillo que ella rechazó, con la esperanza de no la perderla. La vio entrar en una habitación.

 

Se apresuró antes de que la puerta se cerrara y con llave, resbalando apenas. Casi no esquivó el disparo del phaser, tropezando en su prisa por escapar. La Dra. Emmett, lo miró fijamente, inclinándose en la curiosidad mientras lo miraba ponerse de pie. –“Estás aquí por el vulcano.”

 

\- “¿Cómo sabías que te estaba siguiendo?”

 

\- “Casi cualquier persona que haya estado fuera de estas paredes lo notaría. ¿Cuántos más de ustedes están allí?”

 

Él sonrió sombríamente. –“Solo yo. Capitán James T. Kirk.”

 

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa con ironía. –“Por supuesto, capitán James T. Kirk. Y el vulcano debe ser el famoso señor Spock.”

 

\- “No me crees.” Jim declaró la cuestión de hecho, manteniéndose tranquilo.

 

\- “¿Crees que soy una idiota? ¿Un capitán y su primer oficial en un grupo de desembarco? Ciertamente no colisionó. No vi ninguna nave de clase constitución que cayera del cielo ".

 

\- “Bueno, eso es lo que le estoy diciendo. Tómelo o déjelo.”

 

\- “Creo que lo dejaré. Primero mataré a tu pequeño vulcano. Entonces voy a torturarte por la información que quiero.” sacó su comunicador para llamar a los guardias. Jim se apuró hacía ella.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Spock oyó la conmoción afuera. Al principio pensó que lo dejaría pasar, pero los gritos sólo parecían aumentar. Podría ser su oportunidad de escapar.

 

Rápidamente echó las mantas a un lado y forzó el dolor y las náuseas mientras se levantaba. Era una pequeña oportunidad, pero él no permitiría que su capitán tuviera tiempo de realizar un rescate. Las probabilidades estaban sustancialmente en su contra incluso para los estándares de suerte de Kirk. No es que Spock haya acordado que eso fuera real.

 

Dio dos pasos cuando vio a alguien parado en su habitación. Tenía una cabeza más alta que Spock, tenía la piel pálida, un cráneo débilmente alargado, un iris gris claro, sin pelo, y llevaba largas túnicas de plata.

 

\- “S'chn T'gai Spock.” dijo con perfecta pronunciación vulcaniana.

 

Spock sólo había abierto la boca cuando sintió el familiar tirón de sus moléculas y una luz blanca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que puedo decir me encantaron las palabras de Jabari y ustedes quién creen que es el que vino por Spock.
> 
> Gracias por los Kudos, los comentarios y por leer esta historia
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por tu comentario siempre.


	17. James Tiberius Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten, recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino.

**Capítulo 17: James Tiberius Kirk**

 

El almirante Komack se sirvió otra copa de coñac, suspirando pesadamente sobre su bebida. En aproximadamente veinte minutos, las naves scout se reportarían. Si ellos comprobaban que había sido. Esperaba que tuvieran éxito incluso si la razón subyacente era porque no quería que más personas murieran por su error.

 

\- “Almirante, almirante Barnett esto...” Antes de que su asistente pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió.

 

\- “Has oído hablar de golpear antes.”-comentó Komack con un tono medio, bajando el vaso.

 

\- “¿Has oído hablar de no beber en servicio?” respondió Barnett con facilidad, sentándose frente a él. –“Sirve una copa para mí.”

 

Komack tomó a regañadientes otro vaso de su escritorio y sirvió un trago al hombre.

 

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato, tomando ambos largos y lentos tragos del líquido ámbar.

 

Barnett dejó su vaso una vez que estaba vacío, juntando las manos como si estuviera pensando. Finalmente, dijo: - “Enviaste a Kirk a esa misión para desacreditarlo, ¿verdad?”

 

\- “¿Vas a llevarme ante el consejo, Barnett?” preguntó Komack en tono hosco.

 

Una risita baja llenó la habitación, aunque tranquila. –“No. No puedo culparte por completo. Eres humano, y tu desdén por él no es completamente injustificado. Kirk actúa con descaro, altivo, y parece tener problemas para escuchar la autoridad y mucho menos seguir las regulaciones. La solicitud de misión que recibió en su buzón de correo parecía una misión de rutina. Una simple evaluación de la situación y ofrecer suministros. Si Kirk siguiera el procedimiento regular, ni siquiera habría descendido al planeta en primer lugar.”

 

Komack miró al hombre ante él, percibiendo que venía un pero.

 

\- “Sin embargo, a pesar que debía ser una misión fácil, sabías que Kirk iría a ver lo que estaba pasando en la colonia. El resumen de la misión era muy vago, pero existía una alta probabilidad de que estuvieran experimentando una escasez de alimentos. De alguna manera, descubriste que él estuvo en Tarsus IV, y trataste de usarlo en su contra. Legalmente hablando, no hiciste nada malo, pero tampoco puedo condonar el motivo detrás de esto.”

 

Komack sonrió amargamente, inclinándose hacia delante. –“Recibí una pista sobre Tarsus IV. Un correo electrónico anónimo. Cavar más profundo. No había mucho. Acababa de encontrar su nombre en un artículo de noticias de una pequeña ciudad. Pero, ¿cómo sabes acerca de Tarsus IV? Fue borrado de su archivo.”

 

Barnett no pareció preocupado. –“Pike lo sabía. Kirk era como un hijo para él y guardaba algunas cosas en su computadora. Como su archivo completo. Supongo que Kirk invadió el sistema hace años y lo eliminó, pero Pike parecía haber guardado todo, incluso algunas cosas por encima de su autorización de seguridad.” El hombre suspiró, frotándose la cara con cansancio. –“¿Sabías que Kirk es uno de los siete supervivientes que escucharon el discurso antes de la masacre y probablemente podría reconocerlo a simple vista si Kodos todavía estuviera vivo?”

 

La expresión culpable de Komack fue suficiente. –“El hecho de que haya cambiado su expediente es suficiente para demostrar que él no es bueno para la Flota Estelar. ¿Qué pasa si se encuentra con algo similar? Se romperá. Nunca vio a un psiquiatra, y cuando hablé con su profesor de ética, dijo que salió corriendo de la habitación cuando se enfrentó a ello.”

 

Barnett sacudió la cabeza. –“Tenemos otro cadete llamado Kevin Thomas Riley. Se va a graduar en dos años. Él pidió servir en el USS Enterprise una vez que se graduara. También es uno de los siete que puede identificar a Kodos.”

 

\- “¿Cuál es tu punto de Barnett?”

 

\- “Fui llamado para que oyera sobre si el niño estaba mentalmente sano para unirse a la Flota Estelar ya que fue un evento tan traumático. Ese chico es fuerte. Pensé que era porque él era tan joven que podía superarlo. Cuando me enteré de que Kirk también estuvo en Tarsus después de que él fue declarado PEA, tuve un pensamiento al azar que tal vez se conocían. Entonces pregunté.”

 

\- “Todavía no sé a dónde vas con esto.” dijo Komack impacientemente.

 

Barnett sólo le dio una mirada severa para dejarlo terminar. –“Primero, el chico me dijo el infierno que realmente ocurrió en ese planeta, en sus propias palabras, con detalles sangrientos. He leído el archivo, como estoy seguro que sabes, pero obtenerlo directamente de la boca del sobreviviente es diferente. El cadete Riley es un chico muy enérgico, feliz todo el tiempo, pero cuando habló de esa colonia, sabía que había visto el infierno. Sin embargo, no veía miedo. Estaba frío, distante e impersonal. Nada estaba sesgado en su historia, y no había exageración. Parecía un soldado que había visto tantas batallas, nada más le perturbaba. Una flota Klingon contra él ni siquiera lo haría sudar. Me recordó mucho a Kirk.”

 

\- “Cuando le pregunté por Kirk, parecía casi asustado. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que Kirk trató de borrar su existencia en la colonia también. Le dije que no se metería en problemas, y le conté la situación y le dije que estaba preocupado por su estado mental. Las cosas que ese chico me dijo.” Barnett cerró los ojos como si quisiera bloquearlo todo de su memoria. –“Si el cadete Riley estuvo en el infierno, entonces Kirk debió estar en el séptimo anillo. Me dijo lo que hizo Kirk. Todo. Como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo para contárselo a alguien.”

 

\- “Kirk dirigió a un grupo de niños, los protegió, los alimentó, les enseñó cómo luchar y sobrevivir. El cadete Riley tuvo la suerte de haber sido el primero que Kirk recogió, así que lo vio todo.”

 

Barnett se encontró con la mirada de Komack. –“Kirk hizo cosas que ningún niño o adulto jamás debería hacer. Él los hizo para que los niños como Kevin nunca tuvieran que hacerlo. Pero en todo ese tiempo, Kirk no se rompió. Él luchó duro, y lo hizo para minimizar las pérdidas para asegurarse de que todo el mundo sobreviviría. No actúa como él, pero es intuitivo, tenaz a la culpa, y un buen capitán. Conoce sus límites, y sabe que la vida de su gente es importante incluso si no actúa como tal, pero también sabe cuándo debe empujar hasta que algo de. Tarsus es la razón por la que pudo asumir el Enterprise con calma durante el incidente de Nero, y por qué actuó precipitadamente con Khan. Si Kirk tiene una gran culpa, sería que se preocupa demasiado por su gente.”

 

\- “¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” Komack no pudo evitar preguntar.

 

\- “Habla con el cadete Riley. Él te contará lo que pasó después del rescate.” Barnett se puso de pie, estirándose mientras lo hacía. –“Las naves scout deben estar a su alcance. Este en la sala de reuniones en 5 minutos.”

 

Barnett salió de la habitación, dejando a Komack para pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Cuánto peor podría haber sido Tarsus? Su curiosidad se asomó.

 

\- “Ordenador, llama al cadete Kevin Thomas Riley.”

 

***************************************************************************

 

\- “¡Maldita sea, chico, maldita sea, maldito seas, maldito seas!” McCoy maldijo, tratando de asegurarse de que todos los cables bajo el tablero de instrumentos del hover car estuvieran conectados. Él y Nyota se habían metido bien en el asentamiento. Al ver de cerca los cuerpos en descomposición, fue suficiente para que ambos perdieran el almuerzo.

 

Como Jim había dicho, había unos cuantos vehículos de trabajo estacionados. Lo que Jim no sabía era que muchos de ellos habían sido despojados por partes. Durante las últimas dos horas, habían estado tratando de volver a montar uno de ellos sino en algo funcional por lo menos temporal. Y dado que no tenía idea de cómo fijar los vehículos de vuelo y la teniente era sólo una experta en comunicaciones, era extremadamente difícil y en gran medida todo era prueba y error. Estaban ya en gran parte atrasados.

 

Y sólo unos minutos antes, un equipo de exploradores los vio y ahora los estaban cazando.

 

Nyota los había atraído mientras trataba de encender la maldita cosa. No era correcto que una mujer joven fuera un cebo. Era un caballero sureño. No era sexista ni nada, pero había vivido una vida lo suficientemente larga. 38 años no era tan malo. Claro que la gente podría vivir casi 120 años, pero nunca quiso vivir tanto tiempo.

 

Él maldijo otra vez cuando una chispa le quemó las yemas de los dedos, pero siguió adelante. El motor estaba al menos girando.

 

Dos intentos más y el motor finalmente rugió a la vida. Era un sonido ruidoso y metálico que significaba que definitivamente algo estaba mal con el motor, pero mientras no explotara, debía ser bueno.

 

Miró por la ventana, con la esperanza que pudiera oír el motor y volvería. No sabía si sería buena idea que se fuera para encontrarla y ella regresara a este lugar y no estuviera allí, pero también podría necesitar un respaldo. Argh, esto era cosa de Jim, tomar decisiones difíciles como esta. Él era un doctor. No un ingeniero y ciertamente no un capitán de una nave insignia descarado, arrogante y dudosamente brillante.

 

Se estaba poniendo ansioso esperando al aire libre como si lo fuera. Sus manos descansaron en el volante, levantando los puños de su camisa. Frunció el ceño cuando lo hizo. Bueno era una mierda.

 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, algo golpeó la puerta del lado del pasajero, haciéndole saltar. Nyota había corrido a la puerta, tirando de ella abriéndola.

 

Justo detrás de ella, podía ver a los hombres con phasers detrás de ella. Si disparaban contra la nave ya inestable, no llegarían lejos. –“Toma, voy a distraerlos.” Sus ojos se abrieron y ella iba a objetar, pero ya estaba saltando del coche. Ella lo vio, justo debajo de su manga, las manchas de color blanco.

 

Su estómago se hundió. Ella sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero tampoco quería dejarlo. La misión era lo primero. Ambos lo sabían. Si perdían más tiempo, podrían destruir la ruta de escape de Kirk y Spock. Con determinación, se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y se fue, dejando a McCoy atrás.

 

Pero ella volvería por él. Después de todo, no dejaron a un hombre atrás.

 

************************************************************************

 

Toda la base estaba en alerta. Las sirenas sonaban y la gente corría con phasers. Debido al caos, Decker sólo escuchó fragmentos de lo que estaba pasando. Faltaba un prisionero que era un líder. Así que Kirk tuvo éxito, y no sabían dónde estaba. Se preguntó brevemente si ya habían escapado. Lo único que podía hacer era suspirar de alivio. Sabía que Kirk había sido serio con sus amenazas.

 

Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarse a su ira en el corto plazo. Él completaría su misión, aunque probablemente no como Kirk lo quería también. Él se vengaría.

 

Había una cosa que le molestó. Según Kirk, las defensas planetarias estaban todavía en marcha y la comunicación estaba fuera. No lo sabía hasta hace poco, pero pensaba que lo cierto era lo contrario. ¿Por qué la colonia se estaba aislando, como si no quisiera ser salvada?

 

Llegó al comando central, que estaba sorprendentemente libre de la gente. Eran sólo tres de ellos. Todos con sus espaldas giradas a los monitores y a las lecturas. Les disparó a todos por la espalda antes de que supieran de su presencia. Quitándoles sus armas, comprobó rápidamente las computadoras.

 

Lo que vio no era posible.

 

No estaban monitoreando el sistema en absoluto. Los escudos planetarios no provenían de la central. La señal parecía la suya, pero no lo era. Venía de otra parte. Los hombres que acababa de matar estaban tratando de averiguar dónde y cómo detenerlo. Las comunicaciones eran las mismas. Estaban enviando señales, pero no había nada.

 

Entonces su misión estaba cumplida. Debería dejarlos en paz y dejar que siguieran tratando de resolver el problema. Excepto…

 

Este era también el lugar perfecto para escenificar su venganza.

 

Tomó las armas que había quitado de los cuerpos y las puso a sobrecalentarse. La explosión resultante de las tres armas combinadas podría acabar todo el piso, tan cerca de los generadores de escudos que podría destruir todo el complejo.

 

Kirk probablemente lo habría hecho de todos modos. Podía conseguir su venganza y destruir a los monstruos que mataron a su tripulación.

 

Colocó los tres a sobrecargar y salió de allí, tratando de escapar del edificio lo más rápido posible. Tenía dos minutos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Por suerte estaba solo en el segundo piso, y había escenificado su escape antes, teniendo una ventana abierta para saltar. Saltó y rodó una vez que cayó al suelo, gruñendo de dolor y siguió corriendo, esperando la cuenta regresiva. Dos minutos se volvieron tres y luego cuatro.

 

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Fueron los disparos de armas? La probabilidad de que los tres funcionaran mal era bastante baja, incluso si se manejaban de manera aproximada.

 

Estaba considerando si volvía a entrar en el edificio cuando sintió el familiar tirón de sus moléculas. Al principio empezó entrar en pánico, olvidando por qué la sensación era reconocible para él, hasta que se encontró en un cuarto gris. Era una reminiscencia de una celda, excepto que no podía ver, ni entrar, ni salir.

 

\- “Comodoro David Decker.”

 

La voz atrajo la mirada de pánico de Decker. El extraño hombre calvo con túnicas de plata estaba delante de él a menos de 60 centímetros de distancia. –“Le pedimos que espere aquí tranquilamente por el momento hasta que estemos listos para quitar la infección fúngica de su cuerpo. La comida estará aquí en un momento.”

 

\- “¿Quién demonios eres?” preguntó.

 

\- “No podemos revelar los detalles específicos para usted en este momento. Ustedes sólo fueron trasladados aquí porque no podíamos permitir que esa destrucción en masa ocurriera.”

 

Las manos de Decker se cerraron en puños, así que éstos eran los bastardos que detuvieron su venganza.

 

Te sugiero que te calmes. Lo trasladaremos a mejores cuartos en tres de sus horas terrestres.

 

El alienígena se volvió, presumiblemente para irse, y Decker lo perdió. Utilizó su cuchillo para lanzarlo al alienígena. El alíen se dio la vuelta, bloqueando el cuchillo con su antebrazo y el objeto aparentemente rebotó. El extraterrestre frunció el ceño y concentró su mirada en Decker. Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Decker cayó al suelo.

 

La ceja del alienígena se arrugó. –“Ha ocurrido un desarrollo inesperado.” habló al aire. –“El cuerpo del sujeto era más débil de lo previsto. El típico castigo repartido por mala conducta parece haber sobrecargado las funciones de su cuerpo.”

 

Un momento después volvió a hablar. –“Muy bien.” Tanto él como el cuerpo desaparecieron.

 

****************************************************************************

 

Su cabeza palpitaba. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Jim recordó a Emmett con el phaser. Recordó el phaser disparando y luego una luz brillante que le cegaba. Después de eso, todo era un borrón.

 

Cuando su conciencia luchó por despertar, se concentró en lo que pudo. Sentía alfombras rugosas debajo de su cuerpo, el familiar zumbido de los motores de una nave y un toque familiar en su trasero. ¿Esperar… qué?

 

Sentía las manos de alguien sobre su espalda, progresando lentamente hacia abajo. –“Spock.” murmuró, abriendo lentamente los ojos. La mano desapareció rápidamente de su persona, y su visión enfocó lo suficiente como para distinguir la cara de Spock. –“¿Estaba tocando mi culo?”

 

Una interesante sombra de verde asomaba en las mejillas de Spock. –“Capitán, estás despierto.” dijo Spock, rígido. –“Sólo estaba evaluando tu condición. Tu trasero estaba cubierto de una cantidad conspicua de sangre.”

 

El comentario trajo a Jim de vuelta a la situación actual, y se sentó rápidamente, tomando su entorno. Estaban en una habitación cerrada sin entrada ni salida visible. No había ni una ventana o ventilación. El techo era al menos de tres pisos, las paredes eran suaves con una ligera coloración gris metálico, y el suelo estaba hecho de material de violeta claro. Había sólo muebles en la habitación era tres piezas elevadas de piso drapeado en un paño suave que Jim estaba seguro se suponían eran camas.

 

Estaba en una de las camas; la doctora Emmett estaba sentada y miraba fijamente hacía otro lado. Así que fue tomada también. Maravilloso. –“Entonces, ¿dónde demonios estamos?”

 

\- “Parece que hemos sido secuestrados por una forma de vida alienígena desconocida, capitán.”

 

\- “Muy perspicaz de usted, Sr. Spock.” Spock y Kirk se volvieron al sonido de la nueva voz, viendo dos de las formas de vida alienígenas que Spock había visto en el planeta. No había ninguna diferencia entre los dos en apariencia, excepto que uno tenía los ojos gris nublado, el otro tenía un azul brumoso. Jim los llamó Ojos Grises y Ojos Azules en su cabeza.

 

\- “¿Qué quieren de nosotros?” preguntó Jim, levantándose, dando unos pasos agresivos hacia ellos.

 

\- “Usted, señor Kirk, es un espécimen muy raro.” dijo ojos azules con una voz llena de sagacidad que desmentía lo que él estaba diciendo. –“Hemos sido incapaces de obtener resultados como los que hemos recibido de Tarsus IV.”

 

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera responder, algo le agarró el brazo izquierdo. Miró hacia abajo para ver, Luca, mirando furiosamente a los alienígenas. –“Vamos, Jim. Puedes con ellos. Hay más de nosotros que de ellos.” Le dijo.

 

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse por qué Luca estaba allí y cómo llegó tan de repente, otra voz habló. –“No lo recomendaría, James.” El capitán se quedó inmóvil ante el sonido de la profunda voz de barítono detrás de él, susurró suavemente y sólo para él. Lentamente, Jim miró por encima del hombro derecho y vio que unos familiares ojos castaños oscuros lo miraban cálidamente.

 

Jabari volvió su mirada hacia los alienígenas y su expresión se enfrió con la ferocidad subyacente detrás de ellos. –“No sabemos de qué son capaces.”

 

Jabari era más bajo de lo que recordaba, sólo llegaba a su barbilla, pero todo, su aspecto débil, sus ropas desgarradas y sucias, su postura, su voz, sus expresiones eran exactamente iguales. La forma en que incluso lo miró y preguntó, - “¿Estás bien, James?” Casi llevó a Jim a caer de rodillas. No era posible. Él estaba muerto. Lo vio morir.

 

El capitán abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió, estaba aturdido en silencio.

 

Jabari sólo le dio esa pequeña sonrisa reservada para él, caminando delante de él mientras Luca hacía lo mismo hasta que ambos estaban de pie al lado de Jim.

 

\- “Usted consiguió domesticar a un niño que no sentía nada, lleno de poder y potencial crudo y no quería nada más que su propia supervivencia, incluso si eso significaba disparar al hombre que lo crio, e inspiró lealtad y amistad de él y de otros, animándolos a seguirlo a usted con querer poco a cambio. Si los llevaba a su muerte, a la mayoría de ellos, tendrías un incidente menos.”  dijo ojos grises.

 

\- “También demostró compasión. Sin querer nada a cambio, recibiste a niños que estaban necesitados de ti, niños con los que no tenías ninguna conexión antes. Los protegiste, aunque te costara tu propia cordura y orgullo, haciendo muchas cosas que todavía te persiguen hasta el día de hoy, así ellos no tendrían que hacerlo.” continuó ojos azules.

 

Una versión más joven de Jim apareció ante sus captores. Su cabello rubio era más brillante, más largo y anudado, sus ojos azules eran duros, fríos e implacables, su cuerpo tan delgado, su camisa le empequeñecía, y su cuerpo y su rostro cubiertos de cicatrices y sangre, fresca y vieja.

 

Jabari se volvió y se dirigió al lado del joven Jim, justo detrás y a la derecha de él. El joven Jim lo miró y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa rígida que Jabari devolvió antes de que ambos volvieran su atención sobre el actual Jim.

 

En algún momento Spock había tomado el lugar de Jabari, de pie justo detrás y a la derecha de Jim, de pie rígido y mirando hacia delante.

 

\- “Incluso ahora, Capitán Kirk, tu presente y tu pasado se reflejan mutuamente.” Ojos grises señaló al par más joven, al par más viejo y en el medio Luca. –“Has aprendido y crecido desde entonces, has superado la adversidad y has tomado una posición adecuada a tus talentos. Has desarrollado tus habilidades de resolución de problemas en un grado tal que a otros les parece casi espontáneo en vez de soluciones pragmáticas, y te has convertido en un héroe a los ojos de tu Federación.”

 

\- “Cuando repetimos la prueba, sin embargo, nadie emuló tus resultados a pesar de haber varios sujetos de prueba que compartieron una crianza similar tanto con niños como con adultos. Empezamos a considerar si eras una aberración o si los resultados se basaban en lo que podrías llamar suerte.”

 

Jim seguía sin poder decir nada, su mente todavía trataba de procesar lo que le decían y no podía apartar la mirada de su yo más joven y de Jabari. Todo . . . todo fue. . .

 

\- “Ustedes son responsables del colapso de Tarsus IV y Brekka V y de la distribución del hongo en ambas colonias.”

 

Los dos alienígenas compartieron una mirada. –“Creo que acabamos de explicar eso. El vulcano es más primitivo de lo que habíamos anticipado.”

 

Las cejas de Spock se alzaron ante el comentario.

 

\- “Sí, distribuimos el hongo tanto a las colonias humanas como a otras.” respondió ojos grises.

 

\- “¿Para qué propósito?” preguntó Spock.

 

\- “Un tipo de experimento social. Una simplificación excesiva de nuestra verdadera intención, pero las especificidades son demasiado avanzadas para su conocimiento arcaico.”

 

\- “Un experimento.” susurró Kirk incrédulo-. –“¿Has hecho todo esto por algún maldito experimento?”

 

\- “Fue necesario. La supervivencia de nuestra especie dependía de ello.” respondió ojos grises.

 

La calma que irradiaban los extraterrestres irritaba a Kirk. No se arrepentían de nada. –“¡Ustedes usaron seres vivos!” Sus ojos vagaron hacia Jabari, todavía de pie junto a su versión más joven, pero Jim no podía ver nada más que la forma muerta del adolescente acostado en un charco de su propia sangre, Con ojos sin vida mirando hacia atrás. –“¿Saben cuántas personas han sufrido y han muerto?”

 

\- “Tú, capitán, deberías darte cuenta de lo hipócrita que eres. Los seres humanos han utilizado animales que han considerado inferiores en los experimentos durante siglos porque se consideraba inhumano utilizarlos en ustedes mismos. Incluso una vez que la noción de que los animales de menor capacidad cognitiva no eran capaces de emociones había sido rechazada y que incluso el simple roedor de laboratorio podía mostrar empatía por otros de su clase, los experimentos no se desistieron. ¿Nos pide ahora que desistamos de ustedes?”

 

Jim abrió la boca para replicar, pero Spock se le adelantó también. –“Comprensible.”

 

El capitán miró a Spock con ojos grandes e incrédulos. –“¿Qué?”

 

\- “El objetivo final de una especie es preservarse. Así es por lo que existe la procreación, de modo que las especies se inmortalizan pasando los genes de una generación a otra. Naturalmente, preservar la vida de la especie como un todo se convierte en la prioridad inmediata sobre la de otro si existe una alta probabilidad de extinción.”

 

\- “Spock.” gruñó Jim.

 

\- “Sin embargo, no significa que estoy de acuerdo con las acciones rencorosas que han tomado.” continuó Spock.

 

\- “No corresponde al sujeto decidir.” Dijo ojos azules.

 

\- “Ustedes me quería. ¿Por qué tomaron a Spock y a esa mujer?” preguntó Jim.

 

\- “La mujer es inteligente para tu especie, y también se la considera estéticamente atractiva.”

 

\- “¿Así que?” A Kirk no le gustaba a dónde iban.

 

\- “Eres un valioso sujeto de prueba. Si el experimento va más allá del plan, la procreación puede ser necesaria.”

 

Jim estaba hirviendo de ira mientras la mujer resoplaba. –“¿Y Spock?”

 

\- “Todavía tenemos que estudiar un vulcano. Su mente parece intrigante. Su telepatía es algo que hay que examinar.”

 

Ya era suficiente. Jim se negó a continuar con esto. Se movió para atacar a sus oponentes. No parecían armados, y si tenía suerte, podía hacerlo rápidamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de actuar.

 

Ni siquiera dio dos pasos antes de que un agudo dolor incapacitante en su cabeza lo hiciera caer al suelo retorciéndose en agonía. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar cuando el dolor se detuvo. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus manos y se estremeció cuando sintió una mano extenderse hacia él.

 

Spock apartó la mano, pero no dejó el lado de Jim, acurrucado protectoramente frente a él, ignorando el dolor en su propio cuerpo.

 

\- “Eso fue una advertencia, capitán.” dijeron los alienígenas.

 

Incapaz de responder, Jim apenas tembló en el suelo.

 

\- “Ahora, si quiere venir con nosotros, señor Kirk. Tenemos algunos experimentos que nos gustaría ejecutar en primer lugar.”

 

Jim logró rodar sobre su estómago, los temblores de dolor aún resonaban por todo su cuerpo. Se las arregló para hacer, un comentario desagradable ya formándose en su mente.

 

\- “Iré en su lugar.”

 

Jim miró con horror mientras Spock luchaba por mantenerse de pie con su cuerpo maltratado. El cuerpo de Jim seguía luchando contra el impacto de lo que le pasara. Su voz no estaba colaborando con su cerebro.

 

Los dos alienígenas se miraron, y luego ojos azules asintió. –“Muy bien.”

 

Spock dio un paso y Jim agarró la manga de su pantalón, ganando la atención del vulcano. Jim sacudió débilmente la cabeza, intentando que su voz y su cuerpo cooperaran con él, tratando de decirle a Spock que no tenía que hacer esto. Que podía manejarlo.

 

Lentamente, Spock se alejó, rompiendo el asimiento de Jim en él, y él hizo esa expresión. La misma que Jabari le dio justo antes de morir. Inmediatamente, puso los sentidos de Jim en alerta. Entonces Spock dijo esas palabras horribles. –“Tengo mi propia voluntad, capitán. Déjame ayudar.”

 

Sus imágenes se superponían en la mente de Jim. Jabari y Spock. No. Spock no podía estar ... no estaba ... de él.

 

No podía dejar ir a Spock. Se retorció, tratando de que su cuerpo y voz volvieran a funcionar mientras observaba a Spock alejarse. No. No podía permitir eso. No podía permitir que volviera a suceder.

 

Logró llegar a sus manos y rodillas. –“¡Sp-ck ... S ... Spock!” Se ahogó cuando Spock llegó al lado del alienígena. Spock miró hacia atrás con esos malditos ojos. No. –“¡Spock!”

 

Cuando se puso en pie, Spock ya se había ido.

 

¡No, no, no, no, no! Spock no podía ser... no era posible, pero esa mirada. Era la misma. Esas palabras eran las mismas. Spock no podía estar enamorado de él.

 

Spock…

 

Sus piernas cedieron, y cayó contra la cama como una estructura. Spock estaba enamorado de él. Y si conocía esa mirada, Spock se estaba preparando para lo peor.

 

¿Por qué no lo había visto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta demasiado tarde?

 

\- “Entonces eres el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock de la USS Enterprise.” dijo Emmett, sacando a Jim de sus pensamientos.

 

Él no respondió al principio, demasiado sorprendido con su revelación para dar un carajo por lo que ella había dicho, pero el pánico amenazaba con abrumarlo. Necesitaba seguir funcionando. Necesitaba encontrar a Spock. –“Y qué.” dijo él.

 

\- “Nada, usted apenas si se parece al héroe venerado de la federación.”

 

\- “Bien.” Tan pronto como pudo, estaba revisando la habitación, revisando las paredes y los pisos para una entrada y salida. Trató de no pensar en lo que podían hacerle a Spock. Una vez que comprobó la habitación entera, comprobó de nuevo, y otra vez.

 

Fue inútil. Sabía que no había entrada a la habitación, pero no pudo detenerse. Quería, necesitaba, mantenerse ocupado. En el momento en que se detuvo, su mente se preguntó qué le estaría pasando a Spock. De vez en cuando, a lo largo de las horas que esperaba, sintió ecos de dolor e incomodidad en su mente antes de que de repente se detuviera. Sin saber por qué lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Spock estaría bien, se dijo. No sabía qué haría si no lo estaba.

 

****************************************************************************

 

En algún momento, se durmió. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban capturados, sólo que sin su conocimiento sus párpados se volvieron tan pesados que no pudo permanecer despierto por más tiempo.

 

Cuando despertó, fue el olor de la comida. Se sentó en la cama, sin recordar que se había quedado dormido, y vio dos bandejas de comida, una con un filete con patatas al horno y ensalada, y la otra con un plato grande de espaguetis.

 

Al ver la comida, su estómago se retorció desagradablemente. Estaba hambriento, pero no tenía apetito. Además, no iba a bailar a su ritmo. Haría que Emmett lo comiera primero para asegurarse de que no fuera drogado.

 

Se acercó a la comida, con la intención de empujarla sólo por algo que hacer, cuando vio algo atrapado en la pared. Parecía un pedazo de tela. Pisando las bandejas, lo inspeccionó. Era en realidad un pedazo de la túnica brillante que usaban los alienígenas, saliendo de la pared mostrando una grieta en ella. Debe de ser la salida.

 

Una sonrisa dibujó en sus labios, el plato parecía tener un borde delgado. Dejó el filete en la bandeja y probó el material. Parecía estar hecho de un metal robusto. Con una cuidadosa maniobra consiguió forjar el borde en la pequeña grieta y abrir la puerta más lejos.

 

La abrió lo suficiente para meter sus dedos en la grieta y tirar con toda su fuerza. Lentamente, la puerta empezó a moverse. Sólo la abrió lo suficiente para apretar su cuerpo. Llegó a un pasillo vacío.

 

No parecía haber ninguna seguridad. De hecho, no parecía haber ninguna actividad en absoluto. Su suerte no podía ser tan buena, pero no podía permitirse no seguir adelante.

 

Siguió sus instintos. Algo lo atraía. Avanzó por el laberinto como pasillos y se preguntó si esos dos alienígenas eran los únicos a bordo. ¿Podían ellos solos manejar un barco tan grande?

 

Y la otra cosa que pesaba en su mente era por qué se sentía como si estuviera acercándose a Spock. Se metió en un armario, escuchó el acercamiento de alguien y esperó a que pasaran antes de continuar. Así que tal vez no eran los únicos después de todo.

 

Dos vueltas más y se encontró en lo que parecía un laboratorio. Había dos lápices de piedra brillantes que miraban las cosas contra una pared y algunos monitores atados a ellas, unos contenedores transparentes y cilíndricos llenos de algún tipo de líquido y lo suficientemente grandes como para meter a una persona dentro de él, y otra como una cama donde Spock estaba inconsciente aparentemente.

 

Una de esas cosas alienígenas estaba inclinada sobre Spock, sosteniendo un dispositivo cerca de su cabeza. Juntando sus manos, Jim bajó con fuerza, golpeando al alienígena desde atrás. El alienígena cayó al suelo, y Jim fue al lado de Spock.

 

\- “Spock.” susurró con dureza. El vulcano parecía extremadamente pálido, mortal, pero su pecho se movía. –“Spock.” susurró de nuevo, tocando el lado de su cara.

 

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron bruscamente y se apartó violentamente casi rodando de la cama. El movimiento parecía hacerlo más pálido si eso era posible, y él rodó hacia su frente, vomitando en el otro lado. Incluso después de que el contenido de su estómago estuviera vacío, mantuvo la respiración seca.

 

Jim se acercó instintivamente para ayudar, pero se detuvo en seco, inseguro si su contacto fue lo que lo causó en primer lugar. –“¿Spock?” Dijo suavemente, tratando de no sonar como si tuviera prisa.

 

\- “¿J-Jim?” Giró su rostro justo lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran hasta que Spock empezó a arder de nuevo.

 

No pudo evitarlo, Jim tocó la mejilla del vulcano con las puntas de los dedos, probando para ver si se alejaría de él otra vez mientras trataba de ver si tenía demasiado frío o si tenía fiebre. No esperaba que Spock se apoyara en su mano, casi desesperadamente, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su toque. Spock se sentía un poco demasiado caliente, y su control estaba en harapos. Jim podía leer todo en su cara, dolor, miedo y la frustración de no poder controlar sus emociones. Estaba luchando, y su forma empezaba a temblar. ¿Qué le hicieron?

 

\- “Tenemos que salir de aquí, Spock. ¿Entiendes eso?”

 

Spock sacudió la cabeza, pero no respondió a la pregunta de Jim. Era más como si estuviera forzando el control y tratando de despejar su mente. –“S-sí.”

 

\- “¿Puedes caminar?”

 

La mano de Spock agarró el bíceps de Jim y no parecía ser consciente de su fuerza mientras se agarraba al humano como si su cordura dependiera de él. Con el naufragio emocional en el que parecía estar, podría no estar lejos.

 

Jim tuvo que rechinar los dientes para ignorar el dolor y esperar a que Spock no le rompiera el brazo. –“Vamos, ponte de pie.”

 

Jim apoyó la mayor parte del peso de Spock cuando Spock hizo un ruido de angustia al poner peso en su pierna lesionada. Si Spock no fuera tan pesado, Jim lo habría llevado. Por así decirlo, ayudó a Spock a caminar hacia la salida del laboratorio. –“No te preocupes, Spock, saldremos de aquí.” susurró, concentrándose en proyectar emociones tranquilas a través de su toque. –“Solo espera.”

 

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

 

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el alienígena se levantó del suelo, y el alienígena de ojos azules se le unió. –“Vino por el vulcano como se sospechaba.”

 

Ojos azules asintió con la cabeza. –“Parece que comparten un vínculo telepático de algún tipo. El sujeto Kirk sabía adónde iba.”

 

\- “Cada vez es más probable que la razón del éxito de Kirk se deba a la persona a su lado.” dijo el otro. –“Creo que los humanos llaman amor a la emoción.”

 

\- “El afecto hacia el sujeto podría ser la clave. Tanto el sujeto Spock como el sujeto Jabari habían mantenido las acciones de Kirk dentro de un rango aceptable y proporcionado apoyo emocional cuando se necesitaba.”

 

\- “Esta es la primera vez que el sujeto Kirk ha mostrado tal apego, sin embargo.” dijo ojos grises, mirando hacia la puerta que había dejado el dúo. –“Veamos qué tan exitosos son en su intento de escape antes de atraparlos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradezco los kudos y los comentarios.
> 
> parece que ya se sabe quienes son esos seres y que son responsables de muchas cosas, y parece que el experimento no ha terminado, tambien tengo que decirlo me duele saber que Bones esta infectado.
> 
> MrsCartairs: Este giro creo que no te lo esperabas y nos deja en cero de nuevo, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y tus dotes de adivinación hayas acertado de nuevo :)
> 
> Nekoch++Sakuma: Este capítulo no fue terrible sólo fue revelador.


	18. Escape de prisión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora espero disfruten de este capítulo.
> 
> recuerden esta es sólo una traducción de Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino

**_Capitulo 18: Escape de prisión_ **

 

Luca esperó a que pasaran dos soldados antes de atreverse a deslizarse por la ventana. Durante su fuga, logró trepar al exterior del edificio en el tercer piso. Con los guardias corriendo como estaban, había sido imposible moverse por dentro. La cornisa era delgada y si no fuera porque era un niño, se habría caído. Si Luca hubiera escapado con los zapatos, podría haber caído también.

 

Había estado en gimnasia antes de todo esto, y la única manera de salir era llegando al primer piso y debía bajar a la parte inferior. Esperó que sus dedos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para agarrar la delgada cornisa. Sin dudarlo mucho, saltó. Se quemó contra la pared la nariz y la barbilla, y su cuerpo se estrelló contra el costado de la pared cuando se agarró, pero logró mantener el control. Mirando hacia abajo por un segundo rápido, se dejó caer el resto del camino hacia abajo. Se estremeció cuando su tobillo se retorció desagradablemente. Apretando los dientes, respiró profundamente y esperó a que lo peor del dolor se desvaneciera.

 

Después de un par de momentos se puso en pie. No parecía roto, pero dolía presionarlo, no es que hiciera alguna diferencia. Tenía que seguir adelante. Seguiría andando, con el tobillo torcido o no.

 

Sólo había hecho 19 metros cuando fue agarrado por detrás. –“Ahí estás pequeño punk.”

 

Al oír la desconocida voz masculina, Luca entró en pánico, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, con miedo de gritar o incluso de respirar.

 

El hombre gruñó, frustrado con los intentos de Luca, - “deja de moverte. Tu tía está muy preocupada y has puesto todo el lugar en alerta.”

 

No, estaba mintiendo. Los adultos siempre mentían para conseguir lo que querían.

 

Rápidamente empezaba a un ataque de pánico, mientras su respiración continuaba deteriorándose, y sus movimientos se hacían más y más desesperados. Gritó mentalmente por Jim para ayudarlo. Jim prometió que vendría, sólo tenía que gritar. Sólo algo, cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Jim, pero con su lucha y su hiperventilación, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

 

Así como la oscuridad se hizo cargo de la mayor parte de su visión, los brazos que lo sostenían lo dejaron caer, y Luca aterrizó en su tobillo malherido. Luca tembló violentamente, incapaz de reprimirlo. La realidad parecía distorsionada, y él luchó a través de sus pensamientos confusos de miedo y pánico.

 

Otro conjunto de manos lo agarraron, y él estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe cuando se detuvo ante la voz familiar. –“Luca, ¿dónde está Kirk?”

 

Se volvió para mirar al teniente Uhura. –“No ... yo ... no sé.” se ahogó, con lágrimas en los ojos. –“E-él no v-v-vino.”

 

\- “Vamos Luca, tienes que quedarte conmigo.” Ella tocó su mejilla suavemente, rozando sus lágrimas con su pulgar. –“¿Has dicho que Jim nunca vino?” Al asentir con la cabeza el muchacho, se mordió el labio con preocupación. –“Está bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí.” Ella le ayudó a levantarse y lo dirigió a su vehículo de escape.

 

Cuando ella lo aseguró en el vehículo, él finalmente preguntó, - “¿Dónde está?”

 

Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los suyos y respondió con honestidad. –“No lo sé.”

 

Soltó un sollozo que hizo que Uhura mirara a su alrededor con inquietud. –“Me dejó.”

 

\- “No, no, no.” aseguró, corriendo hacia el asiento del conductor. Después de cerrar la puerta y encender el motor, dijo. –“Todavía te está buscando a ti y a Spock. Lo prometo. Simplemente te adelantaste a él.”

 

\- “¿Entonces lo vas a dejar?” preguntó, mirando a la puerta y discutiendo si debía saltar.

 

\- “No, sólo me moveré. No lo dejaremos.” Sus manos apretadas en el volante. –“No dejaremos a nadie, ni siquiera a Decker.”

 

De algún modo, Luca logró fruncir el ceño a pesar de su cara manchada de lágrimas. –“Podemos dejar ese taHqeq.”

 

Al oír la palabra klingon, la teniente sonrió. –“He'qab je.”

 

Luca soltó una pequeña sonrisa que trató de amortiguar, pero no por eso dijo, - “Hlja.”

 

*********************************************************************************

 

Jim luchó llevando al pesado Vulcano por todo el corredor interminable. No había habido puertas o giros desde que entraron en el pasillo, y Spock apenas movía los pies. La idea de la condición de Spock tenía su ira burbujeando en la superficie. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle esto a Spock? Si él alguna vez conseguía poner sus manos en ellos…

 

Spock se estremeció violentamente, tropezando hasta que Kirk lo agarró de nuevo. –“Jim.” -susurró con voz ronca. –“Tu ira.”

 

\- “Lo siento. Lo siento. Dame un momento.” Poner un bloqueo a su ira era un desafío como la mayoría en él realmente no quería, pero viendo la angustia de Spock, cerró los ojos y se concentró en proyectar pensamientos tranquilos una vez más.

 

Le tomó un minuto antes de que la calma se estableciera lo suficiente como para que Spock lo tocara sin molestias. –“¿Te atacaron telepáticamente?”

 

Con un mero movimiento de cabeza, Spock se inclinó pesadamente hacia Kirk, aunque parecía que sus pies se movían un poco más rápido. –“Mis escudos ya estaban comprometidos.” Spock se esforzó por ponerse de pie solo, decidido a intentar volver a funcionar. –“Traté de bloquear mis receptores de dolor, pero la tarea resultó demasiado pesada y mis escudos cayeron por completo.”

 

La ira comenzó a elevarse en progreso en la mente de Jim una vez más, y la mano de Spock se apretó lo suficiente como para generar una contusión en la cintura de Jim en respuesta.

 

\- “Me inyectaron una sustancia también. Creo que está inhibiendo aún más mis controles mentales. No sé si fue intencional o no.”

 

\- “No importa si lo fue o no.” Jim se mordió con los dientes. Sentía a Spock tenso de nuevo. Frustrado trató de despejar la cabeza de todos los pensamientos, pero la conversación no ayudaba a sus intentos de mantenerse neutral. –“Debería haber matado esa cosa allá atrás.”

 

\- “Jim… Vi vislumbres de su mundo. Es similar a lo que describiste en Tarsus y lo que hemos presenciado en la colonia, tal vez peor.” Spock se detuvo y se encontró con la mirada de Jim lo mejor que pudo. –“Están tratando de salvar a su gente de la destrucción. Realmente creen que son la clave para detener su colapso social. No saben que sus intentos son inútiles.”

 

A Jim no le importaban sus razones. Mataron a personas que eran importantes para él. Destruyeron al gran hombre que pudo haber sido. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntar: - “¿Qué quieres decir con que es inútil?”

 

\- “Su mundo natal está en el sistema Trovas.”

 

Tomó un segundo para que con el nombre sonara una campana en la cabeza de Kirk antes de recordar que hace dos años y medio, una sonda espacial había regresado del sistema Trovas. Los datos registrados indicaban que sólo quedaban restos de planetas y no había formas de vida. Los escombros tenían casi 300 años de antigüedad.

 

\- “¿De modo que me estás diciendo que todas esas personas murieron y arruinaron tantas vidas por una causa que ni siquiera existió?” Los instintos homicidas brillaron en sus pensamientos. Él debería haberlos matado. Él Debería haber tomado venganza. Él debería haber...

 

\- “Si fueras a matarlos, Jim, ¿valdría la pena ser el resultado de su extinción?”

 

\- “No puedo pasar por alto lo que hicieron.”

 

\- “Haz lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. ¿No fueron tus palabras, capitán?”

 

A veces, Jim realmente odiaba la perfecta memoria de Spock. –“¿Puedes seguir adelante?” preguntó, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema y detener su monólogo homicida mental.

 

\- “Creo que mis heridas se han reabierto.”

 

Una larga cadena de maldiciones escapó de entre sus venas.

 

\- “Creo que vamos en círculos. Hemos pasado esa mancha de tierra a tu izquierda dos veces ya.”

 

Kirk lanzó una mirada burlona al primer oficial. Al menos Spock parecía recuperarse un poco. Sólo esperaba poder encontrado una salida o algo por ahora.

 

\- “Tiene que haber alguna salida. No pueden caminar a través de las paredes… ¿Teletransportación quizás?” -se preguntó en voz alta. –“¿Hay telepatía tan fuerte?”

 

Spock sacudió la cabeza. –“Sus mentes son complejas. Tengo dificultad para descifrar las imágenes y emociones que inadvertidamente enviaron a través de su toque; Sin embargo, no sentí las habilidades telepáticas en ellos. Nada al nivel que sería necesario para teletransportarse sin la ayuda de un dispositivo.”

 

\- “Pero en caso de que el dispositivo funcione mal, tiene que haber una manera de entrar y de salir.” Él no había visto ningún interruptor. Las paredes habían sido perfectamente lisas por lo que él podía decir. –“¿Puedes ponerte de pie por tu cuenta?”

 

Spock asintió débilmente, así que Jim se aseguró de que estaba firme antes de soltarlo. Sus manos rozaron la pared, sintiendo nada fuera de lo común. Una grieta, una placa de presión, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar.

 

Él tocó la pared alrededor de un metro cuando su mano rozó un panel que se iluminó en su toque. Una sonrisa estalló cuando se volvió entusiasmado hacia Spock. Una parte de la pared desapareció en una puerta, revelando una bahía de embarque con una sola nave en forma de huevo que brillaba en una luz de tinte azul.

 

Jim entró en el hangar, inspeccionando rápidamente el área circundante. Spock logró caminar por su cuenta, aunque a un ritmo más lento. El ser humano tocó la nave, preguntándose cómo iban a entrar cuando todo se volvió negro. No negro, más fue como si se desvaneció en la nada. Como un espejismo o un sueño. Y cuando la realidad se puso de nuevo ante él, Jim quería golpear una pared.

 

Volvieron a donde habían comenzado en su celda sin ventanas, sin puertas, con los dos alienígenas ante ellos.

 

\- “Bien hecho, capitán. Eres tan resistente e inteligente como predijimos, aunque esperábamos que supieras que ibas en círculos antes.” dijo ojos grises.

 

\- “Quizás el hambre y la fatiga tuvieron un factor más grande de lo que calculamos.” comentó ojos azules. Jim estaba muy cansado que hablaran como si no estuvieran en la habitación.

 

-“Para el próximo experimento.” Ojos azules miró tanto a Spock como a Jim, respectivamente, - “te permitiremos determinar quién vendrá con nosotros.”

 

\- “¿Por qué no sólo te eliges a ti mismo?” exclamó Jim. –“Nosotros fuimos elegidos la última vez.”

 

\- “Es una parte del experimento.” respondió ojos grises. –“Y la última vez fuiste incapaz de detener al vulcano para elegirte.”

 

\- “Si vas a ir Capitán o la Dra. Emmett, hay un 92 por ciento de probabilidades de que te vuelvas loco.” Comentó ojos azules. Una imagen de un cerebro ampliado apareció ante él, un área era negra y unas pocas estaban en gris. El área negra era lo que mantenía la agresión bajo control, ya que las áreas grises eran en varias partes las que involucraban la memoria. –“Como usted puede ver nada fatal, pero el inhibir su capacidad de poner un bloqueo a sus emociones más violentas.”

 

Jim también señaló que el alienígena había cruzado los brazos, la mano en las mangas demasiado grandes, ocultándolos de la vista, antes de que la imagen surgiera.

 

\- “Sin embargo, si el vulcano viene con nosotros para el experimento de nuevo.” continuó ojos grises, - “hay un 72 por ciento de posibilidades de muerte.”

 

\- “Una mente vulcana parece más susceptible a los experimentos que una humana. No se puede evitar.” Ojos azules miró a su compañero.

 

Eso no era una opción, y Jim estaba hirviendo por dentro. No era una opción por supuesto. Nunca permitiría que uno de sus tripulantes fuera puesto en una situación de vida o muerte como ésta. Si la locura o la muerte eran mejores, no lo sabía, pero no dejaría que otra persona tomara esa decisión.

 

Sintió la presencia de Spock a su lado. –“Jim, una palabra.”

 

Spock levantó la mano justo por encima de los puntos psi de Jim, pidiéndole permiso. Tenía sentido usar una fusión mental para transmitir su conversación. Incluso se habían fusionado un par de veces durante las misiones anteriores, pero Jim se sentía cansado para ello. No quería que Spock averiguara lo espantosos que eran sus sentimientos de primera mano. A través del tacto era una cosa, directamente de su mente era otra.

 

\- “Será ligero.” dijo Spock, como si sintiera la renuencia de Jim. Dada la situación, era lógico que Jim concediera su voluntad. Con un breve asentimiento, dio su permiso.

 

Sintió los dedos de Spock, un poco fríos y temblorosos, tocando su rostro y el leve toque de la mente de vulcano. La mezcla era peligrosa, Jim lo recogió de los pensamientos de Spock. El estado mental del vulcano era mucho peor de lo que había dejado ver. Su control sobre la mezcla era descuidado. Fue una desgracia haber permitido que esto sucediera.

 

Spock se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando caer sus pensamientos privados en la mente de Jim. El control se estabilizó, pero hasta Jim pudo sentir la lucha.

 

_Me disculpo, Jim, pero esta es la única manera sin ser oído._

_ No te preocupes por eso ahora Spock. En cualquier caso, ya me decidí. Voy yo. _

_Debo estar en desacuerdo. Si fueras a ir, entonces nuestra probabilidad de escape será casi cero. No tengo la creatividad que tienes y mis funciones cognitivas están muy por debajo de lo óptimo. Sin embargo, tu mente sigue siendo aguda. A medida que vas con el 98 por ciento de nuestros planes de escape, que tienes tú._

_ No te dejaré ser un bastardo auto sacrificado, Spock _ _._

El calor le tocó la mente de Jim. Se sentía cálido y seguro, una sensación que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. _Entonces confío en que encontrarás una manera antes de llegar a eso._

Naturalmente, Jim quería protestar, gritar que Spock estaba siendo insubordinado y tenía que seguir sus órdenes, pero Jim ya estaba cayendo inconsciente, puesto allí por la mezcla con Spock.

 

_Te despertarás en exactamente quince minutos._ Jim oyó decir a Spock. Jim estaba formando una respuesta cuando el mundo cayó y su mente finalmente se calmó.

 

Cuando Jim se despertó, Spock se había ido. De verdad tendría que hablar con Spock acerca de emplear métodos deshonestos contra él. Tal vez le había enseñado a Spock mucho sobre aceptar su lado humano.

 

\- “Es un oficial leal el que te has conseguido.” dijo Emmett, llamando la atención de Jim. –“Se veía como una mierda y todavía no dudó en golpear tu culo para ir él mismo.”

 

\- “Nadie me ha pedido tu opinión.” respondió con frialdad.

 

\- “Me dejaste aquí durante tu primer intento de escape. ¿No creías que hubiera sentimientos fuertes?”

 

\- “Has intentado matarme.” Jim se levantó e inspeccionó la pared de la que había escapado antes. Como él pensaba, ya no estaba allí.

 

\- “No creo que tengas derecho a juzgarme, dadas las circunstancias.” se acercó a él y Jim la miró de frente.

 

\- “No te juzgo por ello, pero personalmente habría muerto antes que recurrir a ciertas cosas.”

 

Ella chasqueó la lengua. –“Por su historia, dudo que hubiera pocas cosas que usted no hubiera hecho para asegurar su supervivencia.”

 

Jim sonrió con ironía. –“Tal vez, pero no creo que sea el momento de discutir sobre las decisiones morales. Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí.”

 

Cruzó los brazos y golpeó su pie con impaciencia. –“¿Cómo es que? No hay manera de salir.”

 

\- “Tengo una teoría, pero tenemos que conseguir a uno de los alienígenas aquí.”

 

\- “¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?”

 

\- “Todavía estoy pensando en ello.” Sus ojos parpadearon al cuchillo en su bandeja antes de sentarse, de nuevo hacia ella con la bandeja delante de él.

 

Ella alzó una ceja, en entendimiento. Mientras Jim se sentaba, fingiendo comer, tomó el cuchillo de la bandeja y fingió atacarlo, aceptó que logró conseguir herir su hombro. Jim hizo una mueca de dolor y bloqueó otro ataque, esforzándose por evitar que el cuchillo penetrara en su pecho.

 

Como sospechaba Jim, estaban siendo vigilados. La mujer se bajó de él, tirando el cuchillo y la bandeja con una precisión mortal. El alienígena lo esquivó con reflejos asombrosos, y Jim tomó el cuchillo para cargar al alienígena. Incluso si lo sacaban, sospechaba que Emmett podría terminar el trabajo antes de que la alienígena la detuviera también. Inesperadamente, el dolor por el que se preparó nunca llegó. El extraterrestre también pareció sorprendido e hizo un movimiento obvio hacía su muñeca izquierda, pero en ese momento, Jim ya estaba sobre él, apuñalando con el cuchillo entre los ojos.

 

\- “Eso fue fácil.” dijo Emmett, haciendo un movimiento hacía el cuchillo.

 

Jim logró agarrarlo antes que ella. –“Probablemente porque el intento de asesinato parecía demasiado real.” Jim miró el cuerpo. De la herida brotaba un amarillo translúcido que casi parecía viscoso. –“Y eran científicos. Con su diseño de buques e incluso sus pruebas psicológicas dependen mucho de la tecnología. Me imaginé que nunca habían estado realmente en una pelea. Y cuando la tecnología falló, instintivamente fue a ver por qué.”

 

Jim echó un vistazo a la muñeca izquierda del alienígena. Había realmente un dispositivo situado allí. Era un poco voluminoso, de aproximadamente dos centímetros de grosor y 12 centímetros de largo que se envolvía alrededor de las muñecas con tres botones distintos. Curiosamente, había lo que parecía un daño de cuchillo en la carcasa. También había señales de intentos de arreglar el daño infligido que sucedió recientemente, pero antes de su intento de escape en ese momento.

 

De cualquier manera, Jim sacó el aparato del alíen y se lo puso. Tan pronto como estaba en su lugar, el dispositivo se adhirió a su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera.

 

**_El circuito cruzado 2903B9 está roto. La función de castigo está desactivada. La conexión a la computadora del barco no funciona correctamente. Sólo el procedimiento operativo de teletransporte. ¿Desea continuar las reparaciones ahora o continuar con el uso?_ **

 

Así que así era como lo hacían. El dispositivo conectado a su sistema nervioso respondía. Después de todo, no era actividad psíquica. _Continuar con el uso._

 

El dispositivo emitió un pitido y Jim supo al instante cómo usar la función de teletransporte. Pensó vagamente al principio, sin saber a dónde quería ir. Sólo sabía que quería salir de esta habitación. El dispositivo respondió y la sensación similar de ser transportado la sintió sobre él. Sin embargo, antes de desmaterializarse, sintió que Emmett se aferraba a su brazo. Cuando reapareció, estaba realmente fuera de la habitación. Parecía un pasillo.

 

El pasillo al que entró era diferente en el que había estado antes. Era un pasillo tranquilo, pero un sendero tortuoso con rampas empinadas y caídas. Todavía no había puertas, pero había señales en las paredes. Parecía que había habitaciones detrás de las señales.

 

Jugó con el dispositivo del brazo enfocando sus pensamientos en encontrar la sala de control. Sintió sus moléculas revoloteando de nuevo y la mujer se agarró a su hombro con fuerza, asegurándose de materializarse con él.

 

Cuando llegó a su destino, era diferente a cualquier sala de control que hubiera visto. Estaba lo que parecía una estructura rectangular larga que estaba a la altura de la cintura con una silla delante de ella. El panel estaba completamente liso salvo por una gran esfera roja que sobresalía desde el centro. El resto de la sala estaba llena de filas y filas de losas negras del tamaño de grandes estanterías que parecían tan lisas y brillantes como el mármol. Cada losa emitía un zumbido suave que era casi calmante.

 

\- “¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?” la doctora Emmett tocó una de las planchas. La losa brilló, y su zumbido se hizo más fuerte. Incluso después de que retrocedió, siguió brillando.

 

Jim se limitó a mirar al objeto. Era probablemente un recipiente de almacenamiento, pero no había manera de que pudieran navegar a través de las unidades por el solo tacto. Se dirigió a la consola, mirando el acabado brillante antes de tocar el globo. La esfera roja se calentó bajo su toque y una pantalla de holo apareció frente a él. Un montón de símbolos se deslizaron por la pantalla que eran irreconocibles. Estaba bloqueado y atascado junto con diversos tonos de gris.

 

No era nada útil. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Sólo quería saber si había algo que pudiera usar para su escape y si su tripulación estaba a salvo.

 

Una imagen de Bones, Uhura y sus tres agentes de seguridad aparecieron en la pantalla junto con un montón de información escrita en ese extraño idioma. Cada imagen era la misma que la de la base de datos de la Flota Estelar. Así que la computadora respondía a pensamientos como el dispositivo del brazo.

 

En el momento en que sus pensamientos vagabundearon, la página desapareció y volvió a recorrer un montón de información, cambiando con sus pensamientos. Jim trató de concentrar sus pensamientos en Bones. La página volvió a aparecer, y quería saber si estaba infectado.

 

Una hélice de ADN tridimensional apareció a su derecha, girando lentamente en el aire seguido de células en división. Las células estaban dañadas. No demasiado pero perceptible. McCoy estaba infectado.

 

Maldita sea. ¿Se iban a llevar a otra persona también? ¿Qué hay de todos los demás en la colonia? ¿Qué hay de Luca? Una cura, tenía que haber una cura. Ellos crearon la maldita cosa. Se centró en cualquier información que pudieran darle sobre el virus del hongo. Un montón de información se desplegó, por lo que llevaría tiempo decodificar el idioma, pero había una cosa que fue útil de inmediato que incluso él reconoció. Átomos La estructura atómica no importaba dónde en el universo era la misma. Era un mapa, instrucciones, sobre cómo averiguar qué exactamente estaban tratando y cómo contrarrestarlo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerlo.

 

Una gran caja metálica estaba escondida en un rincón de la habitación. Parecía haber una serie de objetos humanos. Juguetes, la vieja tecnología databa de hace cien años, holos, pero más importante ...

 

¡disquetes!

 

Jim se movió para recoger uno. Era un viejo modelo, cuadrado y en bloque que funcionaba de manera similar a las viejas USB del siglo XXI. Tenía casi 40 años, pero si estos alienígenas los tenían, tenían que haber tenido una manera de examinar el contenido.

 

Cogió unos cuantos mientras la Dra. Emmett vagaba hacia la papelera, cavando alrededor de sí misma. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo iba a obtener la información de ellos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había ningún puerto para ellos. Intentó en el ordenador, pero la única información que recibió fue el extraño texto. Intentó pensar específicamente en lo que quería lograr. Quería tener la información almacenada en el disquete.

 

Uno de los disquetes que habían sido esparcidos por la superficie levitaba con una luz amarillenta. Todo estaba funcionando. Si pudiera obtener la información almacenada en estos, podría salvar a la gente.

 

Miró la pantalla esperando a que terminara la descarga cuando sintió un dolor abrasador en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se cayó contra el panel, la mano cayendo de la esfera para agarrarse de lo que pudo, tratando de soportar el golpe. Apenas registró el siguiente asalto que lo tenía de espaldas. Estaba vagamente sorprendido de ver a Emmett detrás de él, sosteniendo un tricorder viejo y voluminoso, su sangre cubriendo el borde donde ella lo había golpeado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ella estaba allí? Era un tonto por darle la espalda, tan emocionado estaba de encontrar algo de utilidad. Una oportunidad de cambiar algo para mejor. Lo había cegado y a su sentido común.

 

La doctora Emmett se acercó a él, arrojando el tricorder a un lado. –“He estado muriendo por hacer esto. ¿Me preguntaba por qué yo? ¿Por qué nos sucedió esto a mí y a Randy?”

 

Kirk trató de sentarse, pero el suelo seguía inclinándose debajo de él.

 

\- “Entonces me transporto aquí y descubro que fue todo por tu culpa. Si no hubieras sido tan especial, si no hubieras captado su atención, tal vez no hubieran repetido este maldito experimento. Mi amado hermano no habría tenido que morir.”

 

Ella fácilmente lo golpeó de nuevo en su trasero, montándolo y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. –“Todo es tu culpa. Por tu culpa tuve que hacer todas esas cosas para sobrevivir. El único consuelo que tuve era que el hijo de Randy seguía vivo, que mientras Luca estuviera sano y salvo, podría seguir adelante, pero tú también me lo quitaste. Confía en un completo extraño más que en mí.”

 

Mierda estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Apenas podía entender lo que decía.

 

\- “Simplemente privar a esos extraterrestres de sus experimentos hace que la muerte sea aún más dulce.” Ella sonrió amargamente. –“Después explotaré esta nave y enviaré a esos desgraciados alienígenas y ese vulcano contigo.”

 

Eso era, Spock. Aún tenía que salvarlo. Jim trató de pensar en su formación en la academia. Sus pensamientos estaban confundidos y nadando. En cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento. Confiaba en su cuerpo para reaccionar. Él lanzó la palma hacia el mentón de ella, sacudiéndole la cabeza, cuando su agarre se aflojó, aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de posición, por lo que estaba en la parte superior. Antes de pensar en ello, le torció la cabeza bruscamente hasta que oyó un chasquido.

 

Él miró fijamente el cuerpo debajo de él sin expresión, más tiempo del que él debería hacerlo y lentamente él consiguió terminar la transferencia directa. Tardó varios minutos. Su habilidad para concentrarse lo suficiente como para usar la computadora se vio comprometida, y le tomó siete intentos para hacerlo bien. La información abarcaba tres discos y los embolsó. Al buscar en la papelera, encontró algunas piezas viejas. Piezas que podrían sobrecargar si él las fijaba también, especialmente los viejos paquetes de phaser que él encontró. Aunque inútiles sin un modelo de phaser para usarlos, podría explotarlos fácilmente si se exponían al calor.

 

Pasó cinco minutos preparándolo. Tenía diez minutos para agarrar a Spock y regresar al planeta si no encontraba el hangar de la nave. Pensó en el laboratorio en el que había encontrado a Spock antes y utilizó el dispositivo de nuevo.

 

Afortunadamente, era la habitación que Jim buscaba. Estaba preocupado de que tal vez la habitación había sido igual como en su escape anterior. Sin embargo, lo que vio hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

 

Spock estaba despojado de su camisa y zapatos, sujetos contra una mesa de examinación inclinada para que Spock estuviera erguido, con grilletes de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas, tobillos, cuello y cintura. Había un gran moretón de color verde oscuro sobre su corazón, la herida del phaser se había reabierto, goteaba el verde esmeralda por la piel demasiado pálida, y varias contusiones y laceraciones que cubrían su rostro y su torso. Lo que realmente lo hizo enfermo fue el estado de las manos de Spock. Mientras que la izquierda tenía cortes perfectos como si fuera a ser diseccionada, la otra parecía que alguien había tomado un mazo y la había aplastado.

 

La realidad le golpeó en cuanto que estos alienígenas no habían deseado matar a Spock, pero no planeaban utilizarlo otra vez. Mientras él estuviera respirando, Jim habría hecho cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que no lo mataran, pero había otros vulcanos que podían usar en sus experimentos, así que no tenían que tener cuidado. No como con él. Y si Spock moría, sería un pequeño inconveniente para ellos.

 

Su ira se agotó. Cogió el pesado tricorder y se acercó al alienígena mientras le daba la espalda y lo bajaba con toda la fuerza que podía. El alienígena cayó, líquido amarillo saliendo de la herida. Parecía que lo había herido de verdad esta vez. No se atrevía a tocarle por si acaso lo despertaba accidentalmente. El impulso de tomar un cuchillo y acabar con el bastardo era fuerte, y Jim tomó el cuchillo en su mano. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el silbido en la respiración de Spock y el comentario anterior que Spock había hecho. Spock no quería que la última de esta raza alienígena fuera asesinada por su mano. En vez de eso, se puso a trabajar para quitar las restricciones de Spock.

 

Sólo consiguió el torso y el cuello cuando el dolor lo arrancó de su mente. Ni siquiera podía tener la fuerza para levantar los brazos para atraparse cuando cayó. La única vista que podía distinguir era que el extraterrestre sae levantaba del suelo, con la mano en su dispositivo

 

\- “Debo admitir capitán que está demostrando ser persistente. No esperaba una segunda fuga tan pronto.”

 

Débilmente Jim miró hacia arriba hasta que el dolor se intensificó, volviendo a entumecer sus pensamientos.

 

\- “No quiero matarte, capitán, pero ten paciencia. El trabajo que estamos haciendo es salvar a nuestro pueblo. Aunque puedo simpatizar con tu dolor, no hay otra manera. Tú eres la llave para salvar a mi familia.” La voz del extraterrestre rompió su cadencia, vacilando en la palabra “familia”, y los iris de sus ojos grises se oscurecieron. –“Y si es necesario, te castigaré hasta que te comportes.”

 

El dolor cedió, y Jim sólo pudo moverse en el suelo. Aun así, forzó una risa quebrada. –“Tu . . . familia esta . . . muerta. El sistema entero . . . muerto.”

 

Cualquier simpatía o culpa que el alíen sintió se endureció. El dolor empezó de nuevo. –“La mentira no es productiva, capitán.”

 

El cuerpo de Jim se contrajo violentamente. Su aliento lo dejó, demasiado doloroso para incluso respirar y todo lo de las últimas dos semanas palpitó y quemó. Le dolió hasta que ya no pudo sentir el dolor. De hecho, se sintió ligero, desconectado de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera al margen, viendo el alíen fruncir el ceño cuando apagó el dispositivo una vez más. El pensamiento cruzó la mente de Jim que él empujó demasiado lejos, que él estaba ahora roto. Tal vez se volvió loco, tal vez por eso ya no podía sentir nada.

 

Una curiosidad mórbida invadió a Kirk por lo que el alienígena parecía preocupado. De repente, Spock soltó un fuerte y feroz rugido, soltando el resto de sus restricciones con fuertes sacudidas de sus miembros. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con un salvajismo que Jim nunca había visto antes.

 

El comportamiento repentino atrapó al alienígena también, y Spock, incluso con su cuerpo roto, se movió más rápido de lo que debería haber sido capaz, empujando al alíen con la fuerza superior de un vulcano con su antebrazo. El alienígena cayó. Su reacción fue usar su dispositivo, pero Spock lo golpeó también, aplastándolo bajo su pie junto con la muñeca del alienígena, haciendo que la criatura gritase de dolor.

 

Esto no era Spock. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jim pensó distante. Juró que podía oír la voz de Spock, llena de dolor y odio.

 

_El katra se escapa. Jim muriendo. No otra vez. Debo salvar. Matar al que quiere dañar a mi t'hy'la._

 

El alienígena agarró la herida de phaser, hundiendo los dedos en ella, haciendo correr la sangre más rápidamente. El dolor sólo parecía enojar al vulcano más, y alzando sus maltratadas manos, golpeó la cara del alienígena una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Era una repetición de lo de Khan, se dio cuenta Jim. Spock estaba sangrando demasiado, había un charco que se formaba debajo de él, mezclándose con el amarillo, y Spock seguía gritando, aun golpeando incluso después de que el cuerpo ya no se moviera, y la cabeza del extraterrestre ya no era una sola pieza.

 

Jim tuvo que moverse. Su cuerpo no deseaba cooperar. Fue una lucha para llegar a sus manos y rodillas. Su cabeza palpitaba, su visión iba y venía, pero tenía que detener a Spock. Tenían que salir de aquí.

 

En los pies inestables, Jim se acercó a Spock, tirando de Spock con toda su fuerza. –“Spock, suficiente, está muerto. Solo para.”

 

Sin embargo, Spock no se detenía. Seguía yendo y viniendo. Frustrado, centró sus esfuerzos en llevar la mano izquierda de Spock a sus puntos psi, proyectando su bienestar lo mejor que pudo. –“Estoy aquí Spock.” él dijo suavemente. –“Estoy aquí.”

 

Spock sacudió su cabeza hacia Jim como si estuviera sorprendido al ver a Jim arrodillado a su lado. Pasó un segundo, luego dos. Como si el interruptor se hubiera apagado, toda la energía parecía drenarse de su cuerpo y el daño lo alcanzó. Se desmayó en los brazos de Jim.

 

Jim ni siquiera tuvo un momento de paz. La primera explosión se disparó, balanceando el barco entero. Maldiciendo en cinco idiomas diferentes, trató de ponerse de pie con el peso muerto Spock. Era imposible. Mareos y náuseas se apoderaron de él, y se derrumbó en el suelo. Estaba en su límite físico y mental. ¿Era allí donde iba a morir? Otra explosión se disparó cerca. Las llamas estaban saliendo de la computadora del laboratorio. Así que, literalmente, estarían en llamas. No era un mal camino por recorrer. Podría ser peor. Podría haber sido la vejez. No eran tan joven como cuando murió después de salvar 400 vidas, sin embargo.

 

Miró a Spock y lo sostuvo más fuerte. Lo único que lamentaba era dejar que Spock fuera arrastrado con él. No debería haber dejado que Spock lo engañara para que fuera el experimento. No debería haber llevado a Spock a la misión. Debería haber seguido el protocolo por una vez. Las llamas lo rodearon rápidamente. Incluso con un último intento, Jim trató de ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo. Al menos estaba tibio. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía frío.

 

Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como plomo, y su cabeza simplemente no se quedaba. Incluso con el fuego a su alrededor, el mundo parecía tan oscuro. Tal vez, fue lo mejor que muriera. Quizás el fuego quemaría todas sus oscuras acciones. Sólo podía esperar. La luz lo rodeaba, y volvió a ese sentimiento ingrávido pero mareado. Su último pensamiento fue que tal vez en su próxima vida, podría hacerlo bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que admitirlo amé este capítulo la forma como Jim y Spock buscan cuidarse mutuamente.
> 
> taHqeq- hombre sin honor/ alguien en quien no se puede confiar  
> He’qab je.- Y él huele mal también  
> HIja- Sí.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por los kudos y sus comentarios.
> 
> Nekochi+Sakuma: Parece que las cosas no van muy bien y parece que las llamas los tienen rodeados.
> 
> Lidi25: Parece que todavía las cosas no mejoran para ninguno.


	19. No me digas que me amas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he demorado más de lo habitual en actualizar de verdad me fue imposible, espero les guste este capítulo
> 
> no lo olviden esta es una traduccion de Cardinal rule by SakuraMinamino

**Capítulo 19: No me digas que me amas**

 

_\- “Ji…im.”_

_Al oír su nombre, se volvió parcialmente para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer. Odiaba cuando decían su nombre así. ¿Por qué las mujeres pensaban que era lindo? Aun así, puso una sonrisa suave mientras se ponía los pantalones. –“Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer.”_

_La mujer hizo una mueca, cruzando los brazos tratando de atraer su disgusto tanto como fuera posible. Jim la ignoró y recogió el phaser que había dejado en la mesa de noche. –“¿De dónde obtiene un joven de dieciséis años un phaser?”_

_La mujer se sorprendió por la mirada fría en los ojos de Jim. Cuando Jim sonrió, su mirada fría no se disipó, incluso cuando dijo en broma: - “Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte.”_

_Ella rio con inquietud. –“Bueno, ¿cuándo te veré de nuevo?”_

_\- “Lo siento, es algo de una noche.”_

_\- “Ah, vamos.” Ella tiró de su brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la cama. –“Hemos estado viéndonos durante un año, una noche no es suficiente.”_

_\- “¿Y por qué?”_

_Ella sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, - “Porque te amo.” dijo besando su mejilla._

_Jim le tomó las muñecas en las manos y la empujó suavemente. –“Lo siento.” respondió, bajándose de la cama. –“No me apego.” Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, hizo una pausa y agregó: - “Y tú eres una idiota, el amor no es más que una ilusión superficial.” Con ese mensaje de despedida, dejó a la mujer boquiabierta detrás._

 

**************************************************************

 

 

McCoy suspiró. Lo que no habría dado por una botella de whisky en ese momento. Las últimas 36 horas habían sido un infierno incluso según sus estándares. Se dejó caer en la silla en su oficina prestada. Quería dormir, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Justo afuera, visible desde la ventana de la oficina, podía ver a sus mejores amigos, ambos durmiendo en sus nichos biológicos, hace 36 horas pensaba que estaba condenado.

 

* * *

 

 

Él escapó. McCoy no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo en este punto. Volvió a mirar el blanco en las grietas de su piel. Todos estos años de decir que Jim iba a contraer alguna misteriosa enfermedad espacial a través de la galaxia, y fue él quien terminó cogiéndola. Un poco como en Miri. Recordando. Jim siempre tuvo toda la suerte. La única diferencia esta vez era que no había laboratorio ni Spock. Dos cosas que lo habían ayudado a encontrar una cura en primer lugar.

 

Ahora se sentaba, apoyado contra un árbol, preguntándose si debía encontrar su camino de regreso a su anterior campamento o si debía permanecer oculto. Jim se culparía si regresaba. El chico era así, asumiendo la responsabilidad de las cosas fuera de su control. Al igual que la destrucción de Vulcano o el ser infectado, y no había ninguna cura conocida. Lo mejor que podían hacer era esterilizar el hongo y evitar que se extendiera. Eso era, por supuesto, si se las arreglaba para salir del planeta en primer lugar y que el hongo fuera ese mismo que se encontraron con anterioridad. No estaba bien para él. McCoy era consciente de eso.

 

Estar frente a su mortalidad no era algo divertido, pero como él contempló qué hacer después, era inevitable. Cerró los ojos deseando poder volver a ver a su niña. Sólo porque él era un adicto al trabajo, y tenía un poco de actitud agria, la perra de una ex-esposa la mantuvo alejada de él. Joanna crecería pensando que no le importaba, sin importar cuántos regalos o cartas enviara. Ese fue probablemente su mayor pesar seguido de cerca por morir sobre Jim. No quería que su mejor amigo lo viera lentamente morir. Sería cruel para Jim hacerle ver eso otra vez, y con el duende a su lado, Jim todavía tendría a alguien para mantenerlo fuera de problemas.

 

Así que así sería entonces. Se mantendría alejado de ellos. Por su cuenta, no duraría mucho. Alguien probablemente lo mataría antes que la enfermedad o el hambre lo llevaran. Tal vez podría encontrar algo con lo que podría enviar un último mensaje. Dejar un último mensaje para Joanna y tal vez algún mensaje significativo para Jim y Spock. Sabía que Jim ya tenía un mensaje para él y Spock en caso de que muriera. Sonaba como una buena idea.

 

Justo cuando pensaba en algunas ideas sobre cómo poner sus manos en un dispositivo de grabación, sintió el comienzo de ser transportado. –“¡Tienes que estarme jodiendome!” gritó en el aire de la noche. Justo cuando aceptó que iba a morir, ¿ahora era rescatado?

 

McCoy tenía unas cuantas malditas palabras para Scotty por esperar tanto tiempo para rescatarlos, pero donde se materializó no fue el Enterprise. Era la bodega de carga de un buque de clase constitución como el Enterprise, pero era más pequeño, y no reconoció a ninguno de los oficiales de la Flota Estelar dirigiendo a los supervivientes a puestos de saneamiento.

 

\- “¡No puedes llevarme!”

 

El grito llamó la atención de McCoy y de todos los demás era un joven con una roca afilada en sus manos. –“No voy a ir a la cárcel, no lo haré, no quise matarla, fue un accidente.” su mano tembló, mientras se alejaba lentamente de los oficiales.

 

Un oficial trató de explicar que nadie iba a la cárcel, pero el hombre no lo entendía. Corrió, empujando a la gente fuera del camino, gritando que no era su culpa. Era sólo piel y huesos, tenía el pelo largo y anudado y estaba cubierto de mugre como un montón de gente alrededor de McCoy. Lo que lo distinguió fue que estaba cubierto de sangre, y tenía una costra grande de la barbilla y el cuello hasta el pecho.

 

Se necesitaron tres oficiales para detenerlo, sorprendiéndolo varias veces antes de que cayera. Desafortunadamente, con la pobre condición física del hombre, el excesivo aturdimiento fue demasiado para su corazón. Los médicos se apresuraron a tratar de resucitar al individuo, y los rescatados se agitaron al verlo.

 

Quienquiera que estuviera al mando debió de darse cuenta de eso y mandó el hombre cargarlo. Inquieto ahora, McCoy miró a su alrededor. El rescate debía haber empezado. A juzgar por lo poco que había en la bahía de carga. Un centenar, tal vez un poco más. Pero, ¿por qué la bodega de carga? ¿Qué estaba mal con la sala de transporte hasta el punto que tuvieron que redirigir a todos desde la sala de transporte a la bahía de carga? era un procedimiento mucho más arriesgado.

 

\- “¡Disculpe!” McCoy miró al hombre que se había acercado a él. Estaba con el uniforme médico de la Flota Estelar y parecía desesperado cuando se dirigió a McCoy. –“¿Es usted un oficial de la Flota Estelar?”

 

\- “Sí, lo soy. ¿Hay algo malo?” McCoy contestó, sus instintos diciéndole que no le iba a gustar lo que el doctor tenía que decir.

 

\- “¿Del Enterprise?”

 

McCoy asintió con la cabeza, realmente no le gustaba a dónde iba. –“Sí, oficial médico en jefe Leonard McCoy, ¿qué está ocurriendo?”

 

En lugar de contestar, el joven doctor arrastró a McCoy a la sala de saneamiento, lo desnudó y lo hizo frotar, desinfectar y reparar para usar un uniforme médico prestado todo en el lapso de cinco minutos.

 

\- “¿Qué está pasando?” repitió McCoy.

 

\- “Verás cuando lleguemos.”

 

El diseño de la nave era similar al Enterprise, tal vez un poco más estrecho, por lo que era fácil averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían. Fuera de la sala de transporte, otro joven médico se paró, mirando fijamente a la sala de transporte. El nuevo médico tenía la piel oscura con pelo corto, negro y rizado, con el ceño fruncido grabado en sus rasgos con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos.

 

El médico que conducía a McCoy fue directo a él. –“Doctor M'Benga, encontré a uno de los miembros del Enterprise, el doctor Leonard McCoy.”

 

El médico llamado M'Benga parecía aliviado y exasperado al mismo tiempo, tomando la apariencia de McCoy. –“Lo lamento, doctor McCoy, porque la normativa nos prohibiría normalmente pedir su ayuda dada la tragedia que ha sufrido, pero dadas las circunstancias, tendremos que ignorarla por ahora.”

 

\- “¿Que está pasando?” preguntó McCoy por tercera y última vez, impaciente.

M'Benga frunció el ceño y movió a algunos de los miembros de la seguridad de la puerta. McCoy miró a través de la puerta e inhaló bruscamente lo que vio.

 

Jim estaba inconsciente en la almohadilla del transportador boca arriba, la sangre que fluía de sus oídos y manchas oscuras en su camisa negra eran visibles. Su rostro estaba pálido, posiblemente por la pérdida de sangre, y no parecía estar respirando.

 

Spock estaba allí también, inclinándose sobre Kirk y gruñendo a quien se acercara demasiado, y estaba sangrando, mucho. Había un charco de sangre debajo de ellos. El instinto de McCoy sabía que Spock debía estar al borde de la muerte y no estar consciente del todo. Y cuando miró a los ojos de Spock, supo que tenía razón. Los ojos de Spock estaban desenfocados como si ni siquiera estuviera viendo nada. Spock probablemente ni siquiera podía atacarlos, pero incluso al borde de la muerte, la adrenalina era algo poderoso, y agitar a Spock probablemente pondría al vulcano en una posición peor, abriendo cualquier herida que hubiera logrado cerrar y usando un phaser para aturdirlo lo más probable es que muriera con un solo disparo al igual que el hombre en la bahía de carga. Sin embargo, fue el estado de las manos de Spock lo que hizo que McCoy sintiera simpatía por el vulcano. Cualquier presión en esas manos debería provocar un dolor inmenso con la condición en la que estaban, y sin embargo no detuvo a Spock de apoyar la cabeza de Jim.

 

Uno de los agentes de seguridad dio un paso más cerca, tratando de tranquilizar a Spock de quiénes eran, y Spock sostuvo el cuchillo en su mano izquierda más alto en advertencia.

 

\- “Como puede ver doctor McCoy, el comandante Spock no permitirá que nadie se acerque a él ni al capitán Kirk, han estado aquí durante los últimos diez minutos, y las señales vitales del capitán y del comandante están cayendo. Es capaz de defenderlos, pero podría ser demasiado tarde para los dos.”

 

\- “Correcto.” así que necesitaban un rostro familiar. Después de una rápida discusión con M'Benga, entró en la sala del transportista con una hypo escondida en el bolsillo.

 

Al acercarse McCoy, Spock lo miró y gruñó, preparando el cuchillo para un ataque.

 

\- “Estúpido duende, a qué estupideces has arrastrado a Jim ahora.” Las palabras fueron ásperas y relativamente normales a sus bromas habituales, pero le faltaba su ironía habitual y lo dijo relativamente suave. A sus palabras sin embargo le dieron algunas miradas cansadas el equipo de seguridad, preguntando en silencio si estaba loco.

 

Las cejas de Spock se juntaron en su pensamiento, reconociendo la voz dirigiéndose a él. –“¿D…doctor?”

 

\- “Así es, la computadora en tu cerebro ya esté funcionando, te das cuenta de que estás bloqueando la sala de transporte y derribando la eficiencia de todos, ¿verdad?” McCoy se detuvo a un par de centímetros de Spock.

 

La postura de Spock cayó considerablemente, y McCoy se puso en cuclillas frente a él. –“Has hecho suficiente Spock, lo protegiste, es hora de ponerlo en la enfermería y remendar a Jim otra vez, y luego te echaremos un vistazo también.”

 

Spock dejó caer el cuchillo y asintió cansinamente. –“Sahrafel nash-veh t'Jim ek'manek vu-tor.”

 

McCoy no entendía las palabras, pero entendía el sentimiento. –“Claro.” inyectó la hypo en el cuello de Spock, y el vulcano quedó inconsciente en menos de un segundo.

 

M'Benga estaba ordenando a la gente antes de que Spock se derrumbara. –“Llévate a los dos a la misma sala de cirugía, a la doble Pregúntale al Enterprise para que envíe su suministro de T-Negativo al comandante Doctor McCoy, ¿crees que estás lo suficientemente bien como para unírteme a la cirugía?”

 

McCoy le dirigió una sonrisa torcida al hombre, uniéndose al hombre por la puerta. –“Puede que necesite algo para aumentar mi azúcar en la sangre, y supongo que debo mencionar que está en contra de las reglas sin un examen médico y psicológico.”

 

M'Benga igualó su sonrisa. –“Te voy a dar algo ligero, pero ¿quieres la explicación ahora?”

 

El doctor de mediana edad respondió. –“Más tarde entonces.”  Se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando pesadamente. –“Después que consigamos que esos dos idiotas estén estables.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Habían perdido a Spock tres veces sobre la mesa y Jim una vez. A Jim lo habían perdió poco después de llevarlo a la sala de cirugía por la pérdida de sangre. Por lo demás, sus heridas no eran tan malas. Su mente había sido excesivamente estresada debido a alguna influencia externa, y le tomó tres horas para estabilizar sus ondas cerebrales de nuevo. Tomó un par de horas más para que McCoy pudiera remendar el brazo derecho de Jim que tenía las heridas de múltiples puñaladas. Reparando algunas lesiones más, las de su pecho y hombro incluido, Jim no estaba en mal estado. Sufrió un poco de la inhalación de humo y podría tener un poco de tos cuando se despertará, pero estaría bastante bien, como nuevo en un par de días.

 

M'Benga no tuvo tanta suerte. La inhalación de humo y la pérdida de sangre fue la menor preocupación por Spock. En primer lugar, estaban bajos en T-negativo. Spock tenía que dar su propia sangre cada mes para mantener su propia provisión privada. Debido a que los T-negativos eran raros entre los vulcanos, no había muchos donantes. Además, el elemento humano de la sangre de Spock hacia inútil cualquier donación sin modificarla específicamente para Spock. Además del hecho que Spock utilizará parte de su suministro hace unos meses, el suministro del Enterprise era inferior al habitual.

 

Luego hubo la enorme cantidad de daño que Spock había ganado en las últimas 72 horas en el planeta. Había moretones alrededor de su columna vertebral y el corazón, laceraciones, una herida phaser, y huesos rotos. Su pierna tuvo que ser rota de nuevo y puesta correctamente. Además, las ondas cerebrales de Spock eran erráticas y se volvieron locas cada vez que intentaban sacar a Jim de la sala de cirugía. Y luego estaban las manos de Spock. M'Benga pasó 10 horas tratando de arreglarlas después de las 13 horas de cirugía para arreglar todo lo demás. Mientras que la mano izquierda de Spock había sido cortada con precisión y tratada con cuidado y por lo tanto fácil de arreglar, la mano derecha de Spock estaba casi más allá de ser salvada. Había sufrido mucho daño en los nervios y sus dedos habían estado en ángulos extraños. Si hubiera sido un ser humano, podría haber pensado en cortarla porque una prótesis funcionaría mejor que la mano recuperada. Sin embargo, debido a ser un telépata por contacto, a menos que tuvieran que hacerlo, no lo consideraron. Esperaban arreglar suficiente del daño a los nervios para que Spock pudiera usar su mano en situaciones cotidianas, normales después de alguna terapia. Por ahora, Spock estaba en un trance de curación en la sala de aislamiento con Jim en otra cama a su lado.

 

McCoy se había sorprendido porque M'Benga lo hubiera permitido y lo sugirió cuando recordó que ninguno de los dos había sido esterilizado por completo y que mucha gente entraba y salía de la enfermería. M'Benga y su equipo habían estado ocupados viendo a cada colono, administrando vitaminas, vacunas y remendando heridas. La única parte de la enfermería que no estaba en un frenesí era la oficina de M'Benga y la habitación de Jim y Spock. El médico de este barco era lo suficientemente agradable como para ofrecer su oficina para que McCoy pudiera cerrar los ojos. Estaba agotado. Habían pasado 48 horas desde que había descansado, y dos semanas desde que había dormido de verdad. Era difícil de creer que sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel accidente. Se sentía como mucho más tiempo.

 

Y, sin embargo, no podía tener los ojos cerrados. Su estómago estaba trastornado por la comida verdadera que le daban, y él todavía iba a morir. Además de eso, siempre tenía problemas para dormir cuando Jim estaba en su enfermería, temiendo que en el momento en que cerrara los ojos, el idiota se despertara y se escapara y luego sangrara hasta la muerte en alguna parte. Esa última parte había ocurrido una vez. Jim tenía la culpa de que se le estuviera poniendo el cabello gris.

 

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que McCoy levantara la vista perezosamente y M'Benga entró. –“Me parece que no puedes dormir.”

 

\- “Con esos dos.” apuntó hacia fuera de la ventana, - “rara vez duermo, especialmente cuando están en mi enfermería.”

 

M'Benga sonrió y se sentó frente a McCoy. –“Puedo imaginar que son un puñado, no te envidio.” El joven médico bostezó.

 

\- “Deberías descansar un poco.”

 

Tengo otro par de horas antes de que pueda cambiar de turno con otro médico, sólo pensé en hablar contigo mientras pudiera. M'Benga se sentó en su silla, poniéndose cómodo. –“He estado como interno en Nuevo Vulcano durante los últimos dos años, ya que necesitaban la ayuda y yo quería la experiencia, fue una buena oportunidad, aprendí mucho sobre la medicina y ellos.”

 

Se encontró con la mirada de McCoy. –“Muchos humanos parecen albergar la idea de que los vulcanos no sienten, más bien controlan sus emociones, es difícil para los humanos hacer esa distinción aunque conocemos la verdad teóricamente, olvidamos que su historia está llena de violencia y derramamiento de sangre , y que esas poderosas emociones no desaparecen sólo porque han aprendido a controlarlas, lo cual no significa que sea fácil mostrar esas emociones a menos que falte disciplina o estén enfermos mentalmente, es difícil de hacer que un vulcano muestra fuertes arrebatos de emociones a menos que estén bajo ciertas circunstancias Pon Farr es una de ellas, aunque esa es una función biológica que no puede ser evitada Otra forma es despertar sus instintos protectores, específicamente involucrando a sus hijos y compañeros.”

 

McCoy se recostó en su silla frotándose una mano sobre la cara. –“No son compañeros.”

 

\- “No, pero tienen algún tipo de vínculo mental. Sabía que el Capitán Kirk estaba cerca, y entró en pánico cuando el capitán iba a ser retirado de la habitación, mientras que estaba completamente inconsciente. Además de la conducta casi salvaje y no tuvo en cuenta su propia salud en la sala de transporte, podría suponer que están en algún tipo de relación.”

 

McCoy se echó a reír. –“Sería mucho más sencillo si lo estuvieran, créeme, pero en este momento, no, no están en una relación.”

 

\- “En cualquier caso, el comandante no permitiría que nadie con el que no estuviera familiarizado se acercara al capitán Kirk, a menos que estuviera en la sala de cirugía conmigo, había una gran posibilidad de que Spock entrara en pánico.” M'Benga miró por la ventana al dúo dormido. –“Su control está en harapos si no puede ni siquiera lógicamente concluir que su comportamiento protector estaba dañando al capitán Kirk en lugar de ayudarlo. Puede requerir a un sanador vulcano para ayudarle con los daños en su mente.”

 

\- “Ningún sanador.” dijo bruscamente McCoy, sorprendiendo al otro doctor –“El embajador Selek o Sarek, y sólo si Spock piensa que son necesarios.”

 

A crédito de M'Benga, no preguntó por qué McCoy estaba tan en contra de un sanador vulcano. –“Veré lo que puedo hacer.”

 

El monitor de frecuencia cardíaca por encima de la cama de Jim emitió un pitido, señalando su elevada frecuencia cardíaca y elevada actividad cerebral. –“Parece que está despertando.”

 

\- “Te dejaré hablar con él antes de que te saque de servicio oficialmente.”

 

El médico del campo sonrió suavemente, mirando hacia donde su amigo estaba despertando. –“Gracias.”

 

 

*********************************************************************

 

_Maldición, estaba realmente borracho. Su mundo a su alrededor estaba borroso e inclinado. Probablemente debería tomar un taxi a casa. Buscó sus pantalones en la habitación oscura, buscando a su alrededor. Mientras se enderezaba, sintió unos pechos suaves apretados contra su espalda y los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. –“¿A dónde crees que vas guapo?”_

_\- “Areel, no esta noche, solo quiero irme a casa.” Comprobó los bolsillos de los pantalones para asegurarse de que tenía todo, las llaves, los créditos, el teléfono, el phaser y una servilleta con el número de una chica. Bueno, así que no dejaría nada por una vez._

_\- “Vamos, Jim, hemos salido un par de meses, ¿no crees que es hora?”_

_No quería tener esta conversación. Él nunca quiso tener esta conversación. Sin embargo, le sonrió. –“¿Tiempo para qué?”_

_\- “Para empezar a salir oficialmente en lugar de solo jugar alrededor. Sé que me llamas tu novia en público, pero los dos sabemos que no es serio realmente. Demonios ni siquiera pasas la noche. Estoy empezando a sentirme como una amiga para follar.”_

_Resistió frotándose las sienes. –“Mira, acabo de salir de una relación seria, y no creo que esté listo para ...”_

_\- “No me vengas con esa mierda, Kirk, estoy aspirando a ser abogado, puedo saber cuándo mientes, y tengo pruebas para respaldarlo.” Ella lo miró suplicante con sus grandes ojos azules. –“Realmente me gustas, Jim. Incluso podría llamar esto amor, pero si quieres seguir haciendo esto, tienes que llevar esto al siguiente nivel.”_

_Hay estaba esa palabra de nuevo. –“Lo siento, Areel, pero realmente no quiero que nada cambie nada entre nosotros.”_

_\- “¿Cuándo vas a crecer? Tienes 21 años. ¿Ser realmente un jugador es tan satisfactorio?”_

_Jim estaba tentado a decir que sí, pero decidió que no le molestaba. Iba a ser una buena abogada, y si alguna vez iba a enjuiciarlo, prefería no menospreciarla. –“Mira, lo siento, pero no estoy preparado, ¿no puedes estar contenta de que te estoy diciendo la verdad en lugar de mentirte?”_

_Al parecer, no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio. Ella le gritó que saliera, y Jim tropezó fuera de la puerta. Bueno, él estaba planeando romper con ella de todos modos. Sacó su comunicador para llamar a un taxi, pero observó su moto. Estaban en medio de la nada. Dejó el teléfono y subió a su moto._

************************************************************

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Eso fue lo primero que Jim se dio cuenta, seguido por la rigidez de su brazo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un techo blanco y desconocido que lentamente enfocó, luego se concentró en la figura que estaba sobre él.

 

\- “¿Cómo te sientes, chico?”

 

Jim miró a McCoy durante un par de segundos tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. –“¿Dónde está Spock?” preguntó, tratando de sentarse.

 

El doctor bufó y miró a la cama a su lado. –“Debería haber sabido que me lo preguntarías primero.”

 

Jim siguió su mirada y la tensión en su pecho se alivió ante la visión del vulcano dormido. Estaba a salvo. Ellos lo hicieron. Ellos escaparon. A menos que esto fuera otra ilusión enferma ...

 

\- “Deberías tomarlo con calma por un día más o menos, si te quedas, te dejaré salir de la enfermería temprano.”

 

Bones estaba siendo demasiado amable. Tal vez era una ilusión. El pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando una hypo se le clavó en el cuello. Él gritó ante el dolor.

 

\- “Eso es lo que obtienes por darme otro maldito ataque al corazón ¿Estás intentando matarme?”

 

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron alarmados. Cogió el uniforme de McCoy y lo acercó a él. –“¿Dónde están mis pantalones?”

 

McCoy pareció sobresaltado ante la explosión repentina de fuerza, pero respondió: - “Probablemente en camino hacia el incinerador.”

 

\- “¡Cógelos ahora! ¡El secreto de la cura está ahí!”

 

McCoy maldijo y salió de la enfermería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no antes de gritar sobre su hombro, - “Muévete y te llenaré con hypos la próxima semana.”

 

Naturalmente, Jim se movió para levantarse de la cama. Flexionó los dedos de su mano derecha y frunció el ceño. No podía sentir su dedo anular y su dedo meñique cuando los movía. Sin embargo, la sensación de rigidez alivió y su hombro y el pecho sólo dolió ligeramente gracias al analgésico. Los injertos de piel todavía se sentían un poco apretados, pero se aliviaría en un día o algo así. Estaba un poco mareado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

 

Apagó los monitores antes de levantarse de la cama y desactivarlos, y luego arrastró una silla cercana a la cabecera de Spock. Spock parecía tranquilo en el sueño. Estaba cubierto de vendajes, y todavía tenía ayuda para respirar, pero estaba vivo. Iba a vivir. La mirada de Jim se dirigió a la mano fuertemente vendada de Spock. Suavemente, apoyó una mano encima de ella. –“Lo siento, Spock, apuesto a que mi contraparte nunca lo hizo tan mal con tu contraparte, si yo fuera un adecuado capitán, no habrías estado en ese planeta en primer lugar.” Jim se calló tratando de averiguar qué decir. –“No soy bueno, sólo espero que mi error no te cueste las manos, solo ... asegúrate de despertar, ¿de acuerdo?” Él susurró.

 

Spock no respondió, así que Jim se sentó allí y esperó cuanto pudo.

_*******************************************************************_

_\- “¡James Tiberius Kirk!”_

_Se estremeció ante el sonido de su nombre. veía que no podía escapar de la habitación de Uhura sin ser confrontado primero. –“¡Gaila!” Dijo alegremente con la esperanza de calmar a la mujer de Orión._

_\- “¿Qué diablos fue esa respuesta de antes? ¿Te digo que te amo y dices eso es raro?” Gaila se había puesto una camiseta demasiado grande, probablemente dejada atrás por un viejo novio, pero Jim seguía en ropa interior y habría preferido tener la oportunidad de vestirse antes de esta conversación. No era culpa suya que su boca lanzara las cosas antes de pensarlo._

_\- “Mira, se me ha escapado, no quise decir eso, sólo me sorprendió, sólo salimos hace un par de meses.”_

_Gaila cruzó los brazos sin convencerse. –“¿No me estás utilizando para pasar esa estúpida prueba?”_

_\- “Sí.” pensó Jim de manera inmediata. Le estaba molestando como el infierno. ¿Quién se creía que era ese comandante Spock? Podía imaginar el presumido rostro vulcano pensando que nadie podía vencer su prueba. Eso le hacía querer batirla aún más. Era casi una obsesión. Después de todo, nadie tomaba la prueba del Kobayashi Maru dos veces y mucho menos una tercera vez. No podía esperar a encontrarse con el bastardo después de ganarle. Si alguien pudiera apreciar su brillantez en la superación de un escenario de no ganar, seguramente un vulcano lo haría. –“Por supuesto que no, me gusta lo que tenemos.” Apresuradamente se vistió para que la gente dejara de mirarlo fijamente y se aseguró que nada saliera de sus bolsillos. Su llave de la habitación y el cuchillo de bolsillo estaban allí._

_Una sonrisa se apaciguó en su rostro, y ella le dio un beso que el devolvió. –“¿Te veo mañana?”_

_\- “Después de la prueba, ¿sabes qué hacer?”_

_Gaila volteó su pelo naranja sobre su hombro. –“Puedes contar conmigo.”_

_Jim sonrió y vio cómo la Orión se alejaba. Estaba tan cerca de la victoria. Él le demostraría a ese profesor vulcano que no había tal cosa como un escenario de no ganar._

_********************************************************************_

McCoy bostezó. Había sido dos noches muy largas. Se las arregló para salvar los pantalones de Jim y hacer que los contenidos fueran enviados a los laboratorios y se levantó cada hora por hábito para asegurarse que Jim no esperaba a que Spock se despertara. El hombre no se había movido de la cabecera de Spock. Cuando entró en la había médica, se sorprendió al ver a Jim ausente del lado de Spock y la visión de M'Benga golpeando a Spock. –“¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?”

 

Estaba listo para sacar al doctor loco de Spock, cuando la mano izquierda de Spock se levantó y agarró la mano de M'Benga. –“Es suficiente, doctor M'Benga, gracias por su ayuda.” dijo Spock con voz áspera, con la voz seca y ronca.

 

McCoy miró fijamente a los dos. –“¿Cómo sabes su nombre?”

 

\- “Los vulcanos son muy conscientes de lo que les rodea durante su trance, doctor McCoy, y le di una bofetada para ayudar al señor Spock a despertar, para que la mente vuelva a concentrarse en la conciencia.”

 

Spock asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños chispearon hacia la silla vacía al lado de su cama y no dijo nada más que pedir su informe médico que M'Benga tenía.

 

\- “Tampoco debes dárselo a él.” murmuró McCoy. -"Simplemente tratará de decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo.”

 

\- “Por el contrario, doctor McCoy, confío plenamente en la evaluación del doctor M'Benga, que conoce muy bien la anatomía de los vulcanos y tiene un curriculum vitae fascinante.”

 

McCoy miró a ambos entonces. –“¿Y sabes esto por qué?”

 

Spock volvió a mirar la silla vacía. –“Oí al médico hablar de su pasantía en Vulcano y dar una pequeña conferencia sobre la anatomía de los vulcanos.”

 

\- “Sí, sí, es increíble, y no lo haré, lo recordaré durante tu siguiente examen físico.”

 

\- “Spock, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, ¿desea que el doctor McCoy esté presente para ello? Él es su médico oficial.” M'Benga recuperó el informe médico de él.

 

\- “Puedes hablar.” Spock pareció hundirse ligeramente en su cama hasta que utilizó el mando a distancia para que la cama le ayudara a sentarse.

 

\- “Spock, te recomiendo que veas a un sanador que te ayude a resolver tus problemas con los escudos tanto el Doctor McCoy como el Capitán Kirk han mencionado tu comportamiento inusual, y puedo suponer que, como muchos de tus homólogos vulcanos, has estado teniendo problemas para meditar desde la destrucción de Vulcano, dada la situación estresante a la que has sido sometido, no es ninguna sorpresa que tu disciplina te haya fallado.”

 

McCoy notó la expresión como piedra en Spock. Una fuerte indicación de que no hablaría de ello y estaría en otro lugar. Sin embargo, suponía que para M'Benga, Spock tenía una típica expresión vulcana.

 

\- “Usted también tendrá que someterse a la terapia, tanto psicológica y física. Todos en este grupo de desembarco deberán ver a un psicólogo y someterse a un examen psicológico. Como la mitad vulcana es más predominante que su mitad humana, no tengo ninguna duda de que van a ser sólo hay unas pocas sesiones a las que tendrás que asistir.”

 

\- “Por supuesto.” dijo Spock rígidamente. –“¿Algo más que desee discutir?”

 

\- “No ahora mismo, aunque las vendas en tus manos necesitan ser cambiadas.”

 

\- “Me gustaría que el doctor McCoy cambiara mis vendajes.”

 

\- “Claro, comandante.” M'Benga salió de la sala de aislamiento, dejando a McCoy y Spock solos.

 

McCoy se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando la mano derecha de Spock y quitándole cuidadosamente las vendas. Normalmente no se habría sentado en la cama porque era poco profesional, pero estaba cansado y pensó que tal vez Spock dijera lo que pensaba si no actuaba como un médico por una vez.

 

\- “Si lo que M'Benga dijo era verdad, ya sabes que Jim está bien y estaba sentado aquí hasta hace poco.”

 

Spock asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- “Está en una habitación de invitados, siendo capitán tiene sus ventajas y el resto de los rescatados tienen que dormir en una bodega llena de gente.”

 

\- “¿Cómo está la teniente Uhura y Luca?”

 

\- “Aún en el planeta, parece que hay lugares alrededor del planeta que interfieren naturalmente con el transporte, específicamente el área alrededor del asentamiento central, la mayor parte de los colonos llegaron al planeta a través del transbordador.”

 

\- “Ya veo, ¿y el Enterprise?”

 

\- “Scotty está terminando algunas reparaciones, está a un día de distancia y pensó que Jim se relajaría más si el Enterprise no estuviera allí para distraerlo.” McCoy tomó un lápiz y lo pasó desde la parte inferior de la palma de Spock hasta la punta del dedo índice. Spock inhaló bruscamente. –“¿sientes eso?”

 

\- “Sí, parece ser muy sensible.”

 

\- “Sé feliz de que puedas sentir algo en absoluto.” Repitió la acción con el otro dedo. Su dedo meñique e índice eran demasiado sensibles mientras que él no podía sentir nada en sus dos dedos del medio. –“No va a ser lo mismo otra vez, Spock, vas a tener dificultades para moverlos.”

 

\- “Pero se moverán, me considero afortunado por eso.” Spock esperó a que McCoy volviera a envolver su mano.

 

\- “¿Quiero saber cómo quedaron tus manos en este estado?”

 

\- “Lo más probable es que no.” Spock cerró los ojos mientras McCoy se levantaba para revisar su otra mano.

 

\- “Hm, debo revisar eso y decirme lo que pasó, pero no lo haré. Voy a leer tu informe oficial.”

 

\- “Por supuesto, doctor.”

McCoy dejó los vendajes de su mano izquierda. El dorso de su mano seguía estando un poco crudo y al rojo, pero lo suficientemente curado. –“Un día más en la enfermería y convenceré a M'Benga de que te deje ir, y te avisaré cuando hayan localizado Uhura y Luca.” Puso una hypo en el cuello de Spock.

 

\- “Doctor…”

 

\- “¿Qué es Spock?”

 

\- “Gracias ... por detenerme.”

 

El doctor hizo una pausa y luego gruñó con una pequeña sonrisa: - “¿No es la gratitud un sentimiento humano?”

 

\- “Estar subyugado a ... el medio ambiente... contaminación ... inevitab…” Spock se durmió.

 

\- “No puedes ser sincero con tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?” Suspiró McCoy. –“Maldito duende.”

 

Por lo menos ahora podía dormir un poco. Reajustó la cama de Spock para que estuviera tumbado otra vez y actualizara su informe. Una vez que terminó, estaba ansioso por su primer sueño real en semanas.

*********************************************************************

_Jim volvió a poner su phaser en el arsenal, volviéndolo a firmar. Su merecida licencia en tierra la pasó bien._

_\- “¿Le gustó su primera licencia en tierra, capitán?”_

_Jim casi dejó caer el lápiz con la llegada repentina de Spock. –“¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano en la noche Spock? Todavía quedan 12 horas de licencia en tierra.”_

_\- “No tomé la licencia en tierra, había muchos experimentos que requirieron de mi atención.”_

_\- “Muy bien.” dijo Jim, incómodo. Spock siempre estaba un poco cerrado a su alrededor, como si tuviera que tolerara la existencia de Jim. –“Bueno, para contestar a tu pregunta, disfruté de mi permiso en tierra, las mujeres están allí ...” Jim se detuvo ante la mirada burlona de Spock. –“No importa, digamos que disfruté del color local.”_

_\- “No veo por qué usted encuentra el comportamiento promiscuo tan atractivo.”_

_Viniendo de Spock, se sentía un poco avergonzado por sus actividades. –“Una distracción, supongo. ¿No lo haces con Uhura cuando te sientes estresado?”_

_La postura de Spock se hizo rígida. –“Si se refiere a relaciones sexuales, los vulcanos no se involucran en tales actos a menos que estén unidos.”_

_Jim sonrió. –“¿Estás diciendo que eres virgen?”_

_Un verde claro sacudió las mejillas de Vulcano. –“No veo nada malo en esperar. El propósito de la relación sexual es procrear.”_

_Con un movimiento de ojos, Jim dijo: - “¿Por qué no?, es un calmante para el estrés, mientras nadie se lastime y haya consenso ¿qué importa?”_

_\- “No veo el propósito de ser íntimo con tantas personas.”_

_Fue el turno de Jim de volverse rígido. Tomó una postura de defensa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y su sonrisa se tensó. –“¿Quién dijo que era íntimo?”_

_\- “Entonces, ¿contratas a estas personas para no intimar? ¿Realmente alivia el estrés si debes poner tanto esfuerzo en mantener tu distancia?”_

_Jim apartó la vista, sintiendo la necesidad de salir de allí. –“Mira, si quieres llamarme puta o fácil, dilo bien, no es que necesite que me juzgues más de lo que ya lo haces.”_

_\- “No estaba insinuando que lo fueras. Muchos humanos se involucran en algo similar, yo nunca he conocido a alguien tan separado de sus parejas románticas.”_

_\- “¿Has venido a analizarme, Spock?” preguntó Jim con frialdad._

_Spock estaba más recto. Parecía considerar si debía o no seguir hablando. –“Vine a preguntar si le gustaría jugar al ajedrez, creo que tiene aptitud para el juego, y he oído a menudo que es una buena manera de aliviar el estrés. Como usted ha dicho, la licencia en tierra todavía tiene 12. 298 horas y jugar un juego o dos no interferiría con sus deberes.”_

_\- “¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez conmigo?” preguntó con sorpresa en su voz._

_\- “He llegado a la conclusión de que nuestras constantes discusiones en el puente podrían dañar la moral de la tripulación. La hipótesis de que los juegos de ajedrez podrían ayudarnos a entender mejor los motivos de cada uno.” Spock apretó los labios. –“Sin embargo, si no quiere participar, lo entiendo.”_

_\- “No, sólo estoy un poco sorprendido.” Jim le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. –“Vamos a la Sala de recreo C.”_

_*********************************************************************_

Justo como McCoy había prometido, había dejado salir a Spock de la bahía médica al día siguiente. El Enterprise también había regresado. Jim se había ido en el momento en que estuvo a su alcance, lo cual no fue una sorpresa. Todavía tenía un miembro de la tripulación desaparecido, tenía un informe de misión para escribir, una conferencia con la Sede, informes de daños a revisar y familiares de los miembros de la tripulación para contactar. McCoy le había dejado fuera de servicio por un día más para evitar que se suicidara, pero Spock no lo había visto desde que había despertado. En el momento en que estaban de vuelta en el Enterprise, Jim se había metido en sus habitaciones, supuestamente trabajando.

 

Sin embargo, Spock tenía otra teoría. Aunque puede haber sido cierto que el capitán era un adicto al trabajo, especialmente cuando estaba estresado, tenía la sensación de que Jim trataba de evitarlo también.

 

Los miembros de la tripulación se detuvieron para darle la bienvenida mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Todo el mundo estaba tan ansioso por darle la bienvenida y desearle una rápida recuperación. La atención fue un poco abrumadora. Esta no era su primera situación de vida y muerte, y no sería la última. Si esto iba a suceder después de cada misión, la eficiencia disminuiría un 9,3 por ciento.

 

Contempló el envío de un memorándum sobre el profesionalismo. Se dio cuenta después del segundo párrafo que era debido a su propia irritación que él encontraba el excesivo emocionalismo abrumador. Sabía que Jim se había preocupado por él. Había sentido la mano de Jim encima de él y oyó sus palabras, y, sin embargo, cuando despertó, Jim había desaparecido. Spock no había podido decirle que no era su culpa. Fue su decisión ir y Jim no podía haberlo detenido. Jim trató de detenerlo.

 

Spock se detuvo frente a la puerta del capitán.

 

No esperaba que Jim le dijera que entrara después del primer golpe como si lo esperara. Tal vez si lo hubiera pensado más, lo habría visto como la conclusión lógica. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar eventualmente.

 

Cuando Spock entró, Jim estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una copia en tapa dura de _Susurros Ahogados_ en sus manos. El humano ni siquiera miró a Spock cuando entró. En lugar de eso, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el escritorio donde Spock podía ver fácilmente el título, luego dobló las manos, pero Jim no apartó la mirada del libro. –“¿Por qué dijiste esas palabras?”

 

Spock también miró el libro. Jim lo sabía. –“Mientras estaba en el planeta, logré obtener una copia del libro y leerlo, dada la situación, parecía apropiado en ese momento.”

 

El humano se mordió el labio antes de que él intentara una sonrisa fácil para desviar de la situación. La sonrisa salió como una mueca, y él dejó de intentar fingir que estaba bien. –“Esperaba que yo estuviera leyendo demasiado, que la situación y la elección de palabras fueran sólo una extraña coincidencia sin sentimientos detrás de ellas.” Se puso de pie, pero aun así no pudo mirar a Spock mientras el vulcano se acercaba.

 

Jim parecía frágil, asustado y solo, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenerse en el mando, apoyarse y confiar sólo en sí mismo, aunque no lo quisiera. Todavía hablaba con voz severa como si tratara de convencer a Spock de sus siguientes palabras: - “No hago el amor Spock, no me familiarizo con las personas con las que tengo relaciones sexuales, las uso para hacerme olvidar y hacerme sentir humano.” Spock se detuvo justo delante de él. –“No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo.”

 

Spock se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Jim con los suyos, deteniendo el rechazo de Jim antes de que él pudiera aceptar las excusas de Jim, y Jim le dio un beso con apenas una vacilación, respondiendo en el momento en que sintió los labios de Spock con una desesperación que no podía expresar. Spock envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura humana con la intención de jalar a Jim más cerca en la seguridad de sus brazos. La acción pareció sacar a Jim de cualquier trance en el que estuviera. Apartó a Spock.

 

\- “No.” su voz se quebró. –“Yo no quiero usarte también.”

 

\- “No me usarás, Jim.” replicó Spock. –“Confío en ti.”

 

\- “¡Ese es el problema!” gritó, la ira brillando intensamente en sus ojos. –“Si me conocieras, sabías las cosas que he hecho, sabrás que no deberías, después de todo lo que viste allí, debes saber que no soy el hombre que todos creen que soy.”

 

\- “Entonces déjame ver por mí mismo.” replicó Spock, levantando la mano.

 

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron y luego sacudió la cabeza. –“No puedo dejar que lo veas, Spock, te arrepentirás.”

 

\- “Déjame decidir por mí mismo.”

 

Jim miró la mano de Spock y la culpa brilló en sus ojos hasta que los cerró. Después de un largo silencio, dio su respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza. Spock cerró de nuevo la distancia entre ellos. Su mano izquierda cepilló la sien de Jim y el joven capitán se apartó bruscamente antes de que pudiera armarse de valor para no moverse.

Spock se detuvo, dándole a Jim otra oportunidad de retroceder. Cuando Jim no dijo nada, continuó colocando sus dedos en sus puntos psi.

 

Spock se deslizó en la mente de Jim con facilidad, las pocas fusiones compartidas durante las misiones lo hacían territorio familiar, pero profundizar más en los pensamientos de Jim, sus recuerdos, se encontró con una pared formidable. Spock podría romperla si quisiera, y sintió que Jim esperaba que Spock lo hiciera, pero no lograría el verdadero objetivo de Spock.

 

_\- “Debes dejarme entrar, Jim, debes confiar en mí.”_

Percibió que Jim quería gritar no como un niño petulante. Después de años y años de construcción de muros entre él y la gente, después de años de remendar sus propias heridas emocionales era antinatural dejar ir. Confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para dejarles ver que todo era algo que Jim más temía. A regañadientes, Jim renunció poco a poco a su control.

 

Una vez liberado el primer recuerdo, el resto siguió como una inundación, habiendo sido reprimido durante tanto tiempo. La primera muerte de Jim, su primera vez, su constante dolor de pérdida, sus pensamientos suicidas y egoístas, su odio y desapego, el dolor sin fin del hambre. Cada recuerdo de cuando Jim estaba en Tarsus, las pesadillas después se derramaron en la mente de Spock.

 

Spock rompió la fusión. Lentamente, sintió lágrimas en su propia cara, que reflejaban las lágrimas de Jim, que se había visto obligado a revivir sus recuerdos cuando Spock se desplazó a través de ellos. –“Mira, estoy más jodido de lo que creías.” susurró.

 

Spock estaba atrapado en los interminables ojos azules de Jim, brillando con lágrimas no derramadas, preparándose para el rechazo. Con el pulgar, se enjugó las lágrimas, - “Creo que el problema no radica en lo que has hecho, sino en que has tratado solo las secuelas.” Acarició las cálidas mejillas de Jim. –“Me duele contigo, Jim.”

 

Un par de lágrimas más cayeron sobre la cara de Jim. Se había levantado un peso de su pecho y sus hombros se hundieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado a que alguien finalmente le dijera eso y supiera exactamente cuánto peso llevaban esas palabras?

 

Spock capturó sus labios de nuevo, y Jim respondió, suavemente al principio, sus labios moviéndose sensualmente unos contra otros. Jim hizo el primer movimiento, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Spock para profundizar el beso, y Spock envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jim acercándolo.

 

Los besos de Jim llegaron a la mandíbula de Spock hasta la base de la oreja de Spock. Siempre tenía una fascinación con ellas, preguntándose si eran tan sensibles como sus manos. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego la lamió hasta la punta, haciendo que el vulcano se estremeciera deliciosamente en sus brazos.

 

Sin decir una palabra, Spock cogió a Jim por la cintura, dejando la única opción de Jim en envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Spock o ser llevado torpemente. Se fue con la primera opción, su erección se deslizaba contra Spock en el proceso, sacando un gruñido de ambos.

 

Spock atacó el cuello de Jim con besos, mordiendo lo suficiente como para marcar antes de calmarlo con su lengua. El dolor mezclado con el placer era una mezcla embriagadora. Jim inclinó la cabeza para que Spock tuviera mejor acceso, vagamente consciente de que Spock los estaba llevando a los dormitorios. –“¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para esto?”

 

Spock respondió depositando a Jim en la cama y quitándose la camisa metódicamente.

_**************************************************************************_

Spock salió de la cama de Jim. Era solamente 0300 según el tiempo de la nave. Su día iba a comenzar en otras 3 horas, pero Spock tenía más que suficiente con ese sueño. Observó a Jim, todavía dormido con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus piernas, apenas cubriendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Su desorden se había incrustado en su piel mientras dormían, un descuido que Spock no volvería a pasar por alto, la baba cayó por la esquina de la boca de Jim, y el pelo de Jim estaba mal, esparcido en todas las direcciones. Aun así, Jim era hermoso. Tal vez incluso más que anoche. Nunca lo había visto tan desprotegido como entonces.

 

Spock se tomó el tiempo de mirar alrededor del dormitorio del Capitán, como había estado ocupado la noche anterior para conseguir una mirada decente. Nunca antes había estado en esta parte de la habitación. Había muy pocos artículos personales. Mientras que la habitación de Spock estaba decorada en muchos artículos de Vulcano y Nuevo Vulcano, la habitación de Jim estaba prácticamente desnuda. Los únicos objetos personales que podía ver a simple vista eran los objetos en el estante sobre la cama de Jim. Había una muñeca sucia cayéndose a pedazos en las costuras, un PADD agrietado, y una carta escrita a mano pasada de moda. El resto eran elogios que había ganado a lo largo de su servicio con la Flota Estelar.

 

El viejo PADD llamó la atención de Spock, y Spock lo cogió con delicadeza, sin que se desmoronara por completo.

 

\- “Nunca te imaginé como alguien que tocara las cosas ajenas sin permiso.” dijo la respuesta murmurada. Las palabras carecían de rabia o veneno real. Jim había rodado hasta su estómago, mirando fijamente el objeto en las manos de Spock.

 

\- “¿Es este el mismo PADD que se menciona en el libro?”

 

Jim suspiró ante la pregunta. –“¿Jodes cualquier charla en la cama, sabias eso?” Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar al vulcano para saber que tenía una ceja arqueada. Suspirando de nuevo, dijo: - “Sí, es el mismo.”

 

\- “Estoy sorprendido de que lo hayas mantenido.” dijo Spock con aplomo.

 

\- “¿Por qué, celoso?” preguntó Jim en tono burlón, con la esperanza de irritar a Spock y dirigirlo hacia una conversación diferente. Cuando Spock no tomó el cebo, Jim se despertó y se quedó boquiabierto. “¿De verdad?”

 

Las esquinas de los labios de Spock bajaron, - “he notado que somos bastante similares en muchos aspectos.”

 

Era demasiado temprano por la mañana para tratar de traducir el discurso de Spock en estándar. Demonios era demasiado pronto para estar despierto en general. Obligando a su cerebro a ponerse en marcha, trató de seguir el proceso de pensamiento de Spock. Tomó un tiempo para llegar a una conclusión. Spock ya había reemplazado el PADD en su lugar y se estaba instalando en el suelo para comenzar su meditación.

 

\- “No eres tan parecido como tú piensas, tienes sentido del humor, tú hablas mucho más.”  No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio una pequeña arruga en la esquina del ojo de Spock. –“Y me lo dices cuando estoy siendo un bastardo o cuando mis planes son una mierda ... Jabari ...” se lanzó sobre el nombre que no había dicho en años. De alguna manera, se sintió bien al empezar a decir su nombre otra vez. –“Fue más que solo dejarme caer y aprender por mí mismo, entonces me ayudó el hacer una copia de seguridad.” Esperaba la mirada de Spock, deseando que él entendiera sus siguientes palabras mientras respondía lo que realmente le molestaba a Spock. –“Yo no estaba enamorado de él, nunca pensé en él más que en un amigo, pero admito que él definitivamente arruinó la palabra amor para mí después de leer su libro, hizo que la palabra fuera tan santificada que no podía soportar a la gente Por mucho tiempo, cada vez que alguien me lo decía, me enfadaba y pensaba, si me amaban, lo mostrarían, no lo dirían.”

 

Miró al colchón, jugando con las sábanas entre los dedos. –“¿Seguro que quieres estar conmigo, Spock? No sé si podría devolver tus sentimientos de la misma manera que me quieres.”

 

Spock dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y le dirigió a Jim una cálida mirada que calentaba al ser humano desde adentro hacia afuera. –“Y si eso sucede, Jim, entonces aceptaré todo lo que puedas darme.”

***********************************************************************

_Realmente no había lugar mejor para pasar la licencia de tierra. Bueno, cuando estabas atrapado en una base estelar de todos modos. El salón de la Base Estelar 7 era un lugar agradable. Había un bonito bar, agradable, música en vivo, y tenue iluminación. Era un buen lugar para recoger a alguien por la noche o simplemente relajarse. Definitivamente era más fácil para él oír que no en sus lugares de caza normal._

_Las mujeres eran más refinadas también, usaban los vestidos apropiados que mostraban todas sus perfectas curvas, pero no demasiada piel. Él mismo llevaba su uniforme de vestir. Acababa de terminar de salir de una corte marcial. Estaba demasiado cansado para cambiarse por algo más casual, y tampoco se destacaba aquí._

_Una mujer lo miró a través del lugar. Era una clara invitación, la forma en que miró por encima del vaso mientras bebía. Él sonrió de vuelta, levantando su vaso hacia ella. Fue suficiente para animarla a que viniera a él. Llevaba un vestido blanco brillante que tenía su espalda descubierta. La parte delantera del vestido llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo mientras la parte de atrás cubría el suelo. Sus tacones de 10 centímetros mostraban sus pantorrillas muy bien y la forma en que movía sus caderas cuando caminaba era tentadora._

_\- “Corregirme si me estoy equivocado, pero no eres el infame Capitán Kirk, ¿cierto?”_

_Jim puso su encantadora sonrisa. –“No pude evitar notar que estás aquí sola.”_

_Ella rio. –“Si se te ocurre algo sobre cómo una mujer bonita como yo no debería estar sola, realmente no es necesario, estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú.”_

_Directo y al punto, y ella no estaba buscando una relación. Realmente no podía pedir más, especialmente cuando ella se presionaba contra él, sus pechos tocando su hombro mientras alcanzaba la carta de vinos._

_\- “¿Entonces qué dices?” Ella preguntó. –“Podemos ir a mi habitación.”_

_Estaba estresado, y no había tenido un encuentro casual en un tiempo. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Abrió la boca para decirle que la encontraría allí cuando vio a Spock por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jim se inclinó un poco preocupado por qué Spock lo buscaría en un lugar como éste. –“¿Spock, sucede algo malo?”_

_Spock pareció vacilar y miró a la compañera de Jim. –“Todo es óptimo, Capitán, veo que tienes compañía, si ese es el caso, entonces continúa, mi consulta puede esperar otro día.”_

_Mientras Spock se alejaba, Jim notó el tablero de ajedrez portátil en las manos de Spock. Nunca se le ocurrió a Jim antes que este lugar también podría ser sólo un lugar muy elegante para pasar el rato jugando ajedrez mientras bebías vino con un amigo._

_Volvió a mirar a la mujer. Era hermosa, elegante y todo lo que un hombre podía desear._

_\- “¿Te gustaría jugar al ajedrez, señor Spock?” Preguntó, levantándose de su taburete del bar. –“Hay unas cómodas sillas y mesas de café.”_

_Spock se detuvo, volviéndose hacia Jim con suprimida sorpresa ante la invitación. –“No me importaría en este momento, capitán.”_

_\- “Jim.” Dijo, volviéndose hacia Spock con una pequeña sonrisa. –“Puedes llamarme Jim.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios y los kudos los parecio mucho
> 
> la traduccion de las palabras en vulcano: Te confio la seguridad de Jim.


	20. Curación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> último caítulo antes del epilogo, espero lo disfruten 
> 
> lamento realmente la demora pero no tuve tiempo para trabajar en la traducción

_Jim no confiaba en ellos. Bueno, ninguno de ellos realmente lo hacía. Cuando vieron los uniformes de la Flota Estelar, primero pensaron que era otra alucinación causada por el hambre. Entonces pensaron que quizás era una trampa. Después de acecharlos y ver a un grupo de oficiales llegar hasta su nave, Jim decidió acercarse a ellos en lugar de esconderse. En todo caso, al menos podrían salir de ese planeta._

_Se aseguró de que él y sus siete hijos se quedaran en grupo y fueran transportados juntos. Cuando llegaron a la sala de transporte del_ USS Allegiance _, los adultos estaban allí, hablándoles como niños con voces amistosas y agudas en un intento de tranquilizarlos. Todos los demás en el grupo se sintieron molestos por el tratamiento menos el niño de cuatro años._

_\- “Déjeme hablar con la persona a cargo.” Jim dio un paso adelante, mirando a todos en la sala y catalogando sus armas y vigilando a los doctores que los escaneaban con tricorders._

_Una mujer dio un paso adelante con una molesta simpatía en sus ojos. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella solo lo consentía cuando hablaba: - “¿Pasa algo?”_

_\- “Solo quiero dejar una cosa clara, no nos separamos. Quiero asegurarme de que todos lleguen a donde deben estar.”_

_Jim no creía que fuera una gran petición. Quería asegurarse de que los niños que pasó cuidando los últimos meses llegaran a donde debían estar._

_La mujer, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. –“Me temo que eso no es posible. Hay diferentes niveles de atención médica que cada uno de ustedes necesita y no hay suficiente espacio en este barco para mantenerlos juntos.”_

_La voz de Jim cayó a un nivel frío y mortal. –“Entonces haz el espacio.”_

_Uno de los médicos le mostró una lectura del tricorder que la hizo fruncir el ceño, y lo miró con preocupación. –“Cariño, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a un médico? Me aseguraré de que tus amigos estén a salvo.”_

_\- “No son mis amigos. Son mis hijos y no los abandonaré.”_

_\- “Cariño, realmente deberías venir con nosotros. Necesitas atención médica.” le tocó el brazo. Él se apartó de su toque como si ella quemara al tocarle._

_Kevin gritó. Jim se dio vuelta para ver a Kevin siendo recogido por uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad. Los otros adolescentes ya habían sido sedados por los doctores, siendo cargados en camillas. Un doctor trató de darle una hypo mientras estaba distraído._

_Jim ya no veía a los oficiales de la Flota Estelar frente a él. Los gritos, las formas inconscientes de sus hijos, algo en él se rompió. Tal vez finalmente se había perdido, tal vez era otra alucinación del hambre, pero todo lo que podía ver era a los hombres de Kodos y a sus hijos en problemas._

_Él tomó la hypo de la mano del doctor, apuñalándolo con él, noqueándolo con el contenido. Otro guardia intentó contenerlo, pero Jim sacó el cuchillo de su manga, apuñalándolo en el pecho. –“¡Jim!”_

_El grito de Kevin lo hizo tambalear a través de los siguientes dos guardias. Solo pudo ver a Kevin tratando de alcanzarlo, peleando contra su captor con desesperación manchando su rostro. Luchó más fuerte, cortando la muñeca de otro guardia que lo agarró. Vio que otro tomaba un phaser para dispararle, pero la mujer de antes gritó: - “¡No disparen! Podría matarlo.” Jim tenía menos reservas. Le disparó a la mano del guardia con su phaser oculto, haciendo un agujero en la piel. Dio media vuelta girando en sí, pateó a otro en la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera tambaleándose y siguiendo con su cuchillo. Todo esto se redujo con una eficacia clínica fría cuando Jim corrió detrás de Kevin._

_\- “¡Jim! ¡Jim!” El adolescente estaba casi allí. Solo medio metro. Sus dedos rozaron a Kevin listo para sacarlo del agarre del hombre cuando sintió la familiar picadura de un phaser. Su cabeza nadaba y su cuerpo se derrumbaba, pero se rehusaba a perder el conocimiento. Kevin agarró el marco de la puerta, todavía pateando y gritando por él. Jim no podría perder otro. No podía soportarlo._

_Se obligó a ponerse de pie hasta que fue derribado de nuevo, esta vez perdiendo el conocimiento con los gritos de Kevin sonando en sus oídos._

 

*************************************************************************

 

“Todas las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su fin.” pensó Jim, ajustándose la camisa una vez más. Los próximos días iban a ser agitados, presentando un informe tras otro, y él no estaba esperando la reunión con el almirante.

 

Mirando a Spock, se resistió a preguntar si estaba bien. Los almirantes probablemente no se darían cuenta, pero la cojera de Spock, el ligero gazapo en su postura, su piel aún demasiado pálida, y sus movimientos rígidos estaban arraigados en la mente de Jim como una presencia constante.

 

Spock se encontró con su mirada y se dirigió a lo que estaba pensando Jim por cuarta vez esa mañana. –“Soy adecuado Jim.”

 

\- “¿Seguro? Porque estoy seguro de que a McCoy le encantaría sacarte de servicio.” Y tal vez no deberían haber dormido juntos la noche anterior con Spock aún herido.

 

\- “Preferiría asistir a la reunión con los almirantes. Han demostrado ser parciales al revisar tus informes de misión.”

 

Era una causa perdida para hacer descansar a Spock. Jim lo sabía, y si seguía presionando, Spock simplemente contestaría diciendo que Jim también debería descansar en la cama. La única razón por la que no fueron obligados fue porque McCoy había estado escondido en los laboratorios de investigación trabajando en su propia cura mientras estaba oficialmente fuera de servicio. Por un breve momento, Jim simpatizó con Bones.

 

Entró en la sala de conferencias, tomando asiento frente al monitor, esperando que comenzara. Sintió que Spock se colocaba detrás de él a su derecha. Jim suspiró, frotándose las sienes. –“Spock, no estarás parado en tu pierna recién curada durante toda esta reunión.”

 

\- “Prefiero estar de pie.”

 

Fuera de la vista del Almirantazgo, el capitán mentalmente añadió al final de la declaración de Spock. Cierto, cualquier persona sentada en la mesa sería visible por el almirante, y donde Spock estaba parado se mantendría fuera de la vista. Normalmente, el apoyo extra sería bienvenido, pero se negó a permitir que Spock se exigiera. –“Ni siquiera estás de servicio. Toma asiento.”

 

\- “Tampoco tu lo estas si bien lo recuerdo, Capitán.” Como Jim predijo, Spock lo mencionó en el momento en que Jim lo hizo. Hizo que Jim considerara darle un descanso a Bones cuando el hombre mayor le dijo que se lo tomara con calma.

 

\- “Toma asiento, Spock. Usaré mi rango.”

 

Spock entornó los labios, mostrando su disgusto, pero se sentó, para el placer de Kirk. Pasaría otra semana de tratamiento antes de que las peores heridas de Spock sanasen adecuadamente, y se aseguraría de que Spock dejara tiempo para que sanaran. Echó un vistazo a las manos de Spock de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable, pero sabía que era mejor no decirlas en voz alta.

 

\- “Capitán, el almirante Barnett está llamando. ¿Debería pasarle la llamada?” El teniente Redd llamó por el comunicador.

 

\- “Sí.” respondió Jim, resistiéndose al impulso de frotarse los ojos otra vez. Bueno, Barnett no fue el peor almirante que pudieron haber puesto a cargo de esta reunión. Aunque el joven capitán no le había dejado una buena impresión con el incidente de Kobayashi Maru, el almirante había aceptado su ascenso, aunque era mucho más estricto con él que con otros capitanes, no es que Jim lo culpara. Él sabía exactamente cómo se lo decía a la gente. Trabajó duro para esa imagen y para que sea natural para él.

 

La cara del almirante apareció en el monitor. El hombre parecía cansado, pero aún estaba bien arreglado y pasaría la inspección si se lo subyugaba. –“Capitán Kirk.” saludó. –“Se ve como el infierno.”

 

\- “Así me siento, señor.” respondió fácilmente.

 

El hombre le dio una sonrisa suave y divertida antes de volver su atención a Spock. –“Comandante Spock. Estoy sorprendido de verle fuera de la enfermería. Eché un vistazo a su informe médico.”

 

\- “Almirante Barnett.” saludó Spock, pero no ofreció nada más a la conversación, eligiendo sentarse en silencio.

 

\- “Si no le importa, almirante, me gustaría darle el informe rápidamente y concluir esta reunión. Hay mucho por hacer.”

 

\- “Estoy seguro. El almirantazgo tiene bastantes preguntas.”

 

Jim le contó la historia, desde que lo derribaron en el transbordador hasta que se despertó en la enfermería. Le contó a Barnett acerca de los extraterrestres y sus motivos y del comportamiento hostil de los colonos y de lo que se vio obligado a hacer, pero dejó fuera a Spock, que mató a dicho alienígena al final. Afortunadamente, el almirante no interrumpió la historia, permitiendo la explicación rápida y precisa de los eventos de Jim.

 

\- “Después de que el barco comenzó a desmoronarse, el USS Remembrance capturó nuestras lecturas de vida después de que el blindaje se desactivara y nos enviara a bordo antes de morir. El resto lo sabe por su informe.”

 

El almirante fruncía el ceño y miraba a Spock con simpatía detrás de sus ojos. –“¿Usted fue torturado, Comandante?”

 

\- “El capitán habla con emotividad cuando sugiere que las formas desconocidas de vida alienígena causaron daño intencionalmente para extraer información o dolor. Experimentado sería más preciso, almirante.”

 

Jim lanzó una mirada a Spock. Solo Spock diría casualmente que fue usado de experimento como si no fuera gran cosa.

 

\- “Retener y encarcelar a cualquier ser sensible es un crimen, especialmente con una especie en peligro de extinción.”

 

La mano del capitán se agarró con fuerza al lapicero que sostenía ante el recordatorio. Todavía recordaba que Spock había hecho el registro de como capitán ese día, anunciándolo en voz alta a medida que las implicaciones de lo que decía empezaban a quedarse. Ahora soy parte de una especie en peligro de extinción. Casi había perdido a Spock en el proyecto Nuevo Vulcano, y lo hubiera hecho si el otro su contraparte vulcana no lo hubiera persuadido de lo contrario. Deseó que Nero estuviera vivo solo para poder arrojarlo al agujero negro una y otra vez. Juró que Spock estaba pensando algo similar, aunque el vulcano estaba ocultando sus emociones cuando se desvió al tema en cuestión.

 

\- “Como hemos matado a estas formas de vida y finalmente causado su extinción, estamos dispuestos a aceptar la responsabilidad.” respondió el vulcano con rigidez.

 

\- “No es necesario, Comandante. Obviamente fue en defensa propia.” Barnett pareció darle a Spock una mirada crítica como si tratara de evaluar el daño desde años luz de distancia. –“Sin embargo, está fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso.” Volvió a mirar a Kirk. –“Y un trabajo ligero para usted, Kirk. Quiero que se dirijan a la Tierra tendrán un mes de permiso en tierra. Obligatorio.” agregó cuando Kirk abrió la boca para protestar. –“También quiero que los dos tengan sus evaluaciones psicológicas realizadas dentro de las próximas 24 horas, y me gustaría que los dos descansaran en lugar de dirigir el barco después de dos semanas sin dormir.”

 

Jim silenciosamente maldijo a McCoy por decirle al almirante que ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho las últimas dos semanas. Es probable que el maldito traidor enumerara todos los problemas médicos, la confidencialidad de paciente arrojada por la ventana. –“No es probable, señor. Tengo familias a las que escribir y alrededor de 200 páginas del informe de Scotty para leer, incluso informes de reparaciones, y estoy seguro de que la mitad de las reparaciones y actualizaciones probablemente no estén aprobadas por la Flota Estelar.”

 

Barnett se rio entre dientes. –“Su personal de comando es el infierno de un grupo excéntrico. Es increíble que lo mantenga funcional.”

 

\- “No somos tan malos.” defendió antes de poder contenerse.

 

Barnett levantó una ceja. ¿Podrían todos enmarcar la ceja, pero Jim? –“Su director médico teme el espacio y la tecnología, su ingeniero jefe no solo es posesivo de su nave, sino que sigue tratando de hacer mejoras no aprobadas, su copiloto y oficial de armamento es un genio de 19 años que cree que todo fue hecho en Rusia, su lógico y muy vulcano primer y oficial de la ciencia de alguna manera se las arregla para seguir sus engaños ilógicos, y se las arregla para mantener a todos bajo control y de alguna manera están fuera de lógica y de obstinación todos ellos.”

 

Poniéndolo de esa manera realmente logró hacer sonreír a Jim. Él amaba a su equipo, a su familia. –“Genios. tienden a ser excéntricos, señor. Solo demuestra que tengo lo mejor de lo mejor trabajando para mí.”

 

\- “Y tendrás una más que te acompañe.”

 

Esa declaración por sí sola fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Jim. –“No entiendo, señor.”

 

Barnett parecía divertido por el aparente desagrado que irradiaba Kirk. –“Un cadete se transferirá a tu barco. Llegará con el almirante Komack en 26 horas.”

 

\- “No aprobé ninguna transferencia.” apenas se contuvo para evitar romperse. No le gustaba que el almirante se lo hubiera pasado por alto. Tanto que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Komack también estaba llegando. –“¿Komack está por llegar?” preguntó sombríamente.

 

\- “Sí.” dijo el almirante de una manera que desafió a Kirk a discutir con él. –“Y Kirk, intente no matarlo.” La conexión se cortó con ese mensaje de despedida. Que se joda lo que sea que pensó sobre Barnett antes, Jim odiaba a ese hombre ahora.

 

El comunicador emitió un pitido y Jim aplastó el botón con más fuerza de la necesaria. –“¡¿Qué ?!”  espetó.

 

El teniente en la línea vaciló ante la respuesta aguda, el tiempo suficiente para que Jim pensara que había cerrado la conexión. –“La Teniente Uhura y un niño han sido recogidos por USS Remembrance. Ahora están siendo transportados al Enterprise.”

 

Jim se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la sala de transporte antes de que la oración finalizara, dejando a Spock confirmando que el mensaje se había escuchado y había alcanzado al ansioso capitán.

 

Cuando entraron en el turbo ascensor, McCoy logró deslizarse dentro y golpear el cuello de Jim con una hypo, ganándose una larga sarta de maldiciones klingon del capitán y una mirada asesina. –“Pensé que estabas fuera de servicio.”

 

\- “Soy el único dispuesto a rastrearte cuando no te presentas a tus citas.” gruñó McCoy, volviéndose hacia Spock. –“Y tú no eres mejor.”

 

Spock se limitó a enarcar una ceja a McCoy y levantó su manga derecha para que McCoy pudiera administrar una hypo. El doctor pasó por alto el brazo y fue directamente hacia el cuello, ganándose una verdadera mirada del vulcano.

 

\- “Eres el único lo suficientemente valiente como para atacar a tu capitán en público.” refunfuñó Jim, frotándose el dolorido cuello.

 

\- “Deja de lloriquear. Si vinieras a la bahía médica como se supone que deberías hacerlo, no tendría que ser tu maldita niñera. Ha sido así desde la academia.” Ante la sonrisa tímida de Jim, el ceño fruncido del doctor creció. –“También vine a buscarte porque tú y Spock necesitan hablar.”

 

Aunque acostumbrado a la intimidación y la interferencia como mamá gallina de su amigo, Jim tuvo dificultades para resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. –“Ya hablamos de todo.”

 

\- “No es probable. En serio, hay algo importante que Spock necesita decirte.” McCoy miró al vulcano, - “y esta vez no te vas a salir.”

 

Hubiera sido simple decirle a Bones que se callara y que todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero por supuesto, Jim decidió avergonzarlos a los dos. Con una perversa sonrisa que Bones reconoció muy bien, miró a Spock. –“Nah, creo que Spock hizo todo lo que necesitaba hacer anoche. Definitivamente vino con un pensamiento en mente.” El sonrojo en las caras de sus amigos valía por completo cualquier castigo que Bones lograra en su próximo examen físico. Sin embargo, no esperaba ser atacado con otra hypo tan rápidamente. –“¡¿De Verdad?!”

 

\- “Después de todo lo que ustedes dos me hicieron pasar, fue demasiado fácil juntarlos a ustedes dos. Y la hypo es por no poder mantener los pantalones puestos por una semana. ¡Casi murieron hace menos de cuatro días! ¡Sin actividades físicas!”

 

\- “Sí, sí.” gruñó el capitán. Él pensó seriamente que estaba herido con esa última.

 

Afortunadamente, las puertas del turbo ascensor se abrieron, y estaba a un corto paseo de la sala del transportador. Luca estaba siendo colocado en una camilla mientras Uhura miraba. –“¿Qué pasó?”  Preguntó, yendo al lado de Luca.

 

\- “Él no quería dejarte atrás así que fue sedado.” respondió, mirando a Jim y Spock. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando alcanzó a ver las manos de Spock. –“Logré convencer a la otra nave para que permitiera que Luca fuera transportado al Enterprise.”

 

Hizo que McCoy verificara que estaba bien y que estaba realmente inconsciente, antes de permitirles llevar al chico a la enfermería. Él estaría inconsciente por un tiempo con la dosis fuerte. Se volvió hacia Uhura, su expresión tormentosa se suavizó, - “¿Estás bien?”

 

\- “Sí, capitán, lo siento, tomó mucho para regresar.” saludó.

 

\- “¿Qué pasó?”

 

\- “Cuando la Flota Estelar comenzó a desvanecerse, hubo colonos que se pelearon. No creían que estuvieran aquí para rescatarlos. Tuvimos que escapar del área para evitar quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Una vez que aprendí que era la Flota Estelar, volví a reunirme con ellos. Luca era más reacio.” vaciló, sin saber si debería decir algo más sobre el comportamiento de Luca.

 

Él solo la despidió. –“Ve a la enfermería y que te revisen. Estás fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso.”

 

Parecía insegura de si ser despedida era algo bueno, pero le agradeció de todos modos mientras salía arrastrando los pies de la habitación.

 

\- “Voy a asegurarme de que mi subalterno se ocupe de ellos.” McCoy le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

 

\- “Espera Bones, iré contigo.” Siguió a su amigo a la enfermería, esperando que ambos estuvieran tan bien como parecían.

 

*********************************************************************

 

_Cuando Jim se despertó, estaba retenido en una bio cama en una bahía médica. Escuchó a la gente yendo y viniendo, escuchó doctores hablando en voz baja a su alrededor. Fingió permanecer inconsciente, repasando los eventos en su cabeza. Se sintió atontado. Probablemente le administraron sedantes para mantenerlo dormido. Admitió a sí mismo que reaccionó exageradamente. No, actuó por instinto. En el momento en que sus hijos estuvieron en peligro, actuó para protegerlos, pero no estaban en peligro. Lógicamente, sabía que estaban noqueados porque tenían dolor. Todos lo tenían. Acababan por acostumbrarse, caminar sobre huesos fracturados, ignorar las heridas de phaser y cuchillo, y el hambre era un compañero constante. Dada la situación, los médicos probablemente ya se habían dado cuenta de que no se habrían dejado someter, y no tenían la edad suficiente para dar su consentimiento médico a nada. Aun así, Jim no sentía que la situación se manejara bien._

_Desafortunadamente, no pudo fingir dormir por mucho tiempo. Sus ondas cerebrales lo delataron después de un corto tiempo. La mujer de antes se sentó al lado de su cama unas horas más tarde. Ella era una mujer muy joven. Cabello rubio sucio, recogido en un moño, gafas en la punta de la nariz que le daban un aspecto de bibliotecaria, y un cuerpo pequeño. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. –“¿Te gustaría algo de comer?”_

_\- “No.” dijo Jim sin entusiasmo. Solo miró al techo. Ya había probado sus restricciones, no es que importara. No había ningún lugar para correr y no había razón para intentarlo. –“¿Dónde están mis hijos?”_

_\- “Randy, Kevin, Isis y Ester están en camino a sus respectivos tutores y familias. Zander, Patty y Tai están en la enfermería en otro barco. Tus heridas fueron bastante severas, así que te quedaste aquí.”_

_Tenía sentido, pensó Jim. Los adolescentes fueron los que lucharon y protegieron, por lo que necesitaron atención médica. Los niños más pequeños tendían a quedarse atrás, y Jim hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos fuera de combate._

_\- “Es increíble que estés vivo.” dijo en voz baja. –“La cantidad de lesiones que tienes son casi tres veces la cantidad que la de los demás. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?”_

_Jim permaneció con los labios apretados, mirando el techo gris. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se quedó en un recinto real hecho por el hombre._

_\- “Casi matas a dos de los guardias a los que atacaste. ¿Sabías eso?”_

_\- “Si los quisiera muertos, ya lo estarían.” dijo Jim con tanta naturalidad que perturbó a la mujer, haciendo que se moviera incómoda. –“¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí?”_

_\- “Tres meses.”_

_¿Solo tres meses? Se sintió como una vida. Tanta muerte en tan poco tiempo._

_\- “Todos preguntaron por ti cuando despertaron. Debes ser realmente importante para ellos.”_

_Jim continuó sin decir nada. Todos sus hijos estaban a salvo y volviendo a casa con sus familias. Su utilidad había terminado. Logró su objetivo de salvaguardar a los que se quedaron. Entonces, ¿dónde iría?_

_\- “Tu madre está en camino a recogerte. Ella debería estar aquí en un día más o menos.” Cuando Jim no mostró ninguna reacción, agregó: - “¿No es genial?”_

_¿Podría Jim en realidad volver a la vida normal después de esto? De alguna manera, él no lo creía._

_\- “¿Hay algo que te gustaría comer?” Lo intentó de nuevo._

_\- “Quiero volver a la superficie. Necesito hacer algo.”_

_La mujer continuó sobre cuán genial la idea era. Cómo conseguir el cierre haría maravillas para él. Ella era una idiota. No le importaba el cierre ni nada por el estilo, pero dejó sus cosas atrás, después de haber estado centrado en otras cosas en ese momento._

_Según la mujer, Jim no se molestó en escuchar o recordar su nombre, había estado inconsciente y restringido durante cinco días para protegerse a sí mismo y proteger a los demás. Aparentemente tenía pesadillas violentas y casi se había lastimado mientras dormía, y por supuesto no habían confiado en que no atacaría si estaba despierto. Estando en la superficie, fue acompañado por tres guardias, todos extremadamente cautelosos con él. Él les prestó poca atención. Fue a su último escondite y revisó la bolsa que accidentalmente había dejado. La muñeca de Maggie todavía estaba dentro, así como algunas otras baratijas, incluido el relicario de Joanna._

_Obteniendo lo que él buscaba, regresó a bordo. Se había ido por menos de diez minutos, lo que hizo que la mujer a cargo de él volviera a fruncir el rostro confundida. Probablemente esperaba que llorara y pasara un poco más de tiempo en la superficie o algo así._

_\- “¡Jim!” Otra mujer, salió de la nada, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Parecía familiar, tenía mechones dorados con algunos mechones gris, piel bronceada, y tenía un aroma terroso, que recordaba a la granja en la que había crecido. Oh, entonces así que era ella. –“Jim.” sollozó, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si él desapareciera en el momento en que ella lo soltara._

_Solo dejó que ella lo abrazara, esperando hasta que su madre terminara de llorar. Ella no dejaba de murmurar disculpas y habló de cómo se apresuró a llegar allí para recogerlo. Siguió tocando sus hombros y su rostro y todo lo que Jim podía pensar era que no conocía a esta mujer. –“Estoy listo para irme.”_

_\- “Por supuesto.” respondió su madre, secándose las lágrimas._

_Lo siguiente que Jim supo fue que estaba en un transbordador, dirigiéndose a la Tierra, dejando a Tarsus muy atrás._

 

**********************************************************************

 

Luca estaba bien. Tenía algunas fracturas y hematomas y, por supuesto, estaba gravemente desnutrido y deshidratado, pero sobreviviría. Era más las cicatrices mentales por las que estaban preocupados. La teniente tenía algunos moretones y también estaba un poco desnutrida. Mientras estuvieron allí, el Dr. M'Benga vino a administrarle la prueba psicológica a Jim y Uhura alegando que Spock tomó la suya antes de que dejara la enfermería y McCoy después de la cirugía. El psicólogo del barco, el Dr. Lieb, vino a programar citas con ellos. Uhura optó por hacerlo ahora, mientras que Jim afirmó que tenía cosas importantes para hacer y lo pospuso todo lo que pudo, lo que fueron dos días.

 

Cansado y exasperado, el capitán vagabundeó hasta los aposentos de Spock para entrar. Spock alzó la mirada hacia la intrusión, arqueando una ceja hacia él. Jim solo prestó atención parcialmente mientras se acomodaba cómodamente en el escritorio de Spock, sin papeleo, como siempre. Era perfecto para apoyar los pies en el escritorio sin preocuparse de derramar algún PADD por todo el piso. Mientras que la habitación estaba caliente, no era asfixiante, como siempre lo era cuando Jim iba inesperadamente. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente para hacerle sentir un poco incómodo, pero no empapado en sudor. Spock había bajado el calor recientemente.

 

\- “¿No tienes frío?”  Preguntó mientras Spock colocaba una taza de café frente a él.

 

\- “Es adecuado ya que aún tengo que corregir mis escudos.” admitió Spock. Fue entonces cuando Jim notó que Spock llevaba el suéter tejido a mano que Amanda le había hecho. Spock rara vez lo usaba. Jim solo lo había visto un puñado de veces, generalmente cuando una misión había ido cuesta abajo seriamente para ellos. Supuso que incluso un vulcano tenía algo equivalente a una manta de seguridad. Por lo que Jim sabía, los suéteres eran algunas de las pocas cosas que a Spock le habían quedado de su madre. Eso y una sola imagen que Spock mantuvo enmarcada en su estantería detrás de su escritorio.

 

\- “Computadora, eleve la temperatura en 4 grados.”

 

\- _“Aumentando la temperatura a 32 grados Celsius.”_ la computadora respondió con una voz femenina monótona.

 

\- “Eso fue innecesario.” Si Spock pudiera suspirar, Jim pensó que lo haría. –“Y si no te molesta, te sugiero que quites los pies de mi escritorio.”

 

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Jim ante la molestia subyacente en la voz de Spock. –“Gracias Spock, me molestaría. Eres tan considerado.” le costó mucho no reírse de Spock cuando la irritación brilló en los ojos del vulcano.

 

\- “Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso.”

 

\- “Dijiste que si no me molesta.” se rio. –“Deberías saber ahora que cualquier laguna que encuentre, la voy a tomar.”

 

Al parecer, Spock tuvo suficiente de su comportamiento y volvió al juego de ajedrez que el humano no había notado haber entrado. Su risa se detuvo y su cuerpo cayó. –“¿De verdad soy tan predecible?”

 

Spock hizo una pausa en su configuración del tablero. –“Cuando estás estresado tienes la costumbre de molestar al Doctor McCoy, jugar al ajedrez o buscar la satisfacción sexual. Como el Doctor McCoy actualmente está trabajando en los laboratorios médicos…”

 

\- “Las otras dos opciones te llevarían a ti.” terminó el capitán para él con una sonrisa.

 

\- “No diría que eres predecible ya que aún tengo que descubrir tu estrategia de ajedrez o tu comportamiento normal.” Spock movió con cuidado el juego de ajedrez a su escritorio. –“Por ejemplo, la necesidad de entrar al azar en mi habitación cuando lo consideres conveniente.”

 

El capitán se encogió de hombros, quitando los pies. –“¿Inspecciones aleatorias?”

 

\- “Como lo expresaste como una sugerencia y es solo mi habitación y la del médico al que ingresas al azar, asumiré que esa no es la verdadera razón ni tienes una respuesta real.”

 

Jim se rio de nuevo, haciendo el primer movimiento. –“Estás molesto porque te gané en el ajedrez.”

 

Spock sonrió un poco antes de hacer su movimiento. –“Creo que hiciste la misma acusación cuando superaste mi prueba.”

 

\- “Admítelo, Spock. Tienes una gran racha competitiva y odias perder.”

 

Spock inclinó su cabeza como si estuviera cediendo a su declaración. –“Lo más probable es que quede un remanente de mi infancia.”

 

Jim recordó el momento en que Spock mencionó su infancia, cómo sus compañeros de clase y ancianos lo habían intimidado por ser un híbrido. –“Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. No es de extrañar que todos los capitanes te quieran como su primer oficial. Prácticamente babean por tu currículum.” Se tomó su tiempo para hacer su próximo movimiento. –“Probablemente puedas conseguir tu propio barco si lo deseas.”

 

\- “Me lo han ofrecido dos veces, tres capitanes por separado me lo han pedido.” Spock tomó un sorbo de su té.

 

Jim levantó la cabeza. Él no había sido dicho eso antes.

 

\- “No acepté. Como dije antes, no deseo el asiento del capitán ya que prefiero mis deberes científicos. En cuanto a las ofertas para una transferencia, tampoco deseo cambiarme del Enterprise. Perdí a mi familia una vez. No estoy ansioso por renunciar a otra tan fácilmente.”

 

Jim sonrió suavemente. –“¿Incluso Bones?”

 

\- “Aunque encuentro al doctor ruidoso, exuberante, levemente xenófobo y su conocimiento médico cuestionable, creo que es el equivalente a lo que los humanos llaman el tío loco.” Hubo alegría en los ojos de Spock mientras agregaba: - “O la excéntrica suegra.”

 

Eso le hizo reír a Jim, se dobló en su risa jovial y estuvo a punto de derribar el tablero. –“Oh hombre, debo decirle a Bones. Es muy cierto.”

 

Tardó dos minutos en sacar las risas de su sistema. En ese momento Spock hizo su propio movimiento y esperó a que Kirk se controlara. –“Creo que Bones me sobreprotege a veces. Mientras que Winona ella me ama, nunca podría pensar en ella como mamá.” Su rostro se puso serio mientras hablaba. –“Creo que nunca le di la oportunidad. Después de Tarsus, se dio cuenta de sus errores y trató de reconectarse, pero para mí, era demasiado tarde. Sam se había ido, y yo había visto el infierno, y mis hijos ... me los quitaron. Me dolió tanto, como si mi propósito y utilidad hubieran sido eliminados. No podía entender cómo podía dejarnos tan voluntariamente por el espacio. Me levanté en ese punto, y no vi una razón para que ella interfiriera.” Su sonrisa adquirió un sabor amargo. –“Estoy seguro de que ella piensa que la odio. No me he puesto en contacto con ella desde que me fui de casa.”

 

\- “¿Lo haces?”

 

Jim sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. –“No la conozco lo suficiente como para odiarla.”

 

Spock esperó pacientemente a que Jim hiciera su movimiento y lo hizo cuando pudo. –“No es demasiado tarde.”

 

\- “No, pero en este momento, no estoy listo para perdonarla.”

 

\- “Comprensible.”

 

Jugaron en silencio por un tiempo. El silencio era algo que Jim solía odiar, pero aquí no le importaba demasiado, solo escuchar los suaves clics del tablero era suficiente para calmar su mente hiperactiva. La capacidad de dejar de pensar siempre le había resultado difícil. Concentrarse en una tarea a mano fue una bendición y el ajedrez lo ayudó. Con un largo trago de su ahora tibio café replicado, se deslizó en su silla. –“¿Soy egoísta por no querer ayudar con el esfuerzo de rescate?”

 

\- “Sí.” respondió Spock al instante, mirando la pizarra por un segundo. –“Sin embargo, todos tienen derecho a tomar decisiones egoístas ocasionalmente.”

 

Jim tarareó, - “¿Qué tan seguido es eso, porque estoy bastante seguro de que he agotado al menos tres vidas por ahora?”

 

\- “Si lo deseas, puedes transmitirme las órdenes y las cumpliré.”

 

Jim golpeó la mesa con el dedo, una señal de que estaba tentado pero que probablemente no aceptaría la oferta. –“No creo que pueda pedir eso de ti. Sería irresponsable por mi parte, empujar a mi herido primer oficial de regreso al trabajo cuando yo soy capaz. No es que no vayas a mis espaldas haciendo mi papeleo ya.” Le lanzó a Spock una mirada de desaprobación que el vulcano deliberadamente ignoró.

 

\- “Como estoy relevado de todos mis deberes, puedo pasar mi tiempo como prefiera gastarlo.”

 

\- “Haciendo mi papeleo.”

 

Los labios de Spock formaron una fina línea, y Jim juró que el vulcano estaba enfurruñado. –“Hay muy poco para ocupar mi tiempo ya que el Doctor McCoy y el Doctor M'Benga han puesto sus anulaciones médicas en todos mis equipos y archivos de ciencias.”

 

\- “Entonces, a lo único que tenías acceso era a mi terminal y a mi trabajo. Dije esto antes y lo diré de nuevo, Spock, necesitas un pasatiempo.”

 

\- “Tengo un hobby; desafortunadamente, no me lo puedo permitir en este momento.”

 

\- “¿Por qué no?”

 

Spock miró hacia su izquierda. Jim siguió su mirada y aterrizó en una lira vulcana, presentada en su soporte en una esquina, lista para tocar cada vez que Spock lo quisiera. Si Spock pudiera volver a tocar alguna vez. Spock era bueno. Ocasionalmente, Spock tocaba en la sala de recreo y varios miembros de la tripulación lo escuchaban tocar. Algunos incluso se unieron a él con sus propios instrumentos, y si Uhura estaba libre, inventaría canciones sobre la gente en la sala y cantaría y bailaría. Jim solo lo había escuchado tocar dos veces. Nunca se le ocurrió que podría haber un momento en el que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 

Spock flexionó los dedos en su mano derecha, solo dos de ellos se movieron. Los dos que se movieron causaron dolor en el vulcano, aún hipersensible a cada movimiento. –“¿Quizás podamos lograr la tarea juntos?”

 

Al apartar la mirada de las vendas, Jim tuvo que retroceder en su conversación para descubrir a qué se refería Spock y recordó la oferta para ayudar con los rescates. Sonriendo suavemente, pasó sus dedos sobre los de Spock, disfrutando del suave rubor en las mejillas de Spock por la acción. –“Me gustaría eso.”

 

******************************************************************

 

 

_Jim se despertó gritando. Otro sueño sobre Tarsus. Una combinación de la muerte de Jabari y él matando a sus hijos para preservar a los demás. Esto había estado sucediendo desde su regreso a casa; sin embargo, normalmente podía evitar gritar. A medida que tomaba conciencia de su entorno, se dio cuenta de que tenía a su madre inmovilizada en el suelo con un cuchillo en el cuello. Esta era la tercera vez en los dos meses que había estado en casa. Esta pesadilla debió haber sido particularmente mala si él había estado gritando y no se había despertado cuando alguien entró en su dominio._

_Con una disculpa mascullada, la dejó ir, escondiendo el cuchillo en su persona. Tenía un phaser debajo de la almohada, no es que Winona tuviera que saberlo. Él miró a la distancia mientras ella se frotaba la garganta. Se lo reconocería a la mujer por no enloquecer, aunque estaba un poco asustada. Él podía verlo en sus ojos._

_\- “¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” Lo intentó._

_Como de costumbre, su respuesta fue no. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, agarró una bolsa y escapó por la ventana del segundo piso antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. Dormía completamente vestido por las noches como estas. Raramente dormía. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ello que se sentía cansado si dormía más de 3 horas en dos días._

_Su psiquiatra dijo que sus pesadillas eran culpables y que sufría depresión. Le dieron pastillas para tomar. Jim las tiró al inodoro y dejó de ir a sus sesiones después de la segunda. No, Jim no dormiría porque era un hábito. Él no temía las pesadillas. Necesitaba los recordatorios de lo que había hecho. Él no merecía olvidar. No se sentía culpable por las cosas que hizo porque todos habrían muerto si no lo hubiera hecho. Se sentía mal por las cosas que no podía hacer, como mantenerlos a todos con vida. No era que no comiera, simplemente robaba la comida que quería o la cazaba él mismo, ya que no podía tomar la dulzura de la comida procesada ni acostumbrarse a la comida replicada. Él tenía un alijo de comida escondida en varios lugares._

_A pesar de esto, no pudo adaptarse a la vida normal otra vez. Todavía no podía deshacerse de la sensación de vacío dentro de sí mismo. No podía sentir nuevamente. No podía obligarse a mirar a las personas más allá de su potencial para ser violadores o asesinos. No podía entrar a una habitación sin catalogar salidas y armas._

_Al llegar a su destino, entró en un viejo granero que había sido abandonado durante los últimos 40 años. Él tenía algo establecido. Tenía una cama de heno, un arco hecha a mano y algunas mantas en una esquina y una piedra que Jim podía calentar con su phaser al lado. Él estaba cómodo aquí. Era familiar. Dejó su bolsa y recogió su arco en su lugar. En este momento solo necesitaba cazar._

 

**********************************************************************

 

Cuando Spock regresó a su habitación después de discutir las necesidades y recomendaciones sobre los colonos con los capitanes de las tres naves de la Flota Estelar que ayudaron en el rescate, regresó para encontrar a Kirk sentado y mirando la computadora con una sonrisa de oscura diversión. El vulcano no preguntó por qué era eso, sabiendo que Jim hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

 

\- “El psicólogo piensa que soy un psicópata.” dijo finalmente con una sonrisa seca.

 

Spock arqueó una ceja. –“Deberías dejar de hackear las bases de datos y los archivos. La frecuencia con la que te entregas al hábito de obtener información sin pasar por los canales apropiados es alarmantemente alta.” Sin embargo, Spock se movió detrás de Jim para ver el archivo que estaba buscando. No eran las notas del psicólogo como esperaba Spock, sino el archivo de Luca. –“¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?”

 

\- “Mi evaluación psicológica fue exactamente la misma que antes de ingresar a la academia.”

 

\- “No entiendo por qué eso justifica la preocupación.” dijo Spock lentamente.

 

\- “Acabo de pasar por una experiencia traumática, perdí a los miembros de mi equipo y maté a varios colonos. No debería ser lo mismo.”

 

\- “Lo que significa que parece que los eventos no te afectaron en lugar de nunca superar por completo la experiencia previa desde que eliminaste tus archivos.”

 

Kirk apoyó la barbilla en su mano, mirando la pantalla. –“Sé cómo fingir que estoy bien. Por supuesto que no, pero sé cómo engañar al sistema. Olvidé que, en este caso, va a ser contraproducente.”

 

Spock se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del humano. –“¿Y el motivo para hackear el archivo de Luca?”

 

\- “Quería saber con quién iba a terminar.” Desplazándose hacia abajo, aterrizó en la sección de parientes del archivo. –“Maté a su único pariente vivo que estaría dispuesto a llevarlo. Su madre era huérfana y su padre se casó con su madre contra los deseos de sus padres y fue desheredado, por lo que no quieren tener nada que ver con Luca.”

 

\- “No podemos retenerlo aquí, Jim.”

 

Jim cerró el archivo y rápidamente borró sus huellas. No miraría a Spock cuando dijo: - “Lo sé. Tal vez en una nave estelar normal, pero no en una nave exploratoria como el Enterprise. Solo desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.”

 

No había nada que Spock pudiera ofrecer para mejorar la situación. Luca tendría que irse eventualmente. Tanto él como Jim lo habían entendido en el momento en que comenzaron a cuidarlo. –“¿Cuándo vendrán a buscarlo?”

 

\- “Dos días. Planean mantenerlo sedado hasta mañana por la mañana. Podría ser el único sueño que pueda tener por un tiempo. Las pesadillas serán bastante malas durante el primer mes más o menos.” Jim respiró hondo. “¿Cómo estuvo la charla con tu papá?”

 

Spock se levantó del escritorio, mostrando su incomodidad sobre el tema por la forma en que se mantuvo firme y sus manos detrás de su espalda. –“Me encontrará en la embajada con un sanador a nuestro regreso. Me pidió que me quedara con él durante la duración del tratamiento.”

 

Con una mueca, Jim preguntó: - “No necesito estar allí, ¿verdad?”

 

\- “A mi padre le gustaría hablar contigo también si tienes un momento libre, aunque sabe que no tienes tiempo.”

 

El humano mordisqueó su labio con evidente preocupación.

 

\- “Si tienes miedo de que mi padre esté enojado contigo por los comentarios que me comprometieron emocionalmente, no hay necesidad. Él sabe que tu único motivo fue tomar el control del Enterprise y detener al Narada. Y también es consciente del cambio en el estado de nuestra relación.”

 

En pocas palabras, Jim se preguntó cuándo Spock tuvo tiempo de decirle a Sarek todo esto. Spock había estado meditando, haciendo papeleo o ayudando en el Enterprise, todo en contra de las órdenes del Dr. McCoy y M'Benga, por supuesto, y demasiado ocupado como para haber conversado largamente con alguien excepto quizás con Jim, ya que parecía negarse a ir. de vuelta a su habitación, excepto para dormir. Incluso entonces, Spock entraría en el alojamiento del capitán más tarde esa noche, anticipando las pesadillas del capitán y durmiendo a su lado.

 

\- “Spock, tu padre y tu abuela me asustan muchísimo. Nada de lo que digas alguna vez cambiará eso.”

 

\- “No entiendo por qué.”

 

\- “Son tu familia, por supuesto que no. Y nunca has estado en el extremo receptor de la ira de un vulcano como yo. Tienen alrededor de veinte razones diferentes por las que podrían matarme y esconder mi cuerpo y podrían hacer que parezca que era algo necesario y lógico.”

 

\- “Nunca entenderé por qué los humanos sienten la necesidad de exagerar tanto.”

 

Jim resopló, deseando poder molestar a Bones por un trago. –“No estoy exagerando, y tampoco soy el único que piensa que asustan tanto como el infierno. Los almirantes casi se cagan cada vez que escuchen que T'Pau quiere hablar con ellos y harán todo lo posible por complacer a tu padre cada vez que viene a la Tierra porque si lo deseara, de alguna manera podría convencer al Consejo de la Federación de servir bajo Nuevo Vulcano y no se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron hasta hace varios años, y eso es solo con mirarlos. Dios no lo permita si alguna vez usó palabras para probocarlo.”

 

Spock se reía con sus ojos, pero aún decía en su voz normal y uniforme: - “Sobreestimas enormemente las habilidades diplomáticas de mi padre.”

 

\- “Creo que lo subestimas groseramente.”

 

Una sonrisa burlona tiró de la esquina de los labios de Spock. –“Quizás.”

 

El comunicador emitió un pitido, - “Jim, ven a la enfermería ahora.” gritó McCoy por el altavoz antes de que un fuerte choque llegara por el otro extremo.

 

Frunciendo el ceño, presionó el botón del comunicador. –“En camino.”

 

Jim caminó a la enfermería en un tiempo récord, frunciendo el ceño ante el desorden en el que se encontraba la habitación. La bandeja de suministros médicos fue volcada, derramando alcohol y equipos por todo el piso. Un juego de sábanas revueltas y manchadas de sangre, y Luca había desaparecido de su cama.

 

Selló la puerta con el código de anulación del capitán e inmediatamente buscó la fuente de la sangre. Un enfermero estaba agarrando su brazo para detener el flujo de sangre mientras otro trataba de encontrar un regenerador dérmico que funcionara.

 

\- “Está despierto.” dijo Jim, ya reconstruyendo lo que sucedió.

 

El enfermero que había sido atacado asintió. –“Sé que solo dijiste mujeres a menos que fuera el Dr. McCoy, pero se suponía que estaba dormido y los demás estaban ocupados, así que traté de darle su hypo. Se volteó por completo cuando me vio. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo despierto, pero logró agarrar un bisturí y me atacó con él. Se ha estado escondiendo en la sala de aislamiento desde entonces.”

 

Jim asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la habitación justo cuando McCoy comenzó a darle una larga conferencia al enfermero mientras trataba la herida. En la sala de aislamiento, entró y cerró la puerta por si acaso. –“¿Luca?”

 

Jim escuchó con atención el movimiento. Después de llamar, un suave volante salió de debajo de la bio cama. –“Luca, es Jim. Está bien salir.”

 

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una voz suave y amortiguada hablara. –“¿Jim?” La tela que cubría el borde de la cama se alzó, y la pequeña forma de Luca, agarrando el bisturí como su cuerda de salvamento, se reveló lentamente. –“¿Jim?” Dijo más fuerte.

 

El hombre se puso en cuclillas al final de la cama, para que Luca pudiera ver claramente su rostro. –“Si, soy yo.”

 

Luca salió corriendo del pequeño espacio, arrojándose a los brazos de Jim con la fuerza suficiente para golpear al adulto sobre su trasero, negándose a encerrarse en favor de abrazar al niño. El niño lloraba en sus brazos, empapando su camisa de mando con lágrimas. –“Pensé que me dejaste. No sabía si volvería a verte. Traté de ser valiente, pero luego el Sr. Spock se lastimó. Traté de buscarte y, y ...” Jim apenas podía entender entre todos los sollozos y el hipo, pero frotó círculos suaves en la espalda del niño.

 

\- “Lo sé. Hiciste un buen trabajo. El Sr. Spock está bien gracias a ti. No podría haberlo hecho mejor.” Cuidadosamente, se levantó, cargando al niño en sus brazos.

 

Luca siguió llorando, negándose a soltar a Jim otra vez. Él obtendría permiso para llevar a Luca a su habitación a dormir allí. No había ninguna posibilidad de que el niño confiara en alguien en la enfermería o descansara de verdad mientras estuviera aquí. Iba a ser difícil dejar ir a Luca. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que saber si estaba preparado o no.

 

****************************************************************

 

_Regresó a casa después de su cacería. Podía oler el desayuno preparado desde afuera. Le hizo la boca agua y el estómago revuelto simultáneamente. Supuso que su madre no pudo volver a dormirse después de tener un cuchillo en la garganta. El sol acababa de salir, así que aún era temprano._

_Por costumbre, Jim se deslizó dentro de la casa silenciosamente. Incluso con la granja envejecida, logró evitar cada riachuelo mientras viajaba de habitación en habitación, ocupándose de sus asuntos. Se detuvo frente a la cocina cuando escuchó su nombre._

_\- “No sé qué hacer. Él no me deja ayudarlo. Creo que lo estoy empeorando en lugar de mejorar ... Por supuesto que lo intenté. Él se niega a ir más. Lo dejo y espero fuera, y él se escapa por la puerta trasera ... No lo sé. Él no habla, él sale en la noche a hacer Dios sabe qué ... ¿No crees que traté de seguirlo? Él solo me evadió. No sé qué hacer ... Sé que es mi culpa.”_

_Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió por la repentina presencia de su hijo, dejando caer su teléfono. –“Jim, me asustaste.”_

_Él la miró sin comprender. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la cocina a su habitación para recoger su phaser. Él no planeaba ir a la escuela ese día. Raramente iba a la escuela, solo aparentaba tomar exámenes y no reprobaba. Logró un promedio de C yendo a la escuela simplemente haciendo eso. Intentaron evitar que se fuera, por supuesto, e intentaron localizarlo, pero pasarlos era un juego de niños._

_Pasó su tiempo durante el día pasando el rato en el viejo bar a veinte millas en el medio de la nada. El dueño no cuestionó su edad ya que Jim nunca bebió. Jim solo se sentaba y miraba a la gente, de vez en cuando pedía café o almorzaba. Jim incluso ayudaba al propietario a mantener el lugar de vez en cuando para cuando no podía seguir haciendo nada con su vida._

_Ese día, sin embargo, una mujer joven llegó un poco temprano para la hora feliz, vistiendo ropa ajustada que causaría más baba. Ella se le acercó con una sonrisa sexy, inclinándose ligeramente para mostrar sus pechos. –“Hola guapo. ¿Te importa si te compro un trago?”_

_Al mirarla, Jim pensó que lo haría. Le habían dicho que parecía mayor. Fueron sus ojos. Habían envejecido mucho más de tres meses. Muy pocos pensaban que era un niño de 15 años, y pasar el rato en un bar todo el tiempo probablemente no había ayudado. En este punto, solo quería sentir incluso si era superficial. Él esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, pero ella o no se dio cuenta o le importó, y él aceptó su oferta._

 

**************************************************************

 

 

Era la mitad de la noche cuando Komack llegó a bordo. Jim había estado imaginando las diferentes formas en que podía vencer a Komack y encontrar una razón para no ser juzgado en el consejo de guerra en el proceso. Después de volver a leer sus órdenes y ver la firma de Komack en el fondo, no pudo evitar creer que el almirante lo envió a propósito. Apretó los puños detrás de su espalda dos veces cuando vio materializarse al almirante. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al otro hombre que lo acompañaba, todavía con su uniforme rojo de la academia.

 

\- “Señor.” saludó el capitán apretando los dientes. No se molestó en saludar con miedo a hacer algo que lamentaría. Su ira solo se calmó un poco, cuando vio el ojo morado que lucía el almirante y el moretón en su mandíbula. Al parecer, alguien había llegado primero al almirante.

 

\- “Kirk. Supongo que Barnett le dijo por qué estoy aquí.” Komack estaba de pie con los hombros alzados y la espalda recta, una imagen perfecta de un oficial experimentado, irradiando un aire de autoridad, pero Kirk siempre había quedado menos que impresionado con él.

 

\- “No señor. Solo dijo que subiría a bordo con un nuevo recluta.”  Jim miró al cadete detrás de Komack.

 

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, sin decir nada, midiéndose el uno al otro. Komack fue el primero en titubear, encorvado en su postura e inclinando la cabeza. –“Le debo una disculpa, Capitán. No le transmití toda la información, cegado por mis sentimientos personales hacia usted. No fue profesional de mi parte. Nunca imaginé que llevaría a semejante grupo de personas. Por eso lo siento.”

 

\- “Lo siento, no ayuda a las familias a las que tengo que escribir ... señor.” Respondió Kirk sombríamente, asegurándose de remarcar el señor al final para que sonara más como un insulto que como un signo de respeto. –“Y si está aquí para tomar el mando de mí, solicitaré a alguien más de la sede central.”

 

\- “Solo estoy aquí para observar y echar una mano donde sea necesario. He oído que tiene una gran cantidad de papeleo que prefiere no hacer como de costumbre.”

 

Empujar toda su documentación a un almirante era tentador, pero Jim manejaba su nave de cierta manera y no quería que este burócrata tuviera acceso a ningún documento que pudiera interferir con el recuento de eventos o la autorización de ciertas reparaciones. –“Spock, prepare una oficina para el almirante y una lista de cosas que aún deben hacerse.”

 

Spock dio un paso adelante desde detrás de los controles del transportador y saludó al almirante con una inclinación de cabeza. –“¿Si me sigue, almirante?”

 

Jim esperó a que Komack saliera de la habitación antes de dirigirse al cadete. –“Llegará un yeoman para mostrarle sus habitaciones.”

 

Jim se dio vuelta para irse, sin querer en realidad tratar con nadie más ese día cuando un familiar acento irlandés lo detuvo. –“Es muy frío de tu parte, hermano mayor, dejando a un muchacho como yo aquí para esperar en este gran barco.”

 

Jim se giró lentamente, mirando más de cerca al cadete. El cadete se había quitado la gorra, revelando su cabello rubio sucio y su cara juvenil. Tenía una mirada traviesa en sus ojos mientras miraba a su capitán. –“¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? Te dije que vendría a servir bajo tu mando en mi última carta.”

 

Una sonrisa lenta y amplia se extendió por el rostro del capitán. –“¿Kevin?”

 

\- “Sí, soy yo. Alférez Riley a su servicio, Capitán Jim.” se burló, inclinándose, también sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –“Aunque debo decir, señor, te ves como el infierno.”

 

\- “¡Kevin!” Jim se rio.

 

\- “Me alegro de poder poner una sonrisa en esa cara. Espero que te guste lo que le hice a la cara de ese idiota.”

 

Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, preguntó: - “¿Fuiste tú?”

 

La sonrisa de Kevin solo se hizo más brillante. –“¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día un poco antes de asignarme algunos deberes humildes, ¿sí?”

 

Jim llevó a Kevin a la plataforma de observación. Estaba despejado de gente a esta hora de la noche y tenía una hermosa vista de las estrellas. Se sentaron observándose unos a otros después de su larga separación. Kevin había crecido obviamente. Sus ojos eran más brillantes, y su sonrisa fácil y tranquila. Él tenía un peso saludable ahora con un color saludable para su piel. Jim aún podía ver el pasado en lo más profundo de sus ojos, la parte que mostraba que Kevin todavía era un sobreviviente, pero estaba ajustado y feliz.

 

\- “Barnett me contó la situación. Pensó que tal vez podrías usar a alguien alrededor que pudiera entender. Por supuesto, me aseguré de pagarle a Komack primero. Sin embargo, parecía saber que estaba equivocado. No fue a la bahía médica para arreglarlo después.”

 

Era difícil contener una sonrisa, pero Jim aún intentó reprenderlo. –“Eso fue imprudente, Kev, podrías haber sido llevado a una corte marcial.”

 

\- “Vamos, Jim. Soy un hombre maduro ahora. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.” Los ojos de Kevin se fijaron en él y analizaron cada herida que Jim tenía que eran visibles, ojos perdiendo más y más alegría con cada vez. –“Nunca te agradezco adecuadamente por todo lo que hiciste en ese momento.”

 

Descartó la gratitud con un movimiento de cabeza. –“No fue nada.”

 

\- “Fue todo.” insistió el cadete, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. –“No entendía en aquel entonces cuánto hiciste. No fue hasta que tuve once años cuando se me ocurrió que todos esos hombres a los que herí probablemente murieron, y yo tenía quince años cuando me di cuenta de que todas las veces que desaparecías después de que tuvimos algún combate fue porque los estabas terminando, así que no sería yo el que los mataba.” Kevin lo miró incrédulo. –“Las cosas que hiciste por ti mismo para mantener tus pesadillas a raya, ¿cómo te las arreglaste?”

 

Cansado, Jim se pasó una mano por la cara. –“No soy un santo, Kev. Tenía pensamientos de abandonarlos chicos. Incluso me fui una vez.”

 

\- “Pero siempre regresaste. Incluso entonces.”

 

\- “Sí ... creo que sí.” el capitán sonrió suavemente.

 

\- “Traje algo para ti.” Kevin colocó un dispositivo de holograma en la mesa entre ellos y una pila de cartas. Activó el holograma e hizo un bucle entre muchas fotos. Fotos de graduaciones, matrimonios y familias. Todas las caras eran familiares. Todos sus hijos estaban grandes, felices con sus propios hijos y vidas. –“Me puse en contacto con todos ellos con la ayuda de Barnett. Al escuchar lo que acababas de pasar, querían darte la misma esperanza que les diste. Todos ellos te escribieron una carta. Todos sabemos cuánto te gusta el papel.”

 

Jim recogió la pila de cartas, viendo los nombres de cada uno de sus hijos, incluido Kevin. En el medio de la pila había una sola foto en papel de Jabari, un año más joven, sentado en la escalera del porche de su casa con un rifle colgando del hombro, ojos nítidos y claros como siempre, mirando al fotógrafo con reprimida diversión. y molestia.

 

\- “Sus padres no tenían ninguna fotografía de él excepto por esta. Querían que la tuvieras.”

 

\- “Gracias.” La voz de Jim era áspera por la emoción, sin saber qué decir o hacer. –“Esto significa mucho.”

 

\- “Claro que lo hace. Somos tus hijos.” Kevin sonrió. –“Lo siento, si te permitimos pensar que habíamos olvidado eso.”

 

Jim se rio entre dientes. –“Sí, pensé que tal vez un poco.”

 

Kevin apagó el dispositivo holográfico. –“Me alegra que te veas bien. Pareces un poco más feliz a pesar de esta misión de mierda. ¿Algo pasa?”

 

\- “¿Es así de obvio?”

 

Kevin asintió.

 

Jim sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la mejilla distraídamente. –“Empecé a ver a alguien. De verdad esta vez.”

 

Uniendo sus manos, Kevin se movió hacia el borde de su asiento con entusiasmo, - “¡Son buenas noticias! ¿Ella es linda?”

 

Antes de que Jim pudiera responder, la puerta de la plataforma de observación se abrió. –“Capitán.” entró Spock, consciente del cadete en la habitación. –“El almirante está establecido con lo que llamarías trabajo pesado.”

 

Asintió con su cabeza, le dio a Spock una cálida sonrisa. –“Gracias Spock. Estaré allí en breve.”

 

Kevin miró entre ellos. Esperó hasta que el vulcano se excusó antes de atacar. –“Está caliente, para ser un vulcano, supongo.” Se rio del sonrojo de Jim. –“En serio, estoy feliz por ti. Mereces ser feliz de vez en cuando.”

 

\- “¿De vez en cuando?”

 

\- “Bueno, él es vulcano. Solo puedo imaginar los argumentos en los que ustedes entran o "no" entran.”

 

Jim se rio también. –“No sé, creo que a Spock realmente le gusta no discutir con la gente. Impulsa a mi CMO loco. En cuanto a nosotros, estamos discutiendo en la misma página. De cualquier manera, es divertido. Sin embargo, creo que nuestros argumentos son más un juego hoy en día. Elegiré la opción opuesta a veces solo para irritarlo.”

 

\- “Para cada uno lo que sea suyo.” Kevin se levantó estirándose, haciendo sonar su espalda en su lugar. –“Debería ponerme a trabajar. Deja que Komack se lleve la peor parte del trabajo sucio y duerme un poco. Si te conozco, solo has dormido un par de horas desde que volviste.”

 

\- “Lo intentaré. Te tengo a ti con el alférez Chekov. No me di cuenta de que estaría encerrando juntos a dos genios de 19 años.”

 

\- “Trataremos de no explotar algo. Por el primer mes de todos modos. No hay garantías después de eso.” El joven se fue, su risa todavía audible incluso después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

 

Poniéndose cómodo, Jim tomó la primera carta de la pila y comenzó a leer.

 

Realmente no fue justo.

 

Jim se despertó en su cama con Luca acurrucado contra su costado. Debido a la fatiga, Luca había estado durmiendo la mayor parte de su estadía, o intentándolo también. A menudo se despertaba después de un par de horas, buscando la presencia de Jim hasta que se dormía nuevamente, y Jim se mostraba reacio a dejar su lado el último día y medio. Spock había tenido la amabilidad de tomar la peor parte del trabajo, lidiar con Komack y otras tareas domésticas para que Jim pudiera pasar tiempo con él.

 

Cuando Luca estaba despierto, el niño quería saber todo sobre el barco, haciéndole interminables preguntas a Jim de su rutina diaria sobre qué tan rápido podía ir el Enterprise. Sin embargo, nunca quiso abandonar el alojamiento de Jim, y Jim nunca lo forzó. Llevaría tiempo curar sus cicatrices emocionales, pero no había dudas en la mente de Jim de que Luca ganaría el coraje para enfrentarlas. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que las heridas se colapsaran un poco más antes de seguir adelante.

 

Mientras Luca dormía, Jim buscó todo lo que pudo sobre la familia de crianza con la que el niño se quedaría. La mujer era solo un poco mayor que Jim, soltera, y tenía un trabajo como maestra sin una sola tacha en su registro, menos algunas infracciones menores de tráfico. Parecía muy querida por la gente con la que trabajaba y había adoptado a una niña dos años antes. No había ninguna razón para que él no le gustara, pero no pudo evitar desagradarla por ser quien se haría cargo de Luca al final.

 

Todavía no le había dicho a Luca que se iría en una hora, y realmente no quería hacerlo. Girando, se sentó para apagar su alarma antes de que se disparara. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento pareció despertar a Luca de su sueño también. –“¿Ya es de mañana?” Bostezó.

 

\- “Puedes volver a dormir si quieres.”

 

El chico negó con la cabeza. Jim le había cortado el cabello al chico el día anterior. No estaba hecho por expertos, pero a Luca le había gustado, y el movimiento hizo que los mechones se erizaran. –“No estoy cansado.” se sentó frotándose los restos de sueño de sus ojos. –“¿Podemos jugar hoy?”

 

Tenía que decírselo. Jim recogió a Luca, colocándolo en su regazo. El chico era tan pequeño y delgado. Era un año mayor que Kevin, igual de resistente, pero Luca era diferente. Tal vez porque Jim se había apegado a él, emocionalmente se involucró más con Luca que con sus hijos ese mismo día, y Luca respondió, dependiendo de él más a cambio. –“No, Lucian, no podemos jugar hoy.” A su nombre completo, Luca parecía preocupado. –“Volverás a la Tierra con tu nueva familia adoptiva.”

 

El pánico se extendió por las características de Luca. –“¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te volví loco?”

 

\- “No.” dijo suavemente. –“De ningún modo.”

 

\- “Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme contigo?”

 

\- “No puedo cuidar de ti aquí. En un mes, el Enterprise volverá al espacio profundo. Hay muchas cosas por ahí que no conocemos. Será peligroso. No tendré tiempo de ocuparme de ti, y si tengo que preocuparme por tu seguridad, es posible que no tome las decisiones correctas. Además, no hay niños de tu edad aquí. En este momento, necesitas un lugar donde estés a salvo, y tu tutor puede darte todo el tiempo que necesitas.”

 

Luca estaba tratando de no llorar, endureciendo su expresión para que pareciera fuerte para Jim. –“Entiendo.” Pero él todavía no quería irse. Jim podía ver eso, pero parecía que Luca sabía que finalmente tendría que irse. Él solo había esperado, como Jim, que pudiera quedarse.

 

La siguiente hora la pasó en silencio. Luca se comió panqueques y tocino, y Jim observó, no sintiéndose muy hambriento. Ayudó a Luca a peinarse y vestirse, y cuando se encontraron con el representante en la bahía del transbordador, ya estaban listos.

 

Luca estaba pegado al costado de Jim, sosteniendo su mano en un agarre mortal, manteniendo los ojos bajos para evitar mirar a cualquier oficial masculino que preguntara. Jim ofreció ordenarles que salieran, pero Luca dijo que lo manejaría. Aun así, Jim le pidió a la mitad de la tripulación que se fuera para hacer el momento más privado para ellos y Spock y McCoy vinieron a despedirse también. Luca no miró a McCoy, pero le dio las gracias y le dio un abrazo a Spock, diciendo que lo extrañaría.

 

El representante, una amable andoriana, los saludó. Inclinándose, le dijo gentilmente a Luca: - “Es hora de irnos ahora. ¿Has dicho adiós?”

 

Luca asintió, escondiendo su rostro en la manga de Jim. Ella tomó su mano para llevarlo lejos.

 

Justo cuando daba los primeros pasos, Luca comenzó a luchar contra ella. –“¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me hagas ir! Jim! ¡Jim!” Su mano pequeña se acercó a Jim, las lágrimas cayeron mientras luchaba contra la andoriana.

 

Jim miró, sin decir nada, sin moverse hacia él, no importaba cuánto doliera ver, incluso cuando la andoriana recogió al niño para llevárselo. –“¡Jim!”

 

Miró hasta que Luca desapareció de la vista y hasta que el transbordador fue enviado de manera segura. No se dio cuenta de que sus puños estaban temblando. Apenas se había detenido para ir tras él y encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar de alguna manera.

 

\- “¿Qué están mirando todos? ¡¿No tienes cosas que hacer?!” McCoy les espetó a los miembros de la tripulación que se habían detenido para ver la escena desarrollarse, ahuyentándolos con amenazas de hypos desconocidos. Nunca antes Kirk había estado tan aliviado de tener a McCoy cuidando de él.

 

\- “¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Spock.

 

Si Spock preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos, Jim sabía que parecía una mierda, por lo que respondió honestamente: - “No.”

 

\- “Él estará bien, Jim.”

 

\- “Sí.” Jim suspiró, mirando a las puertas de suspensión del transbordador durante un rato más, liberando la tensión en su cuerpo. –“Sé que lo estará.”

 

*****************************************************************

 

_Jim había encontrado el PADD de Jabari en su bolsa después de la primera semana en casa. El bastardo debió de haberlo metido en su bolsa, sabiendo que moriría. Él había prometido leer su historia, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería que le recordara al chico._

 

_Se sentó en su cama, tres meses después del incidente de Tarsus, jugueteando con la muñeca de Maggie, jugando con el pelo de lana cuidadosamente. Realmente era una muñeca fea y obviamente hecha a mano. Se preguntó si la madre de Maggie lo hizo o algún otro pariente._

_Un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio no desvió su atención de la muñeca. Apostaba que Maggie habría sido una artista cuando creciera. A ella le encantaba hacer dibujos para él, y se volvió creativa, haciendo cosas con palos y barro si no tenía una superficie para dibujar._

_La puerta se abrió, revelando a Winona. –“Jim.” dijo en voz baja, entrando en su habitación._

_\- “¿Qué?”_ ___Respondi_ _ó_ _._

_\- “Tienes una carta.”_

_La extraña frase llamó su atención al ver el sobre físico en la mano de su madre. Ella se lo tendió y Jim miró la dirección desconocida. –“Puedes irte ahora.” la despidió._

_\- “¿De quién es?”  Preguntó ella._

_Jim levantó la vista de forma despectiva. –“¿No deberías estar buscando a tu otro hijo?”_

_El dolor brilló en la cara de Winona. Normalmente, hablar sobre Sam la hacía irse, pero su curiosidad debía haber ganado a la culpa. –“No puedes usar eso en mi contra para siempre.”_

_Diablos no podía, pensó, pero incluso él tenía curiosidad. Abrió la carta._

_Las palabras eran apenas legibles, marca registrada de la escritura de un niño con letras grandes y voluminosas escritas en papel de gran tamaño. Aun así, Jim reconoció la letra de inmediato._

_Querido Jim,_

_Recordé que te gusta el papel, así que conseguí que alguien te escribiera una carta. Me mudé con mi tío en Irlanda. Él es mucho más agradable que tu tío. Me despierto mucho por la noche. Él no entiende mucho, pero él trata de ayudar. Él me hace buenos panqueques cuando sucede para hacerme sentir mejor._

_Te extraño. Es difícil acostumbrarse a ir a la escuela y hacer amigos es difícil. Y sigo pensando en los demás. Volví a convencerme de que probablemente también extrañas a todos. Pero quería hacerte saber para que no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien._

_De,_

_Kevin_

_Jim leyó la última línea una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que sus lágrimas mancharon la tinta del papel. La carta había mitigado la preocupación en la mente de Jim. No se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba, preguntándose si estaban bien, si se estaban ajustando, y si eran felices._

_\- “¿Es algo malo?” Preguntó su madre, preocupada por el contenido de las cartas, pero feliz de que Jim mostrara algún tipo de emoción._

_\- “Sal. No es nada.”_

_Con un control que enorgullecería a un vulcano, detuvo sus lágrimas y actuó como si no pasara nada, dirigiéndose a su computadora. Esperó a que ella se fuera antes de cerrar cuidadosamente la carta y colocarla junto a Jamie en su escritorio. Pidió papel en línea para poder enviarle a Kevin una respuesta y un juego de papelería para enviar al niño ya que el papel era un poco caro para un niño de siete años, y redactó su respuesta en la computadora._

_La calma se apoderó de Jim por primera vez desde que comenzara el brote hace seis meses. Una carta de un niño pequeño que había luchado junto a él, a quien había cuidado, era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba pruebas de que había hecho algo bien, de que todo el dolor y las pesadillas valían la pena. Que él no era solo una persona horrible._

_Guardando el calado, se recostó en la silla de su computadora, mirando el PADD de Jabari. Él había prometido leerlo. Se preguntó si lo habría terminado. Estrechándose la mano, conectó el dispositivo a su computadora para descargar el documento, ya que la pantalla se rompió sin posibilidad de reparación. En cinco minutos, el documento estaba en el monitor, y Jim comenzó a leer._

 

Dedicado a Jim, el hombre que un día será dueño de las estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sólo quiero agradecer por los comentarios y kudos que dejan para esta historia 
> 
> que puedo decir me dolio el que Jim se separara de Luca :(


	21. La vida sigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo sé me demoré demasiado para actualizar este último capítulo pero igual espero les guste y sea el cierre que espereban para esta historia.
> 
> recuerden esta es una traducción de Cardinal Rule by Sakuraminamino

Capítulo 21: La vida sigue 

 

McCoy refunfuñó mientras caminaba por las calles de San Francisco, demasiado concurridas. Quería ir al bar, pero no, era un buen día para que todos quisieran juntarse antes que el permiso en tierra terminara mañana, haciendo un picnic. Estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su hija durante la mayoría de la licencia, y la idea de ser empujado de vuelta a la lata que llamaban una nave estelar no era atractiva. ¿de nuevo por qué se inscribió para esto?

 

Su comunicador emitió un pitido por milésima vez durante su permiso en tierra. Abriéndolo, respondió la pregunta antes de que incluso le preguntaran: - “No, no sé dónde está. Yo no soy su niñera. Deja de llamarme.” Y colgó.

 

\- “Wow, ¿debería siquiera preguntar?” Preguntó Uhura. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que mostraba sus piernas y brazos amablemente, ganando la atención de todos los que decidieron ir al parque ese día. Scotty también levantó la vista con una leve curiosidad de la mesa de picnic, mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky casero.

 

\- “El psicólogo de Jim sigue llamando. Aparentemente, Jim se consideraba demasiado importante para asistir a más de una sesión. Por alguna razón, eso significaba acosarme con llamadas telefónicas, preguntarme dónde está todo el mes. Sé que dicen que no es obligatorio, pero sabes que cuando te dicen que vayas y te asigna uno, quieren que vayas realmente.”

 

\- “¿Sabes dónde están?” Preguntó Hikaru, agarrando un perrito caliente de la pila de comida extendida.

 

\- “Después de salir de la embajada, supuestamente recorrieron el mundo haciendo cosas. Todo lo que sé con certeza es que Jim fue a escalar rocas en Yellowstone hace dos semanas y Spock me envió una foto de la convención Up and Coming Technology en Tokio. Jim siguió hablando sobre un juego llamado ShiKahr en sus mensajes durante dos días después de eso.”

 

\- “¿Han vuelto ya?”

 

\- “No lo sé, no me importa. Ni siquiera quiero escuchar sus nombres hasta que tenga que presentarme mañana. Juro que se las arreglaron para arruinar una licencia perfecta sin siquiera estar aquí.” El doctor continuó refunfuñando.

 

\- “Creo que es dulce.” intervino Uhura, sentándose al lado de Scotty y robando una de sus papas fritas. –“Quizás dejen de discutir en el puente después de esto.”

 

El doctor resopló. –“No es probable. Ambos se excitan con eso ".

 

Sulu se atragantó con su bebida ante el comentario.

 

\- “Todo bien. Suficiente de hablar del capitán. La cancha de voleibol está lista.” anunció Chekov, cargando el balón bajo el brazo. –“Saben, el voleibol fue inventado en Moscú en el siglo XVII.”

 

Todos procedieron a rodar sus ojos. Ganando un confuso –“Qué.” del joven ruso.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jim se recostó frente a su computadora, sonriendo ante el documento que acababa de escribir.

 

\- “¿Está hecho?”

 

El sonido de la voz de Spock hizo que Jim sonriera más y girara en su silla para ver mejor a su amante. Spock estaba sentado en el sillón dentro de la oficina; el cuerpo estaba enroscado alrededor de su lira mientras lentamente tiraba de la cuerda y ajustaba la perilla de afinación. Estaba mirando a Jim con curiosidad y genuino interés.

 

\- “Sí. Solo escribí el último bit. Todo lo que falta es ser editado.”

 

\- “Lo haré antes de que termine la noche.” replicó Spock, volviendo a concentrarse en su lira, arrancando torpemente. La vista era linda. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Jim había visto a Spock tan centrado en una tarea. No desde que dejaron el barco.

 

Su computadora hizo una señal, lo alertó de un mensaje. Volviendo al dispositivo, abrió el mensaje. Su expresión se suavizó.

 

\- “¿Luca envió una respuesta?” Preguntó Spock, bajando el instrumento suavemente para acercarse y leer la carta.

 

\- “Sí. Él dice que todavía tiene pesadillas, pero que están mejorando. También dice que su hermana es un dolor y que su madre adoptiva no está tan mal, pero que preferiría estar con nosotros. Me preguntó si podemos llevarlo a Disney World la próxima vez que visitemos la Tierra. Él dice que lentamente está superando los ataques de pánico y para cuando regresemos, él promete que lo habrá hecho. También quiere agradecernos por darle un recorrido por la academia y llevarlo a comer helado.” Jim sonrió. –“Él dice que quiere ser como yo cuando crezca.”

 

\- “Obviamente, el niño no es consciente de cuán mala influencia eres.”

 

\- “¿Hablando por experiencia personal, Spock?” Jim extendió sus dos dedos.

 

\- “Sin lugar a dudas.” Spock le dio una suave sonrisa y le devolvió el beso Vulcano, así como también se inclinó para darle a Jim uno de forma humana.

 

Jim echó un rápido vistazo a su vivienda temporal. Era un apartamento pequeño, un dormitorio con una oficina, cocina y sala de estar. A pesar de haber viajado por el mundo la mayor parte de su estadía, parecía vivida, las cosas de Spock se mezclaban con las suyas. El orden de Spock y el caos de Jim. Podrían haberse quedado en la embajada con un espacio mucho más grande, pero a ambos les gustaba estar recluidos mientras los dos se tomaban el tiempo para sanar. Mañana, estarían de vuelta en el barco, llevando las cosas como de costumbre, pero regresando más fuertes y más ellos mismos que nunca antes.

 

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Jim respiró hondo, levantándose de la silla para contestar. Spock lo siguió, manteniendo una distancia respetable para darle a Jim espacio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

Al abrir la puerta, el alivio y la calma inundaron a Jim. Al ver a la mujer frente a él, viendo sus cambios nerviosos y sus inciertos ojos azules al verlo, Jim supo por primera vez desde Tarsus IV que era posible. Él sanaría. Él estaría bien.

 

\- “Hola mamá.”

_*********************************************************_

 

_Vivir es más difícil que morir. Muy pocos realmente entienden la gravedad que tiene esa afirmación. Algunas personas no se detendrán ante nada para garantizar su supervivencia. Otros prefieren morir antes que herir a alguien que les importa. La sociedad nos enseña que ninguna vida vale más que la de otra, y si bien lo aceptamos cuando nos lo piden, raramente se mantendrá cuando la sociedad ya no esté allí para observarnos. Si debes elegir entre pasar hambre o robar comida de alguien para sobrevivir, la mayoría robaría. Pero, ¿y si supieras que robar haría morir a esa persona de hambre? Admites entonces que tu vida es más importante, robando a otra persona su oportunidad. Lo mismo es cierto si tuvieras que matar a otro, ya sea en defensa propia o con un asesinato planeado de antemano. Crees que mereces vivir mientras el otro muere. Entonces se convierte en una decisión mucho más difícil. ¿Qué valoras más? ¿El pedazo de pan que puede o no salvar tu vida? ¿O tu integridad moral?_

_En cambio, prefiero centrarme en lo que mi vida muestra sobre mí como persona. No soy un santo Quiero sobrevivir como todos los demás, y si se llegara a la conclusión, mataría a alguien por ese pedazo de pan. No hay compensación por la vida que tomé en el proceso, pero tampoco dejaré que me defina. Lo que elijo hacer con la vida que mantuve cerca y quiero es lo importante. Vivo para proteger a los que me necesitan, a los que me aman. Y aunque no creo que sea digno de caminar junto a ellos, lucharía hasta con mi último aliento para asegurarme de que sobrevivirán. Este es el papel que elijo dar a mi vida y seguiré adelante._

_Algunos elegirán morir de hambre; renunciar a sus vidas para que otro pueda vivir. Incluso entonces, elegir cómo morir puede definir tu vida también. Para calmar el corazón de aquellos que dejas atrás con una carta, para dar tu corta vida salvando a la persona que amas. Dejar una marca en cada persona que tocas y darles esperanza incluso después de su fallecimiento. De esta manera, todavía puede valer algo, tal vez más de lo que podría tener en la vida._

_Para aquellos que no tienen que elegir ninguno, aquellos que tienen el lujo de quejarse sobre el día a día, que se preocupan si su pareja está los está engañando o si pueden pagar las facturas, tengo un consejo para ustedes, abrace lo que tiene. La vida es corta. Tan repugnantemente corta. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede morir o incluso si tendrá la opción de luchar por su supervivencia o no. Podrías morir en un accidente de aerodeslizador o incluso una reacción alérgica sin previo aviso. Esos puentes que quemaste, esas veces que dices que llegarás más tarde, no vale la pena. Abraza a las personas que te quieren, ya sean amigos, amantes o familiares. Incluso cuando sientes que a nadie le importa, casi puedo garantizar que a alguien lo hará, solo tienes que mirar. Deja una marca de quién eres en ellos y en las personas que te rodean, por lo que, si tienes que elegir un día, puedes elegir sin remordimientos._

_Vivir es difícil. Puedes encontrar oscuridad en la vida, en las personas, pero busca las cosas por las que vale la pena vivir. Si eres un esclavo, espera la libertad. Si tienes todo, dales amor y esperanza a quienes no lo tienen. Vivir es difícil, pero la muerte es para siempre._

_Vive la vida. El amor es vida. Y vive una vida digna de ser vivida._

**_FIN._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leido esta historia por acompañarme y darme el apoyo simplemente GRACIAS. :)
> 
>  
> 
> A SakuraMinamino gracias por haberme permitido traducir su historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado la historia, no hice la traduccion del titulo al español creo que el titulo original lo dice todo


End file.
